Survivor: Soleanna
by moonlight.circle
Summary: [Complete] 20 of your favourite Sonic the Hedgehog characters compete in the game of Survivor to win the title of sole survivor and 1 million dollars! They must battle with the elements and each other to outwit, outplay and outlast their opponents until there is only one sole Survivor. (I do not own Survivor, or these characters. This story is based off the show on CBS)
1. Episode 1: Unified as a Tribe

**Episode 1: Unified as A Tribe**

Two boats were travelling on the waters of Soleanna, away from the city and any area of civilisation. The two boats consisted of ten people each and were heading for the isolated beaches of the country. In front of the two boats, a smaller speed boat carries our host, Jeff Probst, looking out into the nature of the country.

'This season of Survivor brings us to the beautiful island country of Soleanna. A land where the people have worshiped the god of the sun, who must be concealed in order to protect their people.' Jeff smiled and turned around to look at the boats behind him.

'We have taken the world's most iconic franchise and created a cast of twenty people to play the world's toughest game.'

Both boats contained smiling and adventurous contestants, all waiting to begin their journey.

'These are twenty of your favourite Sonic the Hedgehog characters, divided into two tribes, Kaosu and Tenshi. The Kaosu tribe contains the protagonist of the series, everyone's favourite sidekick, a government spy and a survival expert.'

' _Everyday for me is an adventure. Always saving the day as the blue blur, wind running through my body and defeating anything that comes in path is what I live for. If this is anything like my life, it will be a piece of cake! You know I'm up for adventure!' – Sonic_

' _I've always been a helping hand, but I want to prove everyone that I can make it on my own. Everyone in this game will probably just think I'm a cute little fox stuck on an island. With my knowledge and strategy, I will come out as one of the best survivor players.' – Tails_

' _This game is the perfect place for me to thrive on my skills as a spy. I've been labelled as one of the stealthiest people that people ever know, shifty, mysterious, you name it. If I can treat this game as my job, there's no doubt I will win it. I don't think people will realise who they're up against until I win.' – Rouge_

' _I've always told people that nature is a gift to us and that we should protect it at all costs. I think my peace and state of mind will help me survive in this game.' - Tikal_

' _When I heard this game was called Survivor, I knew I was gonna win it! I look like the only one out here who has lived on the wild, the people on this boat look stupid! Also, if we're surviving out in the wild, why do we need these cameras all the time?' – Sticks_

'Tenshi, the second tribe that consists of a time traveller, an agent, a princess and an evil genius.'

' _I heard about this game when I was living in the future, but I could never actually watch it. I spend my time fighting for what's right and standing up for the people who couldn't do it for themselves. I want to show people that a good guy can win this game!' – Silver_

' _The people on my boat are pathetic! They all look like they're taking a holiday and not playing a game for a million dollars. I want to be the sole survivor, and I don't care if I have to betray these fools in the process.' – Shadow_

' _I'm usually quiet in my life. I don't talk loud like others and I rarely speak up for others. But being fierce on the inside is enough for me to be the best person I can be. I know that with my patience, I can make it through this game. I want to be the strongest person in this game.' – Blaze_

' _I think when I come into this game, everyone will be all like "oh there's Amy Rose. Sweet, harmless Amy Rose." I don't think they will expect it when I start making moves in this game, because I will. They won't see it coming!' – Amy_

' _If anyone is qualified to play this type of game, it will be me. I'm a robotics scientist, building and designing things to help myself in life is my forte. Being an evil genius, I don't care if I do something to harm someone else, which makes me the perfect player for this game, because that's what you need to do to win it. I will be the one to get that million dollars and no one can stop me!' – Dr. Eggman_

'Survivor is the ultimate challenge. Twenty castaways forced to work together while living and battling with the elements and each other.'

' _When I heard I was going to be on survivor, my instant thought was… why don't you just give me the million now? There's no way these people could win the title, not a chance! No way when Fiona is around.' – Fiona_

' _I've been sailin' on ships for my whole life. I always have a knack for adventure, and this island survival game is no problem! This is such my long search for the hidden treasure!' – Marine_

'They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted off. In the end, only one person will win the title of sole survivor and claim the million-dollar prize. 39 days, 20 people, one survivor!'

 **Arrival: Day 1**

The two boats containing the contestants arrive on the isolated beaches of Soleanna. The beach was clean and gorgeous with pristine waters and luscious, tropical vegetation.

'Come on in guys!' Jeff exclaims, standing in front of a red and yellow mat, laid out on the sand.

Ten people from one of the boats step off and walk towards the red mat. Everyone looks happy and excited to be there.

'Look behind you guys,' Jeff informs the new arrivals. 'Here's the second tribe for this season.'

The ten castaways look back to the second boat as it arrives on the beach. Ten people step off the boat and walk towards the yellow mat. Some wave and smile at the other tribe while others just stayed put and waited for Jeff to start speaking.

'Welcome to Survivor Soleanna!' Jeff welcomed the cast of 20.

The crowd applauds and cheers.

'Over these next few days, you will experience something completely different. You will be living out in the wild with no electronics, no contact to the outside world and away from the comfort of reality. You will be battling with the elements and each other until only one of you remains as the sole survivor. Sonic, what do you think of your tribe, just by first observation?'

'I think they're great.' Sonic smiles. 'I mean, I have my bro Tails, the girls here are strong. I like my tribe Jeff. Can't wait to get into this.'

'Well, you guys will carry your tribe name "Kaosu". Here are your buffs.'

Tails catches their buffs as Jeff throws the bag to him, revealing red coloured buffs and handing them to the tribe.

 **The Kaosu Tribe:** **Sonic, Tails, Espio, Sally, Fiona, Vector, Sticks, Jet, Tikal, Rouge.**

'Amy, you seemed excited stepping off the boat. Are you happy with your tribe?'

'Of course!' Amy exclaims. 'We have strong, smart people here. Blaze could make our lives at camp a whole lot easier.'

Blaze smiles at Amy's comment.

'Aw no fair, you get the girl of fire!' Sonic exclaims as the other contestants laugh.

'Well, your tribe name is "Tenshi". Here are you buffs.'

Amy catches the pack of yellow buffs and hands them to her tribe.

 **The Tenshi Tribe:** **Amy, Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Wave, Marine, Dr. Eggman, Big, Blaze**

The twenty now had their individual buffs on. This was the beginning, and it was exciting.

'Before we get into our first reward challenge, I'd like to set a few rules. Survivor is all about surviving with the resources you have around you, I'd like to make this as fair as possible. This means, if you have any special abilities, you will not be able to use your powers in any of the challenges or with assisting camp life.'

Blaze groaned, Sonic was disappointed but seemed that it was fair and reasonable, but almost everyone was affected with this rule, which really bummed out the entire cast.

'So, do I pretend to be weak?' Knuckles said in a sarcastic tone.

The contestants laugh at the comment.

'That's somethin' else.' Sally giggled.

Jeff finished his small chuckle. 'Let me finish. Knuckles is one exception because it is beyond control. He is naturally strong. Anything you can control, including fire, psychokinesis and a piko piko hammer will not count here.'

Knuckles and a few others nodded. Blaze still looked irritated, she was looking forward to using her fire around camp.

'Look Blaze I'm sorry.' Jeff said jokingly.

Blaze chuckles with the rest of the group.

'I was really thinking fire could be useful.' Blaze rolled her eyes with a grin. 'Guess I'll have to get fire the regular way.'

'With all that out of the way, let's get into your very first reward challenge!'

 **In today's challenge, each tribe must construct a row boat using the five pieces provided. Wooden planks will hold the pieces of the boat together, however each piece corresponds to one section. You must then row your boat out to a buoy where you will retrieve fire. One tribe member, using a torch will collect fire from the buoy. Along the way, you will also attempt to retrieve supply crates such as bananas and pineapples, spread over the water, which will make your life at camp very comfortable. Once you come back, your tribe must use the wooden planks on your boats to create a ladder. First tribe to light their fire wins reward.**

'The winning tribe will obtain, fire, in the form of flint,' Jeff uncovered the small basket, 'along with a fire making kit. Fire is essential in this game, it will be making your life at camp a whole lot easier. With fire you can cook your food, keep yourself warm and it boosts morale at camp. Without it, you will struggle to survive out here. Worth playing for?'

Both tribes exclaimed 'yes!'.

'I'll give you a minute to talk amongst yourselves, then we will get to it.'

...

The twenty castaways were all ready to take part in their first immunity challenge.

'Alright, playing for fire, our first reward challenge. Survivors ready… go!'

Both tribes dashed for the pieces of the rowboat and wooden planks. The Kaosu tribe layed out their pieces to see which piece goes where. The Tenshi trib tried to find the end pieces first before starting to build their boat. It was clear early on that Tails was leading the puzzle part of the challenge for Kaosu while Tenshi just tried to work out the pieces together.

Jeff observed the players constructing their boats. 'The first challenge of this season really gives you a taste of what it's like to be out here! This game will test you physically! Without fire, your lives on this island will be rough! This boat requires wooden planks to go underneath the boat to keep it together. Each plank goes into a specific area. You must find the correct holds or else the piece won't fit!'

Kaosu was the first to get their boat done, everyone hopping on immediately and grabbing their paddles, paddling out in the water to collect supplies for their camp.

'Kaosu get their boat done, they're now heading out to the water! Tenshi has almost finished their boat!'

Kaosu started to row but it wasn't in sync. As Kaosu reached a certain point out in the water, the tribe slowed down the boat so Sticks could reach over for a crate of bananas.

Tikal in the Kaosu boat was observing the area around her, trying to see what items were spread out in the water. 'I think we should get a tarp and some supplies!'

'Good idea!' Espio exclaimed as the tribe started to row towards a tarp.

'Kaosu rowing towards the tarp!' Jeff exclaimed. 'It will certainly make camp life comfortable!'

Tenshi started to push out their boat into the water. As the tribe were rowing out into the water, Eggman reached over to grab a crate of chickens that were floating on a small barge, the first items Tenshi got while in the water. Kaosu were in front of Tenshi with a couple of supplies in their boat. However, they found it harder to row as they collected more items, slowing them down.

Shadow, on the Tenshi tribe, felt something as he tucked his feet under his seat. He knew it was something important. He quickly transferred it from the seat into his shoe and kept rowing with the rest of the tribe. Luckily, no one saw what he was doing.

'Kaosu has a lot of supplies, but it's slowing down their boat! This could close the gap for Tenshi! You may need to leave some things behind if you want fire!'

Kaosu decided to row straight for fire and forget about grabbing any more supplies that would slow them down. Tenshi also rows towards fire, ignoring the other items around them.

'We need to offload something!' Tails yelled as he struggled to keep up with his tribe.

Kaosu decided to throw away half of their coconuts in their boat. This made the boat a tad easier to row, maintaining their lead towards fire.

'Kaosu starting to throw out some supplies!' Jeff observed.

Kaosu was the first tribe to get fire with Espio using his torch to obtain it. Kaosu started to row back to shore quickly while Tenshi lagged just behind them. The challenge could still be won by either tribe, it had to come down to the last moments of the challenge.

Jeff ran closer to shore as he saw that both tribes have gotten back. 'Both tribes are now back at shore! You must use your wooden planks to construct ladder to the top and then light the fire with your torch!'

Both tribes flipped their boat and quickly took off the planks that held the boat in place. Kaosu were the first to reach the ladder area with all of their wooden planks. Both tribes tried to place their planks but realised some needed to go in specific places.

'Each plank has its own designated rung hole!' Jeff pointed out. 'You must find the correct one for it to be secure!'

Both tribes spent minutes on the planks. People telling their tribe where one goes, and one doesn't.

'That one goes at the top!' Tikal exclaimed.

'Kaosu, moving fast with their ladder! Tenshi needs to pick it up if they want to win fire for their tribe!' Jeff exclaimed. 'Having no fire at camp makes life very difficult.'

Kaosu finished putting their planks in place. All of them quickly climbed up the ladder, passing the torch to light the bucket in front of them, followed by the tribe of ten to scream in victory.

'Kaosu wins reward!' Jeff yells, raising his hands up.

Kaosu starts jumping up and down in glee. Tenshi drops their remaining planks, tired out by their first challenge.

...

'Great job Kaosu, here's some flint for your tribe!' Jeff handed Tikal the flint. 'It will surely make your nights at camp a whole lot easier. In addition to flint, you will also get this fire making kit. Here's a map to your new camp. Gather your things and head on out.'

Kaosu started to leave the area, waving goodbye to the Tenshi tribe. Kaosu looked happy to have won the first reward challenge.

'Tenshi, you guys did great out there, but I have nothing for you guys. Grab your stuff and head to camp. Here's a map to direct you there.'

 **Kaosu: Day 1**

' _I feel so great being here! I will enjoy this!' Sonic grinned in excitement. 'I like the teamwork I saw going on in my tribe and I think we will be a powerful force. We have Tails who's a genius, Sticks who knows how to survive out in the wild and everyone else has great strength. We have it pretty good.'_

The tribe all gathered together to discuss their plans for the shelter and how they would use their resources. Kaosu had won coconuts, bananas and a tarp in the first challenge of the competition, including the most important resource, fire.

Rouge stood around the campground. 'It's gonna suck for them with no fire.'

'Yeah it gets super cold here at night.' Tikal informed as she started to weave the tree leaves.

'Not to mention they will need to cook their food somehow.' Tails smiled as he started to unpack the supplies from the challenge.

The tribe nod in agreement as they start unpacking their new winnings. Tails and Vector were gathering wood to make fire while others searched for some things for shelter. Sally, Fiona, Tikal and Rouge offered to take care of weaving palm fronds while the boys plus Sticks went out to get some bamboo.

Vector scraped on the flint with the tribes machete. It took a lot of scrapes to get some amber going.

Vector saw that a small fire had started in the husk. 'Quickly! I need more wood.'

The tribe worked together to keep the fire going and were successful. They all cheered and clapped for each other.

'We've made fire!' Tikal exclaimed as the tribe applauded.

Sonic and Espio went out to gather wood for the shelter, along a dirt path away from where everyone had set up camp. The area was covered with tall trees, which provided a nice cool temperature, different from being under the hot sun.

' _I'm Epsio. I'm affiliated with the chaotix but by nature, I am a ninja. My goal for this game is to play the strategic game so_ c _oming into this game, I want to make alliances early and have tight bonds with people, so I can stay safe in this game. While I was out collecting some bamboo for the tribe, i figured Sonic is a perfect person to be aligned to. He's showed great positivity on the first day here and seems great to work with.' – Espio_

'What are you expecting out of this game so far?' Espio said as he collected some wood.

'I have no idea. I don't think I'll find out until we lose something.' Sonic replied. 'I'm just happy to be on this camp with all of these people.'

'That's true,' Espio nodded. 'but I feel like it's better to be one step ahead in this game. I think us two... we should stay close. We can run the game, with your charisma and my intelligence.'

The two were standing by a tree, Sonic paused after Espio's statement. Obviously not in the strategic part of the game just yet, Sonic was caught off guard.

' _Its only day one, not even an hour in and Espio has started to talk to me about the game.' Sonic scoffed. 'To be honest I think it's weird, but I'll have to just stick by him for now. He's a nice guy though, I'll give him that much. I know how important alliances are and I'm willing to work with him now. My charm does get me through a lot and I think it would be an asset to my game. Not to mention I'm probably the most famous hero that anyone has ever heard of. It's going to be great.'_

'Yeah you have a point.' Sonic sighed, picking up some wood. 'It's just we've only had one challenge to judge everyone on our tribe. I think for now we should just be unified really. It will keep us stronger and we won't have to go to tribal council. Pick off the person who didn't do well, that's it.'

' _Sonic talks about being unified as a tribe a lot, even outside the game. But honestly, the hard stuff is right around the corner. It won't be so unified later on. Right now, I'll just lay low but keep on the lookout for anything, but if he doesn't make an alliance, he will be in trouble.' – Espio_

'I have something to tell you Sonic.' Espio whispered.

Sonic stops and see's that Espio pulls out a scroll from his arm bag. Sonic's eyes are wide open.

'You found a clue!?' Sonic exclaimed in a whisper.

'Yes, it was in my seat of the boat. How lucky.'

'Good luck finding it. I heard they can be hard to get!' Sonic smiled.

'You're joking right?' Espio scoffed. 'Some find it without these things.'

Espio and Sonic chuckled and went back to camp with some bamboo in their hands. They both see that the others have found palm fronds and many other resources for the camp. Sonic felt satisfied with what the tribe has done so far. Everyone has put in the effort to contribute.

' _Just after arriving here, I see Sonic and Espio come out from some walk. It's kind of suspicious to be honest, seeing that they didn't gather that much wood.' – Fiona_

'This is going to be so great!' Tails exclaimed

 _'I'm Fiona, and anyone who knows me at all know that I will do whatever it takes to get what I want, and if that means being a loud mouth bully, then so be it. From my first day here, so many people here just think it's something to have fun with, when in reality, it's a lot more than that. I'm here to win, in whatever way I can. I really don't care if I'm a bitch, at least I'm getting somewhere. It's what you have to do to win this game. Just, for now I have to put up with everyone treating it like some summer camp.' – Fiona_

'Great! Now let me show you fools how you actually build a shelter.' Sticks exclaimed as she picked up a machete and pieces of bamboo.

Sticks got to work on the shelter right away. Sonic and Tails tried to help her, but she just shooed them away. The whole Kaosu tribe was confused by her actions in not letting the tribe help her at all, but some like Rouge and Vector didn't care if she was doing all the work.

' _Sticks is… quite a character.' Rouge grinned. 'She's so connected with the wild but also paranoid of the rest of the world. I don't really mind if she does all the work around camp because I really don't want to. Hey, as long as things are easier for me, then I'm fine.'_

' _Sticks just jumped in, doing most of the work, which to be honest I'm fine with. But I know others would be pissed about this.' – Vector_

'Need any help with this part of the shelter?' Tikal offered, inspecting the shelter.

'Can you fix up the roof?' She replied, placing a bamboo to secure the roof.

' _I feel like this tribe is so dysfunctional so far.' Fiona groaned. 'No one has really bonded, and some just look down on others as they "help" the tribe out. There's no hope for us being a unified tribe, it's all individual games already, and it seems like I'm one step ahead of everyone.'_

By sunset, the Kaosu tribe settled down. Some settled down on the beach while others lay in the shelter. They all admitted how great Sticks construction skills were. The first day passed quickly. People were just relaxing in their tribes, trying to adjust their lives for the next few weeks.

 **Tenshi: Day 1**

The tribe reached their camp after losing the first reward challenge. Their morale was down, but that didn't stop the excitement the ten had for the game. They had nothing to make fire with, at least anything that can easily make fire. However, Tenshi did have a chicken, rice and coconuts.

' _It's day one on the Tenshi tribe.' Amy started. 'Even though we lost our first challenge, I have hopes we will win the next one. Overall, I think this will be a great tribe. We have strong people like Knuckles and Shadow, smart guys like Blaze and Eggman. Silver and Cream are nice to be around too. This tribe isn't a total wreck.'_

The tribe stood around the camp area, all looking at their surroundings. This was going to be their home for the next few weeks.

'I suggest we get wood and some of those leaves for some shelter tonight and if we can,' Knuckles exclaimed. 'try and make a fire out of the wood around us maybe.'

The tribe did what he told as Knuckles went out to get some wood from the jungle. Silver and Amy went off to get some palm fronds for the outside of the shelter.

' _Knuckles has come out as a leader for this tribe, very risky indeed.' Shadow huffed. 'If he isn't careful with his actions, he could end up being one of the first to go. I don't imagine myself ever taking the position of leader or even morale booster. Me being the ultimate lifeform, I can withstand anything that these fools won't even dare to try.'_

Silver and Blaze were both constructing the bottom of the shelter while Marine and Wave were placing bamboo in each corner. Eggman was positioning wood in case someone could make a fire without flint. Amy was in front of them unpacking some of the reward winnings while Shadow drifted off into the trees.

'Blaze, can't you just use your powers? Jeff isn't here.' Knuckles said as he gathered the wood to attempt a fire.

'Yes genius, but there's a few cameras here.' Blaze huffed.

Big then wandered off to the water, leaving the camp behind to make their shelter and try and get fire without a flint.

'Where is he going?' Silver said as he laid out bamboo on the shelter.

'No idea, he hasn't really said anything has he?' Blaze spoke.

'Maybe he's just getting some fish.'

Blaze just smiled at Silvers remark and continued to construct the shelter.

' _By just viewing our tribe from today, they all seem so pathetic.' Shadow groaned. 'I feel like I'm the only one trying to be a few steps ahead in this game. I didn't come here to make friends, I came here to outlast everyone. My gameplay is to be a silent killer, keep myself safe until the very end. I want people to be scared of how hard I'm playing this game.'_

Shadow went walking through trees, well away from other members of the tribe.

' _I found this little clue during the first challenge, under my seat of row boat. The clue reads "X marks the spot, below is the plot, where the treasure you seek, is not buried too deep. Immunity resides where soil and wood collide, the idol is there, to take into your care." Now I just need to find X.'_

Shadow began searching around for any signs of an "X". He found it harder than he thought. Shadow knew it had something to do with trees, but it must have mattered where he was or how he was looking at things. It had been a long time since Shadow disappeared and it was the talk of the tribe. The sun was just about to set, people started to become suspicious of his absence. However, the tribe had finished constructing their shelter and all seemed proud of their teamwork.

Eggman threw the last tree palm fronds on the top of the shelter. 'Home sweet home.'

Wave stroke her hand over the bamboo construction. 'So, this is where I'll be sleeping for the next few days.'

'This is so great!' Cream exclaimed in glee.

All eight of them lay on the bottom of the shelter at once, instantly getting a mix of pain or relaxed sounds. Some time passed, and the tribe still layed there.

'Isn't this perfect!' Silver said sarcastically.

'What maniac gets shut eye on this!' Marine yelled, looking quite uncomfortable.

'Has anyone seen Shadow? I haven't seen him all afternoon.' Eggman said, sitting up from the shelter.

'Now that you mention it, me neither.' Amy responded.

'What if he has a clue?' Blaze whispered into Amy's ear.

But before the tribe could ponder about the absence of the ultimate lifeform. Silver pointed towards the beach and the tribe saw Big come with a handful of fish and other various seafood. 'Told you he went out fishing.'

Big had collected a full load of a variety of fish, shells and other kinds of seafood. The tribe were ecstatic over the collection of seafood.

'I can cook if you want!' Cream declared.

'I'll help you with that Cream!' Amy said, both getting up, asking Knuckles about making a fire to which his reply was...

'I'll get cracking on that ladies!' he grinned proudly. 'Step aside.'

' _Everybody seems so cheerful here.' Eggman nodded. 'This place sucks, but I should just keep my mouth shut for now until the game actually starts. I don't want to make myself a target right now, that would be idiotic.'_

 **Day 2: Immunity Challenge**

The two tribes, Kaosu and Tenshi walk in to the immunity challenge area, heading towards their mats. The contestants see Jeff, our host, standing in front a series of walls. The challenge area consisted of bamboo obstacles on a rectangular dirt area.

'Come on in guys!' Jeff yells as the two tribes make their way to their designated mats.

The two tribes set their tribe flag down and stood patiently, waiting for instructions.

'Welcome survivors to your first immunity challenge.' Jeff started. 'The tribe that wins today will be safe from tribal council tonight, the losing tribe will be seeing me tonight at tribal where someone will be the first person voted out of this game. Trust me, that is not a title you want. Kaosu tribe, how was your first night?'

'Even with fire, it was quite a challenge.' Jet spoke for the tribe. 'I don't think any of us could sleep that night, not at all comfortable.'

'Tenshi, you guys didn't have fire on your first night, how were the living conditions?'

'Actually Jeff,' Amy smiled. 'We did get a fire going eventually and Big did bring back so much fish for us to eat that. Wasn't a bad first night when it comes to survivor..'

The rest of her tribe nodded her head in agreement, smiling.

'Wow,' Jeff smiled in surprise. 'Funny how you guys, didn't win the reward and yet somehow, you had a better night than the tribe that won the reward.'

The group laughed a little.

'Alright, let's get into your first immunity challenge.'

 **For today's challenge, 4 people from each tribe will go through a series of obstacles while carrying a crate containing puzzle pieces. Once the first four reach the end, the next four will go through with their crate. Once all crates have been returned, two tribe members will complete a puzzle with the pieces in these crates. First tribe to complete their puzzle wins immunity, safe from tonight's vote. Losing tribe will be seeing me at tribal council tonight where someone will be the first person voted out of this game. Let's get to it.**

...

After discussing their plans, the tribes are ready to start the challenge.

'Alright, for Kaosu, we have Tails and Tikal on the puzzle, for Tenshi we have Wave and Eggman. Survivors ready… go!'

For Kaosu, Sonic, Rouge, Sally and Vector were lifting their crate while Tenshi had Amy, Cream, Silver and Knuckles running down the obstacle first. The crates were heavy, both tribes underestimating their weight of them.

'These crates are heavy! It will require effort to carry them around these obstacles! It's neck and neck right now!'

The two tribes approach a steep wall at an angle with a square shaped hole in it. Both tribes successfully moved their box through the hole but struggled to get up and over the tall wall.

'Amy and Silver, hoisting up Knuckles and Cream for their tribe! Kaosu are not far behind! Tenshi up to their second obstacle, the mud pit! Be careful, this mud is awkward to travel through! Kaosu is right on their tail!'

Amy slips a little but regains herself. Silver makes sure she's in control before the tribe continues on the course.

'Amy slips but gets back up again!'

Sally stumbles but keeps going anyway. Kaosu try to travel faster but it causes them to lose balance at times. Tenshi were the first tribe across the mud pit.

'Tenshi is across! They must now pass a bamboo fence! Kaosu, not far behind on the mud pit!'

Tenshi figured that Amy and Cream should climb over the fence while Knuckles and Silver lift the box over towards them. This was successful. Kaosu arrived at their fence shortly after Tenshi had carried over their crate.

'Kaosu, lost time on the mud pit but are committed to getting the crate over!'

Tenshi dropped their crate in relief, Jeff signals for Big, Marine, Shadow and Blaze to carry their crate.

Kaosu dropped their crate seconds after Tenshi. Sticks, Sally, Espio and Fiona were carrying their crate across now.

'Both tribes have sent off their second crate now! Tenshi seems to have trouble with the wall!'

Kaosu all successfully make it across while Shadow and Blaze from the Tenshi tribe had to lift up Marine and Big. This costs them some time, but they still have a chance.

'Kaosu is the first to start the mud pit! They seem to be taking it nice and easy. Tenshi, not far behind. It's now neck and neck!'

Tenshi made it across the bamboo fence first, with Kaosu not far behind.

Both tribes made it to the last section of the challenge, the puzzle. Both tribes emptied out all their pieces and let the puzzle makers do their work.

Blaze and Eggman were doing a great job for the Tenshi tribe. Tails and Tikal were trying their hardest but were falling behind, you could see the pressure getting to them. The puzzle was insane, the pieces weren't so obvious. Both tribes were screaming and encouraging their tribe.

'Tikal, do you see what the puzzle is?' Tails exclaimed.

'I have no idea!' she replied to him.

Blaze and Eggman saw this and felt relieved that Kaosu didn't know what the puzzle was.

'This will make it very easy!' Eggman grinned.

Kaosu couldn't keep up but Tenshi seemed to be very efficient. After what felt like so long.

'Tenshi wins immunity!'

Blaze and Eggman enthusiastically high fived each other as they finished their circle shaped puzzle, a picture of the Survivor Soleanna logo. The tribe was filled with glee, however Kaosu seemed disappointed.

...

'Tenshi, congratulations,'

Jeff hands Tenshi the immunity idol. A stone statue of a Soleanna figure, Solaris.

'You will be safe from tonight's vote. Grab your stuff and head back to camp.'

Tenshi walked out of the challenge area. Kaosu remained in front of Jeff, looking sad and disappointed.

'Kaosu, that was a close game, but you will be seeing me tonight at tribal council where one of you will be the first person voted out of this game. Grab your stuff and head out.'

 _'I'm super bummed out that we lost!' Sonic exclaimed. 'Voting off someone, that's going to be hard. If I had to chose someone tonight, it would have to be Tikal. She just didn't perform well at that puzzle today.'_

 **Kaosu: Day 2**

The Kaosu tribe walked back into camp with dissapointed looks on their faces. Some were trying to cheer others up, but it did dawn on the tribe that one person had to be voted out at tonight's tribal council.

'Regardless, I think we played a good game, it was a close one.' Sonic tried to encourage his tribe mates.

'Yeah it really was.' Sally chimed in.

' _Today, we lost the immunity challenge,' Jet groaned. 'which means we will have to vote someone out of the game tonight at tribal council. If I was assuming correctly, the two puzzle makers are on the block. Tails and Tikal.'_

 _..._

Fiona and Sally walked off to the beach to have a private conversation. Fiona had pulled Sally aside out of the blue. The two have already become close with each other ever since arriving at the camp, unintentionally, achieved by Sally helping out Fiona with weaving palm fronds. Fiona wanted some allies early on, so she could run the votes for the tribe to make sure she was getting her way.

'So, I feel like right now, I can really trust you in the game.' Fiona spoke as they both walked across the beach.

Sally nods with a smile.

' _Do I trust Fiona? Not really.' Sally put bluntly. 'She's a bitch outside of Survivor, but I want to take this opportunity because she's the one that approached me and it's great to have an alliance early on in this game. It's not like I'm at risk tonight or anything. This is survivor, you have to do... whatever.'_

'For tonight's vote, I'm thinking of putting up Espio.' Fiona whispered, as if someone was close.

Sally didn't expect this. 'Why Espio?'

'He's been having conversations with Sonic a lot lately and seems to look for things... a lot.' Fiona stated. 'I'm not even kidding, I keep seeing him lurking around for things, it's quite worrying.'

'What if he does have an idol?' Sally asked.

'First I wanna see who Espio and Sonic vote tonight. We can then make our decision based off that.'

'I'll probably have a chat with them.' Sally offered, walking back to camp.

' _Early in the game, I've made an alliance with Sally,' Fiona stated. 'all I need to do now is grab the attention of some others and the vote tonight will be mine. I highly doubt Espio found an immunity idol this early. I mean come on.'_

 _..._

Tails, Sonic and Espio were together near the fire. Tails was inspecting the shelter while Sonic and Espio sat in front of the fire, talking about the vote for tonight. Sally walked over to the three boys, smiling.

'Hey guys!' She says, obviously wanting to chat about tonight.

'How you doing Sal?' Sonic smiles.

'Honestly, not that great. Not sure about tonight's tribal council.'

'Who do you think should be put up?' Tails asked, directing his attention off the shelter.

'I don't know. I was actually going to see who you're thinking of.'

' _Sally came up to us and asked us who to vote. I don't blame her, it's only the second day. To be fair, I think my name is getting put up for my performance. So I definitely appreciate her coming to us.' - Tails_

'I'd vote Tikal. We need good players on our tribe and she didn't cut it today.'

'No doubt you're on the block too.' Espio states. 'You were also doing the puzzle for the challenge.'

'Yeah, I think we should put her up tonight.' Sally said.

Meanwhile, Rouge, Tikal and Jet were by the water well, talking about how the game would go down that night. The three weren't as close, but they thought that they could work together for the vote that night.

'I feel like I've really messed this tribe up.' Tikal sighs.

'Don't worry about it, it was the first challenge.' Jet reassures her.

'But she does have to worry.' Rouge says. 'The tribe will want her out for it, even if it was her first time. We need to find someone else to put up tonight.'

Tikal sighs and looks up to Rouge. 'Who should we put up?'

The three stood there, thinking for a while. The only person they could think of was Tails, but was there a better option? However, Fiona came up and interrupted their little chat.

'A little birdie has told me three people are putting your name down.'

'I knew it!' Tikal exclaimed. 'But who?'

'Sonic, Tails and Espio, heard them talking about it.'

'Who do you think we should vote off?'

'I was thinking of Espio. Sonic has great endurance and I know Tails can be good with puzzles, even if he failed today. Espio is sort of a loose cannon really, and I've seen him lurking around a lot. You can't trust him.'

'Okay then.' Jet smiles. 'Espio it is.'

' _It's the first tribal council and right off the bat, Fiona wants to blindside Espio. Pretty risky, but I'm down for it right now, I can't make any big statements this early.' – Rouge_

' _Watching everyone scramble is such a sight. It was just me and Sticks hanging out in the shelter. We're both on the outs of the tribe right now, but I don't think the attention is on us for tonight's tribal.' – Vector_

Sticks looked at Vector, who was lightly napping next to her. 'Do you have an idea on who to vote?'

He opened his eyes slightly. 'I was thinking of Tikal, she didn't do well today.'

'Really? I was thinking of voting fox boy tonight.'

'Tails?'

'Yeah. I don't trust him. He's too smart for his own good.'

' _Tails is smart! I don't want him here. What does he know about survival? It's not like he can make some fancy pants gadget to help us.' – Sticks_

'I just want to know where the majority is at.'

'Who cares? They're not gonna vote us, we did good out there. Vote Tails to give him a wakeup call and it will show we are alone.'

The sun started to set into the ocean. The Kaosu tribe started walking towards the first tribal council of the game. All having scenarios played out in their heads. What was the right thing to do?

 **TRIBAL COUNCIL: Kaosu**

The Kaosu tribe walks into the menacing tribal council area to see Jeff Probst, our host, sitting on the other end of the fire pit. Most look worried when coming in, but others knew that they were completely safe.

'Grab a torch behind you and dip it into the flames to get fire.' Jeff instructs the tribe. 'This is part of a ritual in tribal council where fire represents life. When fire is gone so are you.'

All members of the Kaosu tribe dip their new torches into the flame and then put it behind them. The tribe sits down on the wooden logs across from Jeff.

'Kaosu, welcome to your first tribal council. Whenever your tribe loses an immunity challenge, you will come to tribal council with your torches where one of you will be voted off from the game.'

The tribe nods in acknowledgement.

'So, let's kick things off. Sonic, how is your tribe finding the game so far?' Jeff asked him, starting the discussion.

'When we won the first challenge on day one, we felt amazing.' Sonic smiled. 'But losing that immunity challenge, we started to panic and just scramble. The tension was real in the camp today, no one here wants to be the first to go, we want to be here.'

'Okay so, Rouge, do you agree with what Sonic is saying?' Jeff turned to ask the bat.

'Absolutely. It wasn't until we lost we realised how real this all is.' She sighed. 'We all have to scramble to get our votes together and keep ourselves safe. But that's just the game and obviously no one wants to be the first to go home, so we all scrambled.'

Sticks smiled. 'It was clear, everybody was runnin' around today.'

Jeff leaned in. 'So, people were discussing who to vote?'

'Oh yeah. Nobody talked to me but alligator over here.'

Vector chuckled a little.

'In today's challenge, you performed well, it's just the other tribe was a tad faster. The puzzle makers seemed to have a lot of pressure on them today, causing them to fall behind. Sally, are Tikal and Tails on the block for tonight's vote?'

'Well, yeah. I mean, we were strong for the first half of the challenge, it all came down to them, and they blew it. We can't really blame anyone else but them.'

'Sonic, are you basing your vote tonight on the puzzle?'

'Yes. If we wanna win challenges, we should vote off the person that we feel won't win them for us.'

'Raise your hand if you feel at risk tonight.'

Tikal and Tails raised their hands while the others just looked around to see who put their hand up.

'Tikal, I'm guessing your scared your role in the challenge can cost you the game?'

'Absolutely, however, I think to be successful in this game, people should think about not only short term but long-term factors when keeping a person. I may have lost it today, but it wouldn't be a problem later'

'So, you're saying someone here is bad for the long term?'

'Yes. I messed up once, it's not like I'm going to be horrible in the future.' Tikal said softly.

'Sally, do you agree with what Tikal is saying?'

'A hundred percent. I do think there are a few people here who know what they're doing already.' Sally replied to Jeff

'Do you know who that is.' He asked back.

'Let's just say, they're getting pretty desperate to find things.' She nodded her head slyly.

'Someone here is already looking for hidden immunity idols?' Jeff asked sitting up.

'Yep. Only time will tell if this person has it.'

Jeff turned to Jet. 'Jet, are you confident with tonight's vote?'

'Yep, I know what I'm doing for tonight.' He nods.

'Well, I think that's enough talking for tonight, it's time to vote. Fiona, you're up.'

 _Fiona goes to vote_

 _Sonic goes to vote_

 _Espio goes to vote_

" _This is just to keep me safe, nothing personal"_

 _Sticks goes to vote_

 _Tails goes to vote_

" _We have to think about our short-term game right now, or else we're going to be here again."_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

 _Sally goes to vote_

 _Jet goes to vote_

 _Vector goes to vote_

" _I want people to know that I'm open, nothing personal, even though you blew it for us today."_

 _Tikal goes to vote_

" _You may not have an idol now, but it will be a matter of time until you do. I just hope we can get rid of you before that time comes."_

 _Everyone returns to their seat._

'I'll count the votes' Jeff stands up from his seat, heading to the voting booth.

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Everyone looks at their fellow tribe members. Everyone stays silent. The focus was on Espio in that moment.

"Jeff"

Espio stands up with a grin on his face as he pulls up an immunity idol from his bag. Half of the tribe were shocked that he actually had a hidden immunity idol.

He walks over to Jeff.

'I figured I can't take any chances tonight.'

'Boom!' Sonic exclaimed. Vector silently laughed.

'The rules of survivor state that if an immunity idol is played, votes cast against that player will not count. This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Espio will not count. I'll read the votes.'

First vote, Espio, does not count

...

Espio, does not count

...

...

Espio, does not count

...

...

Espio, does not count

...

...

Espio, does not count. We still have no votes for anybody.

 _Espio grinned as the tribe stared at the votes in shock._

...

...

...

...

Tails.

 _Tails pulls a confused face, seeing his name on paper._

 _..._

 _..._

Tails. That's two votes Tails.

...

...

...

Tikal.

...

...

Tikal, we're tied. Two votes Tikal, two votes Tails. One vote left.

Tikal and Tails stare at the votes waiting to see if the votes will tie or cause Tikal to leave.

...

...

...

...

...

...

'First person voted out of Survivor Soleanna... Tikal. You'll need to bring me your torch.'

'Wow!' The tribe exclaimed as the last vote was read, shocked by Espio's idol play.

Tikal stands up with a droopy smile, waving to the remaining contestants. She plants her torch in front of Jeff. Everyone on the tribe was very shocked with the outcome of tribal council. Espio however was pleased.

'Tikal, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs her torch.

'Time for you to go.'

Tikal walks out of the tribal council area upset. Half of the Kaosu tribe couldn't believe it.

'That was insane.' Sally said in awe.

'This is just the begging of a long, unpredictable game. It seems to me that Kaosu has split up already, but how long will these alliances last? Grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night.'

 **Tikal's final words**

Wow, it sucks being the first voted off. I think the tribe should really open their minds a bit and focus on what their game should be.

 _"I think voting you out could help us in our game. Sorry" – Sonic_

But this was fun while it lasted.

 **How the tribe voted:**

 **Tikal:** Sonic, Espio, Tails,

 **Espio:** Jet, Fiona, Sally, Tikal, Rouge

 **Tails:** Sticks, Vector


	2. Episode 2: Kicking and Screaming

**Episode 2:** Kicking and Screaming

 _Previously on, Survivor:_

 _Our castaways from Sonic the Hedgehog arrived at the breathtaking scenery of Soleanna, split into two tribes, Kaosu and Tenshi. The two tribes battled in the season's first reward challenge for fire. Kaosu came out victorious, sending Tenshi to camp without fire._

 _At the Tenshi tribe, Shadow found an immunity idol clue during the first reward challenge and tried to look around while the rest of his tribe constructed a shelter and cooked up a big seafood feast, courtesy of tribe member Big._

' _Now I just have to find X' – Shadow_

 _At Kaosu, Tails, Espio and Sonic formed an alliance, making Fiona suspicious of their actions._

 _At the immunity challenge, both tribes came close to winning immunity, but Tenshi won the challenge after Tails and Tikal from Kaosu collapsed under pressure on the puzzle._

' _I feel like I really screwed up this tribe' – Tikal_

 _Fiona and Sally formed an alliance and planned to vote out Espio, running around convincing anyone they could. However, at tribal council, Epsio revealed a hidden immunity idol, saving him from the vote, resulting in Tikal to be the first voted out of the game._

' _First person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Tikal.' – Jeff_

 _19 contestants are left, who will go home tonight?_

 **Kaosu: Night 2**

The Kaosu tribe walked back into camp, stunned at the results of tribal council. Espio had blindsided the tribe by playing his immunity idol, which led to Tikal being voted out of the game.

' _Tonight, I played my immunity idol and was surprised to see how many people wrote my name down.' said Espio. 'It really displayed the alliances that this tribe has formed. Good thing I played it huh? But now I know my name is on the line for the next tribal council.'_

'That was an amazing play.' Tails said as he leaned his torch against a tree.

' _Tikal went home tonight, now Espio is at risk of going home next.' Fiona whispered. 'He will need to find another idol to keep himself here. With me here, there's no way he is going to last the next tribal council.'_

The tribe started to settle into their shelter, across from the fire. Everyone was still awake in silence, but Espio wanted answers from his tribe mates, even if they were trying to sleep.

'Why did you guys try to blindside me?' Espio blurted out, breaking up the silence among the tribe.

'We were just freaked that you went out to look for idols.' Jet replied.

'But it's not like I did bad on challenges. If anything, I've done a lot of work for this tribe over the past few days.' Espio raised his voice a little.

'Regardless, Tikal wasn't so great at challenges, so I don't think the vote tonight hurt us.' Sonic replied in a grumpy tone. 'We have to be strong in these challenges. I don't want to go to tribal council again you guys.'

'No one does.' Tails replied.

' _Now that Espio has played his idol, there's bound to be another at this camp.' Rouge whispered. 'Can't wait to get my hands on it. Everyone is gonna be freaking out about... whatever will happen in the next few days, but I'll just be here, looking for the next idol.'_

 **Tenshi: Day 3**

Shadow was the first person in the Tenshi tribe to wake up and roam around the camp. The sun was just about to rise over the horizon, meaning it was quite cold, still a little dark, but that didn't bother him. He was awake for one thing and one thing only.

' _I may have found out what 'X' is last night.' Shadow whispered. 'It seems to be these two trees that overlap each other at the end of the beach, forming an X shape. I just need to dig in the roots to find it, or around the area.'_

Two trees, leaning over to form an X shape is where Shadow believed the idol lay. He made sure that if anyone else was awake, they wouldn't see him walking down there. He dug at the roots of the tree until he kicked something hard and quickly picked it up. Shadow grinned at what he had in his hands.

'The immunity idol. I've been digging at this for a while now!'

He unwrapped the idol and admired it for a second. It was a beautiful necklace with the figure being a stone carving of the sun. Shadow shoved it into his shoe and walked back to camp. When he got back however, Wave was now up and about, sitting by the fire. She looked over to him as he walked in, clearly confused by his sudden appearance.

'Where have you been?' She asked quietly.

'Nothin'. Let's go for a walk, shall we?' Shadow offered. 'It's still very early.'

' _When I came back from finding that idol, Wave was up.' Shadow stated. 'There was no way I could lie to her about what I was doing. God, why did she have to be up?'_

The two walked on the beach away from the others who were still asleep. Wave was obviously suspicious of Shadow.

'I believe that out here, we need to stick together,' Shadow informed her. 'honesty is the best thing to have out here.'

'You're saying you wanna form an alliance?' she turned, putting her hands on her hips.

'I think you'll be great to work with.' Shadow nodded. 'We could go to the final three together and control this stupid game. This tribe doesn't seem like the sharpest tools.'

Shadow pulled out his hidden immunity idol to show Wave. Her eyes lit up in amazement. She knew there was no way she could back out now.

'So there really was a clue in that challenge?' she asked.

'Yes. I trust you with this information. Let's just stick together out here and make it to the end.'

'You got it.'

' _Even a fool knows that you need to have an alliance in this game.' Shadow huffed. 'I just need to pick out someone else to work with. Wave is a smart girl, she knows better than to betray_ me.'

...

Amy, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles were sitting in the shallow water, trying to clean themselves the best they would. The four saw Big out in the water, catching fish with his bare hands.

'Always wonder how he does that.' Amy smiled.

'He's so great to have around isn't he?' Knuckles chimed in as the other three nodded.

Silver was staring out into the horizon, seeming to ignore the conversation that was happening.

'What are you thinking about Silver?' Amy asked him.

Silver snapped out and shook his head. 'Oh! Um... I was just thinking about who could've been voted out last night.'

'I think it was Tikal.' Blaze voiced. 'She did terrible on the puzzle.

'Yep.' Knuckles nodded.

The four continued to relax and wash their arms in the water, watching Big catch fish in the water.

'I know people hate talking about strategy this early,' Amy started. 'But how about, us four form an alliance. Keep each other safe at tribal.'

The other three really liked that idea.

'Of course!' Knuckles grinned.

'Who else could we get?' Blaze asked. 'We need at least two more.'

The four thought for a little.

'You think we could get Big and Cream on board?' Silver asked.

'Definitely.' Amy nodded.

'What about Wave?' Knuckles asked.

'Wave?' Blaze thought.

'I've barely even seen her or talked to her.' Silver raised his voice. 'I saw this morning, she went for a walk with Shadow.'

'Really?' The three asked in shock. Silver nodded to confirm.

 _'This morning, I woke up and I heard someone talking beside the shelter,' Silver stated. 'so I just decided to not get up and just listen and I hear Shadow asking if Wave wanted to take walk. Makes me think they've already formed an alliance.'_

'Wave is obviously off the table then.' Amy confirmed.

 **Reward Challenge, Day 3**

'Come on in guys!'

The two tribes walked into the reward challenge area. The area was a small field with what looked like one goal by the beach. The goal was made up of coloured bamboo, red and yellow, fitting with the tribe colours of Kaosu and Tenshi respectively.

The Tenshi tribe arrived at their mat first and all watched to see Kaosu walk in, wanting to see who the first player voted out was.

'Tenshi, take a look at the new Kaosu tribe.' Jeff informed. 'Tikal voted out at the first tribal council.'

The tribe members at Tenshi weren't at all surprised by the outcome of last night's tribal council, considering her performance on the immunity challenge puzzle.

'You guys ready to get into today's reward challenge?' Jeff asked.

Both tribes nodded in excitement.

 **For today's challenge, two people, one from each tribe will try to kick a ball into the goals with the opposing tribe member trying to defend those goals. Once one person has had a shot, the two will switch places. First tribe to four goals wins reward.**

'The winner of this reward challenge will get to take back to the tribe…'

Jeff uncovered the hidden items. Both tribes were happy to see what was under it.

'Comfort for their camp! We have hammocks, chairs, pillows, pots and pans, and to keep your nights warm here, blankets.'

The two tribes stared at the items in awe. Both tribes wanted to win the challenge badly. Everyone knew how uncomfortable the shelters were and seriously needed some comfort back at camp.

'Tenshi, you'll need to sit out one member of your tribe. Who will it be?' Jeff asked, hands on hips.

The tribe discussed among themselves before Cream volunteered to sit out.

'Okay, Cream sitting out this challenge. We will discuss match ups, and then we will get to it.'

Both tribes talked a little while about strategy and who should go against who.

...

'For the first round of this challenge, we have Sonic kicking for Kaosu and Shadow defending for Tenshi!' Jeff announced.

'You sure you can take me on faker?' Sonic said playfully.

Shadow rolled his eyes. 'Hm, let's just get to it already.'

Sonic runs in fast for a kick but Shadow leaps for the ball, deflecting it from the goals, making sure that Kaosu doesn't score a point.

In the next turn, Shadow kicks the ball in a curve, Sonic didn't expect this and Shadow scores a goal for his team. Tenshi applauds upon getting their first goal.

'Tenshi scores a point! We are one to zero!'

'Now, for Kaosu we have Sally striking, for Tenshi we have Amy defending.'

'Good luck Amy!' Knuckles yells from the sidelines.

Amy runs up to the ball and kicks it to the left of the goal. Sally isn't able to get to the ball in time.

'Amy has scored another point for Tenshi! Let's see how Sally goes with kicking. Tenshi is currently at two points!

Sally kicks the ball as hard as she could, but it was too simple to score and goal, causing Amy to kick the ball away.

'Amy blocks the ball! We're at 2-0, Tenshi. Kaosu needs to pick it up!'

Cream cheers for Amy as she walks towards her tribe. Tenshi are in good spirits for their early lead.

'For Kaosu, we have Espio striking, for Tenshi we have Silver defending.'

'Let's see what you got psychic.' Espio exclaimed, mocking Silver. This only made him more driven.

'Bring it on!' Silver exclaimed.

Espio kicks the ball with tremendous effort and scores a goal for Kaosu. Silver simply couldn't get to the ball in time.

'Kaosu has their first point! Let's see if Silver can keep the fire going for Tenshi!'

Silver kicked the ball towards Espio, but he catches the ball, ending the streak for the Tenshi tribe.

'The scores are now 2-1, Tenshi still in the lead!'

'For this round, we have Fiona kicking for Kaosu and Blaze defending for Tenshi.'

Fiona jogged towards the ball and kicked it hard, however it misses and goes past the side of the goal.

'That went nowhere. Ladies, switch sides.'

Once Blaze was ready to kick, she kicked to the right of Fiona and scores a point of the Tenshi tribe.

'Tenshi still in the lead at 3-1 points!'

'For Kaosu, we have Jet kicking, for Tenshi we have Knuckles defending. If Tenshi scores a goal in this round, they could win reward right here.'

Jet kicks a curve ball like Shadow's and scores a goal for Kaosu. Knuckles was a little irritated that he didn't see it coming.

The two switched sides.

'Jet is now defending for Kaosu. Knuckles could win the challenge right here for his tribe. Kaosu, now on their second point, but Tenshi just needs one more.'

Knuckles stretched his legs and neck, preparing to go for the ball.

'You can do it Mr. Knuckles!' Cream exclaims.

Knuckles runs up to the ball and kicks it with extreme force. Jet moved towards the ball, readying to defend, however…

'Tenshi wins reward!'

The Tenshi tribe jumps up and down, ecstatic about the result. Kaosu tried to keep the mood lifted at their mat.

'Well done Tenshi. Head back to camp, your reward items will be waiting for you.'

Tenshi packed up their things and walked out of the area, some waving goodbye to the other tribe.

'Kaosu, I don't have anything for you. Grab your stuff and head back to camp.'

 **Tenshi: Day 3**

The Tenshi tribe got back from the reward challenge, but when they first saw all their winnings, they quickly sprinted towards them.

' _I'm so proud of my tribe. We've stayed strong and it's really paying off. These comfort items will be a great addition to the camp!' – Knuckles_

Knuckles runs up to the hammock wrap excitedly. 'I claim the hammock!'

Amy's eyes widen at the sight of the new reward items. 'Oh my god, we have pillows now!

' _Our crew won some pretty fine things today. Everyone looked mighty happy after that ball game, so was I!' – Marine_

'These chairs are quite comfortable.' Eggman praised as he sat down on one of them.

'Look Mr. Big, we can cook your fish on these pans now!' Cream exclaimed as she held up one of the pots.

'Looks nice!'

The tribe moved around and settled into their new items. Eggman was already asleep under the blankets and Knuckles lounged in his hammock under the shade, avoiding the heat from the sun.

Silver was lounging in the pillows when he felt a strange object when he moved his back to get more comfortable. He stuffed his hand into the pillowcase making sure no one was suspicious of him. As he reached under the pillow covers, he felt a scroll. He quickly turned around to his side, pulled out the scroll and hid it in his shoe. Luckily, everyone was too lazy to notice.

' _So, I lay my back on one of the pillows and I felt something solid in it. I didn't even think, I shoved it into my shoe and no one noticed. But it turned out to be a clue to something.' – Silver_

Silver walked up to Amy and Blaze who were sitting under a tree in front of the water. The two were talking about different topics unrelated to the game.

Amy looked up and saw Silver walking towards the two. 'Hey Silver, what's up?'

'You'll never believe what I just found.'

Silver pulled out the clue and sat in front of them. Amy and Blaze looked shocked at the sight of the clue.

'Where was it?' Blaze asked.

'In one of the pillow cases. I don't know how no one notice it!'

'Read it!' Amy said excitedly.

Silver unwrapped the clue and began to read it, Blaze and Amy moved in further.

'Congratulations, you've found the clue to a hidden immunity idol.'

Blaze's buried her face into her hands and chuckled 'Guess we have a target on our backs now.'

'To find it, dig under the pole in the next immunity challenge. It won't be deep. Make sure no one notices you have it.'

'How are we going to get it? Everyone looks at you during challenges.' Blaze seemed that obtaining the idol will be a very complex task.

'I guess we have to be really subtle about it.'

Amy thought to herself for a second. 'Wait… Shadow's been looking for idols for a while. You don't think he has one too?'

'Two idols in one tribe? Has that happened before?' Blaze asked the two.

'No idea.'

' _The thought of another idol being in our tribe is just scary. If we're not allied with Shadow, we may use it against each other. That will be some tribal. This is perfect for my game, because even if someone tries to vote me out, I can just save myself. Hopefully I won't be using it for a while, I'm trying to play under the radar with this game.' – Silver_

 **Immunity Challenge, Day 4**

'Come on in guys!'

Both tribes come into the area at the same time to see a rectangle of sand with two poles at one end, showing the colours of each tribe.

'You guys ready to get into today's immunity challenge?'

Both tribes nod.

'First, Tenshi. Going to need that back.'

Jeff walks toward Amy who is holding the immunity idol and gives it to Jeff.

'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.'

 **In today's challenge, there are two poles, one for each tribe. One tribe member will hold onto their pole while two players from the opposing tribe try to take that person off the pole and drag them to the other side of the rectangle. When you drag someone pass the line, your tribe scores a point.**

'First tribe to get four points wins immunity and is safe from tonight's vote. The losing tribe will be seeing me at tribal council where someone will be the second person voted out of this game. Tenshi, you'll have to sit someone out, can't be the same person in back to back challenges.'

The Tenshi tribe talk among themselves.

'Eggman is sitting out.' Knuckles informs Jeff.

'Alright, let's get to it.'

'Alright, for Tenshi we have Marine on the pole, the two from Kaosu trying to pull her off are Fiona and Sally. For Kaosu we have Rouge on the pole, Blaze and Wave trying to take her off the pole for Tenshi. Survivors ready… go!'

Both Tenshi and Kaosu worked on getting their opposition off their pole. Fiona and Sally decided to try and get Marine's arms free of the pole, making her easier to drag. Blaze tried pulling Rouge off behind her while Wave tried to get a hold of her legs. Rouge was easier to get off the pole, Marine kept clinging onto her pole no matter how hard they tried to get her limbs free.

'Tenshi wins their first point!'

'For Tenshi we have Silver on the pole, Sonic and Tails trying to get him off. For Kaosu, we have Jet on the pole, opposing Knuckles and Shadow. Survivors ready… go!'

Knuckles and Shadow rushed to Jet's pole. Both were really strong and could take him off easily. Sonic and Tails found it hard to keep Silver off the pole. They broke his arms free a couple of times, but he managed to keep holding on. Knuckles grabbed Jet by the ankle tightly and started to drag him to the other end. Jet looked like he was in serious pain.

'STOP! PLEASE!' Jet yelled. His face was bright red, in excruciating pain. Knuckles must've gripped his ankle with great pressure.

'Okay, stop you guys! Stop the challenge!' Jeff intervenes, running over to the injured player. He was then followed by the Kaosu tribe.

'Can we get a medic over here?' Jeff calls in a medic, two medics run into the challenge area.

As the others were tending to Jet, all the attention was on him. Everyone was worried… except a couple of people. Silver was still sitting at his pole. No attention was on him in that moment, he felt bad for the injury that had happened, but he thanked Knuckles for having a tight grip. This was his chance to dig for the idol. Silver only had to dig for a few seconds before he felt it tied around the pole under the sand, quickly shoving the idol in his shoe. He looked over to where Amy was and they both grinned at each other. The two then focused their attention on Jet, still in horrible pain.

A medic came to Jet's assistance. She helped him walk over to the bench Eggman was seated. She inspected the area that was injured, his right ankle. The ankle was bright red and it hurt to touch.

'We can't be too sure what it is but it's effecting his mobility.' The female medic tells Jeff next to her. 'We will have to temporarily take him off for further examination.'

'Sorry guys. This sucks!' Jet exclaimed, disappointed. He felt like he had let his tribe down, even if the pain was serious.

'You kiddin'? It's alright.' Vector reassured him. 'I don't think anyone would survive Knuckles' grip.

Jeff stepped closer to Jet, putting his hand on his shoulder. 'Jet, you're going to have to be examined further off the challenge area. You will be taken to an area where the medics can further examine your ankle.'

'What if I can't come back! I don't want to be a quitter!' Jet whined.

'Are you kidding? None of this is because you're a quitter, this is just life. No one will look down on you for an injury. You're very committed, but we will have to examine you.

The medics take Jet away, helping him walk. The Kaosu tribe give him their best wishes before Jeff turns around to talk to the players.

'Unfortunately, Kaosu is down one member. This means that this round will not count, but we will proceed with our next match ups.'

'Alright, Tenshi still leads by one. We have Big on the pole for Tenshi, Vector and Sticks trying to pull him off. For Kaosu, we have Sonic on the pole, attempting to be taken off by Silver and Amy. Looks like Tenshi have a nice strategy going on. Survivors ready… go!'

As expected, Big couldn't even move from the pole, no matter how hard Vector and Sticks tried to break him free. He had a strong grip and his body weight made it impossible for the two to move him. Sonic on the other hand was easier to take off, not an easy opponent, but easier.

'Tenshi wins a second point!'

Host: For this round, Knuckles is on the pole for Tenshi, trying to be pulled off by Vector and Fiona. For Kaosu, we have Sonic on the pole, trying to be taken off by Silver and Shadow. A mini battle between hedgehogs, let's see if Sonic can keep his tribe in this!

'You think I could lose to these two Jeff?' Sonic smirks.

Everyone chuckled, besides Shadow of course.

'Survivors ready… go!'

Vector and Fiona tried their hardest to get Knuckles off the pole. He broke free a couple of times but managed to stay relatively put. Knuckles was too strong for them to get off the pole. Sonic on the other hand was easier to take off of the pole. Silver and Shadow worked together to get a hold of him and drag him to the other side of the sand.

'Tenshi wins a third point! Kaosu still has nothing!'

'Dangit' Sonic smiles as he gets back up.

'For Tenshi, we have Cream on the pole again, attempting to be taken off by Sally and Tails. For Kaosu we have Sticks on the pole, attempting to be taken off by Amy and Marine. Survivors ready… go!'

Both tribes tried their hardest in this round. Kaosu desperately wanted to stay in the challenge and Tenshi wanted to win. Cream was easy to take off the pole, but she kept squirming, making it hard for Kaosu to carry her easily. Sticks took a bit of work to get off the pole, but it was surprisingly easier to carry her.

'Kaosu wins their first point!'

'For Tenshi, we have Big on the pole again, attempting to be taken off by Sonic and Fiona. For Kaosu, we have Vector on the pole, attempting to be taken off by Silver and Marine. Survivors ready… go!'

Both tribes tried to get their opponents off fast and quickly. Like last time, Big was hard to get free and barely let go of the pole. Vector was also quite a challenge to get off the pole, simple pulling him off was hard to get.

Marine and Silver stepped back and they both whispered to each other.

'Silver and Marine, whispering to each other. Trying to go about this in a different way!'

The two then worked their magic. Silver tried to free Vectors legs while Marine tried to free his arms. It was a challenge but Vector finally lost control over the pole.

Sonic and Fiona tried to do the same thing, but Big was strong enough to stay at his pole.

'Tenshi wins immunity!' Jeff yelled, throwing his arms in the air to signal the end of the challenge.

The Tenshi tribe started jumping up and down in glee. They had won their second immunity challenge and were safe from the vote. Kaosu looked mad and frustrated, another person will be going home tonight, none of them were proud of the result.

'Tenshi, here's your immunity back. No one going home in your tribe tonight. All of you, guaranteed to be here on day five. Grab your stuff and get back to camp.'

The tribe left, smiles on their faces knowing that they will be safe for another day.

'Kaosu, tonight you will be seeing me at tribal council again where someone will be the second person voted out of this game. Grab your stuff and head back to camp.'

 **Tenshi, Day 4**

The Tenshi tribe walk to their camp, all happy and proud of their effort.

'Good work guys!' Knuckles congratulated his fellow tribe mates before going to his hammock and taking a nap.

Amy, Silver and Blaze were sitting in the shelter shortly after arriving back at camp.

'I saw you get it.' Amy whispered to Silver.

'Lucky it happened during Jet's injury.' Blaze whispered to the two. The three had formed a tight, early alliance and were all happy with themselves. Not only were they a part of a strong tribe, but they now had immunity in the form of an idol.

Silver looked at the wrapped idol. 'I haven't actually seen it yet.'

Silver unwrapped the cloth around the immunity idol and revealed a necklace with an item shaped as Solaris, carved onto a rock. It was beautiful, they knew the power it had. It was just a rock, but to them it was like a diamond, an emerald if you will.

'This is great!' Blaze smiles.

'Let's hope we can save it until we really need it.'

' _I'm so thrilled that I found the immunity idol. This gives me so much power in this game. I just need to make sure I use it at the right time. It hasn't even processed that I actually have one of these. I didn't think I would get one._

'Us three to final three. I'm telling you know.' Amy grinned, hugging the two.

'Let's do it!'

 **Kaosu, Day 4**

' _I'm so upset about today. We have Jet taken off us and now were going to tribal council. Even if Jet is okay, we still have to vote someone off.' – Sonic_

'What if Jet is taken out but we still have to vote?' Tails said in worry.

Sonic and Tails were walking by the beach. The two were clearly worried about tonight's tribal council. They both hated the ritual and didn't want to vote someone off from their tribe. Everyone was at risk.

'I don't know, I feel like we should vote someone who isn't doing well in challenges.'

'From that, I think we should vote off either Sally or Fiona. But if Jet does come back, he has to go. There's no way we could use him in challenges.'

' _Honestly, Jet's a good guy, but I hope he comes back so we can vote him off and be alright. I really don't want to go through this whole scrambling thing.' – Tails_

Sally, Rouge and Fiona were lounging in the shelter with Vector and Sticks sitting at the end.

Sticks sits up from her lying down position and stares off into the beach. 'Is that him?'

The tribe got up to see Jet making his way over to camp in crutches. The tribe made their way down towards him. All were surprised he was still in the game… with crutches.

'How the hell is Jet still here? He won't be able to move at all.' Fiona mumbled under her breath.

'Hey guys!' Jet said, slowly making his way to his tribe.

'Hey Jet, did ya brake anything?' Vector asks.

' _Jet comes back to the tribe with a cast and crutches. Makes me wonder what it will take for them to pull you out of the game. Seriously, do we need to break our back or something? But now I'm just wondering, do I stay with Jet or do we offload him. He looks like he can't do much._

'Nope, but I can't move it. Something about a ligament.' Jet sighs.

'Ouch.' Tails hisses.

'So, you can't move at all?' Sonic asks him, looking at his ankle, then back at Jet's face.

'Not so much, but I still think I'll be able to help around camp.' Jet says with positivity.

Fiona walked up to Jet, looking him up and down. 'How would you do that though?'

'I can still do stuff ya know.' Jets tone suddenly shifts to a snappy voice.

'Like what?'

'Well, I have team spirit, I can do roles that don't require movement.

'Every challenge involves movement though.' Fiona rolls her eyes.

'Trust me, I can help around! I will literally race someone right now.'

'You sure about that?'

Sally put up her hand, smiling. 'I could race if you want? I feel like going for a run right now.'

The two did a mini race. As expected Jet didn't even get halfway when Sally reached the finishing line.

'There's my point.' Fiona smacks her lips.

' _Oh my god, what a moron. He's crazy! If he thinks he has a chance of staying in the game, he his crazy. Someone needs to get him another doctor.' – Fiona_

Sonic, Tails, Sticks and Vector were sitting in the shelter, trying to get some rest.

' _I think the vote tonight is obvious. We can't keep dead weight around the camp, it won't help us at all.' – Vector_

'You guys putting up Jet tonight?' Sonic asks quietly.

'Yep', coming from both Vector and Tails.

'Yes, he's like a walking corpse right now! I don't know why he wants to stay here!' Sticks sighs.

' _Most of the tribe has agreed to vote out Jet tonight. He hasn't really done anything to prove us otherwise. Not like he could anyway. But, Fiona on the other hand is just downright devious, part of me also wants to get rid of her. Maybe I'll throw the idea of voting her out.' – Sonic_

Sonic sighed and took a deep breath. 'I think we shouldn't.'

'Are you crazy?' Vector hisses.

'Look. Jet has the motivation to be here, he's willing to stay. We have people like Fiona on our tribe who's just mean and is willing to throw anyone under the bus.'

'So, what do you want?' Tails asks, obviously not happy with the idea.

'I'll think about it.'

' _I just need to get through this tribal council, making the best decision for my game. I could vote someone who isn't in our alliance, or we could vote him out and start winning these challenges.' – Sonic_

Jet and Sally were walking on the beach, as steady as he could. The two were somewhat close. Sally hasn't really talked to him, but he voted in their favour last tribal council.

Jet sighed and stood in front of Sally. 'I know I look ruined right now, but I really hope I can get you on board.'

'What would you like?' Sally asked, crossing her arms.

'I just… I don't want to be voted out tonight.'

' _I hope I could help Jet, but there's really nothing I can do for him right now. He needs a miracle to stay in the game. There's no legitimate reason for him to stay in out tribe.' – Sally_

'Look… I'll try to do something, but I can't guarantee anything.'

'Thanks Sally. You're so nice.'

 **TRIBAL COUNCIL:** Kaosu

The Kaosu tribe walked in with their torches. Jet, slowly coming in with his crutches while Sonic carried his torch for him. The tribe sat down in front of Jeff.

'Welcome Kaosu to your second tribal council.' Jeff greeted the tribe of nine. 'Your tribes challenge performance today wasn't so great, to make matters worse, Jet was injured today, but the good part of this is that he is allowed back in the game.'

Jeff pointed to Jet's cast.

'How bad was the injury today?'

'I didn't break anything.' Jet replied. 'But I'm not allowed to move it around, that's why I have the cast. But I still think I'm an essential asset to the tribe. I really want to see this tribe do well and I don't think my tribe should vote me off tonight.' Fiona rolled her eyes at Jets comment.

'Sonic, how do you think an injury like this will affect the tribe.' Jeff asked the hedgehog.

'No matter what Jet says, he won't be able to move around a lot and it could cost us a few more challenges.' Sonic nodded. 'But he still has the motivation to be with the tribe and quite honestly, he has more motivation to be here than others. He could do other roles that don't require a lot of movement.'

'You should've seen him today Jeff,' Fiona laughed. 'he tried to race against Sally to prove his worth to the tribe and she was a lot faster than he was. He might have quote, "motivation"', Fiona's use of air quotes seemed to anger Jet. 'but he can't help us with challenges, at all. Keeping him in this game is absolutely stupid.'

'What do you expect from someone who can't move their foot?' Jet snaps at her.

'Well, I'm just saying, proving us that you're still physically capable is just so childish. Sonic had to carry your torch in tonight for crying out loud.'

'Well, no matter what this fox girl says, I believe I'm still an important asset to the tribe.' Jet nodded.

Fiona rolled her eyes at Jet's comment. 'Can you answer me honestly, what can you do? I'm serious right now, this could be the statement that saves you tonight! Million dollar question right here.'

'What can't I do?' Jet asked her, obviously annoyed.

'For one you can't move. To me you're practically useless, the same as carrying around a corpse all day. If you're going to keep preaching about team spirit, why don't you let us vote you, so we can win challenges. Because seriously, if you care so much about this tribe, you'd sacrifice yourself and I can't think of any other person who would go home tonight except for you.'

'It's not like every challenge involves physical strength Fiona!' Jet was obviously angry. Jeff and the rest of the tribe sat there in amusement.

'Jet, she does have a point.' Jeff interrupted. 'Most of the challenges before the merge require you to be physically capable and what she's saying is that without that ability, you become completely useless.'

'She might be saying that for an easy vote.' Jet blurted out. 'Look you guys, Fiona couldn't give a damn about tribe unity and challenge performance. She's here to break people's games just so she can advance with hers. It's like every tribal council for her is something to enjoy.'

'Excuse me?' Fiona spoke up. 'If I didn't "give a damn" about the tribe, I wouldn't have been targeting you all day! As far as I'm concerned, there a far bigger threats in this game than you. So stop putting yourself so high on a pedestal to make yourself feel better. You're weak, incapable and completely delusional!'

'Tails,' Jeff interrupted. 'what's being pointed out here is, yes we need tribe strength but there's also the strategy behind survivor.'

'That's true.' Tails nodded. 'You might need people for a challenge but there could be someone down the line who could really ruin your game when you get to the merge. That's what you have to think about at this stage of the game. Are you going with unity or are you going with strategy?'

Jeff nodded at Tails' answer 'On that note, I think it's time to vote. Tails, you're up.'

 _Tails goes to vote_

 _Sally goes to vote_

 _Sticks goes to vote_

 _Sonic goes to vote_

 _Fiona goes to vote_

" _Stop trying to prove your worth, it isn't convincing anyone. Only a fool could write your name down tonight" (Jet)_

 _Jet goes to vote_

" _You seriously need to go. I'm so done with your attitude and your bitchy personality. This tribe will suffer if you stay here." (Fiona)_

 _Vector goes to vote_

 _Espio goes to vote_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

" _Tribe spirit is nothing when you can't even help us out. Bye bye birdie." (Jet)_

All contestants sat back down in their spots.

'I'll go count the votes.' Jeff says as he walks to collect the voting urn.

...

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Everyone went silent. No one moved. No one had an idol.

'Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

First vote, Jet

...

...

Fiona, that's one vote Jet, one vote Fiona.

...

...

Fiona, two votes Fiona, one vote Jet.

...

...

 _Fiona facepalmed._

 _..._

 _..._

Jet, two votes Jet, two votes Fiona.

...

...

Jet, three votes Jet, two votes Fiona.

...

...

Jet, Four votes Jet, two votes Fiona.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Second person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Jet. That's five votes, and tonight that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.'

Jet held his torch in one hand and the crutch in another, slowly making his way to Jeff.

'Jet, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs his torch.

Jeff looks at Jet. 'Time for you to go.'

'It's been great you guys.'

The tribe waved him goodbye as he left the tribal council area.

'Say hello to Tikal for me!' Fiona yelled out as Jet walked away.

'From tonight's tribal, it seems that Kaosu wants to improve their chances in the challenges. Grab your torches and head back to camp.'

 **Jet's final words:**

I would be lying if I said I didn't see it coming. It's a shame, I got injured during a challenge and that cost me the game.

" _I think you're strong and motivated, but you have to go." – Vector_

I hope the tribe realises how mischievous Fiona is. She's trying to run the game and really doesn't care about anyone. She's ready to throw anyone under the bus.

 **How the tribe voted:**

 **Jet:** Fiona, Sally, Sticks, Rouge, Vector, Espio, Tails

 **Fiona:** Jet, Sonic

 **Hey guys! Always appreciate your comments! Comment who your favourite and least favourite in the game so far, maybe share some thoughts!**

Favourites:

Least Favourites:


	3. Episode 3: Going Strong

**Episode 3:** Going Strong

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _After Espio played a hidden immunity idol to keep himself in the game, Espio questioned his tribe for trying to blindside him at Kaosu's first tribal council, but he didn't get an exact answer._

 _Both tribes battled at the second reward challenge for furniture and comfort for their camp. Tenshi was once again victorious. Not only did the Tenshi tribe get to enjoy their new comfort items for camp, Silver found a clue to a hidden immunity idol inside a pillowcase and agreed to share it between Amy and Blaze._

' _To find it, dig under the pole in the next immunity challenge. It won't be deep. Make sure no one notices you have it.' – Silver_

 _During the immunity challenge, Jet suffered a serious injury to his ankle. Not only did it leave Tenshi victorious, but it also opened the door for Silver to find the hidden immunity idol during his medical examination._

 _Meanwhile back at Kaosu, everyone agreed to Jet being voted out of the game, however some of the tribe considered voting a different way that night, wanting to keep a potential ally in the game._

' _I just need to get through this tribal council, making the best decision for my game. I could vote someone who isn't in our alliance, or we could vote him out and start winning these challenges.' – Sonic_

 _During tribal council, Jet further stretched his point to his tribe, wanting to prove to them that he was indeed an essential asset to the tribe. However, Kaosu made the decision to vote off Jet from the game._

' _Second person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Jet. That's five votes, and tonight that's enough.' – Jeff_

18 _are left, who will go home tonight?_

 **Tenshi: Day 5**

The Tenshi tribe were all awake at the crack of dawn, already making themselves breakfast. Cream and Big were cooking eggs and rice, thanks to the chickens. Cream loved the tribe's chickens and considered them as pets. This morning, Cream get some of the smaller seafood servings that people didn't want and fed them.

' _I love the chickens in our team.' Cream smiled. 'I call the bigger one Fluffy and the smaller one Lily. I love sitting with them both, they're so cute.'_

'How's Fluffy doing today Cream?' Amy asked the rabbit.

'Not too bad. She looks very happy! I hope she likes the food I got for her.'

' _I really love the people in my tribe!' Amy chirped. 'I think we're all a great team, we get along and I do have great friendships here. I really hope it can stay like this for as long as possible. We're all starting to experience the challenges of not having enough food and trying to stay sane in the shelter we have. This game is tough, all the time, but I'm willing to outplay, outwit and outlast.'_

'Breakfast is ready!' Big had finished cooking the rice with some parts of a crab in it.

Each tribe member got their coconuts ready for the small ration of food. The tribe were hungry and exhausted, they underestimated the living conditions of Soleanna.

' _Food has been a real struggle for the crew out 'ere.' Marine stated. 'I'm starvin' all the time, but I can't eat everything. We need some food for everyone out 'ere.'_

The tribe saw Knuckles coming back from tree mail.

'Anything about a reward challenge?' Silver asked.

'Nope, don't think there is one today.'

'Finally, some time to relax around this place.' Eggman sighed in relief.

' _I would like to consider myself a villain in survivor,' Eggman grinned. 'but right now it's best to lay low. Maybe form little cracks in the tribe when the time comes and work my way through that. I just need to wait for the right moment to do so. I need a new refurnished lair, so of course I'll do anything to win one million dollars.'_

'What are the possibilities Jet is still at their tribe right now?' Shadow said as he ate his portion of food.

'Not possible.' Blaze answered. 'He was injured terribly yesterday. They shouldn't keep him around if they want to win anytime soon.'

Knuckles rolled his eyes at the conversation about Jet. 'I think he just had to toughen up in that challenge.'

'Why don't we break your ankle and find out?' Wave joked.

'Like any of you could break my ankle.' Knuckles rolled his eyes.

' _It's been great winning these challenges.' Wave nodded. 'I haven't had to try playing the game yet. Shadow obviously has though. He's come up to me about his hidden immunity idol and wants to stick with me in the game, so I guess I'm in an alliance with the ultimate lifeform, and I'm not prepared to break any promises just yet.'_

 **Kaosu: Day 5**

The Kaosu tribe woke up to another morning at their camp with one less person. Sticks was cooking up some sort of meal involving rice and coconut, which gave the rice a sweet taste to it.

' _Last night's tribal council, was just pointless.' Fiona grumbled. 'Thank god he's gone. But what I'm really concerned about are the idiots that tried to write my name down. Of course, I'm talking about Sonic the Hedgehog. I have no idea what his plan is! All he does is smile to everyone and gets personal about the votes and then also preaches about winning challenges. Then explain to me why you didn't write the name of a crippled bird last night Sonic?'_

Rouge groaned as she got up from the shelter. 'God, I'm starving. I could eat a horse.'

'I think we all cpuld.' Sonic sighed. 'I hope today's reward challenge involves chili dogs, I've been craving some.'

'But we don't have one today.' Tails replied.

'We don't!' Sonic exclaimed.

'No, I told the tribe earlier!' Tails raised his voice. 'You were there!'

Sonic shrugged, not remembering any part of it.

'I think you were just asleep when he told us.' Sally smiled.

' _I'm not even kidding, Sonic sleeps so well!' Sally exclaimed. 'He's always the last of us to get up and the first to go to sleep. That guy can sleep anywhere, I swear he could sleep on pins and needles and be comfortable. I need to ask him how he does it because I'm going to be honest, I'm not sleeping well. I'm usually a tough cookie but this game is going against it right now.'_

…

Tails and Sonic were walking in the water, looking for seafood to bring back while the rest of the tribe went about their business. Some were gathering wood while others were just hanging out. It was a clear day at camp, the water was clear, and the sun was shining. Much needed after another a night at tribal council.

'Sonic, what if we lose tomorrows immunity challenge? Who should we vote out?' Tails asked his best friend.

Sonic thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. 'Well, Fiona was on the other end of the votes last night. I feel like we should vote her next, the tribe will certainly agree with it.'

'I still don't get why you didn't vote Jet last night.' Tails questioned. 'And those votes were insanely easy to control for her.'

'But I'm just thinking, is it better to keep her around for challenges or vote her off now? We do have some people that aren't so great in that area, but if we keep her she's going to annoy the hell out of me.'

'Who else would we vote off?'

Sonic thought about this for a minute. He didn't really have any problems with anyone else in his tribe except for Fiona, it all came down to strategical thinking. 'Maybe Sally?'

'But Sally is strong too!' Tails snapped back.

'Then you think of something.'

 _'It's pretty clear that I'm probably the weakest on this tribe.' said Tails. 'I have to do whatever it takes to make sure that my name isn't written down at tribal council. If that means using other people as a shield, then so be it. As long as I don't get voted out.'_

…

Rouge, Vector, Sticks and Sally were at the water well. It was about noon and the four decided to get up and fill up everyone's canteens. Vector was very reluctant, but Rouge wanted to have a chat with him, which simplified to 'We need help with filling canteens.'

' _Both Tikal and Jet are gone in this game and from the start,' Rouge explained. 'I thought I would align with those two, but now I need to find people I can get to. I decided to go with Vector and Sticks because to me their just in the middle of this and Sally, I want to see if I can get her to blindside Fiona. I feel like she is starting to get sick of her.'_

'So, we need to talk.' Rouge said as the others were starting to fill canteens. 'We've been to tribal council twice now and I think it's a possibility we will end up there again. I have something in mind.'

'What were you thinking of doing?' Vector asked.

'I was thinking of allying together.' Rouge proposed. 'We could be a great alliance in this game!'

'Who did you have in mind?' Sally asked.

'Listen, Sally, I know you have something going on with her, but I wanna vote off Fiona.'

Sticks smiled. 'Sounds good to me. Just as long as it isn't me.'

'No, that's alright.' Sally smiled. 'To be honest I don't trust her at all.'

' _No one trusts her in this tribe right now,' Sally scoffed. 'or ever. She just wants to pick off everyone and it's not even working. She failed with Espio and Jet was way too easy to pull off. She just can't be here.'_

'You guys just have to promise that we will all stay loyal, alright?' Rouge asked the three. The three of them nodded.

'Oh definitely. I swear on my mother I will.' Said Vector.

'Whatever works for you I guess.' Sally smiled.

 **Tenshi: Day 6**

' _I woke up this morning and I saw Silver running some stupid yoga or meditation class,' Shadow scoffed. 'for what I think is for the challenge today. I really question the people on this tribe. I don't see yoga lessons helping us in these challenges at all.'_

The nine members of the tribe were sitting on the beach, still and peacefully. They then went on to do a range of stretching poses with Silver's instructions.

' _All I'm focusing on is this next immunity challenge.' Knuckles stated. 'We all want to take the other tribe down and stay safe out here. I'm going to do everything I can to stay away from tribal council.'_

'Remember to just inhale… then exhale.' Silver said softly.

' _If we can just let this tribe be calm from here, we will be okay.' said Silver. 'If we get to the merge with most of our tribe, it will make it easy for me in the long run.'_

 **Immunity Challenge:**

'Come on in guys!' Jeff called.

The challenge area looked quite simple. A dirt area with a small surface with ropes attached.

The Tenshi tribe walked in before the Kaosu tribe, taking their place on their yellow mat, looking over to see who got voted out.

'Tenshi, taking their first look at the new Kaosu tribe. Jet voted out last tribal council.' Jeff informed.

The Kaosu tribe made it to their red mat.

'You guys ready to get into today's immunity challenge?'

Both tribes cheered.

'First things first, Tenshi. Going to need the idol back.'

Silver gave the immunity idol back to Jeff.

'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.'

 **For today's challenge, each tribe member will be holding a rope that connects to a platform in the centre of your tribe. The platform will start off by holding one heavy block. Every ten minutes, someone from your tribe will add another block to the pile. If someone gets tired and ends up passing it to someone else, they are out of the challenge. The tribe who doesn't drop their blocks, wins immunity.**

'Tenshi, you have two extra people, you'll need to sit someone out.' Jeff instructed. 'Can't be the same person in back to back challenges. Who will it be?'

The Tenshi tribe talk among themselves. Marine and Big raise their hand.

'Marine and Big sitting out for the Tenshi tribe, everyone else, let's get to it.'

…

Each castaway held up their own rope. The small platform in front of them was still on the ground with one block on the platform.

'Alright, I will ask you to raise your platforms in three… two… one… now.'

All tribes step back pulling their rope, lifting up the platform in front of them.

'This challenge is now on. You can feel now that the box does have weight to it. You have to make sure the blocks don't fall off or else your tribe will lose immunity.'

…

 **Elapsed Time: 10 Minutes**

'We have reached ten minutes into this challenge,' Jeff informed. 'one person from each tribe will now stack a second block on the platform. Someone has to walk over to the centre and stack it themselves.

Knuckles walked down his rope to grab a block. He admitted that it was quite heavy. For Kaosu, Sonic added another block to the pile. Both tribes were stable in the challenge.

'Handing someone your rope to add a block is a good idea, but that person can feel awkward when holding it along with their own rope.'

Both Sonic and Amy get back into position.

'All right, both tribes have successfully placed the second block. It's game on.'

Some tribe members were starting to feel the pressure, contributed by the added weight of the blocks in the middle/

'Your arms cannot move to your sides, or else the platform will fall.' Jeff stated. 'You can see the strain starting to appear on Sally's face.'

'What are you talking about Jeff? This is my challenge face.' Sally grinned.

Sally and Jeff chuckled.

'Or maybe I'm wrong.' Jeff chuckled

…

 **Elapsed time: 20 minutes**

'It's time to add another block to your pile.' Jeff instructed.

Both tribes add another block, both doing so without dropping one.

'Both tribes have added their third block.' Jeff nodded. 'It's hot out here today which does contribute to the pain you will be facing in this challenge. Shadow, in full concentration right now, very different to some others in this challenge.'

Cream was struggling to hold her rope up.

'My arms hurt so much!' Cream groaned, signs of pain appearing on her face.

'You can do it Cream!' Amy told her.

'Cream, really struggling through this challenge.' Jeff observed.

Cream hands her rope to Blaze. She looks puffed out and swings her arms around.

'Cream, out of this challenge for Tenshi. Seven left for the Tenshi tribe.'

'Good work Cream.' Amy smiled.

 **Elapsed Time: 30 Minutes**

'Time to add another block.'

Both tribes successfully add a block to their stack. There was sign of struggle in some people's faces.

'Both tribes have placed their fourth block, starting to see more of a struggle from some contestants.'

Tails looked like he was having a tough time. He was pulling on the rope as hard as he could, sweat streamed down his face.

Tails showed signs of pain on his face. 'I don't think I can hold it any longer!'

'Give it to me.' Espio told him.

Tails hands his rope to Espio

'Tails, drops out of the challenge. We have seven left for both tribes.'

…

'Blaze, still going strong in this challenge, holding two ropes in her hands!'

Eggman was starting to show signs of pain, and so was Wave.

'Eggman and Wave, both looking very strained in this challenge!'

Wave gave her rope to Shadow. Moments later, Eggman gave his rope to Knuckles.

'Wave and Eggman out of this challenge. We have five left for Tenshi. Amy, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles and Shadow. For Kaosu, we have a total of seven still in. As people start to drop out, it can be hard to pass around ropes. You may need to reposition yourself.'

…

Sally was showing pain, but she was committed to staying in the challenge.

'Sally, really digging deep in this challenge.'

'You can do it Sal!' Sonic told Sally, she smiled back.

Sally looks at Rouge next to her and hands Rouge her rope.

'Sally now out of this challenge. We have six left for Kaosu and five for Tenshi.

…

 **Elapsed Time: 40 Minutes**

'You've now been out here for 40 minutes. Time to add the fifth block to your platform.'

Both tribes have their fourth block.

…

'I need to pass one of my ropes! I'm getting tired.' Blaze said to her tribe as she looked around.

'Blaze wants to pass her extra rope down, this is going to be a hard task to complete.'

Knuckles handed his extra rope to Amy, intending to pass it on to Silver. Blaze passed down her extra rope. The four blocks shuffled but stayed onto the platform.

'After an intense play, Tenshi is still in the challenge! They really want to win their third immunity!'

…

Sticks' face was showing strong pain. She makes contact with Sonic to pass It down to him. She does so successfully.

'Sticks out of the challenge! We have five players left for both tribes.'

…

 **Elapsed Time: 50 Minutes**.

'We have been out here for 50 minutes, time for the fifth block.'

Fiona raises her rope high to go for the fifth block. She does so successfully, without getting the boxes to move.

'Fiona makes a smooth move for the fifth block.'

Shadow goes over carefully to place the fifth block on Tenshi's platform. As he does this, his arm loses control of his rope and the blocks move around vigorously.

…

'Kaosu wins immunity!'

The Kaosu tribe celebrates their first immunity challenge win. All of them were ecstatic that they won't have to go to tribal council again. The Tenshi tribe stood, exhausted.

'Well Kaosu, for the first time, here is tribe immunity, safe from tonight's tribal council.'

The Kaosu tribe cheers and claps as Sonic goes to take if off Jeff.

'Go back to camp, have a good night.'

The Kaosu tribe walks out of the area with smiles on their faces, high fiving their team mates.

'Tenshi, unfortunately for you, you will be going to tribal council tonight where someone will become the third person voted out of this game. Grab your things and head back to camp.'

 **Tenshi: Day 6**

' _It sucks that we're going to tribal council for the first time tonight. Now, all we need to do is decide who to vote out. I'm counting on Shadow to make a move tonight but I'm not sure if it will happen.' – Wave_

'Don't worry guys, that challenge was really hard.' Amy said, trying to congratulate her team and lift their spirits.

'I'm gonna hate endurance challenges throughout this game.' Wave sighed.

' _Someone is going home tonight. I'm going to see what the majority is like before I say anything. My guess tonight is Shadow. He's been very shady and reserved, doesn't talk to anyone. It's the easiest thing to do right now.' – Dr. Eggman_

…

Shadow and Wave were in the middle of tall trees. Both wanted to talk to each other about tonight's tribal council.

'I want you to find out who the vote is for tonight.' Shadow said to Wave.

'Sure thing. There's a very high chance that they want to vote you out tonight though, but I'll see. '

'If it is me, I'll play my idol and we blindside a threat on this tribe.'

'Who do you think we should go for?'

'I'm thinking… Blaze.'

' _I've told Wave to vote off Blaze tonight. No doubt the rest of the tribe are wanting to put my name down_ thought. _So, I just hope that no one splits their votes tonight.' – Shadow_

…

Blaze was sitting with Amy, Silver, Eggman and Marine under the shelter. The five of them had some ideas about who was to be voted out of the game.

'I don't know about you, but I'm not sure about Shadow. He's always off in the trees looking for stuff. He doesn't talk with anyone on this tribe.' Blaze told the people around her.

'I believe ya there. He never talks to any of us.' Marine replied.

'You think we should write his name down?' Silver asked.

'Of course, he's a mystery. I've only ever seen him talk with Wave.' Amy states.

Eggman sat up to look at the people near him. 'There's a possibility that he has an immunity idol.'

Marine rolled her eyes. 'No way, I don't believe ya for a second.'

'I don't know, wouldn't be surprised.' Silver said in an unsure tone.

The five saw Knuckles, Cream and Big walk over with various supplies to help with camp life. Knuckles held some shells in a pot, Big had some fish and Cream was holding a couple of shells.

'Watcha talking about?' Knuckles asked his tribe.

'We want to vote for Shadow tonight. You all on board with it?' Amy asked the three.

'Are we all voting for Mr. Shadow tonight?' Cream asked.

'What about Wave?' Big asked, looking around the camp area.

Silver looked around too. 'I don't know where she is. Shadow probably pulled her away. Someone should talk to her and see where she's at.'

'I'll try to.' Said Amy. 'I mean, girl to girl, we can work something out.'

' _Everyone wants to vote out Shadow tonight at tribal council. Seems okay to me. I haven't spoken to him once. I'm just happy it isn't me tonight.' – Big_

…

Wave caught Amy off guard as she was collecting shells and food from the water. Wave wanted to talk about tribal council, she wanted to convince people to vote for Shadow.

'Hey Amy. How's things?' she asked as she walked towards her.

Amy smiled at the swallow. 'Hi Wave, haven't seen you for a while.'

'Sorry, it's just… Shadow pulled me off to talk about stuff, I don't really trust him. The only reason he's been pulling me off is because I became suspicious about him.'

' _I went over to talk to Amy about Shadow. I hope I can convince her to go for Shadow tonight, so we can blindside Blaze tonight. The easy thing is absolutely no one trusts him in this tribe, but I just have to make sure no one goes rogue and votes for me tonight to split up the votes.' – Wave_

'What's he been saying to you?'

'He wants to vote off Blaze, which is stupid. I think she's strong, we need to keep her here for these challenges. I wanna blindside him tonight, I'm seriously done with his crap.'

'Yeah, some were talking about voting him tonight. Hope he doesn't have an idol or anything like that.'

'I asked him that and he didn't say anything about it. He has this permanent poker face. But I don't think he does have one.'

'Ugh. Tell me about it.'

' _Wave came up to me and said that she doesn't trust Shadow at all. If she really wants to vote him out, it will be a unanimous vote. But, I don't completely trust her. And, he may have an idol tonight, she could be lying to my face.' – Amy_

…

Amy walked up to Blaze and Marine, both sitting in the sand. The two saw Amy walk up to them and smiled at her.

'You guys, I need to tell you something.' Amy rushed over to sit with them.

'What's up?' Marine asked.

'Wave told me about some talk with Shadow, he wants you gone Blaze.'

'If Shadow plays his idol…' Blaze slowly talked. 'If he has one I mean…'

'Then you're gone. That's it.'

' _I really need to talk to my alliance about voting off someone else from the tribe. If we all but our eggs in one basket, it won't end well for tonight. I have barely any time to discuss the votes more, the sun is starting to set. We seriously need to discuss something or else I'm going.' – Blaze_

 **TRIBAL COUNCIL:** Tenshi

The Tenshi tribe walked into tribal council for the very first time in the game. They all see Jeff sitting across from them.

'Grab a torch behind you and dip it into the flames to get fire. This is part of a ritual in tribal council where fire represents your life. When fire is gone so are you.'

The Tenshi tribe dip their new torches into the flame and then put the torches behind them. The tribe sits down on the wooden logs across from Jeff.

'Tenshi, welcome to your first tribal council. Whenever your tribe loses an immunity challenge, you will come to tribal council with your torches where one of you will be voted off from the game. Let's start off the discussion, shall we? Anyone have anything to say at all?'

Knuckles raises his hand

'Go ahead Knuckles.'

'Well, we didn't do too well in that immunity challenge today. I think we've been going strong at our game right now and I just want to applaud everyone here for that.'

The tribe smiled.

'That's really nice Mr. Knuckles.' Cream smiled at the echidna, who just shrugged it off with a grin.

'Knuckles you have a lot of faith in your tribe?'

'Of course, we're a strong bunch. But of course, we need to vote someone off and that's always where you see some sort of cracks. I think once you realise that you have to vote someone off, stuff happens.'

'Amy, do you know what cracks Knuckles is referring to here?'

'I do. There's a couple of people here tonight who are just distancing themselves from the tribe back at camp, which makes everyone else in the tribe very suspicious.'

'Wave, do you know the vote for tonight?'

'I hope I do. I mean, I feel like I'm somewhat on the bottom of this tribe, but not completely. I know I haven't been so connected, but I am willing to help around the tribe.'

'Marine, is the tribe clear on who to vote tonight?'

'Ya know Jeffy, we are. To me, I know who's going home tonight. If that outcome ain't gonna happen… well it ain't gonna happen.'

'So, there's a clear vote tonight.'

'That's how I see it. I recon that's how most of the crew see it.'

'Shadow were you included in this clear vote?'

'Not at all, I was off doing my own thing.'

'So, from this discussion, it appears that Shadow is on the bottom of Tenshi right now. Blaze, there must be some sort of big alliance in this tribe.'

'Of course. It's expected to happen in the early stages of the game. But I don't think it's an alliance, I think it's a majority.'

'Shadow are you the only one on the bottom tonight?'

'Not the way I see it. I also feel like Wave and maybe even Eggman are on the bottom of this tribe right now. The best way to get out of the bottom is to climb to the top.'

'Yeah, thanks for speaking on my behalf Shadow.' Eggman rolled his eyes.

'Silver, what do you think about Shadow?'

'I think Shadow is a mystery to this tribe.' Silver answered. 'He never talks to us. He goes off and does his own thing, occasionally with Wave. I have things to say about him, but it's the same as everyone else here.'

Wave looked shocked at what Silver had to say about her. 'What do you mean? I barely go off with him!'

'Where were you this afternoon?' Silver asked her, followed by a pause. 'This is probably the only time you've talked to me over these six days, ever.'

'Shadow had pulled me off to talk about tonight's vote.' Wave explained. 'Everyone here has to discuss the votes for tonight but it doesn't mean I'm antisocial with this tribe. I honestly thought I got along well with everyone here.'

'I never said that you were antisocial though.' Silver sighed.

'It was implied!' Wave snapped back.

'I know you're friendly with people on the tribe but, when you talk about not being distant to me, it's not believable at all, because, you've never talked to me ever,' Wave rolled her eyes at Silver's comment. 'and I'm sure some of these people here tonight can say the same.'

'Well I'm sorry if you feel that way,' Wave rolled her eyes, annoyed at his comments. 'but if I haven't gotten around to talking to you, I think it's cheap that you'd rant about it during tribal council. If you want to talk to me than talk to me.'

'I will once you stop going off with Shadow.' Silver sighed.

Eggman laughed at the discussion. Jeff noticed this. 'Eggman, this amuses you?'

'I mean, I get Silver's point.' Eggman smiled. 'Wave, I don't think we've talked either and sure, maybe a rant about you isn't the best thing to hear at tribal council, but then again this is tribal council where you're meant to let out your feelings about the game, so I think calling a rant at tribal council "cheap" isn't valid.' Silver smiled at Eggmans defense.

'Okay, fine.' Wave sighed. 'You're right, but Silver, I have no idea why you choose to take shots at me now even though I haven't done any harm to you at all. I just find it idiotic for you to do that.'

'I was never taking shots at you,' Silver groaned. 'I was just saying how I think you're distant with most people in our tribe, but it's not like I've been saying to everyone here all day, hey let's vote out Wave because she's really distant and won't talk to anyone here.'

'Let the record show he didn't take shots.' Eggman smiled as Wave rolled her eyes.

'But Eggman, Silver,' Jeff interrupted. 'by this conversation, you do appear to single out Wave.'

'But I'm not purposefully doing it.' said Silver. 'I just said, she's going off with Shadow and Wave, she just kinda raised her voice at it.'

'Wow, that was something.' Jeff commented. 'On that note, it's time to vote. Marine, you're up.'

 _Marine goes to vote_

 _Shadow goes to vote_

" _You can't stay here." (Silver)_

 _Amy goes to vote_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

" _We need a good tribe, but you just aren't willing to be in one." (Shadow)_

 _Wave goes to vote_

 _Silver goes to vote_

" _Let the record show that I'm not taking at shot at you Wave. You said ranting about your interactions with the tribe is cheap, but I think trying to turn it on me is cheap."_

 _Cream goes to vote_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

" _Let's hope I'm still here for day seven. You don't deserve to be in a game like this, go home."_

 _Eggman goes to vote_

 _Big goes to vote_

Big sits back down in his place.

'I'll count the votes.' Jeff says as he walks to collect the voting urn.

…

Jeff comes back with the urn minutes later. The tribe seems calm about tonight's vote.

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Everyone looks around. Shadow sits completely still, scanning the other players in his tribe. Silver looks down at his bag and looks at Shadow as everyone else does. Amy looks at Blaze and Silver, shooting them a worried glare.

"Jeff"

Shadow stands up and hands an immunity idol to Jeff. Blaze grins, looking down at her lap.

'The tribe should second guess next time they don't include me during their scramble.' Shadow scoffed as he gave Jeff his idol.

'The rules of survivor state that if anyone plays a hidden immunity idol then any votes cast against that person will not count and the person with the next highest number of votes will be voted out. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol, any votes cast against Shadow will not count. I'll read the votes.'

Jeff takes the lid off the urn and pulls out the first vote.

'First vote…'

…

Silver.

…

Silver, that's two votes Silver.

…

Shadow, does not count

…

Shadow, does not count

…

Shadow, does not count

…

Shadow, does not count

 _Shadow grins at the entire tribe._

…

Shadow, does not count, we're still at two votes Blaze.

…

…

…

…

Wave

…

…

…

 **Wave** , that's two votes Wave, two votes Silver, one vote left.

 _Wave looks around, shocked that her name was down. She was cursing at Silver in her mind._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Wave. That's three votes. You'll need to bring me your torch.

Wave stands up, frustrated that she didn't see the split coming.

'Well played.' She sighs, as she grabs her torch.

'The hell just happened?' Knuckles grumbled.

Wave brought her torch up to Jeff.

'Wave, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs her torch. Wave looks at it and just grins.

'Time for you to go.'

Wave walked out of tribal council. Silver grins, but Shadow realises he's on his own now.

'It seems to me the game is in a lot of people's favour with an obvious minority. But with a large alliance, there is bound to be cracks. Grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night.'

 **Wave's final words:**

Oh my god, what a night. I should've seen the split vote coming but I didn't. I tried my best to make sure it didn't happen.

" _We know Shadow is playing the idol tonight, sorry that it had to be you." – Amy_

I really wish I could've stayed in the game longer than I did. How did I not see that Amy would write my name down tonight, thought I could trust her? And Silver railing into me at tribal was frustrating.

Best of luck for Shadow because he is going to need it for the future.

 **How the tribe voted:**

 **Shadow:** Marine, Eggman, Cream, Knuckles, Big

 **Wave:** Amy, Silver, Blaze

 **Silver:** Wave, Shadow

 **Hey guys! Always appreciate your comments! Comment who your favourite and least favourite in the game so far, maybe share some thoughts!**

 **Favourites:** Shadow

 **Least Favourites:**


	4. Episode 4: Time to Work My Magic

**Episode 4:** Time to work my magic

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _After not winning three challenges in a row, Kaosu was committed to breaking their long challenge drought against the Tenshi tribe, not wanting to face another tribal council. Before the immunity challenge, Sonic and Tails accepted the fact that they will soon face another tribal council and talked about their moves in the future, discussing the alliance between Fiona and Sally._

" _Sally is nice and sweet, but she's been getting pretty close with Fiona lately" – Sonic_

 _However, Sally confessed to Vector and Sticks that she was on board with Rouge's decision to blindside Fiona._

 _Both tribes faced off in a long, harsh immunity challenge. The first endurance-based challenge of the season. After almost an hour fighting to stay in the challenge, Kaosu finally broke their drought._

"Kaosu wins immunity!"

 _Sending Tenshi to their first tribal council._

 _Back at the Tenshi tribe, Shadow and Wave decided to blindside Amy that night with Shadow having the intention to play his hidden immunity idol. The rest of the tribe planned to vote off Shadow for his mystery, however some kept in mind that he may possess an idol._

" _I really don't understand the plan Shadow has. I mean, he doesn't talk to anyone here."_

 _At tribal council, the tribe witnessed an intense showdown. Silver and Wave had an argument about her commitment to the tribe._

' _Where were you this afternoon? This is probably the only time you've talked to me over these six days.' – Silver_

' _Shadow had pulled me off to talk about tonight's vote. It doesn't mean I'm antisocial with this tribe.' – Wave_

 _In the end Shadow played his immunity idol to save him from the vote, carrying out his plan to blindside Blaze. However, Blaze, Amy and Silver decided at the last minute to blindside Wave, which was enough for her to go home._

"Third person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Wave." – _Jeff_

 _17 are left, who will go home tonight?_

 **Tenshi: Night 6**

The tribe came back from tribal council to feel flabbergasted and a mix of emotions.

' _Tonight's tribal council really shocked everyone. Shadow played his idol, which most of us didn't expect, but three people here blindsided Wave. There's obviously a powerful force here among us, I don't want that to stand in my way. I think it's time to do some damage.' – Eggman_

'That blew me away.' Said Marine, still shocked from tribal council.

'I don't think anyone expected that outcome.' Knuckles commented.

' _Tonight, we blindsided Wave when Shadow played his immunity idol. Now I feel the tribe starting to worry about the game. But they have no need to because Wave was aligned with Shadow and was just a toxic person. It's not like we betrayed our own promises.' – Blaze_

'Who were the three that voted Wave?' Shadow decided to ask out of the blue.

No one answered, not even the three who did.

Eggman rolled over to Shadow next to him. 'I think I have an idea who did.'

'Really?' Shadow whispered back

' _I need to start making bonds because if I keep following the alliance, Shadow will be voted off and then I guarantee you that I will be the next to go. In order to keep myself safe for longer, I'd have to go against the three that controlled the votes.' – Eggman_

 **Tenshi: Day 7**

The tribe woke up that morning to a cloudy, grey day at the beach. Knuckles and Big were the first awake, tending the fire and cooking some rice.

' _It's day seven and I still need to pick up my game. I'm gonna need to scramble to get some more allies, unless I find another idol.' – Shadow_

Shadow went up to talk to Eggman. He didn't really like him, he thought he was just a fool of a villain, but he had to try something, and he thought Dr. Eggman would be the first step.

'What's wrong Shadow, bummed that birdie is gone?' Eggman said sarcastically.

'Not really, I just think last night, when you told me the people who are in power, I feel like I can trust that you would like to take them out with me.'

'If I could suggest someone to vote next time, either Amy or Silver, they can play a good social game. Amy is strong and can get people to think her way. Silver acts as if he's peaceful and strong about unity, but I know he can crack it, he showed his bad side last night at tribal council, what an argument those two had.'

'Very smart. I want to get rid of Amy first. Then Silver.'

' _Those three have crossed into some dangerous territory, it's time to work my magic.' – Shadow_

…

Shadow caught up to Marine, Big and Cream who were filling up their bottles in the water well.

'What have ya come for stripes?' Marine asked, her face definitely not impressed.

'What a predictable nickname.' Shadow sighed. 'I think the way the three votes were done were very last minute and out of control. Did Amy or Silver tell you anything about it?'

'No, I thought everyone was going to vote for you.' Said Big.

'Wait… were those the three votes? Darn. I should've known.' Marine exclaimed, stamping her foot.

'Why didn't they tell us about it!' Cream cried out.

'I know, they have the confidence to flip on any vote, it can be scary.' Shadow tried to sound worried to build a connection with them. 'I feel like they have the power in this tribe right now. If they pick me off, then their next option is one of you. I don't want to see this tribe go down that easily.'

' _What if one of these days, they be flippin' the vote to me? I can't let that happen. Don't trust em'. I need to start playing now or else I'll be gone after Stripes.' – Marine_

…

Knuckles walked up to the group of four. He seemed confused as to why Shadow was standing around them. He wanted to know what the intense conversation was about.

'What's up guys?'

Marine was the first to inform him. 'Silver, Amy and Blaze flipped the votes. They got the control right now.'

'I don't think we can trust them.' Big said in a worried tone.

Knuckles paused for moment and looked at Shadow.

'I honestly think it's strange that they didn't tell anyone about it. If eight of you were definite on voting me last night, how come that wasn't the outcome?'

' _I see that Shadow is getting under everyone's skin. I trust the three, it's not like they voted one of us out that night, why is everyone so paranoid about it?' - Knuckles_

' _I can feel my plan working now.' – Eggman_

…

Amy, Blaze and Silver were out in the trees, out of sight from everyone else in the tribe.

'That play last night was wild.' Silver sighed.

'Tell me about it.' Amy smiled.

'No doubt everyone will find out soon and start acting all paranoid.' Blaze groaned, she knew it was happening right about now.

' _Last night, we both flipped the vote to send Wave home. We had the feeling he was going to play an idol, thank god he did. But now I think the tribe is just starting to act very scared about the whole deal. They need to chill, it's not like we voted one of them out.' – Amy_

'I don't think they should hate us though,' Silver reassured the twp. 'we got the only ally Shadow has access to. It's not like anyone else is going to believe him.'

'Someone as smart as Wave wanted to trust him, who knows what he can do now.' Blaze pointed out.

'We should focus on today's reward challenge. I want to keep this tribe strong and it will lift everyone up.

' _I know we have the power in the camp right now, but we really need to stick together and keep winning these challenges, so we don't have to do all this scrambling.' – Silver_

 **Kaosu, Day 7**

The Kaosu tribe woke up feeling refreshed, full of energy. They finally didn't have to suffer the aftermath of a tribal council, it felt great. Everyone seemed happy that morning.

'How do you want your eggs Espio?' Sticks asked the chameleon.

'Just fry them.'

' _Finally, a night where I don't have to go to that damn wooden hut and tell some camera how I feel about someone else. This goes for you too by the way.' – Sticks_

'Sticks, these are really nice! Thanks for cooking breakfast!' Sally complimented her cooking.

'Thanks Sal'.'

'I wonder who Tenshi voted off last night.' Sonic thought out loud. 'Anyone wanna bet?'

'I bet you my dinner that Shadow is gone. There's no way he's still there.' Tails exclaimed, grinning at Sonic.

'You're on buddy.'

The two shake their hands.

' _I'm glad I have someone like Sonic to be close with. We work so well together, it's hard to imagine this camp without him here. I know we have each other's backs, I don't see each other going against each other.' – Tails_

Vector laughed at the two's deal. 'Prepare to be hungry Sonic, there's no way they let him slip through their fingers.'

'You never know, Shadow is a pretty stealthy guy.'

' _The tribe has pretty much concluded that Shadow was the vote. I mean, I get it. He's shifty, antisocial, why wouldn't you vote him off? If he is still there, I'm going to be shocked.' – Fiona_

 **Reward Challenge: Day 7**

The tribes walked into the reward challenge area where they all recognised a significant sport. They saw a lane with pins at the end and a bunch of coconuts at the start of the lane.

'Come on in guys!'

Kaosu is the first to arrive to their mat. The tribe watch the Tenshi tribe walk into the area.

'Kaosu, taking a look at the new Tenshi tribe. Wave voted out last tribal council.'

Kaosu yelled out 'wow' instantly. Tails was frozen that Shadow was still on the tribe, but even Sonic couldn't believe what he saw. It's clear that no one from the Kaosu tribe expected this outcome.

'Looks like someone owes me their dinner?' Sonic elbowed a very grumpy Tails in the arm.

'What's this about dinner?' Jeff said, looking confused.

Tails pouted as Sonic activated his cocky personality.

'The whole tribe was convinced this morning that Shadow would be voted off last night. Tails offered me a bet where if Shadow was kicked off, I owe him dinner. Even I'm surprised with this outcome, but it means there's more food for me.'

'Why did I make that stupid bet?' Tails shook his head.

'Just keepin' you healthy buddy. Heh.' Sonic laughed as Tails elbowed him hard. The rest of the tribe found Tails' bitter mood hilarious.

'You wouldn't even expect it if there was an immunity idol played.' Shadow grumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

The mouths of the Kaosu tribe dropped. Even though Espio played an idol in the first tribal council, it was a great feeling to see the other tribe in the same boat.

Jeff stood with his arms on his hips. 'You guys ready to get into today's reward challenge?'

Both tribes were very excited to get into the challenge.

 **One member from each tribe member will carry a heavy ball with them. They will then roll the ball down a lane to try and knock down some pins. The tribe with the most pins knocked down wins reward.**

'So, it's pretty much bowling?' Sonic tilted his head to the side.

'Sure is Sonic. Wanna know what you're playing for?'

The two tribes nodded, anxious to see what was under the cloth Jeff was next to.

'The winner of today's reward challenge will win… pizza!' Jeff yelled as he uncovered the table, filled with different pizzas. All of them large.

The tribes both screamed in excitement.

'We have it all. There's pepperoni, cheese, meat lovers, vegetarian, even Hawaiian if you want to be adventurous. Most importantly, soft drinks to wash it down.'

Both tribes were very excited to get into the challenge. All of them wanted this reward so bad.

'That's it, I need to win this one!' Vector exclaimed.

'Before we get started, Tenshi, you have one extra member, you'll need to sit someone out. Can't be the same person in back to back challenges. Who will it be?'

The Tenshi tribe discusses.

'Silver is sitting out.' Amy told Jeff as Silver put up his hand.

'Alright, Silver sitting out for Tenshi. Let's get to it.'

…

'Bowling for Tenshi we have Knuckles. For Kaosu we have Vector bowling. Survivors ready… go!'

Both bowl at his command. Knuckles bowls strong and fast, but Vector tries to get some sort of accuracy happening with the ball.

'Knuckles, knocks down eight pins! Vector knocks down six pins. You will get to have a second bowl if there are still pins remaining. If you both knock out all of your pins, the person with the most pins knocked on the first-round wins.'

Both bowl at the same time, however both have different outcomes.

'Knuckles scores first point for Tenshi!'

…

'Alright, we have Amy bowling for Tenshi and Sally, bowling for Kaosu. Survivors ready… go!'

The two bowl, trying to get some power behind it. Sally's ball rolls off the side of the lane while Amy's gets some on the side.

'Sally rolls a gutter ball, Amy knocks down three pins!'

Both girls line up for their second roll. Sally takes more time and tries to consider accuracy.

'Amy wins another point for Tenshi, knocking down seven pins!'

…

'Alright, for Kaosu we have Sonic bowling, for Tenshi we have Shadow bowling. I've seen this match up before, can't wait to see how it will go down. We are playing to four points! Survivors ready… go!'

Both bowled with accuracy. Their balls were in the exact middle of the lane.

'Both have scored six pins! Time to have another crack at this!'

Sonic made cocky faces towards Shadow, in return, Shadow just rolled his eyes at his opponent. Both hedgehogs bowled with similar accuracy, both going straight for where they wanted, but only one knocked down the other four.

'Shadow wins a third point for Tenshi! They only need one more point to win reward!'

…

'Alright. For Tenshi, we have we have Marine on her lane, for Kaosu, we have Tails! Survivors ready… go!'

Both of them bowled their bowl. Tails was very flimsy with his throw, Marine however was quite accurate.

'Marine knocks down eight pins for her tribe! Tails, only knocks over two. We will have one more bowl, Tenshi could win on a clean streak right here! '

Tails is the first to bowl, but it is rushed and slips off his lane.

'Tails, misses his pins, even before Marine could bowl, which means… Tenshi wins reward!'

The Tenshi tribe screamed with glee, all happy about the reward they would be receiving. Sticks bowled her ball anyway and knocked out the other two. The Kaosu tribe look very frustrated with their performance.

…

'Tenshi, reward is yours. Head out to enjoy your pizza lunch.'

The Tenshi tribe excitedly went out, happy about what they had won.

'Sorry Kaosu, I have nothing for you. Grab your things and head back to camp.'

 **Tenshi, Day 7: Pizza Reward**

The Tenshi tribe arrive to a beach with a wooden hut. It looked over the beautiful, blue sea. The sign above the hut spelled out the words "Pizza Hut".

' _We arrived at Survivor's Pizza Hut and my mouth was dripping. Even before I saw them, I wanted to eat em' so bad.' – Marine_

The tribe got around the table of pizza's, eager to eat a slice. You could see how amazing they felt when they had their first bite.

'Oh my god, I'm in heaven!' Silver exclaimed as his face lit up with joy.

'It's only been seven days, but it feels like forever.' Big said as he ate the pizza with joy.

The tribe treated themselves to drinks and to a really nice view of the beach in front of them.

'I really hope we keep winning these challenges!' Knuckles grinned.

…

The tribe had eaten all the pizza that had been offered to them. Everyone was full and very satisfied by the food.

Amy walked over to Knuckles. 'Knux, can I talk to you?'

'Yeah sure.' He replied, standing up.

' _I wanted to pull away Knuckles and just build a connection with him. I want him to know that he is safe with our alliance and that what we did last tribal council was necessary.' – Amy_

'I just wanted to talk to you about tribal council.' Amy said as she walked with Knuckles on the beach.

'What about it?'

'I know the tribe is going berserk over me, Silver and Blaze voting for Wave, but I just want you to know, we had to do that.'

'Oh, don't worry, I get that. It's not like she was close with the tribe anyway, clearly said by Silver that night.' Knuckles chuckled.

'Thanks for understanding. I really just want you to know that you're part of this.'

'C'mere.'

Knuckles gave Amy a hug and then they stood smiling at each other.

'I know Shadow is a pain in the ass, but we have the upper hand right now. We can win this for sure.'

'Yeah we are! Always knew you were soft in the inside.' Amy said as Knuckles pulled away from the hug.

'Let's just get back to the others.'

 **Day 8: Immunity Challenge:** Blind Obedience

'Come on in guys!'

Both tribes walk into the challenge area. They see a clear area with nothing but grass and some strange pieces of wood.

'Tenshi, how was your pizza lunch yesterday?'

Amy sighed and tried to articulate her thoughts. 'Jeff, it was amazing. Just a taste of good food is what we needed to lift up our spirits.'

'Ready to get into today's immunity challenge?'

The tribes nodded.

'First things first, Kaosu. I will need that back.'

Tails walks over and hands Jeff the tribe immunity idol.

'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.'

 **In this challenge, you will be paired up with another member of your tribe. One person in a pair will be blindfolded while the other gives them directions. You must collect a puzzle piece with the colour of your tribe. Once you partner is back, you must switch roles. Once all eight puzzle pieces are back, you must complete the puzzle.**

'The tribe who completes the puzzle first, wins immunity and is safe from tonight's vote. Losers will be seeing me at tribal council where someone will be the fourth person voted from this game. Tenshi, you will need to sit someone out, can't be the same person in back to back challenges.'

Cream raises her hand.

'Alright, Cream sitting out for Tenshi. Everyone else, let's get to it.'

…

The tribes have organised themselves into pairs. One member of that pair is blindfolded while the other is behind them.

'Alright, let's see what we have here. For Kaosu, we have Sonic and Tails, Vector and Espio, Rouge and Sticks, and Sally and Fiona. For Tenshi, we have Amy and Blaze in a pair, Knuckles and Silver, Big and Eggman, and Marine and Shadow. For immunity. Survivors ready… go!'

Four people from each tribe go forward into the field.

Blindfolded for Kaosu: Tails, Espio, Rouge, Sally.

Blindfolded for Tenshi: Amy, Silver, Big, Marine

A jumble of orders can be heard from both tribes. All the blindfolded players walk aimlessly, even through their partners orders. Reaching their arms out trying not to bump into anything.

Espio is the first led to a puzzle piece.

Vector yelled to his partner. 'Espio! It's a wooden plank on a hood. Grab it and lift it!'

Espio grabs the piece off the hook.

Amy and Rouge accidentally bump into each other when trying to reach their pieces.

'I'm sorry!' Amy exclaimed.

'Rouge, that's their piece!' Sticks screamed to her partner. 'Yours is on the right!'

Rouge and Espio are the first to take their puzzle piece back to the tribe. The two swap with Sticks and Vector respectively, putting on a blindfold and going out into the area.

Amy was the first one back for Tenshi, swapping with Blaze.

'Tenshi has on puzzle piece back, Kaosu has two pieces back!' Jeff exclaimed, announcing the progress from the challenge.

'Keep walking straight Silver!' Knuckles yelled instructions to Silver. 'It's quite far!'

'Sally you went too far! Go back a few steps!' Fiona yelled to Sally.

Jeff acknowledged the pressure on the players. 'Pressure is really starting to hit the tribes.'

Silver was the third to come back for Tenshi. Sally was not far off. Tails and Big were still struggling with their pieces. Marine had only gotten her piece off of her hook.

'Tenshi now has two pieces back! We are currently tied in this challenge!

Sally and Marine were back with their pieces, followed by Tails and Big.

'Amy, it's on your left!' Blaze screamed to Amy, who then picked up her piece.

'We need four more pieces from both tribes!'

Vector and Sticks are the first two to bring back their pieces for Kaosu, followed by Knuckles for Tenshi.

…

Kaosu was the first tribe to get all their puzzle pieces back to their mat. Tails and Espio began working on the puzzle.

'Kaosu has started to work on their puzzle! Tails, spacing out all his pieces. Tenshi need to pick up the pace!'

Blaze and Shadow came back for the Tenshi tribe, followed by Eggman minutes later. Kaosu were almost halfway with the puzzle.

The goal of the final puzzle was to create a pattern on the board, having to do with a yellow sun with a range of different shapes.

'This puzzle is difficult to get correct! You can see Tails and Espio trying to figure it out. Eggman and Blaze only just starting to space out their pieces!'

Kaosu were clearly ahead of the Tenshi tribe, no doubt they would be safe from tonight's vote.

…

'Kaosu win immunity! Sending Tenshi back to tribal council.'

The Kaosu tribe jump up and down with glee. They were happy about not going to tribal council that night.

…

'Kaosu, you have won immunity again. You guys are safe from tonight's tribal council. Grab your stuff and have a good night.'

The Kaosu tribe gather their things and wave goodbye to the Tenshi tribe, who looked disappointed in themselves.

'Sadly Tenshi, I have nothing for you. You'll be going to see me at tribal council tonight where one of you will be the fourth person voted out of this game. Grab your things, head back to camp.'

 **Tenshi: Day 8**

The Tenshi tribe got back from the recent immunity challenge, facing the reality of going to tribal council again that night. All were obviously not happy about it, but some started to get their game together.

' _The tribe lost the immunity challenge today, which means we have to vote someone off tonight at tribal council. Time to glorify the threats among the Tenshi tribe.' – Eggman_

Eggman waited until Amy, Silver and Blaze went off to get some water so he could start speaking to the tribe. He made sure he was talking to only two people, Marine and Shadow. The two he believed were easy to pull in for the vote tonight.

'I just want you guys to realise here that, those three are the threats we're dealing with. We need to get rid of one of them tonight or else we're in trouble tonight!' Eggman informed the two.

Shadow nodded his head. 'On board with that. I think we should vote Amy off first. We need physical strength, Silver and Blaze seem like the strongest out of the three, Amy has great social game which is ultimately more threatening.'

'Good on ya Shadow! You in Marine?'

Marine thought for only a second. 'You can count on me doctor!'

' _I never trust a crew member who doesn't stick by what we all say. Who knows what they're gonna pull next? If I want to be here, I gotta make some moves.' – Marine_

…

' _We have to go back to tribal council again. I'm very disappointed, but I know we have the numbers in our favour. I have Silver and Blaze, and then also Knuckles. Cream is nice too, but she isn't a hundred percent with us.' – Amy_

Cream caught a glance of Eggman talking with Shadow and Marine, she decided to report it.

' _Doctor is telling everyone to vote Amy tonight, and I'd rather see her here than him.' – Cream_

Cream walked up to Amy who waited for her to talk. 'I just want to let you know, Eggman was talking with Mr. Shadow and Ms. Marine about voting you off tonight.'

'I knew it.' Amy exclaimed. 'Has he talked to you about it?'

'Not yet.'

…

Amy caught up with Silver and Blaze, who were on their way back from the water well. She had told them about the plans Eggman had with Shadow and Marine.

'You think I should play my idol on you tonight?' Silver asked the two.

'If we get the numbers, no. It's us three, Knuckles and Cream. That's five of us.' Amy told the two.

'Have you talked to Cream about the vote?' Blaze asked Amy. The three were relatively comfortable about tonight's vote, but they just had to make sure Cream wasn't persuaded otherwise.

'I was talking to her before, she said she'd rather have me here than Eggman.'

'So that's 5-4.' Silver counted up, but then paused to think. 'What if he has another idol?'

'There's no way. He's been sitting there all day, he hasn't found anything at all.'

…

Cream was sitting on the beach with Big when Eggman came up to her. He looked like he was about to go into the water to just take a dip. As expected, he barely did any work around camp.

'Who are you thinking of writing down guys?' He asked the two.

'I like everyone here.' Cream responded.

' _I feel like Cream and Big would be an easy person to convince. If you gave her a good statement, she will fall.' – Eggman_

'I know you know I want Amy off. It's pretty clear, but she's a threat to the game. Think about it, if you stick with them, they won't take you far along. If you go to the final five with them, they're going to be taking each other to the finale, not you. Maybe even before then they can decide to vote you off and do it easily. You're a threat to them Cream, you can be a great player.'

Cream pondered for a little. She liked Amy, she was a great friend, but she heard some advice before going into the island to not let your emotions get in the way. The vote was all up to her. 'You have a point doctor.'

' _I don't know who to go with tonight. Miss. Amy is loud, and people do whatever she says, but Mr. Eggman is trying hard to stay in the game, he also wants to keep me around more than Amy. I'm the one that has to choose who goes home tonight. Amy lied about voting out Shadow, but she didn't vote me out. Eggman sees something in her that's bad. I just have to think about me right now and hope for the best.' - Cream_

 **Night 8, TRIBAL COUNCIL:** Tenshi

The Tenshi tribe walk into tribal council that night with their torches in hand. Most aren't comfortable with how things will turn out in tonight's tribal.

The tribe takes a seat in front of Jeff, staring at the tribe.

'Welcome Tenshi to your second tribal council, person voted out tonight will become the fourth person voted out of this game. Let's start things off.'

Eggman raised his hand after Jeff's statement. 'Jeff, mind if I say something to the group?'

'Go ahead doctor.'

'I think as a tribe, we should consider who we can trust in this game. Who can get us to the merge with ease. Someone who keeps their word when they talk to a majority. Tonight's tribal shouldn't be a problem if you consider these facts tonight.'

'I think it's best to listen to your own advice.' Amy snapped.

'Excuse me?' Eggman snapped back.

'I know you're going around to the whole tribe reminding them that me, Silver and Blaze voted out Wave instead of Shadow. To be fair, Wave was Shadow's closest ally in the game, it was a wise choice. So, the only reason you'd be parading around about how we provided the second-best outcome last tribal council, is that you want one of us gone. You want to be the guy who changes the game and it's failing.'

Some of the tribe were smiling at the argument. Amy's sass is something to watch.

'But you never told the tribe about a split vote, did you? You said to their faces that you would vote Shadow that night and guess who got three votes? Wave. She was a strong girl, that vote was the reason we lost another immunity challenge today. It seems like Kaosu is doing everything right! They voted out two weak players and they're on top now!'

'You know what, I don't think one specific trait will get us to lose a challenge. We just need to work together on this and we will win challenges, we will make it to the merge. Sure, Kaosu is winning these challenges, but that doesn't mean were bad at them. The reason we lost today's challenge is because you've divided the unity of the tribe that we had.' Amy snapped at Eggman for the last time.

The rest of the tribe just stared and grinned. Silver couldn't contain his smile.

Jeff was obviously amazed. 'Well this is the second tribal council, and this marks the second quarrel in this tribe. This really shows that there's a strong divide. Silver, you obviously seem amused by this discussion.

'You vote off someone and the whole tribe just comes crashing down. Isn't that what the game is all about Jeff?'

'Blaze, tell us about the vote that happened last tribal council. Why did you three decide to not follow through what everyone else was telling you?'

'Well, the tribe discussed voting out Shadow that night. Even though there was talk about immunity idols, no one really bothered to bring it up. Silver, Amy and I were the only ones that took it into consideration. We shouldn't be deemed untrustworthy because we used strategy in our vote towards Wave. It's a pretty basic vote to be honest with you. Anyone could do what we did. And even if Shadow didn't play his idol, three votes weren't enough to send Wave home.'

'Marine, do you think their actions are untrustworthy?'

'I do. All I'm sayin'.'

Amy rolled her eyes.

'Care to elaborate on that?'

'Fine! They went up to us and told us that they be voting Shadow off, but they didn't. That's why I don't trust em. They could say to me, oh hey mate, we're voting off… Eggman tonight, but it could be me. I could be going home tonight. No doubt, they told Wave a lie before tribal council too.'

'Hold on, Marine.' Knuckles intervened.

'Yeah?'

'How would you know if they lie to people if you weren't there? This is the first time you've brought something like that up.'

'I'm just saying, it's possible.' Marine shrugs, Knuckles doesn't bother to come back to it.

'Knuckles, when it comes to trust, what do you look for?'

'Someone who tells the truth when they come up to me and someone who's just nice and genuine about things. I just want to get through this game with a tight alliance by my side.'

'Big, do you know who's going home tonight.'

'I know who I'm voting, but not who is going home.'

'I really hope I can stay here as long as I can.' Cream said. 'It's sad to vote people off because they're my friends.'

Jeff nods his head. 'Sadly, that isn't an outcome for tonight. I think its time to vote. Silver, you're up.'

Eggman whispered to both Big and Marine. 'Trust comes first.'

 _Silver goes to vote_

 _Marine goes to vote_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

 _Amy goes to vote_

" _I'm voting you out tonight because when you talk about trust, I just feel like punching you in the face, also you snore like a walrus."_

 _Big goes to vote_

 _Cream goes to vote_

" _I hope I'm doing the right thing."_

 _Eggman goes to vote_

" _Sorry if I upset you with that speech tonight Rosie. Wait… I'm not sorry about that. You deserved every bit of it."_

 _Shadow goes to vote_

Shadow sits back down in his place.

'I'll go count the votes.' Jeff states as he goes to collect the voting urn.

The nine tribe members wait anxiously for Jeff to come back with the urn.

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

No one responds. Amy and Eggman look at each other to make sure.

'Alright, once the votes are read the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

First vote… Amy

…

…

Amy, two votes Amy

 _Amy nods._

…

Eggman

…

Eggman, we're tied two votes Amy, two votes Eggman

…

Eggman, two votes Amy, three votes Eggman

…

…

…

Amy, three votes Amy, three votes Eggman.

…

…

…

Amy, four votes Amy, three votes Eggman.

…

…

…

Eggman, we're tied, four votes Eggman, four votes Amy. One vote left.

 _The two watched to see whose name was on the last vote. Both looked scared and worried for their place in the game. Blaze held Amy's hand to reassure her. Cream looked at the floor with her hands over her ears._

…

…

…

…

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Eggman. That's five, you need to bring me your torch.

Eggman stood up with a grunt and went over to grab his torch. Amy sighed in relief, burying her face into the palms of her hands.

'Big mistake you guys.' Eggman exclaimed. 'I'll be waiting for your postcard from the bottom.'

Cream rolled his eyes as he walked away. Amy hugged her tightly around the arm.

Eggman walks over to Jeff with his torch in his hand, placing it down in front of him.

'Dr. Eggman, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs his torch.

'Time for you to go.'

Eggman walks out of the tribal council area without a word.

'From tonight's tribal council, it seems that your tribe is very divided, which means you'll need to figure out your place within. The question is, will this divide lead to the end of Tenshi? Grab your things and head back to camp, good night.

 **Eggman's Final Words:**

"This is dreadful! I really thought I had enough numbers to kick off that rascal. The bottom of the tribe is going to realise their power and have nowhere to go. I really hope the tribe allies against the three, it would be better for them if they did. Really wish I could've stayed longer, but now I get to go home to a lair with comfort and technology."

 **How the tribe voted:**

 **Amy:** Shadow, Big, Eggman, Marine

 **Eggman:** Amy, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Knuckles


	5. Episode 5: We Have the Power

**Episode 5:**

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _After the Tenshi tribe's first tribal council, the tribe seemed suspicious and wary about Amy, Silver and Blaze. Shadow and Dr. Eggman agreed to work together to knock off one of the three in the next tribal council, convincing Marine and Big to side with them._

' _What if one of these days, they be flippin' the vote to me? Don't trust em.' – Marine_

 _After a blindfolded immunity challenge, Tenshi lost to Kaosu again, sending them back to tribal council for the second time in a row._

 _Back at the Tenshi camp, Eggman went around to some of the tribe members, convincing them to vote off Amy to break up the trio who voted out Wave at the last tribal council, however some people in the tribe couldn't be convinced by Eggman._

 _In the end, Eggman became the fourth person voted out of Survivor._

 _16 are left, who will be going home tonight?_

 **Tenshi: Day 9**

' _Waking up today at camp felt comfortable, now that Eggman isn't here. But seeing Shadow reminded me of the number of people who now trust him. Even if I have four others on my side, it's still something I have to watch out for.' – Amy_

'It feels great now that Egg-head doesn't take up room in the shelter.' Amy said quietly, smiling.

'Voting off others makes more room for us.' Shadow said softly.

' _Eggman was voted off last night, victim of his own mouth. But now I have Marine and Big on my side. I just need to stay safe from now on. Bet it won't be too hard to do.' – Shadow_

'I can finally rest knowing that there isn't a reward challenge today.' Knuckles said to himself.

Amy shot up out of the shelter. 'I can lounge at the beach in peace!' she exclaimed

'That sounds very nice! I'll join you!' said Cream as she stood up with her.

…

Silver and Blaze were walking around in the water, talking about last night's tribal with coconut bowls in their hands, filled with rice.

'I'm happy that we have the majority with us, once again.' Blaze mentioned to her friend.

'Now Shadow has to pull all kinds of tricks to keep him safe.' Silver smiled.

' _At last night's tribal council, we voted out Eggman from the tribe. The way I see it, the alliances here are five against three. You have Amy, Silver, Knuckles, Cream and I and then Marine, Big and Shadow. Even though those two aren't so close with him, they don't trust us. Shadow would have to make a big effort to try and get his numbers correct and last even a few more days here.' – Blaze_

'So, for a few more days, it will be easy for us.' Blaze smiled.

' _Shadow has played an idol before, but he did lose an alliance member when he saved himself. Thank god for the split vote. We just need to be prepared for this sort of thing for next tribal council.' – Silver_

 **Kaosu: Day 9**

The Kaosu tribe were walking around in the forest when Sticks spotted something up high in a tree.

'What've you found Sticks?' Sally asked the badger.

'I found a beehive! Up there!'

'Sticks, how do you expect us to get honey? It looks very dangerous.' Sonic questioned.

Rouge rolled her eyes. 'I'm not in the mood to be stung by one of those things.'

'Are you guys stupid? You smoke 'em!' Sticks exclaimed as the tribe shrugged.

' _On the beach today, we found a massive beehive. We all wanted honey, so we just focused our attention to Sticks' presentation titled, how you can take down a beehive in just one simple step!' - Espio_

'Get me the flint and some things that can burn!' Sticks directed her tribe.

The tribe did as she said, Sally helped her out with setting out the bonfire. After minutes of gathering wood and attempting to light the fire several times, the fire was active. Smoke came to the bees and slowly, they started to fly away.

'It's a shame I'm not allowed to fly up there.' Tails sighed.

'If only these cameras weren't around.' Sticks grumbled as she glares straight into the camera.

Sonic caught a piece of the beehive as it fell down, followed by the rest of the tribe mates trying to catch other falling pieces. Their hands were full of honey, but they didn't care. They've been on the island for nine days without any decent food supply.

' _Day 9 and we have achieved honey. You don't realise what you miss out here do ya?' – Tails_

…

Fiona, Rouge and Sally were hanging together in the shelter. Rouge was trying to relax while Sally was curling her hair in her fingers.

'Girls,' Fiona started. 'I just want to know where we're at, with our alliance.'

'I think a girls alliance is a good idea. We could get far.' Rouge responded, still lounging in the shelter with her buff over her eyes.

' _Sally knows for a fact that eventually, I plan on blindsiding Fiona, or at least voting her out. But if fox girl can find a target worse than herself, I'll follow it. Doubt it, but I will.' – Rouge_

'That's great. I just want to be firm with someone. The boys here are really tough, I think they've just had enough.'

'Who are you thinking of voting off?' Sally asked the fox.

'I'm still set on Espio, but he's good for the challenges. My second option would be… Tails.'

'Tails?' Sally seem surprised with her suggestion. 'Innocent little Tails?'

'Sure, he's innocent, but that's his strength. He's a super genius but he isn't strong at all. It makes perfect sense for us. His social game is to act really innocent, so no one will even notice he exists on the tribe.'

'We should weigh up our options.' Rouge cut in, removing her red buff from her eyes. 'Personally, I wanted to vote out either Espio or Sonic, Sticks even.'

'But we can get Sticks on board for numbers.' Sally pointed out. 'She doesn't have an opinion with the votes, so it would be easy to get her on board.'

'She hangs out with Vector a lot, but I think he would go on Sonics side.' Fiona stated.

' _Oh Fiona. How are you so clueless? She doesn't even know I've made deals with Vector and Sticks before. Just… wow.' – Rouge_

 **Kaosu: Night 9**

Sonic was up while most of the tribe slept. He was lying down on the beach, looking up to the stars with the sound of the waves in his head. He heard someone walking towards him from behind, he looked over his shoulder and saw Tails walking up to him.

'Hey buddy, why you up this late?' Sonic asked the young fox.

'I would ask you the same question.'

Sonic sighed and inhaled before answering. 'This game… it's all intense and a whole new challenge, but it's hard you know. Not only do you have to physically survive but, you need to make sure your safe from the votes.'

'I know.' Was all Tails could say.

'I just like hanging around nature. It's peaceful tonight, isn't it?'

'You know I have your back, and so does Espio. We aren't going to give up now. We have to win this thing. We're the heroes.'

'Since when did you picture me as the type that gives up?' Sonic smirked.

Tails smiled at his best friend. 'Never, that's why you deserve to be here the most. No one could light a torch to your heroic spirit.'

'That's because Jeff snuffed them all.' Sonic and Tails laughed quietly, trying not to disturb the camp. 'Final two bro.'

 **Immunity Challenge: Day 10**

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area, a rectangular dirt area with several individual walls beside each other. Kaosu were the first to arrive on their red mat, followed by Tenshi. The Kaosu tribe were eager to know who got voted out at their tribal council.

'Kaosu, taking a look at the new Tenshi tribe. Dr. Eggman voted out last tribal council.'

Sonic seemed pleased by the results.

'You guys ready to get into today's immunity challenge?'

The contestants nodded.

 **In todays challenge, two people, one from each tribe, will stand on small foot holes. Every ten minutes, you will move down a foot hole which will be narrower than the last. The survivor who still stands after their partner has fallen off will win a point. First tribe to five points wins reward and immunity, safe from tonight's vote.**

'Before we get into todays immunity challenge, I believe Kaosu has something for me.'

Rouge handed Jeff the immunity idol back, he then placed it on the stand next to him.

'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. In addition to immunity, we are also playing for reward. Want to know what you're playing for?'

The two tribes nodded in excitement as Jeff takes off the tarp revealing…

'Cakes, donuts, candy and pies!'

Everyone was staring at the food in awe.

'And it wouldn't be complete without… chocolate milk. The winners of todays challenge will earn themselves snacks of sugar and guaranteed to live another day. Losers will be heading back to tribal council where someone will be the fifth person voted out of this game. I'll let you guys sort your match ups, then we'll get started.

…

All 16 contestants faced off with another member from the opposing tribe, elbows against the walls beside them.

 **The Matchups:**

Sonic and Shadow

Tails and Cream

Espio and Silver

Vector and knuckles

Fiona and Blaze

Rouge and Amy

Sticks and Marine

Sally and Big

'We have some interesting matchups. Sally and Big together, is this strategical, I don't know? We have a regular matchup between Sonic and Shadow, I've seen it several times.

'Bring it on Sonic!'

'This will be a piece of cake for me, don't you worry.'

…

'We now have everyone standing on the top foot hole, this challenge has now begun.' Jeff says, observing the players.

All 16 survivors were now standing on the top foot hole. All with their elbows resting on the walls beside them. Everyone seemed somewhat comfortable.

'You cannot put any other body part on the wall, you must use your arms only. It will get tough as you go along. Just think in ten minutes, you will have to step down to a smaller hold.'

…

 **Elapsed Time: 10 minutes**

'It has been ten minutes now, time to move to the smaller foot hold.

Everyone moves down to the next foot hold with complexity. People who didn't have a lot of balance struggled to move down, but no one fell off.

'Alright, everyone is on the second hold. This foot hold is significantly smaller than the other. Cream and Tails starting to struggle, both are matched up together. Whoever falls off first will score a point for the other tribe.

'Hang in there Cream!' Amy supported her.

Cream and Tails were both struggling. Cream was leaning to one side, trying to stay in the challenge.

'Tails and Cream are really pushing in this challenge. They both want to stay in this game!'

 **Elapsed Time: 20 minutes**

'Alright, we can now move on to the third and final foot hold.

Each contestant slowly stepped down to the next foot hold. Some slip but are able to stay in the challenge, however some slip up instantly.

'Just like that, Tails, Big and Knuckles out of the challenge! Kaosu has scored two points for their tribe. Tenshi, not so behind with one point!'

Just after the fall of three, Fiona and Vector fall off.

'In an instant, Tenshi is in the lead with three points! Five people have fallen off at the third foot hold!'

'It's so small!' Fiona complained.

(3-2)

'Sonic and Shadow are still standing, no sign of struggle for them. Silver and Espio still standing, both look quite calm. Marine is starting to struggle too.

Blaze seemed comforted knowing that her partner for the challenge was struggling. She still felt comfortable standing on the foot holds.

'Wow, these foot holds are so tiny!' Amy whined.

'Seems like Amy is starting to struggle too! This will be a very tough challenge.'

 **Elapsed Time: 30 minutes**

'You guys have been standing there for thirty minutes now! We will remain at this level until one tribe wins the challenge.'

The other players applaud the others for their effort in the challenge.

'Amy, really digging deep in this challenge, same goes with Marine. Blaze looks really calm in this challenge. Sonic is starting to wobble a bit while Shadow stays completely still.'

 **Elapsed Time: 34 minutes**

By this point in time, almost every person in the challenge was struggling to keep up, except for Shadow. Sonic starts to wobble a bit, followed by Amy trying to reposition herself, but she isn't successful.

'Amy drops out of the challenge! The scores are now four to three! Tenshi could win it right here.'

(4-3)

 **Elapsed Time: 40 minutes**

'Very impressive, you guys have reached the forty-minute mark!

The dropped-out castaways applause again.

'Everyone, starting to struggle in this challenge! Tenshi is one point away, but Kaosu can still win this! Sonic is really starting to struggle in this challenge!'

'Whatcha talking about Jeff? I'm still in this.' Sonic grinned.

'Hey, I'm just making an observation here.'

All castaways were struggling. They were really digging deep in this challenge, even Shadow showed signs of pain, it was just a matter of time until someone fell.

'Sonic falls out of the challenge! Tenshi wins immunity and reward! Sending Kaosu to tribal council.'

The Tenshi tribe were relieved and ecstatic about their win. Shadow sat down, trying to stretch out the pain.

…

'Tenshi, you have immunity once again! No tribal council for you guys tonight. Before you head back to camp.'

The Tenshi tribe stopped, some were starting to walk off.

'Not only does the whole tribe get to have a feast, but one member of your tribe gets to sit in at tonight's tribal council and listen to Kaosu's tribal council.'

The Kaosu tribes' mouths dropped, the Tenshi tribe were even happier about the sudden reward.

'I'll give you a second to decide who should go.'

The Tenshi tribe talked out among themselves about who should go to tribal council.

Knuckles raised his hand 'We've chosen Cream to go tonight.'

'Alright, Cream going to tribal council to spectate tonight. Tenshi, you have a dessert feast waiting for you back at camp. Grab your stuff, have a good night.'

The Tenshi tribe walked away, waving to the Kaosu tribe. Everyone from the tribe were extremely happy by the reward and immunity.

'Kaosu, I've got nothing for you. You will have a date with me and Cream at tribal council where someone from your tribe will be the fifth person voted out of this game. Head back to camp.'

The Kaosu tribe pick up their belongings and walk out of the challenge area.

 **Tenshi: Day 10**

The Tenshi tribe came back from the challenge, all very happy about the win. The girls screamed instantly as they saw a wide table with a variety of desserts on it. Everyone got into the food as soon as possible.

' _Coming back to the camp, we all see a table full of desserts. There're cakes, cupcakes, cookies, so much! And even chocolate milk for us to enjoy! This is a great reward.' – Silver_

'Alright everyone, let's eat this thing!' Knuckles exclaimed.

The tribe grabbed something off the table to eat. Some got a slice of cake, others had a hot jam donut. Regardless, they all had the same reaction to eating that delicious table of food.

'Oh my god, this is amazing!' Amy exclaimed, her face said it all. She was in heaven.

'So good!' Big sighed, continuing to eat his piece of cake.

Shadow silently ate his donut on the end of the table, while Amy and Silver were trying to be social with the tribe.

'I think this will be the best reward of the season.' Blaze nodded her head, eating a donut.

'No question!' Marine exclaimed.

' _All my crew members were certainly having a splendid time eating those sugary desserts! I grabbed me self a napkin to wipe my face and I feel this scroll in it! I put it in my top and just wiped the sugar off my mouth. Man, this game is fast paced. A clue to that hidden necklace, wowie. I'm lucky that no one saw it drop out, or else I would be dead meat.' – Marine_

'Anyone want the eclairs?' Big asked the tribe.

'I'd like one Big! They look very nice!' Cream said, sticking her hand out for one.

' _The food today was very nice! It reminds me of the food my mom makes at home. I really miss her, but I have these amazing friends here, it's so fun to be here. Tonight, I'm going to watch the other team at tribal council!' – Cream_

'What do you think is going to happen at tribal Cream?' Amy asked Cream as she was chewing on an eclair.

'No idea. I'm very excited though!' She replied. Cream was happy that her tribe chose her, it showed how much they must trust her.

' _I think this tribe chose Cream to go to tribal tonight because she's very honest and even if she does lie, it will be very easy to see through it. It was a wise choice.' – Cream_

…

Marine stood up, she was very full from eating the food but also eager to read what she had found, an idol clue.

'Shad, wanna go for a walk?' she asked Shadow, who was sitting down in the shelter.

'Sure.'

' _I've got no other mate here right now besides Big, I need to show Shadow that I want to work with him and I think he got the brains to use an idol.' – Marine_

The two went for a walk into the forest, away from the tribe who were all passed out from the amount of food they had consumed.

'Us two are the bottom right now,' she started, Shadow nodded. 'and we need a big miracle to get us out!'

'You want to strengthen our bond?'

'I'll prove to you that I want to.'

Marine reached into her top and pulled out a scroll. Shadows eyes lit up as he saw that clue for a hidden immunity idol. A third immunity idol for the game, it was almost as if they had spawned literally everywhere. Even Marine had found one.

'Is that a clue?'

'Hidden in this very camp. "Right under your nose when you least expect".'

'Interesting.'

' _I'm happy for Marine that she realised that she has no one else to go to in his tribe but myself. If we can use this idol correctly, we can save ourselves from the bottom and try to gain power in this game. The Silver and Amy alliance are just too large for us, we needed an idol clue.' – Shadow_

'You willin' to work with me?'

'Can you get the cat on board?' Shadow questioned. He needed more than just one person.

'Definitely mate.' Marine smiled.

'Then we have a deal.'

Marine reached her hand out, as if she wanted a handshake, a seal of approval. Shadow grasped her hand and shook it.

 **Kaosu: Day 10**

The Kaosu tribe got back from a rather embarrassing immunity challenge. The weather changed to a gloomy, grey colour instantly, signs of heavy rains.

' _We're going to tribal council tonight, and I have to weigh up my options. I can either go ahead and blindside Fiona now, or I can work with her to vote out another threat or dead weight for the tribe. If I find another threat that is.' – Rouge_

Rouge, Sally and Fiona were together on the beach. Fiona considered the two of them to be close allies, she usually used girl power as a reason.

'I just want to know where you guys are at right now.' She asked the two.

'I think it's a decision between the three amigos.' Rouge replied.

'I want to vote out Tails tonight, that's my choice.'

' _Tails is so weak, but he's also really intelligent, which makes him the perfect target to go after tonight. You don't want someone like that in the game, ever._

'I agree with you Fi.' Rouge responded, nodding her head.

'I trust you guys. I'll try and spread the word to others, hopefully you can do the same so we can have an easy vote tonight.'

'Sure thing.' Sally said as Fiona walked off. She was heading for the camp where Vector and Sticks were sitting.

'Oh my god, what do we do?' Sally asked Rouge next to her.

'I want to blindside her tonight. She's just really shifty and I don't want her around.'

'I know, I hate her too. But she has a good point. If we take her down now, those three could gain numbers and go for us.'

'It's risky. She's doing some damage. But then again…'Rouge thought for a while. She had two options tonight, both options had their pros and cons.

' _I have two options tonight. I can either vote off Tails who is a social threat, or I can blindside Fiona who's just a diva in this game. I honestly want to vote off Fiona more right now, but I need to see what others are doing, and I need to figure out the strategical path for me to follow because if I make the wrong one, it could cost me a million dollars.' – Rouge_

…

Sonic, Espio and Tails were by the water well, filling up everyone's canteens. They had volunteered to do so but they really just wanted to talk strategy with each other.

'The vote for us boy's tonight is definitely Fiona.' Sonic told the two.

'You didn't even have to say it. It's quite clear.' Espio chuckled.

'Guys, we need numbers on our side. We need two others to make this even.' Tails pointed out. 'Fiona seems tight with Rouge, and Sally might follow the vote with her.'

' _In this tribe, the alliances are Rouge, Sally and Fiona. Then we have myself, Sonic and Espio. Vector and Sticks are in the middle of it all. They don't really have an official alliance in this game, which means that they are the swing votes in tonight's tribal council.' – Tails_

'If we get Vector and Sticks to vote our way tonight, you'll be safe.' Tails told Espio. Tails is locked in with the idea that Espio is the one on the block tonight. The three boys quickly went towards the two in the shelter.

…

It was starting to rain heavily on the beach. The tribe members who were not in the shelter quickly dashed for it. Every single tribe member soon found themselves in the shelter.

' _I got back to the shelter quickly because of the rain, and as I open my mouth to speak to Sticks and Vector, the rain starts, and then the three amigos come in shortly after I did. How the hell am I going to tell Sticks and Vector the plan for tonight?' – Fiona_

' _Getting back to the shelter was insanely awkward. We got back the same time as Fiona and it was raining. I didn't want to go out, nobody did. So, we kinda just sat there in silence. It really shows how split this tribe is.' – Sonic_

'Are we going to address the elephant in the room?' Espio spoke up, breaking the silence.

'What elephant?' Sticks replied.

'Tribal council tonight. I'm sure we have all been scrambling today and I'd like to say there are no hard feelings if I'm going home tonight.'

'Thanks, Espio. It's a tough game. I'm sure we all need some support after this tribal council, these vote offs are hard.' Fiona said.

' _So now Sticks and Vector think that Espio is the one we are voting for. Even if I don't convince them to vote Tails, it wont matter. I have my girls. This game couldn't be any better.' – Fiona_

…

The rain passed hours later, Sonic and Tails were up tending to the fire, talking to each other and Espio wandered through the forest. Fiona leaned over to Sticks and Vector, Rouge was right behind her.

'We're blindsiding Tails.' She whispered to the two of them.

Sticks and Vector nod their heads, but they immediately look at Rouge who has her poker face on. She didn't respond to their looks, to keep her safe, and because she had no idea who to vote at tribal council.

' _When Fiona told us to write down Tails' name, I was confused. I then looked at Rouge who's face had no confirmation or not. I thought we were going to blindside her tonight. So, I have to decide between Tails and Fiona tonight.' – Vector_

Sticks leaned over to Vector. 'What do we do?' she whispered to him.

'No idea. We have the power right now.' Vector whispered to her. 'We can choose who we want.'

' _Even if I can't chat to Rouge, I still have the power in my vote tonight. I could either vote out Tails or whoever Sonic is planning to vote out tonight, which is probably Fiona.'_

…

Sonic pulled away Vector for a chat, somewhere the tribe couldn't see the two.

'Vector, I know you and Sticks are sitting pretty in the middle tonight. But I'm asking you two to vote for Fiona tonight.'

'Sonic, I'm going to be honest with you.' Vector sighed. 'I need to just think. I've been given two options for tonight and I need to figure out who to go with.'

Sonic shook his head, but then realised that he had a reason to figure out his game. 'That's fine, I understand that.'

'Thanks for understanding though. It's hard to be in this position.'

'Oh no problem, course it's hard. I just want to be closer with you in this game. I think us boys could go far, ya know?'

The two smiled for a little while.

'Can I ask, who have they suggested to you?' Sonic asked the crocodile.

'Well, they are thinking of putting down Espio tonight.'

'Seems pretty normal, not surprised.'

' _I'm trying not to be too confident about tonight's vote. I don't want to lose a member of an alliance. It could cost me the game. I just need to go into tribal council, writing down Fiona's name.' – Sonic_

 **TRIBAL COUNCIL: Kaosu**

The Kaosu tribe walk into tribal council, torch in hand. They all take their seats across from Jeff. The tribe sees Cream sitting on the jury area, waving to all of them with a smile on her face, even though someone was going home that night.

'Kaosu, welcome back to tribal council. As you can see, we have Cream sitting in on today's tribal council, part of Tenshi's reward. It was a close challenge today but unfortunately you guys fell short. But it appears to me that in this tribe, there is really solid gameplay happening when it comes to alliances and the votes at tribal council. Sally, two immunity idols have already been played in this game, one being from your tribe and its only day ten. How does that make you feel?'

'That… that people are playing hard in this game.' Sally felt worried. 'People really don't want to go home, they think that having an immunity idol would keep them safe, and it does. Espio and Shadow are still here for example. People say it can put a target on your back, but I have no idea, I've never had one to play.'

'Tails, do you think owning an advantage like a hidden immunity idol is necessary, especially this early in the game?'

'Not necessary, but it sure does help. I think the only thing is, once you play one, everyone starts keeping a closer eye on you.'

'Do you know if anyone has one tonight?'

'No idea. That's what scares me. You have no idea who has it. Your tribe could make a decision to vote someone off and then they play an idol at tribal council. It's scary Jeff.'

'Espio, you've already played a hidden immunity idol. What has it done for you?'

'It saved me Jeff. But I guess it put a target on my back, and I'm sure it did for Shadow. People see you as a threat, that you're playing the game hard. I've certainly felt that for the past few days, but I think the tribe now sees me as an essential asset to their game. '

'Well, for tonight's tribal council, we have a member from the Tenshi tribe sitting in tonight. Sonic, how do you think this will impact the game?'

'It will affect the game because Tenshi knows what everybody's position is in this tribe and use it to their advantage. It's a big thing for the game. Huge. They could go into a swap or merge and know what the pyramid looks like.'

'Sonic, you've been out here for ten days now, is there anyone you're suspicious of?'

'Always. Some people here are just very poker faced out here. It's hard to trust someone out here.'

'What's the take on Tails?'

'Tails, he's my best bud out here. We're like brothers, he would never lie to anyone, he couldn't hurt anyone. He's great to have around the tribe.'

'Thanks man.' Tails smiled.

'Sally, what's the deal with Espio?' Jeff asks Sally.

'He's played a hidden immunity idol. To me he's a huge threat. Like I said before with immunity idols, it's threatening. He is obviously playing the game hard, and I respect that. It's just, threatening. Wow, I've used that word a lot.'

'Fiona, is it a good idea to have a large alliance in this game?'

'Absolutely. You need the numbers early, or else you won't survive long. It's pretty basic Jeff, thought you would know.'

'Well, I have seen a few interesting alliances.

'But what happens when you pick everyone off? The alliance now has to divide, based on loyalty and trust. If you don't have those things, it isn't worth it.'

'That is a good point. From what I've seen at the last two tribal councils, you may be on the bottom, is there any coming back from that?'

'I feel like there's always a way. I always tell myself to always have faith and not give up. I'm confident the person I am writing down tonight will be going home tonight instead of me.'

'So, it's clear to you who's going home tonight?'

'Yes.' Espio says bluntly.

'This game is barely about survival skills.' Sticks sighs, but her tone begins to dial up. 'All I hear all day is trust, loyalty, alliances, who's going home tonight? Why is this show even called survivor? I mean, you stick these cameras in our faces and everything is just meant to fall in place? No one has filmed me cracking a shell open at all. It's ridiculous.'

'I mean, you did agree to this show. You could've not done it and stayed home.' Rouge responded.

'Sticks, you're good at survival, how do you compare with the other parts of survivor?' Jeff asked the badger.

'I do my own thing. If someone is voting one way, I'll follow them. I don't care who, I just want to stay as long as I can.'

'She's the swing vote.' Vector smiled.

'And I'm fine with that.'

'A swing vote that's made promises.' Rouge uttered.

'Alright, with that out of the way, it's time to vote, you're up Vector.' Jeff instructed.

 _Vector goes to vote_

 _Sally goes to vote_

 _Sonic goes to vote_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

 _Fiona goes to vote_

" _You're smart, but I don't think you'll see this coming. Don't let the bed bugs bite." (Tails)_

 _Sticks goes to vote_

 _Tails goes to vote_

 _Espio goes to vote_

" _No one can trust you, that's why you're going home tonight. If I have to write your name again, I'll be very concerned." (Fiona)_

Espio sits back down in his place.

'I'll go count the votes.' Jeff says as he walks over to collect the voting urn.

…

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Everyone looks around, but no one moves.

'Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

…

First vote… Fiona

…

Fiona, that's two votes Fiona.

…

Fiona, three votes Fiona

 _Sonic grins at Tails next to him._

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tails,

 _Tails' smile suddenly disappeared._

…

…

…

…

Tails, two votes Tails, three votes Fiona.

…

…

Tails

' _Holy crap.' Sonic whispered to both Tails and Espio._

We're tied, three votes Fiona, three votes Tails.

…

…

…

…

Tails, that's four votes Tails, three votes Fiona, one vote left.

(Tails had his hands over his mouth, shocked at the votes towards him. Fiona was grinning like mad. Espio looked around in shock. Cream was on the jury seats, she couldn't believe what she saw.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fiona. We're tied.

'Here's what's going to happen. We will have a revote. Fiona and Tails and will not be able to vote and as for the rest of you, you can only vote for Fiona and Tails. Vector you'll need to grab the urn, you're up.'

 _Vector goes to vote_

" _Either way I'm screwed, so here's to luck.'_

 _Sonic goes to vote_

" _I can't believe… what just happened. Vector lied to me about the vote tonight, hope he has a good reason buddy." (Fiona)_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

 _Sally goes to vote_

 _Sticks goes to vote_

 _Espio goes to vote_

'I'll go tally the votes.'

…

'Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

First vote, Fiona

…

Fiona, two votes Fiona

(Fiona started to sweat a little.)

…

…

Tails

…

…

Tails, we're tied, two votes Tails, two votes Fiona.

(Tails also started sweating)

…

…

…

…

Tails, that's three votes Tails, two votes Fiona. One vote left.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Tails. That's 4 votes, you'll need to bring me your torch.

Tails stood up in shock, Sonic and Espio, even Cream, sitting on the jury bench, couldn't believe what had happened. Vector and Sticks refused to look at Tails as he walked up to Jeff.

'Did not see that at all. Well played.' Tails said as he walked by.

Sonic had his head down in shock with slight anger coming around him. Tails brought his torch over to Jeff, shaking Sonics hand as he gets up.

'One of the two flipped.' Espio whispered to Sonic, who looked irritated by the votes.

'Tails, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs his torch.

'Time for you to go.'

'Good luck you guys!' Tails exclaimed as he waved to the tribe.

Tails exited the tribal council area. Sonic waved to his pal, he was one ally short, now at the very bottom of his tribe. Cream on the jury bench still couldn't believe the result.

'I believe that's what you call a blindside. Tonight's tribal council has shown that even when you feel safe, you may not be. Anything can and will happen in this game. Grab your torch and head back to camp.'

 **Tails' Final Words:**

'Oh man, I was blindsided hard tonight, I should've seen that coming, kudos to Fiona for pulling that off. It shows that the unexpected always happens in Survivor.'

' _I don't like foxy girl, but you're too smart to be around. See ya.' – Sticks_

I really wish I could've stayed in the game longer than I did. I loved my time here. I hope Sonic goes far in the game, it would be cool to see my best friend winning this season!

 **How the tribe voted:**

 **Tails:** Fiona, Sally, Rouge, Sticks

 **Fiona:** Sonic, Tails, Espio, Vector

Tie:

 **Tails:** Sally, Rouge, Vector, Sticks

 **Fiona:** Sonic, Espio

 **Remaining Contestants:** 15 Left

 **Kaosu:** Sonic, Espio, Fiona, Sally, Vector, Sticks, Rouge.

 **Tenshi:** Silver, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, Marine, Big, Cream.


	6. Episode 6: Clash of Tribes

**Episode 6:** Clash of Tribes

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _After the Tenshi tribe voted out Dr. Eggman, Shadow knew his state among the tribe was as the bottom, while Amy, Silver and Blaze revealed themselves to be a powerful alliance, controlling most of the votes._

 _At the Kaosu tribe, Rouge was still keen on her plans to blindside fellow alliance member, Fiona, one of the most controversial members of the tribe. However, she had to think about Fiona's point about voting out the opposing alliance, trying to decide if it was a better option to keep her around._

 _At the Tenshi tribe, Marine and Shadow found another clue to the hidden immunity idol, giving Shadow a sense of security for the next tribal council._

 _At the immunity challenge, the two tribes competed for a dessert feast, where Tenshi came out victorious and scored them another day in the game. Leaving Kaosu to scramble their decisions in wet weather, where Rouge had to decide who she would vote for at tribal council._

' _I have two options tonight. I can either vote off Tails who is a social threat, or I can blindside Fiona who's just a diva in this game.' – Rouge_

 _At tribal council, the tribe made the ultimate decision to vote off Tails from their tribe, leaving himself and his alliance stunned._

 _15 are left, who will go home tonight?_

 **Kaosu: Night 10**

The Kaosu tribe came back from tribal council that night after blindsiding Tails. A storm had started on the way back to camp, which seemed to represent how some people were feeling about tribal council. The waves crashed on the beach from the wind and rain drenched the castaways making them absolutely freezing.

' _Tonight, the tribe decided to blindside Tails,' Sonic groaned. 'and of course, I'm really angry and disappointed with this tribe. I thought everyone was on board with voting out Fiona tonight. Not only is she picking fights with others, but from how tonight turned out, she's breaking this tribe apart, and i'm her next target.'_

'I cannot believe you guys, what reason did you guys have to vote him off?' Sonic yelled over the rain at his tribe, obviously disappointed about the result.

The tribe remained silent, sitting in their shelter, trying to stay dry.

'I have no idea who to trust on this tribe anymore.' He sighed as he sat in the shelter.

'Look Sonic, we're sorry about the vote tonight.' Rouge replied to the hedgehog.

'If you really did you wouldn't have voted for him.'

' _We got back from tribal council and Sonic came back very frustrated,' said Rouge. 'and no one here really wants to reply to his rant. This is survivor, we're meant to vote someone off. Sonic is just taking this vote off too emotionally for me. Tonight, I felt like Tails was the best choice for my game right now. He's really smart and could've come out as an amazing strategist.'_

'Sonic, you need to calm down!' Fiona snapped. 'It's survivor! We have to vote someone off.'

Sonic just rolled his eyes and ignored the comments made by Fiona.

' _I really hope that I can flip the tribe on its head when I'm ready to.' said Sonic in a dissapointed tone. 'Fiona is obviously running the game right now and I don't want her to be. It should be me who runs fast in this game.'_

 **Tenshi: Night 10**

Cream walked into camp after her visit to Kaosu's tribal council. Tenshi winning the last challenge granted Cream a place to spectate tribal council that night. She was still shocked and sad about the outcome, seeing a great friend leave the game the way he did was upsetting to her.

' _I'm sad that Tails is out of the game.' Cream said softly. 'I really wanted to be friends with him when we join the same tribe. It looked like Mr Sonic was upset too.'_

Cream walked into the shelter where the tribe sat, trying to keep dry from the rain.

'Hey Cream!' Silver was the first to greet the rabbit before she gets bombarded with questions.

'How was tribal council?' Big asked.

'Who got sent home?' Amy asked eagerly.

Cream was silent for a second and then sighed before answering her tribe mates' questions. The tribe was quite worried to hear what her answer would be.

'What happened Cream?' Blaze asked. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah mate, what happened?' Marine tilted her head.

'Tails was voted out. Four to two in the revote with Fiona.' She sighed.

Knuckles shot up in an instant. 'THEY VOTED OUT TAILS!?'

'I did not see that coming.' Even Shadow was shocked with the outcome.

'Do you know why?' Blaze asked the rabbit.

'I'm not sure… I think someone's running the votes over there.'

'Bet you it's Fiona.' Marine snapped.

'I could bet on my life that it is her.' Knuckles grumbled.

'That's insane.' Amy sighed in awe. 'Wow.'

'Something is happening over there.' Silver commented.

' _I don't even understand why their tribe voted out Tails!?' Knuckles yelled. 'If you're watching this Kaosu, your tribe will be ripped to shreds at the merge!'_

 **Tenshi: Day 11**

'I've got tree mail guys!'

The tribe all cheered in excitement as Amy came back from tree mail early in the morning. She carried a scroll that she later untied for the tribe to see.

'Don't be fooled, there's no challenge for today, more time to rest.' Amy read out. 'But one castaway from your tribe will be going on an endeavor with someone. A castaway the opposing tribe!'

The tribe were listening intently and excitedly in the message.

'That sounds exciting!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Nominate a tribe member to go on this adventure. They will be gone for the day and come back at sunset. Who wants to go out today?'

'I'll go. I feel like I need a break from this crappy island.' Blaze sighed, the tribe didn't disagree with her going on the trip.

'Blaze it is, have fun.' Shadow confirmed.

' _Of course, I'm going to go to this super-secret adventure.' Blaze stated. 'It will be really nice to get away from the camp life and talk to someone from Kaosu. I hope we can just relax to wherever we are going so I can just be with my thoughts.'_

'Bye guys!' Blaze leaves the camp area as the others wave back to her.

' _I'm afraid she will align with someone from the other tribe.' said Shadow. 'Someone she can trust. If she does, it puts a massive target on her back. I didn't expect her to turn out as a social player, but she's becoming one.' '_

…

Shadow walked up to Marine who was sitting under a tree near camp. She wasn't napping, just sitting and looking out into the water.

'Marine.'

'Yeah?' She sat up straight.

'I think we should look for this idol.' He told her as she stood up.

'Great. But can we get some water first? I'm thirsty.'

'Okay.' Shadow rolled his eyes.

' _The idol clue tells us that it's right under our nose.' Shadow read. 'It has to be something we use a lot, tree mail, the tribe sign…anything! I decided to catch up to Marine at the water well to look for it. If anything, it's going to be there. I can feel it.'_

Shadow caught up to Marine. She turned around with a smile on her face.

'Stripes look what I found in the lid of the well.'

Marine pulled out a wrapped immunity idol.

'You found it!' Shadow exclaimed.

'Ya know I did.' Marine giggled, unable to contain her happiness.

'This is excellent. We will be safe next tribal council, definitely.' Shadow nodded his head, please with the idol discovery.

' _Finding that hidden immunity idol is the best thing I have done in this game.' Marine smiled. '_ _I can't wait to make some moves out 'ere. I don't think they'll see me comin' until they get voted out.'_

 **Kaosu: Day 11**

'… But one castaway from your tribe will be going on an endeavor with someone from the opposing tribe.'

Espio was reading the same tree mail that Kaosu had received that morning. A special adventure, how interesting.

'What a cool twist!' Sally exclaimed.

'I know!' Rouge smiled. 'What if there's money at the end?'

'Pfft, I doubt it.' Fiona rolled her eyes.

'Who should go?' Espio asked the group.

'You know what guys,' Sticks started. 'Sonic has been pulling this tribe along with all his heart. I feel like he deserves a break from all of this.'

'I'm up for an adventure!' Sonic agreed, excited to go. 'Lets do this thing!'

' _Sticks just gave me the green light to an advantage in this game.' Sonic laughed a little. 'Even if there is no clue or game advantage at this adventure, I get to bond with someone from Tenshi and have an alliance on the other tribe. How awesome would that be? Also, I hope there's food, I'm sick of rice and beans.'_

Sonic walked out of the camp area as his tribe members wave goodbye to him.

' _Sending Sonic out to that adventure… mistake!' Fiona groaned. 'It's not like he's going to survive to see his new ally though.'_

 **Day 11: Advantage Area**

Our two players walk from opposing sides of a beach, walking towards the start of their new adventure. Both were eager to find out who the other chosen player was. The two only just starting to see the other after walking beside tall trees and bushes.

'Oh, thank god it's you!' Sonic yelled out to the Tenshi tribe member.

'Hey Sonic! Nice to see you out here.' Blaze greeted him. 'I was worried it would be Fiona.'

The two shake each other's hand and stand in front of a board with a notice pinned on it. The two walk up to the notice and read it.

Blaze took the note off of the board. 'The two of you have earned yourself a fifty-fifty chance of winning individual immunity and a chance to bond with an opposing tribe member.' Blaze read the paper.

'Dang! This is huge!' Sonic exclaimed.

'You must follow this path to your battle area where you will meet your host. Once the battle is complete, you will both indulge in a victory ceremony. Best of luck to members of Kaosu and Tenshi.'

' _Just… wow.' Sonic sighed in awe. 'I could win individual immunity for myself to keep me safe in the game. But even if I don't win, I get to bond with Blaze, who I think will be great for me in this game! I know she will keep her word because she has good morals and stands by them.'_

'I guess we just walk down this path.' Sonic said as he walked towards it.

'Good luck.' Blaze smiled.

' _Individual immunity is really nice to have,' Blaze nodded. 'but I also get to form a relationship with Sonic on the other tribe. He could help us out if we make the merge, so we have numbers with us.'_

…

The two walk into an area with Jeff standing in front of a small structure.

'Come on in guys!' Jeff greets the two.

Sonic and Blaze stand together in front of Jeff, waiting to find out about the day.

'Sonic, Blaze, welcome to… Clash Beach! Clash Beach is the twist where both tribes face off for the ultimate prize. Common enemies will find themselves together to fight for their people until only one is standing victorious. In this season, two opposing players from separate tribes come together for the chance to win individual immunity and to get an insight of what is going on with the opposition. The rules are quite simple, your tribe has nominated you, not knowing what they'd be sending you out to do. You will both compete against each other for a chance to win individual immunity which can be used at your next tribal council. Not only that, but both of you will have a picnic just by the beach to fill up your empty stomachs as a celebration of victory and coming together of enemies. Ready to get into today's challenge?'

The two of them yelled 'yes' in excitement.

'Alright, let's get started.'

 **In todays challenge. You will attempt to stack blocks until you have no more blocks left. However, at the same time you will be rolling a ball towards the other persons structure, while at the same time blocking their own ball to keep your tower safe. If your tower falls, you will have to stack it again. First person to stack their tower, wins immunity.**

Sonic and Blaze were at the two ends of the structure, waiting to start the challenge.

'The winner of today's challenge will not be able to be voted out at their next tribal council, even if their next tribal council is at the merge! Get into positions. Survivors ready… go!'

The two ran straight away to go get blocks to build with. Both started building quickly while Blaze was the first to roll the ball out to the other side, before being blocked and thrown back by Sonic. The challenge consisted of repeated running to get blocks, stacking and protecting their structure from the ball that was rolled to knock it down and slow down their opponent.

As Blaze rolled the ball back to her opponent, Sonic was still collecting blocks to stack and didn't reach his stack in time.

'Sonic's structure comes crumbling down! Blaze is currently in the lead!'

Sonic looked frustrated but quickly re built his structure with the blocks that had fallen down, while trying to protect it from the oncoming ball.

'Don't stop now Sonic.' Sonic said to himself.

Sonic then threw the ball back with all the strength he had and knocked over Blaze's blocks. Now Sonic was in the lead in the challenge. Both competed in a stressful challenge, trying to keep their structure alive to win individual immunity. Both players wanted it so bad, the needed it. Blaze could be blindsided at her next tribal council and Sonic is currently at the bottom of his tribe. The challenge continued this way for about 20 minutes until one contender came close with a very tall tower. They had been protecting their structure and reaching high to stack that last block, a very tedious task indeed.

…

…

'Sonic wins individual immunity! Cannot be voted off at his next tribal council!'

'Good job Sonic! I think you needed it more than me.' Blaze smiled at Sonic, who couldn't believe that he had won.

'Thanks Blaze! You did great!' Sonic congratulated her.

…

'Sonic, here is individual immunity. Safe at your next tribal council.'

Jeff takes the cover off the individual immunity necklace, revealing a necklace full of yellow bones and sun like patterns around it. Sonic walked over to Jeff to receive his immunity necklace.

'You will not be able to be voted off at your next tribal council. For the rest of your day here, you two will be treated to a picnic at the beach until you have to go back to your camp. Grab your stuff and head on out.'

 **Kaosu: Day 11**

' _I brought up the option of sending Sonic to his adventure because I wanted to see how fox girl will act around camp.' – Sticks_

'Hey Fiona, can you get some wood for the fire?' Sticks asked Fiona who was standing, watching Sticks inspect the fire.

'Why can't you get it yourself?' she replied.

'This is your fire too ya know, you need to help us in camp!' Sticks snapped.'

'Sticks, I don't need to. I'm tired and this is an individual game. Imagine how energised I could be for the next challenge.'

' _Today, Sticks got really agitated at Fiona. It's not surprising. She sits around all day either in the shelter or on the beach doing absolutely nothing for the tribe. Sometimes when she isn't talking, you can't tell if she's an actual person.' – Espio_

'You need to pick up your weight around here! Get your head out of this stupid game and actually survive out here! I'm tired, Espio is tired! Fifteen people in this game are tired! Get your ass off the ground and actually help around camp!' Sticks yelled at the fox. Fiona was clearly shocked with her outburst.

'What gives you the right to speak to me like that!'

'Your crappy attitude gives me the right!'

'You know what, I've been saving your ass out here and this is what I get! A rather immature rant from some feral badger off the streets! You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.'

'Fiona, you wouldn't be here without your sitting ducks agreeing to voting out Tails, an essential asset to this tribe.' Espio chimed in.

Fiona decided not to reply to Espio and walked away from the two. 'I'm gonna take a walk.'

'Why don't you go find your head while you're out there?' Sticks yelled out to her.

' _God! This tribe is seriously annoying. But in order for others here to come onto my side is to play victim. No ones gonna believe Sticks cause she's insane and Espio just looks like a nervous wreck. I mean seriously, he gives the same blank stare with the same voice.' – Fiona_

Fiona walked up to Sally who was coming back from the water well. She was coming back alone, Rouge was tanning on the beach talking to Vector. Fiona started to break down in tears as she walked towards her.

'What's wrong Fiona?' Sally asked the fox.

'...Oh, it's just…' Fiona sobbed. 'Sticks has just insulted everything about me. And I know I'm not emotional but… it just builds up and you can't deal with it.'

'It's okay Fiona. This game is harsh on everyone right now. You're gonna get through this.'

Fiona nodded at her, sniffling.

'Do you need some time to yourself.' Sally asked her.

Fiona nodded. Sally proceeded to make her way back to camp.

' _Oh please, like I could actually cry cause badger girl threw a fit at me. I really hope Sally believes me, but I think my acting skills are pretty good right now.' – Fiona_

' _I think Fiona is just at a bad place at this game right now. She knows she's at a bad place in this game and I think it has just gotten to her. It's getting to everyone right now, but this is survivor.' – Sally_

 **Clash Beach: Day 11**

Sonic and Blaze walked up to a shack, positioned on the sand of the beach with a blanket laid out with pillow seats. There was a wide range of food on the blanket, consisting of sandwiches, lemonade, fried potatoes and Sonic's favourite…

'CHILLI DOGS!' He yelled at the top of his lungs. 'I have been dreaming about this for the past 11 days!'

'I love this! This is such a great outcome for losing an immunity challenge!' Blaze smiled.

The two chuckle, they both had a great time getting away from camp.

' _Today is the best day! I won individual immunity which makes me safe for a few days and chilli dogs. I couldn't ask for anything else!' – Sonic_

'Bon appétit Blaze!'

'Cheers. To survivor.'

The two clink their lemonade glasses together and started to eat the food that was put out for them. The two enjoyed the food so much, looking like they were in heaven.

'Oh…my…god!' Sonic moaned as he bit into a chilli dog.

'This is amazing. Loads better than plain rice!'

' _No offence towards Big for providing us with seafood at camp, but I really miss the food back home, outside of this game. Hopefully being here with Sonic can open the door for future opportunities. We could talk about having an alliance. I know he will agree with it., he has similar morals to me and he will keep his word.' – Blaze_

'How's things going in your tribe? I heard about the vote last night from Cream.' Blaze waited for an answer from Sonic. Of course, she wanted to talk about the game.

'Honestly, not well. I'm the bottom of my tribe run by the girls. You?' Sonic didn't seem saddened by his response, he still kept his smile.

'I'm doing alright, but it seems that you needed the immunity more than me today.'

Sonic nods as he continues eating his chilli dog.

'I was just really shocked that they blindsided Tails last night. The three of us thought it was either me or Espio going home, and we also thought we had Vector and Sticks with us.'

'That's a shame. Our tribe has had pretty easy vote offs so far.'

The two briefly sat in silence, looking into the horizon.

Blaze opened her mouth after eating a piece of a sandwich. 'Let's say we both get to the merge or we're put together at some point, want to form an alliance?'

'Yes! Who else do you have with you?'

'Majority of my tribe right now, but I'm close with Amy and Silver.'

'Consider me on board with that! They're both people I want to work with!'

…

Two hours had passed since the discussion. The two decided to have a nap in the hut, eat a little more, nap and then wake up to drink some more lemonade. Blaze got up from her seat.

'I'm going to sit on the beach. It looks gorgeous.' She said to Sonic who was still lying down on a bench.

'I'll be out there in a second.'

' _As I was grabbing a napkin to clean my hands and face with, a scroll just drops out of it and I'm… lost for words. There were like, hundreds of other ones there and I just happened to get the one with a clue? My lucks starting to wake up.' – Sonic_

'This is a clue to a hidden immunity idol, hidden in the shack. Oh man, this is great.' Sonic couldn't contain his happiness. 'To find me, look under where a contenders foot meets entry.'

Sonic looked very hyped. He looked over to Blaze who was just staring off into the horizon. Sonic made his way to the entrance of the shack and looked at the entrance. He inspected many things, but mainly what was on the ground.

'The stairs?' He whispered to himself.

Sonic peered under the stairs and found a wrapped up hidden immunity idol, hanging from the top of a wooden step. He grabbed it and unwrapped it, knowing Blaze wouldn't be coming over anytime soon.

'This is insane. Oh my god.' He whispered.

' _Coming into this game, I didn't think I'd be able to find one of these things, but I did. This gives me so much power in the game. Individual immunity and an idol on the same day, along with an alliance spread to the other tribe and chilli dogs? Pretty awesome day for me.' – Sonic_

…

'There you are, you spent a lot of time cleaning yourself up.' Blaze greeted Sonic as he walked towards her.

'When it comes to chilli dogs, I can't help it, especially after 11 days. Nice view you're having here.'

'It is. Sometimes, with the whole game going on, if you just stop and take in the present, the scenery around you, it's amazing.'

Sonic paused and admired Blaze's peace. 'I like that. I've been doing that back at camp too.'

' _Being out here was the best thing I could possibly ask for. With the whole game going on right now, you don't appreciate everything that this place has to offer. The beaches are amazing and the nature if just refreshing. I love being out here, I'm glad I experienced today with Sonic by my side.' – Blaze_

 **Tenshi: Day 11**

The Tenshi tribe were sitting at the beach when they saw Blaze come back from Clash Beach.

'Oh, you look happy today girl!' Amy yelled out to Blaze as she came back towards the camp.

'What happened over there!?' Knuckles yelled out to her.

' _When Miss. Blaze came back from her adventure and we all wanted to hear about it!' - Cream_

The whole tribe gathered around to hear what Blaze had to say, even Shadow was in on the conversation.

'So, I got there,' she started sitting down on the edge of the shelter. 'and the other person who was sent there was Sonic. What happened is that we both competed for individual immunity which is valid at the next tribal council the winner attends.'

'Did you win it?' Marine asked.

'No, but I think Sonic needed it more than I did.'

'Why do you think that?' Shadow asked.

'We had a picnic on the beach after the challenge,' Blaze continued.

'Dang, lucky.' Silver sighed.

'and he told me that he was on the bottom of his tribe. He told me everything.'

'Which is what I told you guys last night.' Cream smiled as Amy patted her back.

'My Sonic must be really struggling to stay alive.' Amy sighed, Shadow just rolled his eyes.

'Oh, don't worry Amy, he's being really positive about where he is.' Blaze reassured the pink hedgehog. Of course, she knew Sonic is staying positive in his position.

' _This information about Kaosu that Blaze has confirmed is ground breaking. What Cream told us was completely true, Sonic does sit on the bottom of that tribe. Just imagine the faces when he comes back with individual immunity.' – Shadow_

…

Shadow was with Marine and Big, going to get some fruits from trees for the tribe to eat. The three usually did this together, but Shadow wanted to talk about the game.

'Listen you two.' Shadow started. 'I just want to know if we still have an alliance going on before I can tell you something.'

'We have nowhere else to go, of course we're with you.' Big informed Shadow.

'Do you have anything planned?' Marine asked.

'I feel like I do have something up my sleeve,' Shadow grinned. 'but I'll just have to wait and see what happens if we lose our next immunity challenge.'

' _The other half of the tribe are so confident with their numbers that it's blinding them. If I can somehow get one of them to flip, I could turn this game on its head.' – Shadow_

…

Amy, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles were sitting in the shelter. Blaze was still talking about her adventures at Clash Beach. She went on about the challenge and the food and her nice conversations with Sonic. The other three just sat there, regretting that they didn't put their hand up for the opportunity.

'Is it true that it's a girls alliance on the other side?' Knuckles asked.

'Yeah. It's Espio and Sonic on the bottom of it. He didn't say anything about Vector though, so I guess he's with the girls on the votes. But I'm not too sure about that.'

'Vector rarely gets brought up in any conversation in this game. Strange.' Knuckles replied.

'Maybe it's because he's on the other tribe?' Amy told Knuckles, who didn't reply to her comment.

'What if there's more to it than that?' Silver asked.

'Oh, that's basically it.' Blaze confirmed. 'I doubt Sonic would lie about things at camp if Tails was voted out. He has good morals and would never do something villainous.'

' _Having an alliance with someone from the other tribe is an amazing thing. Not only do you have the people you have now, but when the merge happens, you have more numbers. I'm glad Blaze went over there today, but I'm worried that she now has a target on her back, people might want Blaze voted out just because of it. I just don't want one of us three to be voted out right now.' – Silver_

 **Kaosu: Day 11**

Sonic walked back from Clash Beach to his camp with his individual immunity necklace around his neck. The necklace seemed like a masterpiece to him. Decorated with bones and yellow wood, it was beautiful.

'What's Sonic wearing?' Fiona asked as he saw him walking towards the camp.

'Is that…' Vector started but kept pondering.

' _Seeing Sonic walk back into the Kaosu camp with a big necklace made me curious. What did happen on that adventure? Is it immunity, or some wacky advantage.' – Vector_

'Sonic, can I ask you something?' Espio asked Sonic as he arrived back to camp.

'Go ahead buddy.' Sonic smiled.

'Is that individual immunity?'

'Correct.'

The tribe stared at the necklace in awe.

'I won it today at the beach. Do you guys think it looks good on me? I'm thinking of making this item a permanent accessory.'

'Insane. Oh my god, you're so lucky!' Sally exclaimed.

'Are there any strings attached?' Vector asked.

'Not really. It's valid for the next time I go to tribal council, no matter what point of the game it is.' Sonic explained the whole advantage to the tribe, including details about the challenge and the reward that came after it.

' _Great! Now, Sonic has immunity and can't be voted out next! Not only that, but now he has connections with the other tribe. We can't even split the votes on the two now! Ugh.' – Fiona_

…

 **Day 12: Immunity Challenge**

'Come on in guys!'

Both tribes walk into the immunity challenge area at the same time. Because of Creams advantage of being at tribal council, everyone knew who was gone, there was no need to peek to the other side.

'You guys ready to get into today's immunity challenge?'

The two tribes nod, smiling.

'First things first, I'll take the idol back from Tenshi.'

Marine gives the tribe idol back to Jeff. He then places the idol on a pedestal.

'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge…'

 **Each tribe has a large box that they will move down a course containing six separate keys to the end. One member of the tribe will be sitting on the large box, collecting keys from poles as they go, using a long, tedious piece of bamboo. Three tribe members will be pushing the box around the path. Once all six keys have been collected and the box has reached the end, three tribe members will unlock six locks on the box, one only opening with a specific key.**

'First tribe to open their box wins immunity, safe from tonight's vote. As for the losing tribe, you will have a date with me at tribal council where one of you will be the sixth person voted out of this game. Tenshi you have one extra member, who will you sit out?

The Tenshi tribe discuss among themselves.

'I'll sit out Jeff.' Marine said as she raises her hand.

'Marine sitting out for Tenshi. I'll give you guys a moment to strategize, then we'll get right to it.'

…

'Here's the roles for each tribe member. For Kaosu we have Sally collecting the keys, being pushed by Vector, Espio and Fiona. Sonic, Rouge and Sticks will be unlocking the box. For Tenshi, we have Cream collecting keys, being pushed by Knuckles, Shadow and Big. Which means Silver, Amy and Blaze are unlocking the box. Survivors ready…go!'

Both tribes started pushing their box. The box was about six feet tall with a stool for the tribe member collecting the keys, hung on a pole. Both tribes got to their first key at the same time. The stick that Cream and Sally had to manoeuvre was very flimsy and required careful movement.

'Make sure your bamboo holds onto the loop and allows the key to come back to you! If you drop it, it will cost your tribe a lot of time. Kaosu has their first key! Tenshi, still working on getting a hold of it.'

'Take your time Cream!' Knuckles exclaimed, trying to keep Cream calm.

Cream handles the bamboo with great care and gets the first key for Tenshi.

Kaosu then moved onto their second key and managed to get that key quickly. Cream took a little longer to get her second key, but she wasn't that far behind.

'This next key has two keys! It will be a lot harder to get them without dropping the keys!'

Sticks carefully grabbed the two keys and did it perfectly. Kaosu was definitely in the lead with this challenge. Cream on the other hand tried her best to get the keys from the pole, however it was a challenge for her.

'Sticks, giving her tribe a great lead. They're now at their fifth key! Tenshi, still taking some time on their third and fourth key!'

Cream was struggling to move the piece of bamboo in the right way, but once she hooked onto the two keys, one of them fell off. She quickly grabbed the key she did get and tried to get the key on the ground.

'Cream drops one of her keys! You will need to move around the top of the box to get it back! This is costing Tenshi a lot of time. Kaosu are now working on their fifth key!'

Cream took a few minutes to get the key back while Sticks got her fifth key. Tenshi quickly pushed the box to their fifth key, which was easier for her to get.

After minutes of trying to get their keys, Kaosu was the first to get to the end of the challenge, leaving Tenshi behind.

'Kaosu now working on their locks! You will need five unlocked locks to win immunity! Tenshi is still slightly behind in this challenge but they can push through this!'

Kaosu quickly worked on unlocking their locks. Rouge and Sonic unlock one lock each quickly. Sticks was still rushing through some to find hers. Tenshi by this time had only unlocked one padlock but tried to make quick work. In the end, one tribe, after minutes of swapping and trying to unlock keys, won immunity for their tribe, and it wasn't even close.

…

'Kaosu wins immunity! Safe from tonight's vote!'

…

'Kaosu, here is tribal immunity. Cannot be voted out tonight. Grab your things and head back to camp'

The Kaosu tribe exited the challenge area, waving goodbye to the Tenshi tribe.

'As for you guys, you tried but I have nothing for you. After 12 days in this game, one of you will be the sixth person voted out of this game. Grab your things, head back to camp.'

 **Tenshi: Day 12**

The Tenshi tribe walk back to camp from tribal council, nobody wanted to go to tribal council that night, but the person who was at risk was Shadow.

'You guys did great today, I'm proud of you all.' Knuckles encouraged his tribe.

'I'm…I'm sorry for losing the challenge for us.' Cream sobbed.

Amy kneeled down in front of her. 'Are you kidding?' she smiled. 'Don't feel upset, you had a challenging role, it would've been hard for anyone.'

'You didn't let us down Cream, we all had a role in that challenge.' Silver smiled. 'It's not all about one person.'

Cream was still sobbing, but she calmed down after Amy and Silver's encouraging words. 'Okay… thanks you guys.'

…

' _Tonight is tribal council for us, and I really have to find a way for me, Marine and Big to stay safe tonight, so before I do anything, I should talk with those two to see what they are thinking about tonight.' – Shadow_

Shadow walked off with Marine and Big to "fill up water canteens".

'Marine, do you think you can convince either Cream or Knuckles to flip with us?' Shadow asked Marine, who was filling up her canteen.

'Who do we wanna vote out?' Big asked Shadow.

Marine thought for a second. 'Maybe tonight, we should go for rabbit?'

'Hm… that could work.' Shadow thought to himself. 'She's weak, doesn't help in challenges and is just annoying to be around in camp.'

'You could easily convince Knuckles to vote out Cream! But aren't the votes tied if we do that?' Big pointed out.

'I forgot to tell you somethin' big guy.' Marine smiled, Big was confused about her statement.

'We have an immunity idol.' Shadow told him. 'We can just not have a tie at tonight's tie.'

'Another one? Wow!' Big was amazed.

'So, we can vote for Cream with Knuckles, and even if we can't get him on board, I can play the idol to keep us safe.'

' _I made the right choice to be with Stripes, the other three won't see this one comin'.' – Marine_

'So you can get Knuckles to vote out Cream tonight?' Shadow asked Marine, she looked very confident with the task.

'No problem.' She replied.

…

Silver, Amy, Blaze and Cream were sitting in the shelter with Knuckles putting on more wood for the fire. Knuckles was trying to make small chat with the other four as they sat in the shade, away from the sun.

'Guys, we have to vote out Marine tonight.' Knuckles pointed out.

'What about Shadow?' Cream asked.

'He might have another idol,' she told the rabbit. 'we need to make it seem like we're voting for him, just in case he actually does have one.'

' _Tonight, it's five to three. Personally, I would like to vote off Shadow, but we do need him around for challenges, so were voting for Marine tonight. It seems like the best option.' – Silver_

'Seems like a plan.' Silver replied.

'Simple,' Amy smiled. 'five votes on Marine, three votes on one of us.'

…

Marine walked up to Knuckles as he was getting fruit off trees. She tried to be the first to say hi, but Knuckles saw her come up to him.

'Hey Marine, wanna help me catch these things?' He asked her.

'Sure.' She replied.

Knuckles shook a tree until a couple of coconuts fell down. She stood in a ready position so she could catch the objects from the tree. Marine caught all of them.

'Thanks!' Knuckles thanked her as he climbed down off the tree.

'Knuckles, can we talk about tonight?' Marine blurted out, which caught his attention.

'Okay then.' He replied.

'I know you're very tight with your mates over there, but we need to send the weaklings home. Cream, she never wins these challenges for us, she's always sittin' out.'

Knuckles paused for a second, but his face didn't disagree with her statement. 'I do want to keep this tribe strong. She isn't helping us win things lately.'

'I want you to write down Creams name tonight. If you can convince em to write her down too, even better.' She said, trying to persuade Knuckles to come on her side. 'I want this team to win as much as you do.'

'You have my word.' He said to her, shaking her hand.

' _Silver, Amy and Blaze do have the numbers by their side, but Marine does have a good point. I want most of this tribe to be around for the merge, and to do that we need to vote out the weak ones.' – Knuckles_

…

'Silver, can I talk to you?' Knuckles came up to Silver, wanting to talk about the votes for tonight.

'Sure, what's up?' Silver responded.

'I know you guys are voting for Marine tonight,' he started, he was talking quite silent. 'but I've been thinking… I want to keep this tribe strong, so we can get to the merge. I want to vote out Cream tonight, so we can keep strength in these challenges.'

Silver paused. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from Knuckles, but he also wasn't that surprised. '… wow, um.' He thought.

'She's very weak in challenges and always sits out when she has the chance. I bet if we had Marine competing today, she would've improved how we went. We wouldn't be voting someone out tonight.'

Silver sighed. 'Listen, Knuckles. I get your point, but I have to stick to my word out here. If we both flip, our tribe will be shattered. It will start chaos.'

'I get it, but please just consider writing her name down tonight. If she stays here, we will keep losing these challenges to Kaosu.'

Silver took a pause and sighed, he was trying to process his thoughts at this time.

'I'll think about it. But it's a risky move to make. I can't guarantee anything.'

'I just feel like we should for the sake of this tribe.'

' _I thought we had an easy five, but now we have Knuckles wanting to flip on us and vote for Marine. I'm going to keep his secret because, I don't want things to be more complicated for tonight. I just have to decide if I'm going to vote with him or not.' – Silver_

…

The Tenshi tribe started to gather their things and their torches. The sun was setting, signalling that it was time to make their way towards tribal council to vote a player off from their tribe. Shadow quickly rushed to Marine, who was walking to get her torch.

'Did they say they'd vote me?' Shadow asked Marine on the way out.

'I couldn't get it out of him, but I think they are. He does want to keep strength.' She replied, Shadow paused for a second.

'Hmph.'

 **TRIBAL COUNCIL:** Tenshi

The Tenshi tribe walk into the tribal council area with all of their torches in hand. Jeff is seen sitting across from the fire as usual. The tribe places their torches and sits down at their seats.

'Marine, it seems that ever since the two vote offs this tribe has had, you guys haven't been performing as well as the other tribe. Is this just purely because you voted off strong people or is there something else to it?'

'Half of me agrees with ya', but the other doesn't. This tribe is divided, and we don't work as a team anymore. Everybody today has been scramblin', talking about the votes for tonight. We're not a team anymore Jeff.'

'Knuckles, hearing that from a tribe member that you guys aren't a team anymore, how does that feel for you?'

'It feels… crap. I'm always about team work and I think this tribe isn't working as one anymore. I think tonight we just need to know that if we have strong players, most of us can get to merge together.'

'Is your vote tonight based on being a team player?'

'Honestly Jeff, no. But I think the way I'm voting tonight, we have a more likely chance to win these challenges.'

'In what way?' Shadow asked the echidna.

'I just feel that… this person doesn't do much around camp and isn't helping us as a tribe, isn't a team player.'

'Amy, do you know who Knuckles is referring to?' Jeff asked Amy.

'I trust that I do. We may not be acting as a team now, but I bet you the other tribe isn't either. People are talking as if this isn't normal, but it is. We have to vote each other off and that's how it works.'

'But if Kaosu is now becoming stronger in these challenges, wont team work factor into that? They must be doing something right?'

'It does, but hearing from Sonic, they aren't a team. They're just strong players.'

'I'm guessing that's the spill from Blaze's adventure to Clash Beach and Creams visit to tribal council?'

'Yeah, she told us. And to be honest, I believe her. It's so obvious.'

'Blaze, how does hearing another member from the opposing tribe help you in this game?'

'You get to see what's going on in their end. It could help you in the merge and see where the alliances are.'

'Big, does possessing information that not only Blaze knows, but Cream knows as well make them a threat to someone else's game?'

'It does. Blaze talked to someone from the other tribe and she bonded with him. That's an alliance right there. Cream sat into their tribal council and saw the cracks that were in it. They could do a lot with what they have.'

'I don't get why anyone would be worried about me being at their tribal council.' Cream spoke up. 'You all chose me to go, why do you have to be worried?'

'But do you think people are worried.'

'I think more are scared about Miss. Blaze more than me. She's the one who bonded with Mr. Sonic on the other team. If Knuckles is talking about team work…'

'Then why is someone working with the other tribe.' Shadow finished her sentence.

'Again, you guys chose me to go.' Blaze said.

'We never chose you, you said you wanted to.' Marine told her.

'But you didn't even discuss who should go, you just let me go.' Blaze snapped.

'Shadow, does it worry you that someone on your tribe has a tight bond with someone from the other?' Jeff asked Shadow.

'I think tight is an exaggeration Jeff.' Blaze cut in. 'They were only there for what… four to six hours? To me, that isn't very tight.'

'Silver, what do you think?' Jeff faced Silver. 'Should we be close with just your own tribe, or should you flirt with the other side?'

'I think you should stay true to your own tribe, even if it will help you in this game, it puts a target on your back.'

Blaze rolled her eyes at the discussion.

'With all that out of the way, it's time to vote. Big, you're up.'

 _Big goes to vote_

 _Shadow goes to vote_

" _Let's hope this works out for me. Night night." (Cream)_

 _Amy goes to vote_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

 _"You need to get out of here. I don't want people to speak for me in this game." (Marine)_

 _Silver goes to vote_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

" _This is my decision for tonight. I really hope it works out for the best. I'm all about winning stuff, and you just don't have it in you."_

 _Marine goes to vote_

 _Cream goes to vote_

Cream sits back in her place.

'I'll tally the votes.' Jeff said as he went to collect the voting urn.

…

'if anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

No one moves, people just look around to see if anyone else moves from their spot.

…

…

'You know what Jeff.' Shadow stands up, the rest of the tribe is just shaking their heads. 'The tribe has numbers on their side tonight, and I'm not ready to go home tonight.'

Silver just grins and shakes his head as Shadow walks over to Jeff and hands him the hidden immunity idol.

'The rules of survivor state that if someone plays a hidden immunity idol, then any votes cast against that person will not count and the person with the next highest number of votes will be voted out. This is an idol, any votes cast against Shadow will not count. I'll read the votes.'

…

…

…

…

First vote… Marine

…

…

…

Marine, two votes Marine.

 _Marine looks anxiously at Shadow. Shadow was kicking himself, he had just wasted an idol. Amy was proud of her alliance._

…

Marine, three votes Marine.

…

…

…

…

…

Cream

 _Cream shoots up in shock. Amy and Blaze are confused with the vote._

…

…

…

…

Cream, three votes Marine, two votes Cream.

…

…

…

…

Cream, we're tied. Three votes Marine, three votes Cream.

…

…

…

…

Marine, four votes Marine, three votes Cream. One vote left.

 _Cream and Marine look at each other. Amy puts her hand on Cream's shoulder._

 _Shadow looks up towards the vote with his hand on his chin._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cream.

Amy and Blaze's mouths drop wide open, finding out that someone has flipped their vote. Knuckles kept a straight face.

'We will now have a revote.' Jeff informed. 'Marine and Cream cannot vote, and as for the rest of you can only vote for either Marine or Cream. Amy, collect the urn on your way, you're up.'

 _Amy goes to vote_

" _What the hell was that? Knuckles better have a reason for flipping on us like that!" (Marine)_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

 _Silver goes to vote_

 _Big goes to vote_

 _Shadow goes to vote_

" _I wasted an idol, but I got someone to flip. Hopefully, you're going home Cream.' (Cream)_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

'I'll go count the votes.' Jeff goes to grab the urn for the second time.

…

…

…

'Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.'

First vote, Marine

…

…

…

Cream

…

Marine, two votes Marine, one vote Cream

 _Marine nods_

…

Cream, we're tied, two votes Marine, two votes Cream.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cream, three votes Cream, two votes Marine. One vote left.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Sixth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Cream. That's four votes, you'll need to bring me your torch.'

Amy and Blaze were in shock, they couldn't believe another person had flipped. Shadow let out a little smirk.

'Did you flip?' Amy whispered to Blaze.

'No, I swear.' Blaze replied. Amy cursed under her breath and Silver avoided eye contact with anyone.

'Goodbye guys, I had fun out here.' Cream says as she goes to collect her torch.

She now stood in front of Jeff, with her torch in front of him.

'Cream, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs her torch.

'Time for you to go.'

'Good luck, all of you!' Cream waves to the remaining Tenshi tribe.

'Bye Cream.' Blaze waved back.

Cream walked out of the tribal council area.

Marine leaned in closer towards Knuckles' direction. 'Knuckles… Knuckles.'

Knuckles looked over to where Marine sat.

'Thank you.' She said, smiling.

'Don't worry Shadow, you'll get another idol.' Big said to him.

'I know I will.'

'What the hell was that?' Amy quietly hissed at Silver, but he didn't reply.

'Well that was a crazy blindside.' Jeff grinned. 'You never know what's going to happen here, even if you have discussed the votes beforehand. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Good night.'

 **Final Words:** Cream

'Wow, I'm so sad that I got voted out of survivor. I'm really going to miss everyone in there. But now I get to have good food and things that I didn't have over there. I would like to say good luck to everyone!'

 **Remaining Contestants:** 14 Left

 **Kaosu:** Sonic, Espio, Fiona, Sally, Vector, Sticks, Rouge.

 **Tenshi:** Silver, Amy, Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, Marine, Big,

 **OK, so this is probably the biggest chapter I've ever written. Hope you guys enjoyed it cause damn it took a long time to make. Please leave your opinions on the players!**

 **Favourites:** Shadow, Sonic

 **Least Favourites:** Marine, Dr. Eggman


	7. Episode 7: Already Worked With One Devil

**Episode 7:**

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _Sonic found himself on the bottom of the Kaosu tribe after the rest of his tribe blindsided his closest ally, Tails. But with the new twist Clash Beach where two players, one from each tribe, compete for immunity, Sonic gained a massive advantage. Sonic and Blaze fought for individual immunity, which ended in the win for Sonic._

' _Sonic, here is individual immunity. Safe at your next tribal council.'_

 _After the challenge, Blaze and Sonic had a picnic by the beach and formed an alliance with each other. After eating a wide range of food, Sonic found himself a hidden immunity idol._

' _Individual immunity and an idol on the same day, along with an alliance spread to the other tribe? Pretty awesome day for me.' – Sonic_

 _At the immunity challenge, the two tribes fought on a challenge that tested the limits of both tribes. In the end, Kaosu sent Tenshi back to tribal council._

 _Back at the Tenshi camp, Amy, Blaze and Silver were confident about the votes against Shadow's alliance, however Shadow and Marine had a plan to get Knuckles on board with blindsiding Cream._

 _At tribal council, it was a thrilling vote between Marine and Cream. Unfortunately, Shadow had drowned his immunity idol when he thought he was on the block for that night, but after a revote, Shadow was successful with voting Cream. In the end, Knuckles and Silver flipped their votes, sending her home._

' _Sixth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Cream.'_

 _14 are left, who will go home tonight?_

 **Tenshi: Night 12**

The Tenshi tribe came back from their intense and shocking tribal council. Amy especially was furious about the result.

' _Tonight, Cream got voted out of the show and two people in our alliance flipped to vote her out. Amy and I are furious over it.' – Blaze_

'Silver, Knuckles, what the hell was that!' Amy screamed at the two boys as they walk back to camp. 'We literally had the numbers to take someone out and you two decide to flip!?'

Knuckles sighed. 'Listen Amy.'

'After all the scrambling and other crap I have went through…'

'Let us speak.' Silver spoke up.

'…And you know what happens? The numbers are flipped to…'

Knuckles had enough of Amy's whining. 'AMY, SHUT IT!'

The tribe paused in silence. Knuckles wouldn't be surprised if Kaosu heard their bickering miles away.

Knuckles calmed down and began to talk. 'Look. We need to keep winning challenges. I want most of this tribe to be at the merge, so we can take down the others! Cream half the time sat out and whenever she did play, we just fell behind. Marine deserves to be here more than her. She's essential to our camp!'

Silver came to Knuckles' defence. 'And look Amy, I just think it was the best decision for us as a whole. She didn't contribute much at camp or in challenges.'

' _I sat down in the shelter and just watched all the drama unfold. It's like every tribal council aftermath, someone screams at another and then in an instant, they don't trust each other. A beautiful scenario really.' – Shadow_

'I just…' she paused and tried to articulate her thoughts. 'you guys said to my face that voting off Marine was what you were going to do but you vote off Cream?'

'Listen, guys.' Blaze interrupted. 'I just think we should rest and gain some energy for tomorrows challenge. Who knows, maybe the guys are right about the challenges.'

' _I honestly don't know what to think right now. I don't know if I can even trust Knuckles and Silver at this point because they said what they were going to do, but at tribal they both flipped the votes onto Cream. The only person I really trust in this game right now is Blaze.' – Amy_

…

'I feel bad, but that's just the game.' Blaze sighed. Amy was sitting next to her.

'I'm sorry for that outburst but I was shocked. I don't even know if I could trust Silver and Knuckles at this point.'

 **Reward Challenge: Day 13**

'Come on in guys!'

The Kaosu tribe looked over to the Tenshi tribe coming into the area.

'Kaosu, talking their first look at the new Tenshi tribe.'

A lot of people from Kaosu were shocked at the result. They couldn't believe the outcome that they saw. Most of them thought Shadow would be gone, Marine at least, but not Cream.

'No way!' Sally exclaimed.

'Cream voted out last tribal council.'

'Wow.' Rouge said in amazement.

'It was an intense tribal council.' Jeff nodded. 'Rouge you looked shocked by the result.'

Rouge paused for a second, still stunned. 'I honestly thought that Cream had a strong connection with her tribe. But maybe that was the reason she had to go. Can't speak on their behalf Jeff.'

'I would just like to say something. You guys have been out here for thirteen days now. You've had to get used to tough conditions in the wild including rain, lack of food. This game has tested you physically and mentally and has pushed every limit you have. You have all made your own relationships and bonds for the game… but that is about to change.'

…

…

'Drop, your buffs. We are switching tribes.'

Every single player was in shock. Some were happy about it while others were frustrated, but no one saw this coming at all. A new start for every player, good or bad.

'You've gotta be kidding.' Silver tried to chuckle.

'When I come around, I would like you to grab a folded buff but only open it until I tell you to do so.'

Jeff walked around to each player who grabbed a random buff from the plate Jeff was holding. It was covered with a cloth, so no one knew what tribe they were placed in.

'Gosh, I'm nervous.' Fiona smiled.

'Me too.' Rouge said, breathing through the nerves. Her whole game could change.

Jeff finished handing out the buffs and stood back in his place. 'Alright, you can reveal your tribe in three…two…one… now!'

Everyone started to open their cloths to reveal a new buff. As everyone was looking around to see who got what tribe, some were happy and excited but some were not pleased.

'If you have a red buff, go over to the Kaosu mat. Yellow buffs go over to Tenshi.'

 **The new tribes:**

 **Kaosu:** Sonic, Amy, Marine, Fiona, Espio, Big, Blaze

 **Tenshi:** Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Silver, Knuckles, Sally, Sticks

'Let's see what we have here. In the new Kaosu, we have three original Kaosu and four original Tenshi. In Tenshi, we have four newcomers and three originals as well. Seems like the tribes split evenly, eight of you have gone to a different tribe. Sonic, are you happy with your new tribe?'

'I'm very happy with my new tribe!' Sonic nodded. 'I think we have a lot of good players here and I can't wait to play with them.'

'Knuckles, what do you think of your tribe?'

'I think they're a good tribe! I'm excited to play this reward challenge!'

'I'm sorry guys, but there is no challenge for today, but tomorrows challenge for immunity will include an reward. For today, I will let you head back to camp and settle into your new tribes.'

The two tribes packed up their things and started to walk out of the area.

 _'I'm screwed!' Fiona exclaimed. 'My alliance, all of my alliance, is on the other tribe and now I'm stuck with the two that want to vote me out. This will be fun... heh.'_

…

 **Tenshi: Day 13**

' _Today, we had a tribe swap and I'm really in trouble here.' Silver stated. 'Amy and Blaze who were my main alliance are on the other tribe. I'm pretty much on the bottom of my tribe. But I hope I can form some bonds with the people coming in because the original Tenshi are outnumbered right now, and even if I go back with Amy, she can't trust me.'_

'Welcome to camp Tenshi!' Knuckles exclaimed, welcoming the original Kaosu.

'Thanks, Knuckie.' Rouge smiled. 'I do love a warm welcome.'

' _A tribe swap right now is great, perfect even.' Rouge smiled. 'There's four original Kaosu coming into Tenshi and I feel like it will be easy numbers from here. It's like we've come to invade, couldn't be more perfect.'_

'Just so you guys know, we have some coconut trees over there and our humble abode over here.'

'Thanks for the tour.' Sally smiled.

'Oh and make sure you don't miss Silvers yoga class in the mornings!'

'Yes,' Silver smiled. 'just by the water where the air is cool, with the sound of the waves.'

'Your shelter could use some improvement!' Sticks stated, walking over to inspect their shelter.

' _I come over to the Tenshi camp and dang, their camp life looks pretty good from the outside. It's seriously different to how Kaosu operates with all the tension and the bickering. I'm glad I've been swapped here.' – Sally_

'I think us Kaosu members should go fill up their canteens.' Vector told the tribe. 'We forgot to before that swap.'

'Go right ahead.' Shadow hummed.

…

'Guys, this is such a great opportunity for us! Four against three.' Rouge exclaimed to the original Kaosu. They had the upper hand invading the Tenshi tribe.

'The invaders alliance!' Vector smiled.

'No doubt Kaosu will vote off Fiona, with the little numbers that she has. I think if we just stick together, we have the upper hand in the merge.' Rouge told the two.

'Would it be best if we don't win a challenge or two?' Sally suggested to the two, hinting at the suggestion of throwing a challenge.

'Less Tenshi at merge. That's a nice idea.' Vector smiled.

'But the thing is, half of Kaosu is just a mess.' Rouge told the two. 'I'm telling you, Espio and Sonic are over there now making connections with the Tenshi tribe. Now that I've said it… tribe numbers don't matter over there.'

'Sonic's made an alliance with Blaze at Clash Beach.' Sally pointed out. 'I think for now we should just stick together for our sake. And we need to keep watch of Sticks.'

' _Coming into Tenshi, it's four against three. But I'm not completely sure if Sticks will… stick with us. Heh. We all have to make sure she's in line with us. It's not like she's a liar, she's vocal about her opinions. We have made a deal with her but she never comes up to us about the votes.' – Vector_

Rouge put her hands on her hip. 'Trust me, if they know she's a wild card…'

Rouge snaps her finger.

'…that's it for her.' She grinned.

…

'They've been at the well for a long time.' Knuckles pointed out as he was sitting in the shelter.

'Of course, they have.' Shadow snapped. 'They're talking about their plans with this tribe, maybe even looking for an idol.'

' _I played my idol last tribal council, but sadly no one voted for me that night. My understanding is that once one is played in your camp, another one comes around. Who knows if they will find one or not.' – Shadow_

Silver stood up, wanting to speak to the two. 'Right now, it's three to four. We're on the bottom of this tribe.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that.' Knuckles smiled.

The three turn around to see Sticks by herself, hunting in the water while the new tribe members were at the water well.

'If we can get Sticks on our side, we will be safe.' Shadow told the two. 'She doesn't seem that involved with the game.'

' _Ever since Sticks came to this tribe, she's been by herself and a tad distant to the other original Kaosu. It wouldn't be hard for me to get her to flip on her own… "alliance", if you will.' – Shadow_

' _I know so far in this game, I've been against Shadow. But the three of us have to get out of the votes at our next tribal council and this seems like the logical way to do it.' – Silver_

 **Kaosu: Day 13**

'Welcome to the Kaosu camp my fellow competitors!' Sonic introduced the camp to the new Tenshi members. He wanted to make them feel welcome to their tribe, his first step to building new connections.

'This looks nice.' Blaze smiled. 'The structure of the shelter is a lot better than ours.'

'Oh Sonic! It's so great we're on the same tribe now!' Amy exclaimed with glee as Sonic just sighed.

'We want to make you guys welcome to our camp.' Espio greeted the new players. 'It's not easy switching tribes.'

'What change is there?' Marine questioned. 'Same kinda shelter, food, water, setting. It's the same.'

' _I am in a whole lotta hell right now. I have no one to align myself with in this tribe! Rouge and Sally are gone so I have to find trust in these new people so that I don't get booted next tribal council.' – Fiona_

…

Sonic was walking with Amy and Blaze to the water well. Sonic wanted to talk with the two to make sure they were on board with working together.

'I just want you guys to know, I'm completely open with joining the alliance you guys have. I think we can take control of this new tribe.' Sonic told the two. He knew that they could run the game as a three.

'We now have the upper hand over here.' Blaze pointed out. Obviously happy with this fact.

' _I wanted to talk with Amy and Blaze to see where I'm at with them and just confirm different things. I'm so happy the swap happened because before, I was on the bottom of my tribe. I feel like I can really trust these two in the game.' – Sonic_

'I just want to ask, what happened with Cream last night?' Sonic asked the two.

Blaze sighed and began to explain to him. 'We had a plan to vote out Marine, five to three but Knuckles and Silver flipped because they thought it was in the tribe's best interests to move forward. Then this swap happened.'

'Did they tell you two that they voted Cream instead?'

'They didn't before tribal and that's what pisses me off.' Amy grumbled. 'I don't know if I can trust them completely. I still want to work with them and all, but I'm not sure if I should.'

'I think we should be on good terms with the two if we want to move forward.' Blaze suggested. 'I know they both had good reasons.'

' _Amy is putting her emotions on the line right now and that's a bad thing to do right now. I know that Silver will stay loyal to us when the merge comes. She just needs to see that the boys had the tribe's interests in consideration. But I have no idea what Silver is thinking. He might have switched allegiances.' – Blaze_

'I'm so excited that you guys are here! This is going to be great.' Sonic smiled, he was excited to play the game with these people.

The three saw Espio walk up to them.

'I saw you guys walk out. Nice to see you guys look comfy here.' Espio greeted the group.

'Dude, we have the numbers in the tribe now! Four to three!' Sonic told Espio, who was just as happy as he was.

…

'Hey Marine, I don't think we've met before.' Fiona walked up to Marine who was sitting in the shelter, keeping to herself.

'Hey Fiona.' She greeted her.

'Do you have anyone you're particularly close with on this tribe?'

'I only have Big on this tribe. Why, ya want me to align with you?'

'I mean, we are in the same position in the game right now. It wouldn't hurt to align with each other, so we can both stay safe.'

'You've got a deal.'

' _I've heard bad stories about Fiona, but it's not like I can have an alliance with Amy and Blaze… maybe I could. I've already worked with one devil, Shadow. But this could be a chance to flip things around ya know? I could be workin' together with Amy.' – Marine_

 **Tenshi: Day 14**

The Tenshi tribe woke up to a very clear morning. Shadow was up early adding wood to the fire while Sticks was out hunting early. The last one to keep sleeping was Knuckles.

'How is Knuckie still sleeping?' rouge said in amazement. 'The shelters on this island has the most uncomfortable surface ever.'

'That's every morning at this camp.' Shadow sighed.

' _Everyday, Knuckles is always the last one to wake up no matter what. We're not sure if he is legitimately tired or just pretending so he can hear some conversations… actually I think it's real, I do hear him snore.' – Silver_

'Never pictured him to be a heavy sleeper.' Vector laughed.

'Well it makes sense since he's always so tough and mighty. Strong guys need their beauty sleep.' Sally chuckled.

…

Knuckles had eventually woken up from his sleep, waking up to a bunch of jokes from the original Kaosu tribe. The tribe had rice for breakfast and about an hour later, Silver was conducting his yoga class. Sticks and Shadow were the only ones who didn't take part in it.

'You don't believe in yoga, don't you?' Shadow asked the badger.

'No way!' she told him. 'if I'm not anxious in the wild then I won't get anything done!'

'It seems that you and I are similar. We both don't socialise much with our tribe, we like to work solo. I say we should work together, secretly. We should have each other's backs.'

'Hmm?' she seemed confused with Shadow reaching out to her.

'I know, the best option is to stay loyal to your original tribe, but where you ever on top over with them?'

'I like loyalty though.'

'But there's a time where it can evaporate. What happens if you all reach the end? They might pick you off first.'

'As if! I'm the one providing for everyone out here.'

'That's true, you are doing a good job with that now. But along the track, it turns into an individual game, no one cares about that stuff anymore. There's no team work.'

Sticks doesn't say anything.

'All I'm saying is, us outcasts would be great.'

' _Sticks is obviously in the outside of her tribe, even if they talk about keeping the original Kaosu strong, I know she won't go through with it at all.' – Shadow_

…

After Silver's yoga class, the class sat on the beach, looking off into the islands in front of them. It was a beautiful place to be. All of them were thankful they weren't out in a desert or on a mountain.

'So how have you two been so far?' Rouge asked.

'Well, we've been alright I guess.' Knuckles replied. 'Kind of glad Amy isn't here right now.'

'Why's that?' Sally asked him.

'I didn't vote the way she wanted to. She was really pissed about it too and I got so annoyed about it. Cream wasn't great at challenges and didn't help around camp that much, it made sense. It came down to that. Silver over here also flipped, bold move.'

'I didn't want to go to the next tie breaker,' Silver interrupted. 'and I thought if we voted off Cream, we would keep winning. But then the swap.'

'So, Amy is just on another tribe irritated about this?' Vector asked the two.

'Well you'd think so. That girl wears her heart on her sleeve.' Rouge rolled her eyes with a smile.

' _Sitting down and talking to the boys of the Tenshi tribe shows how disconnected all of them are. If the get to see each other at merge, they probably wouldn't be that loyal or close with one another. Part of me wants to form a connection, but I don't need to. We have numbers.' – Vector_

 **Kaosu, Day 14**

The Kaosu tribe woke up happily. Everyone felt great knowing that it was a fresh start, all except for Fiona. She was still trying to wrap around the idea that her whole alliance was on the other tribe while she was stuck with people she didn't want to work with.

'You guys want some rice now?' Sonic asked his new tribe.

'Yeah!' Amy replied from the shelter.

'I'll even add someone flavouring to it.'

'What do you have as flavouring out here?' Blaze asked, very curious as to what the answer is.

'Just some coconuts.' Sonic smiled.

' _Everyone in this tribe is getting along so well, besides me. I'm the only one here without some sort of connection, which really bums me out because I sure could sure an ally out here. If I can't find an ally here, I might have to spawn a different target.' – Fiona_

'Psst, Blaze.' Fiona went over to Blaze, wanting to talk to her, or make some sort of bond with the Tenshi intruders.

'Yeah?' she replied.

'Are you guys close with Marine at all.' She asked Blaze.

'She's a nice person, but she isn't allied with us when it comes to this game.'

'She's kind of a loose cannon, isn't she? She could flip on any side right now. I think it's quite scary.'

'You have a point there.'

 **Immunity Challenge: Day 15**

The two tribes of seven walked into the immunity challenge area. The area was next to a beach with a platform, containing different items. The beach was laid out with different structures, believed to be a puzzle building area.

'Come on in guys!'

The two tribes came into the area at the same time. Both standing on their new mats.

'Sonic, what is the mood like back at camp?'

'The mood is great for me. I really get along with my new tribe mates and I can't wait to start this new journey with them!'

'Silver, same question to you.'

'I think my answer is pretty much the same as Sonics. This is new for all of us and we just want to get into today's challenge.'

'All right, Tenshi, I'll need that immunity back.'

Silver gave the tribe idol back to Jeff.

'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge…'

 **Four tribe members will row a boat out to sea towards the buoy. Once you're out on the buoy, one tribe member will climb on and get bags which contain puzzle pieces. Once all pieces have been collected, you will row back to shore where three puzzle makers will construct a puzzle on a platform that they will have to balance themselves by pulling on a rope, while placing blocks. If your platform moves and drops the blocks, you will have to place them back. First tribe to complete their puzzle…**

'Wins immunity, safe from tonight's vote. Losers will have a date with me at tribal council where one of you will be the seventh person voted out of this game. In addition to winning immunity, the winning tribe will also win a trip to a local waterfall, where you will get to clean yourself with different items and also have a picnic of fruit.'

The players looked like they really wanted to win this challenge. No one wanted to go to tribal council and everyone wanted that reward. It had been a long and tiring fourteen days.

'No doubt this is worth playing for. I'll let you strategize, and we will get started.'

…

'Alright, the Kaosu tribe has Sonic, Marine, Blaze and Fiona on the boat, leaving Amy, Espio and Big on the puzzle. For Tenshi, we have Shadow, Vector, Knuckles and Sticks on the boat, leaving Silver, Rouge and Sally on the puzzle. Survivors ready…go!'

The players who were going to retrieve the puzzle pieces quickly took off to their boats and pushed it out to the water. They all grabbed their paddles and rowed to the buoy.

'Both tribes take off fast! It takes great teamwork to row the boat efficiently. Once you get to the buoy, you mast grab the bags with the colour of your tribe!'

Both tribes got to the buoy at the same time, Shadow got the bags for his tribe while Sonic got the ones for his. Both tribes had stopped rowing, so they could get on back easier. After retrieving all the bags, Kaosu was in front of Tenshi.

'Kaosu is in the lead, but Tenshi isn't far away!'

The Kaosu tribe got back to shore first and ran to their mat with their puzzle pieces.

'Kaosu back at their mat, go puzzle makers! Tenshi are now starting to run to their mat!'

The Kaosu tribe started to work on the puzzle, it was harder than expected. They had to balance three individual ledges with a rope while walking over to place a block. The Kaosu tribe first sorted out the puzzle to see what it might be. Tenshi on the other hand went through this process quickly and were already starting to place their puzzle.

'Tenshi starting to place blocks, Kaosu is still sorting out their pieces! If your ledge loses balance, you will have to place the blocks again!'

Kaosu started to place blocks but Amy moved too much, and her ledge tipped over.

'Amy loses control of her ledge, she will have to pick them back up again. Tenshi, taking their time but it was proving to be a success.'

Silver and Sally were moving along their rope very slowly with a piece. Kaosu were trying to move a bit quicker but the ledges kept on moving.

 **Elapsed Time: 45 minutes**

'We have been out here for forty-five minutes now! Tenshi moving along perfectly with their puzzle. Kaosu, quite behind.'

After intense puzzle placing, Silver and Rouge slowly squeezing in their last pieces of the puzzle, trying not to lose balance of the ledge in front of them.

'Just be careful hun.' Rouge called out to her tribe.

…

'Tenshi wins immunity and reward! Sending Kaosu to tribal council!'

…

'Tenshi, here's tribal immunity. Guaranteed a one in thirteen chance of a million dollars and a trip to the local waterfall where you will get to wash up and have a group picnic. Grab your stuff, head on out.'

The Tenshi tribe left the challenge area.

'Kaosu, I have nothing for you but a date with me at tribal council tonight where one of you will be the seventh person voted out of this game. Grab your stuff and head back to camp.'

 **Kaosu: Day 15**

The Kaosu tribe got back from their challenge loss. They were confident about the challenge, however Tenshi pulled through and took over them.

'It's okay guys, you all did great.' Sonic tried to lighten up his mood.

'I should've known Rouge and Silver have the patience to do a puzzle like that one.' Blaze said to herself. Must've been Silver's yoga lessons.

'It was intense for me. It was way harder than it looked.' Amy sighed as she plopped herself down in the shelter.

…

' _I think the tribe is clear on who the vote for tonight is. It's so obvious, even if a complete stranger came into this camp, he would easily know who it is… okay maybe that's pushing it, but you get the point. But whatever happens, I have my immunity necklace, I'll be here for day sixteen.' – Sonic_

Amy, Blaze and Espio were sitting on the beach. Amy was sunbaking while Blaze was having a little chat with Espio, getting to know him and trying to form bonds with him.

'I think it's obvious who the vote for tonight is. Definitely Fiona.' She told the two.

'Definitely.' Blaze replied. 'She came up to me with the idea of voting off Marine because she was, and I quote, a loose cannon.'

'She isn't. She has never left Shadows side before.' Amy pointed out.

'But I feel like she has a point there.' Espio responded.

'In what way?'

'Marine is one of those players who goes with anyone she doesn't feel comfortable with. Of course, she's a loose cannon, she could do serious damage. Think about it, we can vote her off tonight and not worry about her because I'm telling you, everyone wants Fiona out of this game. I know that first day as a merged tribe, it will be unanimous.'

'Marine could be numbers for us later on.'

'Not if Shadow and Big are still there.' Blaze chimed in. Amy thought they were joking around with her, but they weren't. The actually wanted to vote out Marine.

'Oh, come on you guys!' Amy whined. 'Fiona is a controlling b****! We cannot have her in this game anymore!'

'But it makes sense to get rid of Marine now. That's numbers for Shadow along the line.'

' _Oh my god, I cannot believe them. We have this easy vote right here and they're deciding to get rid of Marine over Fiona? I'm telling you, the votes won't be unanimous at merge, she will have numbers and she will get us.' – Amy_

…

Amy made her way to Sonic who was talking to Marine and Big in the shelter. Fiona was off bathing herself in the water.

'Hey Ames, what's up?'

'The vote for tonight is Fiona, right?'

'Exactly.' Sonic smiled.

'I'm down with that.' Marine replied. 'Fiona is someone I can't deal with.'

' _I don't like Fiona. She's mean and gets people to go her way. I don't think she should be here.' – Big_

' _Fiona, a controlling fox who can get under people's skin or Marine, someone who is a number and a loyal ally towards Shadow. I hate Fiona so much, but I have to consider my options and how it will help me in the game. My head right now is going back and forth, I just have to listen to my gut tonight.' – Amy_

 **Tribal Council: Kaosu, Night 15**

The Kaosu tribe walk into tribal council at pitch black, with only their torches to lead the way. The tribe saw Jeff there as usual, waiting for them to place their torches and sit down in their places.

'Alright, welcome Kaosu to your first tribal council as a new tribe. Today at the immunity challenge, you guys couldn't pull it together. But first let's talk about the swap. Sonic, from what you've said at past tribal councils is that you were on the bottom of the original Kaosu. Has this swap changed the game around for you?'

'It has. I now have bonds with cool people from Tenshi. I already had one with Blaze at Clash Beach and the probably the most awesome thing about tonight is that I have individual immunity.'

'Fiona, let's step back to day 11. Do the players who both went to Clash Beach now have some sort of target on their back?'

'Obviously. Not only did one-win immunity, but the two got together and bonded over a bunch of food on a beach. And who knows, maybe there was more than just food and individual immunity on that beach.'

'When you say more, what are you referencing?'

'An advantage.' Fiona glances over to Sonic who is grinning to himself.

Fiona continued. 'It could be an idol or some wacky advantage, anything. But then again, maybe there wasn't. Maybe It was just plain immunity.'

'Let's now step back to the present.' Jeff said, taking a turn in the conversation. 'Amy, considering that now we have more original Tenshi in this tribe than Kaosu, does past tribes play a role in tonight's vote?'

'In my vote tonight, it doesn't. Maybe for the other tribe, but not for me tonight. Both tribes have tried to build new connections, so I think in this tribe at least, the boundaries aren't there.'

'In my opinion, it should.' Fiona cut in. 'These are people you haven't had the chance to play with yet, so it can be hard to just form a completely new bond.'

'I didn't say it shouldn't.'

'I know, that's just what I'm saying about the matter.'

Sonic rolled his eyes, typical Fiona behaviour.

'Espio, have you made new bonds with the intruders from the Tenshi tribe?'

'I feel like I have. The people coming over are very genuine and I can't wait to bond with them. But on the other hand, I do feel comfortable with people from my original tribe.'

'Big, are you getting along with your new tribe members?'

'Yes. They're all nice and camp just feels good.'

'Blaze, is it clear who's going home tonight or is there a number who is playing both sides?'

'Sometimes, you think it's clear. But as we've all seen from this game, most of the time, it isn't. I just hope tonight that the people I'm with and myself are still here on day sixteen.'

'Marine, is your vote clear for tonight?'

'I hope so. I just want to get to the votin' Jeff.'

'Well on that note, it's time to vote. Sonic has individual immunity, I don't think he wants to give that up,' Sonic shook his head, he didn't want to give immunity up. 'cannot vote for Sonic. Everyone else is fair game. Amy, you're up.'

 _Amy goes to vote_

 _Marine goes to vote_

 _Fiona goes to vote_

" _Ahoy little miss sailor, you were the perfect catch so I could stay in this game for longer." (Marine)_

 _Espio goes to vote_

 _Sonic goes to vote_

" _Hopefully, this is the last time I'll write your name down. I can't wait for you to be out of here." (Fiona)_

 _Big goes to vote_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

Blaze sits back down in her place.

'I'll tally the votes.' Jeff says as he goes to collect the voting urn.

…

…

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Everyone looked around at their tribe members. Fiona looked at Sonics end while Marine looked all around, but no one stood up.

'Once the votes are read the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

First vote… Marine.

…

Fiona

…

Marine, two votes Marine

…

…

Fiona, we're tied. Two votes Fiona, two votes Marine

…

…

…

…

…

Marine, three votes Marine.

 _Sonic looked puzzled, letting out a small 'seriously?'_

…

…

…

…

Fiona, we're tied again. Three votes Fiona, three votes Marine. One vote left.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Seventh person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Fiona. That's four, you'll need to bring me your torch.

Fiona brings her torch to Jeff and doesn't look or talk to the tribe. Sonic and Espio are ecstatic about the outcome.

'Fiona, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs her torch.

'Time for you to go.'

Fiona walks out of tribal council pissed, without a word.

'From tonight's vote, it seems that people are really starting to make connections, but not in the way you may think. Sonic, I'll take that individual immunity on your way out.'

'Aw Jeff, it looks great on me!' He whined jokingly.

'Grab your torches and head back to camp, good night.'

The Kaosu tribe grab their torches and walk out of tribal council, Sonic handing his immunity on the way out.

 **Final Words: Fiona**

'Argh, that honestly pisses me off. I don't understand why you would follow Sonic's advice in this game because let's be honest, he's only playing for himself.

" _It's time to dethrone the queen you never were. Bye bye.' – Amy_

I'm just lost for words, utterly disappointed at that tribe.

 **The votes:**

 **Fiona:** Sonic, Big, Amy, Marine

 **Marine:** Blaze, Espio, Fiona


	8. Episode 8: A Moth to a Flame

**Episode 8:** A Moth to a Flame

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _Amy was furious over Silver and Knuckles flipping at Tenshi's last tribal council, starting to question her trust towards the two while Shadow's alliance was still safe in the game. But at a surprising turn of events, the castaways swapped tribes, which changed the game for a lot of people, for good and bad._

' _I'm so happy the swap happened because before this, I was on the bottom of my tribe.' – Sonic_

 _While Sonic was now at the top of his new tribe, Fiona sunk to the bottom with the rest of her alliance on the new Tenshi tribe._

 _Meanwhile at the Tenshi tribe, Rouge decided that it was in her best interests to keep original Kaosu strong to take down the original Tenshi tribe, but she was anxious about Sticks' intentions, being on survivor just for the nature._

' _Coming into Tenshi, it's four against three. But I'm not completely sure if Sticks will… stick with us.' – Vector_

 _At the immunity challenge, Kaosu took the early lead but found themselves losing against Tenshi at the puzzle, the last section of the challenge._

 _Before tribal council, everyone was on board with voting out Fiona that night for her manipulative social game, however Fiona convinced Blaze and Espio that their best target was Marine, which resulted in Amy being the deciding vote for that night, and at tribal council, she made her decision to vote off Fiona from the game._

' _Seventh person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Fiona.'_

 _Thirteen are left, who will go home tonight._

 **Day 16: Kaosu**

The Kaosu tribe woke up to a cloudy morning, all predicting that it would rain on their sixteenth day. Sonic however was happy about waking up on the island.

' _I've finally voted out one of the biggest and most annoying threats in this game. It feels so great to wake up at this camp knowing that I don't have to deal with her plotting against me and just her complaining all day.' – Sonic_

'Let's mark another day on this camp, shall we?' Espio announced as he grabbed the machete to mark off day 16 on the tree near the shelter.

'Day sixteen,' Blaze sighed in relief. 'we've been out here for over two weeks now.'

'23 days to go.' Amy smiled. 'Let's just be positive and say we made top thirteen.'

' _I've gotta admit, I thought being out here would be refreshing for me. Being with the nature at peace and just worrying about the game a little, but not enough to faze me. I completely underestimated how tough this really is, and to be honest I'm tired of having rice each day.' – Espio_

…

Amy and Blaze were sitting on the beach early in the morning. It wasn't much of a sight since the clouds covered up the sky.

'This is such a new experience for me… being out here on survivor.' Amy sighed.

'It is for all of us.' Blaze smiled. 'We're all used to fighting huge battles to save people, even the world, but now we're here plotting against each other to win this game. Who would've known?'

'I wonder what Sonic thinks of all this?' she asked, thinking out loud.

'He's just as fresh as everyone else. Has anyone ever had to vote someone off in their life while surviving out on a beach?'

'I think you're forgetting about Sticks. The surviving part that is.'

Blaze smiled at Amy's comment.

'You think Silver will stay loyal to us?' Amy asked. She found Silver a great found, but she isn't sure what to think of him after that blindside as a game player.

'You kidding? Of course he will!' Blaze smiled. 'He's a big asset to us, a great person to work with. He also still has his immunity idol.'

'Oh yeah! From that pole challenge. Almost forgot about that!' Amy exclaimed.

'I just hope he doesn't go crazy over there. There's more original Kaosu on that tribe than original Tenshi.'

'Why don't we throw?' Amy blurted out.

Blaze didn't say anything for a second and looked over to Amy next to her. 'What?'

'Throw the challenge!' Amy smiled. 'Keep Knuckles and Silver safe for another week so we have the numbers on our side.'

'Are you crazy? That tribe has big threats right now. I don't think we should be throwing a challenge away.'

' _I don't agree on throwing challenges just to vote someone off. It's too risky and it gives you a bad look for the next tribal council. Personally, I'd like to be safe for as long as I can.' – Blaze_

'Okay, then I won't. It was just a suggestion.'

'Plus, they will have to see that Shadow is a threat to the game. Don't want to deal with him at the merge.'

 **Tenshi: Day 16**

The Tenshi tribe walked towards the waterfall in the morning for the reward they had won at yesterdays immunity challenge. The waterfall was gorgeous, a huge area of clear water, idea for swimming in and a picnic on the grass filled with tropical fruits and snacks. The tribe quickly dashed for the picnic to eat some food.

' _We got to the waterfall this morning and all I see are these sweet fruits. Pineapple, strawberries, dragon fruit, grapes and so much more. Then in front of us, the waterfall is just gorgeous, I love it. This is probably the best reward I've ever been on.' – Rouge_

'Is that a vanity table?' Sally yelled in shock.

'Oh, honey it is!' Rouge grinned as her eyes shot wide open.

'I think there's a shower over there too!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Oh, thank god, I stink!' Vector sighed in relief.

The tribe quickly ate the fruit they wanted and went straight down to the water. Vector called shotgun on the shower while Sally went straight for the vanity table. The rest of the tribe just swam and enjoyed the nice, cool water. It was an amazing reward challenge for the, one they all enjoyed. By around the hour before noon, the tribe were lounging on the grass and just relaxing. The game for everyone on the tribe was exhausting and they were just glad they had an opportunity like this.

 **Reward Challenge: Day 16**

'Come on in guys!'

The Tenshi tribe came into the challenge area first and immediately looked over to see the Kaosu tribe walking in.

'Tenshi, taking their first look at the new Kaosu tribe… Fiona voted out at the last tribal council.'

Rouge and Sally were bopping their heads happily, the players didn't seem sad or shocked over the elimination.

'You guys ready to get into today's reward challenge?'

Both tribes exclaimed 'yes!', excited to play for reward.

 **In today's challenge, eight items will be placed on a ledge in the middle of the area. Your goal is to memorise the order of these items that appear on the ledge. Once you think you've memorised the items, you will pull a lever on your side which will drop a curtain where you can then run back to your station and sort out these items in the correct order.**

'First tribe to get to three, wins reward for their tribe. Want to know what you're playing for?'

Jeff reached for the table behind him and pulled away the covers, revealing small bags with each name on a bag.

'Letters and memorabilia, written and chosen for you to reflect on life outside of the game.'

Everyone's eyes shot wide open in awe. Everybody wanted to win this reward, just to stop and reflect on the game so far.

'I know this is worth playing for, let's get into it. Tenshi you're sitting out one person from your tribe, who will it be?'

The tribe discussed amongst themselves.

Sticks raised her hand. 'I ain't that good with memory.'

'Sticks, sitting out for this challenge. We'll get started.'

…

'Alright, for reward. Tenshi has sent Shadow while Kaosu has put on Amy. Survivors ready…go!'

The curtains on both sides rose, revealing the order of the items: skull, skull, idol, coconut, sandbag, shell.

Both looked at the items for about 10-20 seconds before Amy dropped her curtain, followed by Shadow shortly after.

'You have to arrange these items in the correct order! If you get it wrong, you will have to go back and check it again!'

Shadow was the first to arrange his items, immediately raising his hand for Jeff.

'Shadow thinks he has it… and he does! Tenshi leads by one point!'

…

'Alright, for this round we have Rouge for Tenshi and Blaze for Kaosu. We are playing to three. Survivors ready… go!'

The curtains rose, revealing the order: idol, coconut, skull, idol, skull, shell, coconut.

The two looked at the order until the two both dropped their curtains and ran straight back to their stations. Rouge was quick with the order, but Blaze took her time.

'Jeff!' Rouge yelled as she finished her order.

'Rouge thinks she has it… but she doesn't! She has to go back and look at the items again!'

Rouge runs all the way back to the platform to look at the order while Blaze continues to set up her items.

Blaze finished her order. 'Jeff!'

'Blaze thinks she has it now… and she does! We are tied, one all!'

…

'For the third round, Vector will be going for Tenshi, up against Sonic for Kaosu! Survivors ready… go!'

The two ran towards the centre as the curtains rose to reveal the order of the objects: sandbag, skull, idol, sandbag, coconut, shell.

Sonic only looked at the order for about five seconds before he went off to his station.

'Sonic takes no time to look at the order. Will it be a fast round, or will it cost his tribe a point?'

After a few seconds, Vector went back to his station and arranged his items.

'Jeff I'm done!' Sonic yelled out to him.

'Sonic thinks he's done… but it's incorrect! He has to go back again!'

'Jeff.' Vector raised his hand for Jeff to come over.

Jeff ran over to Vector's side.

'Vector thinks he has it… but he doesn't! Both tribes get the order wrong the first go.'

Sonic looked at the order longer than he did last time, before getting back to his station. Vector didn't take as long, seeing that he only got a couple of things incorrect.

'Both tribes are now at their stations again! It will be a battle of speed and most importantly, memory.'

'Jeff!' Sonic raised his hand, hoping to get it right.

'Sonic thinks he has it again… and he does! Kaosu lead by one point!'

'Darn.' Vector sighed.

'It's okay Vecky.' Rouge yelled to him.

…

'Alright, for Tenshi we have Silver, going up against Espio for Kaosu. Espio could win it right here for Kaosu. Tenshi needs to win this to stay in the game. Survivors ready… go!'

Both Silver and Espio dashed for the centre to memorise their items. They both took the same amount of time to process the order of the subjects before they both ran back to their stations.

'A matchup between a time travelling psychic and a ninja warrior, battling it out together right here!'

'Jeff!' Espio yelled out.

'Espio thinks he has it! This could be the winning point for Kaosu… and he does! Kaosu wins reward!'

The Kaosu tribe jump up and down in glee, happy to be winning reward.

…

'Kaosu, well done on winning reward. Your memorabilia will be waiting for you back at camp. Grab your stuff and head on out.'

The Kaosu tribe walked out of the area, waving goodbye to Tenshi.

'Tenshi, I have nothing for you. Head back to camp.'

 **Kaosu, Day 16**

The Kaosu tribe came back to camp and saw bags for each individual person with their names on it. The table also held a plate of cookies and milk.

'Yes! I'm so excited for this!' Amy yelled in glee.

' _I feel so happy about winning this reward! It has certainly lifted our spirits as a tribe and I couldn't be happier that this is the reward we're winning.' – Amy_

The Kaosu tribe sat around the table, eating cookies and drinking milk. Some dipping their cookies into their milk.

'Who wants to go first?' Sonic asked his tribe.

'Can I?' Amy asked shyly. 'I'm sorry, I'm just so excited about this!'

'Go ahead Amy.' Blaze smiled.

Amy opened her back to see a letter and a nice picture of her, Blaze, Cream and Cheese together. Everyone in the picture had a wide smile on their face besides Blaze, who just expressed a small but sincere smile.

'A picture of my girls. I love this picture. I couldn't ask for better friends, honestly.'

As Amy sorted through her bag, a lot more photos came out, she wasn't expecting as many photos. She had photos of her with different people. A nice photo with Silver and Blaze, one with a grumpy Shadow, another with Sonic giving the camera a thumbs up, one with her and Big fishing and one with her sitting on Tails' plane, talking to him as he was repairing it on a nice, casual day. She felt really happy by the number of photos she saw in her bag, there were a lot more than it looked, about 25 of them.

'Wow, photos of us!' Sonic commented as he leaned into her items.

'I know it's strange but, I really value and love everyone around me. I just want to capture these great moments with everyone, like a legacy. You all mean a lot to me and I think it's just a reminder that no matter what happens, we still have each other.'

'I think it's really sweet Amy.' Blaze smiled at the hedgehog. It was true, friends meant a lot to Amy.

'Thanks, you guys!'

Amy and Blaze hugged each other.

'I think Blaze should go next.' Amy said in a happy tone.

'Alright.'

Blaze opened her bag and a paper flower crown dropped out. It was a red and purple colour scheme and Blaze picked it up smiling.

'Did Cream make that?' Marine asked, looking at the flowers.

'Yeah. She was the first one that greeted me when I came to your world. I've always had a special connection with her… like a little sister. I knew she was too innocent for this game. But if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have met so many kind individuals.'

The tribe were in love with what was in their bags and just had a nice and quiet time talking about why they had the things that were in their rewards. It was nice to just sit down and not think about the game.

' _It was nice for all of us to just sit down and have a really nice chat. We all miss the world outside of this beach, but at the same time, it's an adventure for all of us, even me. If anything, this whole reward has given me more motivation… not that I didn't have any before.' – Sonic_

…

Espio decided to go sit with Sonic after the group read out their memories to the tribe. Sonic and Espio were in the corner of the shelter while the girls were out on a raft the camp had constructed themselves, looking for fish.

'I just want to know,' Espio started. 'if we are going to be keeping the girls around.'

'Why's that?'

'I'm just trying to think who we're tight with the most. It could be… four votes on either Big or Marine next tribal council.'

Sonic didn't even have to think about the plan. 'Seems easy enough.'

'Ever since this swap, it's been so easy, unlike the original Kaosu.'

'Tell me about it, but I bet if we didn't swap… I would be safe for another tribal council.' Sonic smiled.

'Why do you think that is?'

Sonic pulled out his bag and grabbed something wrapped around in cloth, string tied around the item.

Espio couldn't believe what he was seeing, hanging from Sonics fingers. 'You have an idol!?'

'Shh! Quiet.' Sonic hissed at Espio. 'I do.'

'Where did you find it?'

'Remember that day trip where I won individual immunity?'

'You won individual immunity and an idol?' Espio asked, quite surprised.

'Nope, I found the idol in one of the napkins at the picnic. How lucky am I?'

' _I decided to tell Espio about the idol because I want him to feel that he can trust me leading up to the merge. I know we will have each other's backs, I just want him to know that I can keep people safe with this thing. Also, there's been barely anything to do around camp ever since the swap.' – Sonic_

'So, you're safe for next time, huh?' Espio smiled.

'I'm willing to play it on allies, if we need to.'

The two paused for a second.

'I'm going to run back and forth on the beach. I need to release some pent-up emotions.'

'Maybe run and find a second idol. Heh.' Espio chuckled to himself.

 **Tenshi, Day 16**

The Tenshi tribe got back from the reward challenge, most feeling quite dull about it but not sad or in anger about losing.

'I think we did okay guys. We were on a reward today anyway.' Silver tried to lighten the mood around camp.

'But another would've been great.' Rouge sighed.

The tribe awkwardly sat in the shelter, no one knowing what to do. It's not like they were low on food and fire was pointless for the humid whether they were having. Knuckles was asleep, Shadow was sitting silently, and Sticks was just lounging on a branch.

' _Some days at camp, just feels very slow. Most of the time it's just sitting around and, doing nothing basically. It's not like I don't have gameplay to discuss right now, but the work is usually done early, which leaves the rest of the day to do… nothing.' – Silver_

'I'm gonna fill up my canteen, anyone wanna come?' Rouge announced, standing up with her canteen in her hand.

'I'll go.' Silver raised his hand and stood up.

Silver and Rouge made their way to the water well. They both wanted to get out of the awkward silence of the camp.

'Thanks, I just want to get away and not bore myself to death.' She sighed, glad there was someone to talk to.

'Tell me about it.' Silver chuckled.

'Now that I have you here, I just want to know where you sit in this tribe.'

'I'm pretty close with Knuckles,' Silver paused for a second. 'and then there's Shadow who I haven't really talked with that much, he just does his own thing pretty much.'

'Was he a target for your tribe?'

'Pretty much. He has blindsided people and done some surprising moves in the past. It makes everyone anxious at tribal council.'

'I just want you to know that, if you ever feel like working with us, mama Rouge will accept you, hundred percent.'

'Thanks for that, I'm glad. I've just had no idea where I sit with everyone right now. It's all a mess.'

'Why's that hun?'

Silver sighed before venting about his relationships with other castaways.

'I don't know. I guess it's because I went with Knuckles to vote out Cream which made my original alliance upset, even though I think we're on good terms? Not sure. Shadow, we haven't talked ever.'

'Seems like you're in a pickle.' Rouge said, tilting her head.

'Hm, what can you do, right?' he smiled, trying to hide his emotions.

'This is a strange game to be in.'

The two smiled as they finished filling up their canteens.

' _From what I got from that conversation, Silver has the ability to be charismatic and work with anyone he wants. He's kinda a threat to be honest. I mean, even if he does join me, he could easily flip votes with barely any consequence, coming back to camp with his positive attitude. That's probably how he's still here.' – Rouge_

Rouge and Sally were sitting together near the fire. The rest of the tribe decided to go out on the water, some hunting for fish and others just hanging out together.

'Do you know what we're doing?' Sally asked.

'Sitting in front of a dying fire?'

'No, I mean for the next vote. We have to discuss this sooner or later.'

'Hopefully, we can win the next immunity challenge. It would be nice not to risk anything right now. If we're lucky, original Kaosu will be gone on that tribe.'

'Thank god it's just us coming to this camp, right? But who should we vote out of the three boys?'

'Hm, I feel like we should vote out Silver. He's very charismatic towards others, he could go anyway he wants to. I had a conversation with him earlier and let me yell you, he is a social threat. I don't even think he knows how much he is.'

'We have the numbers, I doubt Sticks would want him to stay. Four against three.'

'What does she have against him? I know we're voting him out, but he is an absolute sweetheart inside, Sticks is just the creep that hangs around the trees, eating straight from a beehive.'

'He's from the future, her mind can't even comprehend the people of today.'

Rouge laughs.

 **Day 17: Immunity Challenge**

The two tribes walk into the challenge area, set on the beach will platforms out in the water. The platforms consist of a cage underwater, placed beside it with circular objects tied in it.

'You guys ready to get into today's immunity challenge?'

Both tribes respond with an excited "yes".

'Alright, first things first, Tenshi. I'll need that idol back.'

Shadow walks over and hands the tribe idol back to Jeff, who then places it on a pedestal.

'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.'

 **For today's challenge, two tribe members will dive down a cage and untie eight puzzle pieces from the metal bars. Once you have untied all your pieces, two tribe members will hop on a boat and row to collect the pieces, bringing them back along with the two tribe members who untied the puzzle pieces. Once you have all of your pieces back, the last two tribe members will solve a puzzle.**

'First tribe to complete the puzzle, wins immunity. Safe from tonight's vote with a one in twelve chance of winning this game. Losers will be seeing me tonight at tribal council where one of you will be the eighth person voted out of this game. Tenshi, you have one extra member. Cannot be the same person in back to back challenges. Who will it be?'

Silver raised his hand. 'I'll sit out Jeff.'

'Alright, Silver sitting out for Tenshi, let's get to it.'

…

'Alright, let's see the roles for each player. For Kaosu we have Amy and Big diving down for the puzzle pieces, Espio and Marine rowing the boat, leaving Sonic and Blaze to do the puzzle.'

'I'm not diving down there Jeff. No way!' Sonic laughed.

'For Tenshi, we have Sticks and Rouge diving down for Tenshi, Vector and Knuckles rowing the boat, leaving Sally and Shadow to build the puzzle. Survivors ready… go!'

Both Sticks and Amy dived down to untie the puzzle pieces for their tribe. The cage was about eight feet deep and consisted of eight circular pieces. The two had goggles on so they could see underwater.

'The first puzzle piece is very easy to get to! Once you have untied that piece, you will then hop out with it and the next person will go.'

Sticks threw the pieces to the surface and jumped out of the water.

'Sticks is out of the water, go Rouge! Amy, still in there.'

Shortly after, Amy hopped out of the water with her puzzle piece, letting Big dive down to get the second piece.

'The second piece is deeper than the first. The more pieces you untie, the deeper it will get for you.'

Rouge threw out Kaosu's second puzzle piece, letting Sticks dive back down again, however Big didn't take so long and started to close the gap for the Kaosu tribe.

'Rouge comes out of the water first, but Kaosu isn't so far behind! It's almost neck and neck in this challenge!'

Sticks again didn't take so long with getting her pieces out.

'Sticks gets the third piece for Tenshi! She is wasting no time in this challenge.'

Rouge then had to dive a little deeper to get the next piece, making it harder for her, but she wasn't struggling. Amy then got the third piece of Kaosu meaning Big was back in the water.

After Amy dived into the cage for Kaosu, Rouge got back up with Tenshi's fourth piece.

The diving segment of the challenge kept going at this rate until both tribes were at their last puzzle piece, eight feet down. Rouge and Big were both down there for the last piece.

'Both tribes are now down to their last piece! This piece is eight feet deep and will take awhile to get out. Better get those boats ready!'

'You've got this Tenshi!' Knuckles yelled out to his tribe.

Rouge came back to surface but with no puzzle piece. She needed to catch her breath and go back down again.

'Rouge comes back up with nothing! She will have to go back down again!'

After another 20 seconds, Big came back up with the last puzzle piece for Kaosu. He placed it on the surface quickly.

'Big gets the last puzzle piece, go Kaosu!'

Espio and Marine quickly pushed the boat out and got onto it. They started to paddle their way to Amy and Big.

Rouge came back up to surface with the last piece and threw it onto the surface.

'Tenshi have their last piece, go Vector, go Knuckles!'

Vector and Knuckles pushed out their boat and quickly hopped on it, rowing with great power.

'Tenshi was behind in this challenge, but they are catching up to Kaosu. Who will get there first?'

Both tribes got to the floating surface at the same time. The four from each tribe started to throw puzzle pieces onto the boat as quickly as they could. Kaosu were the first ones on the boat back to shore, but Tenshi followed slightly behind. The two tribes started to row, Tenshi having more power but Kaosu being very efficient. Soon enough, Kaosu were the first back to shore.

'Kaosu has now brought back their pieces! Once you have your puzzle on the mat, you can then start working on the puzzle!'

Tenshi brought back their pieces and put them all on their mat, but Kaosu were already starting to work on the puzzle.

'Both tribes now working on the puzzle! Sonic and Blaze working together well, they have two of their pieces in already!'

The puzzle was made up of places that only one specific, rounded puzzle piece could fit in. Both tribes were trying to match the space with the correct puzzle pieces.

'Sally and Shadow are starting to struggle with the puzzle! They haven't even placed one piece yet! Kaosu, have their third piece!'

Kaosu kept striving with their puzzle while Tenshi went slow and steady, trying to find the correct placement of the pieces. Both tribes were still able to win immunity at this stage.

'Tenshi now have their first piece! Kaosu is still looking for the correct place for their puzzle piece!'

Blaze looked at the puzzle, trying to figure something out. 'It looks right, maybe just turn it around!'

Sonic did as Blaze requested, and it fit in perfectly.

'Kaosu have their fourth piece! Tenshi have now placed their second piece! It's starting to become a very close challenge!'

Both tribes worked furiously on their puzzle, both tribes wanting to be immune for tonight's tribal council.

'Kaosu have their fifth piece! Sonic and Blaze are starting to taste victory! They now have their sixth piece in! Now Tenshi have their third piece! This challenge is moving very fast!'

'This one fits!' Sonic yelled.

'We have one more to go!' Blaze exclaimed in relief.

'Kaosu have one more piece left on their puzzle!'

…

…

…

'Kaosu wins immunity!'

The Kaosu tribe starting to cheer and jump around, all hugging each other.

'Sending Tenshi to tribal council!'

…

'Kaosu, congratulations. Immunity is yours.'

Jeff walks over to Sonic and hands him tribal immunity.

'No tribal council for you guys tonight, guaranteed a one in twelve chance of winning this game and the million dollars that comes with it. Grab your things and head back to camp. Have a good night.'

The Kaosu tribe walk out of the area and wave goodbye to the Tenshi tribe.

'Tenshi, I have nothing for you. After seventeen days, one of you will be the eighth person voted out tonight. Grab your stuff and head back to camp, I'll see you tonight.'

 **Day 17: Tenshi**

The Tenshi tribe came back the immunity challenge. It was a great effort, however Kaosu won tribe immunity, sending them to tribal council tonight. The votes seemed easy, four to three, based on original tribes.

Rouge, Vector, Sally and Sticks were sitting in the shelter, discussing the votes while Silver and Knuckles collected food from the trees.

'So, we know the vote for tonight?' Rouge asked her alliance.

'Silver?' Sally guessed, not completely sure.

'Why Silver?' Vector asked. 'Why don't we get rid of Knuckles? He's a physical threat for the merge and we obviously have the numbers to do it. If we keep Silver around, we can keep him for future votes.'

'Because Silver is a social threat,' Rouge told the two. 'and that's the biggest challenge in the merge because it's someone who can take control. I don't think he knows how much of a threat he really is. He could pretty much flip to any side he wants. If Knuckles is in the merge and wins a bunch of challenges, the first one he loses is the time he will be voted out.'

'So, we voting Silver?' Sticks said, wanting to confirm the vote.

'That's the plan.' Sally replied.

While the four original Kaosu were discussing the votes in the shelter, the camera should be panning over to Shadow who is standing against a tree behind the shelter, trying his best to stay completely silent.

' _I was there, hiding behind the shelter all along. By hiding. Those morons are idiots for thinking they can just get away with an extremely private conversation, a blindside… in the camps shelter? Please. If you want to blindside someone, go to the water or something.' – Shadow_

…

Shadow found Silver and Knuckles looking up to a coconut tree, trying to shake some of them off. The two of them have collected five coconuts.

'Hey Shadow. What's up?' Knuckles asked Shadow.

'It's original tribes tonight. They're planning to blindside one of you, or me.'

'For real?' Silver tilted his head.

'Affirmative.' Shadow sighed. 'They were talking about it in the shelter, we need to stick together in tonight's vote.'

Knuckles moved his full attention to Shadow. 'Who are they planning to kick off?'

'I heard Knuckles being brought up regularly, I heard mine too. But whatever they decide on, if we don't have four, we're toast.'

'What do you think we should do?' Silver asked the two. 'Do you think Vector is willing to flip and vote with us?'

'No chance.' Shadow hummed. 'But I bet Sticks would.'

' _Sticks is a free agent. She doesn't care about voting, but I know for a fact is that when she's controlled, she hates it. I'll use it to my advantage.' – Shadow_

'You want me to talk to her?'

'I think I should.' Shadow paused. 'People from the modern society seem to freak her out enough, imagine being someone from the future.'

Silver came up with an idea. 'We should vote Sally tonight.'

'Why her?' Knuckles questioned, quite confused. 'Rouge is the real threat. I mean, she attracts everyone around her, a moth to a flame, probably the biggest social player I've seen so far.'

'Since when did you get so poetic?' Shadow huffed. 'But I agree with Silver, she could have an idol and save herself from the vote for tonight.'

'If Rouge suspects it at all, it will be drained.' Silver pointed out. 'So, if she ever asks you guys, maybe just say her? Or Vector?'

'Fine, as long as we are safe for tonight.' Knuckles continued on his individual tasks.

' _I don't trust Shadow. He's shifty and not surprisingly, in the shadows a lot. But we need to stick together and get through these next votes. Just as long as I'm not going home tonight, I'll be okay.' - Knuckles_

…

Shadow managed to catch Sticks while she was climbing through the trees, searching for some food to eat. He knew Sticks was a very wild character, so her knew looking in the forest was a good idea.

'Wanna talk, don't ya stripes?' Sticks called out from above.

'That would be nice.' Shadow replied.

Sticks jumped down from the tree, now standing in front of Shadow, the self-proclaimed "ultimate life form". She didn't seem to care at all about the votes for tonight.

'Wanna bring up a name for me?'

'Listen, I know you're here for the survival aspect of this game, and I respect that. Rouge is someone who's trying to control you, making you her little slave. She doesn't give a damn about survival out here, she's greedy, especially for the million dollars. If you vote with me tonight, I'll stay out of your hair, I'm not like her. Trust me, being controlled is a horrible, I'll make sure I won't do it.'

Sticks paused for a second 'Give me a name, and I'll think about it.'

'Sally. That's who.'

Sticks thought for a second. 'Okay.'

'How certain will I be that you are writing her name down?'

'I'll have to think about it, but I like your pitch to me. I'll even underline my vote tonight, so you can see.'

' _When tribal council comes around, everyone comes crying back to Sticks the Badger. I'm always the person you rely on for a vote at the council. Everything just comes crashing down to me. Can I just get one night where no one harasses me for the votes?' – Sticks_

'Can I ask you one thing?'

'Mhm.'

'Who are they writing down tonight?'

…

Silver sat down next to Rouge who was sitting on the edge of camp on a log. She saw him and smiled.

' _I feel comfortable talking to Rouge, even if she is a big social player, that just makes it easier to have a conversation with her. But I need to know what's going on tonight.' – Silver_

'Hey honey, how's it going? Rouge asked as Silver sat down next to her.

'Well, not that great.' He sighed. 'I'm going to be straight with you when I say this.'

'Go ahead. I'm all ears.' She smiled.

'I've heard that you guys are planning to blindside tonight. And I get it, you guys are original Kaosu, of course you guys stick together. It's just that…'

'Hold that thought,' she paused him. She needed to make sure that he could feel safe with her. 'this is a great opportunity for me to speak to you about tonight. We're thinking about voting out Knuckles tonight. I'm sure you can understand that he is a physical threat and that if he makes it to the merge, we're all gone. I know you're all good friends, but if he makes it to the end with you, I would write down Knuckles in the jury.'

Silver was silent for a second and tilted his head to the side. 'What's wrong with me?'

'Oh, nothing sweetheart, you'll get some votes. Just personally, someone who has won challenges is something that stands out to me.'

'So, you're not writing my name down tonight?'

'No, you're in good hands, trust me.'

Silver paused for a second. 'I can be tough too you know.'

'Try being as tough as Knuckle-head.' She smiled. 'Bet you my soul that you can't.'

Silver paused for a second.

'Good point. Still hurts though.'

Rouge laughed a little.

…

Silver tried to find Knuckles minutes after his chat with Rouge. The whole tribe were scrambling at this point for votes, some a lot more than others. He found Knuckles by the water.

'Knuckles!' Silver yelled, trying to get his attention.

'Hey Silver. Any word on tonight?'

'I talked with Rouge earlier, they want to vote you out tonight. She thought she could get me to write you down.'

'I'm not surprised.'

'What do we do? Do you still think Sticks will join us on the votes tonight?' Silver was genuinely worried. He knew he had an immunity idol, but the thing that he was worried about is using it correctly, or if he should use it all tonight.

'I can only hope, but she's known to flip. It's been a great game anyway.'

'Don't give up on yourself now! Even if you are going home tonight, do you want to go just being okay with being voted out?'

'I'm kind of over it. This process just messes with you a lot.'

' _I can only hope that Sticks is going to vote with us tonight. We need most of the Tenshi tribe to be here during the merge! I can't believe Knuckles is just accepting his fate like this.' – Silver_

…

 **Night 17, Tribal Council: Tenshi**

The Tenshi tribe walked into tribal council to see Jeff sitting across from the fire. The tribe placed their torches down and sat on the wooden stools.

'Shadow, just a couple of days ago, everyone in this game has come to a new tribe with new players. How has this swap affected the players in your tribe? '

'We all get along, I guess. But it's obvious that original Kaosu has the numbers.'

'Rouge, does your original tribes play a part in tonight's vote?'

'Of course. You're with this tribe for around two weeks so you're close to them the most. I've only been with Silver, Knuckles and Shadow in this game for about five days? Four even? Being with your original tribe is the best thing to do out here… unless you hate them all of course.'

'Probably why Fiona was voted out.' Vector smiled.

'Sally, what's your criteria for tonight's vote against original Tenshi?' Jeff asked her.

'Tonight, we're all thinking about our future in this game, particularly physical threats. They could go into the merge and smash if out of the park and even have a great social game. We just think a player like that will come out as strong and could even win the million.'

'Silver, do you feel at risk tonight?'

'I always feel at risk, but I feel like tonight, I'm not on the block. I hope that's true. To be honest, I feel like there are bigger threats than me tonight. I'll see if people have been true to me after tonight's vote.'

'Vector, let's talk about the past two days for you guys. Your tribe spent time on your reward in the morning yesterday to an amazing waterfall where you got to wash up, but you lost the next reward challenge and lost today's immunity challenge. How does this factor in on your challenge performance?'

'I don't think it does because we already went on a reward that day Jeff, which is why I don't think we were that motivated to actually do that challenge. But then losing that led to losing immunity.'

'I'd like to think not being committed is a lie. I would've loved to win that reward that day, imagine having two rewards in one day. To you, in order for us to win something, it needs to be something the whole tribe is committed to and not something that we don't want?'

'Well no, I just think well… we won something, yeah I'd like to win it again but we had a reward that day so we aren't very fussed about winning them again.'

'Funny how you aren't greedy with these rewards.' Rouge said jokingly.

'So, you're just greedy for the rewards?' Sticks asked Rouge.

'I'm not greedy, I'd like to win because I want to win, and these rewards are worth it. I find it surprising how some people in this game don't have a winning personality.

'I think we all have a winning personality.' Sally chimed in on the conversation.

'Not from this little argument.' Shadow mumbled.

Knuckles and Silver laughed quietly.

'Sticks, do reward challenges matter to you?' Jeff asked the badger. 'Seeing that you care more about the survival part of this game.'

'Oh sure, you call a show survivor, but we can win things that are way too fancy for wilderness survival. I don't care, I just want to be one with nature. As long as it ain't me tonight, I'm happy.'

'Shadow, I'd like to ask you one thing. Does challenge performance or motivation factor into tonight's vote?'

'I think it does, but just the other way around. As they said, they want to vote someone who's strong in the merge. I don't think it's weakness that's going home tonight, it's strength.'

'So, what's your vote tonight based off on?'

'Based on what I think is the right thing to do. Hopefully.'

'With discussion of your tribe's performance and attitude, you must know where you all stand with the votes tonight, so I'll end the suspense. It's time to vote. Sally, you're up.'

 _Sally goes to vote_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

" _I'm voting you out Silvy. You have too much game for this, more than you think, which is why I'm voting you out, so you don't realise it."_

 _Silver goes to vote_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

 _Sticks goes to vote_

 _Vector goes to vote_

 _Shadow goes to vote_

" _Rouge, I know we could work together, but this is a move I'm willing to take."_

Shadow sits back down in his stool.

'I'll go tally the votes.' Jeff says as he makes his way to the voting urn.

…

'If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

No one says anything or even stands up. Silver just stares at the urn and doesn't move an inch.

'Wish I had one Jeff, but I don't.' Knuckles laughed.

Rouge smiled at the echidna. 'You've done good Knuckle…'

'Wait!'

Rouge's comment was interrupted, everyone lay their eyes on one person.

Silver reaches for his bag and grabs a wrapped-up idol.

'I have an idol tonight,' he announced. 'but I'd like to play it on Knuckles tonight.'

Rouge and Sally smile, trying to hide it.

'No!'

The original Kaosu alliance turn around quickly to lay their eyes on another player.

'What?' Silver replied, confused.

'Don't play it on Knuckles!' Shadow exclaimed. The whole tribe couldn't believe this type of play. Everyone's eyes were wide open, shocked at what has unfolded. Shadow continued. 'Play it on yourself.'

Silver looked genuinely confused. Isn't this how the votes were going to go? Wasn't Knuckles the one that was on the block? 'He's the vote tonight, isn't he?'

'They're lying to you, trust me.' Shadow paused. Original Kaosu still couldn't believe what was happening. 'If you play it on him, you'll be kicking yourself for the rest of your life.'

'Seriously!?' Rouge exclaimed.

'This is ridiculous.' Vector mumbled.

Silver looked very confused for a second. He stood there, not knowing what to think. It was almost like he had the fact implanted in his brain, Knuckles was going home tonight, he wanted to save him and that would be the end of it. But now…

'It's your idol, you can choose whoever you want to play it on.' Jeff chimed in.

Silver paused, wanting to think for a second but felt pressured to answer. 'Then I guess… I'll play it on myself.'

Silver handed his idol to Jeff, still looking very confused. The smiles from had Rouge and Sally faded away.

'What the hell?' Knuckles sighed.

'The rules of survivor state that if someone plays a hidden immunity idol, then any votes cast against that person will not count and the person with the next highest number of votes will be sent home. This is an idol. Any votes cast for Silver will not count. I'll read the votes.'

'You'll thank me later.' Shadow whispered to Silver.

…

…

…

…

…

First vote… Silver, does not count

 _Silver looked shocked._

…

..

Silver, does not count.

…

…

Silver, does not count. Three votes Silver that don't count.

…

…

Silver, does not count.

' _Wow' was all Silver could say. Sticks tried not to make eye contact with Shadow._

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

Sally, one vote Sally.

 _Sally's eyes widen._

…

…

…

Sally _,_ two votes Sally.

 _Rouge and Vector buried their face in their hands._

'Oh my god.' Sally sighed.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Sally. That's three votes, you'll need to bring me your torch.

Rouge's eyes widen as Sally stands up in shock. Both Vector and Rouge couldn't believe the outcome, their easy plan, shattered. Silver was frozen, still trying to process what had happened.

'Wow.' Vector mouthed.

'What the heck happened?' Silver whispered to Knuckles, who was just as shocked.

Sally brought her torch over to Jeff, trying to smile over an unfortunate blindside, but she found it very hard.

'Sally, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs her torch.

'Time for you to go.'

'Good luck guys! Wish you all the best.' Sally waved to the remaining players.

'Bye Sal'.' Rouge replied.

She walks out of the tribal council area, still shaken by the vote.

'It's clear to me that this was a shocking vote tonight. Even if you come here confident, you shouldn't be too sure that you're not the one going next. Grab your torches and head on out, good night.'

The Tenshi tribe walk out of the tribal council area, everyone shocked by the result.

 **Sally's final words:**

Wow, I did not see that coming, I got blindsided hard! I thought after Fiona going home I was in a really good position, but we had no idea that Silver would have an idol on him.

 _You guys think you have the upper hand, but I'm going to change it tonight. – Silver_

If I could say who would win Survivor, I'd have to choose either Shadow or Sonic, even Silver maybe. They're both playing the game hard and are doing an amazing job.

 **The votes:**

 **Sally:** Silver, Shadow, Knuckles.

 **Silver:** Rouge, Sally, Vector, Sticks.

 _Next time on Survivor:_

' _In today's immunity challenge, not one tribe will be safe for tonight.'_

 _A shocking twist will test the castaways as they sort out their votes and their fate for the rest of the game._

' _If this works for me, it will flip the whole game around!' – Rouge_

 _It will push them to their limits as the numbers start to decline and the chance to win the million-dollar prize becomes bigger._

 **Players left:**

 **Kaosu:** Sonic, Espio, Marine, Blaze, Amy, Big.

 **Tenshi:** Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, Sticks


	9. Episode 9: Special Episode

**Episode 9:** Special Episode

Jeff Probst sat on the rocks of a Soleanna beach, looking into the camera.

'We have had eight episodes of Survivor Soleanna. Eight well known characters from Sonic the Hedgehog have been voted out of the game with twelve players remaining, fighting for the title of sole survivor and the prize of one million dollars. In tonight's episode, we will take a deeper look in the lives of our castaways, including players that are out of the game. Already, this season has had four blindsides, four immunity idol plays out of eight tribal councils. This has started out as a crazy season, it's time to see what the cast thinks of it!'

 **How are you finding the game so far?**

'Honestly, the complete opposite of what I thought,' Sonic spoke. 'I thought it would be easy votes based on the challenges, but oh boy was I wrong. Right now, I'm in a really good position. An alliance with most of my tribe and some people from Tenshi too!'

'This game is almost pathetic,' Shadow grumbled. 'Some people just don't know what they're doing in this game. The only smart people in this game would have to be people who have played idols, including Silver. He had the right intentions.'

'I don't know if I should say fun or just demanding,' Amy groaned. 'First of all, you come out here and you get no food, you have to build a shelter yourself and then you have to make alliances to stay safe! This game needs a lot from you, seriously.'

'I'm actually enjoying it right now,' Blaze said. 'I'm taking in every second of it. I love the survival aspect of this game and the social game can be thrilling at times. It's hard, but an experience to make the most of.'

'We seriously need to stop with these immunity idols. There's been three played already!' Silver exclaimed.

'Actually, there's four played.' The producer says in the background.

'Four!?'

 **Who's the most dangerous player?**

'Like I said last episode,' Rouge smiled. 'Silvy is the biggest threat. Acting all nice and genuine up front but then secretly doing damage at the same time! AND he found an idol too? There's no way you can ignore that! I'm surprised no one else is seeing it. Anyway, love ya hun.'

'Oh Shadow, definitely.' Silver said. 'He's been on the block with his alliance so many times and yet he's still here! Not to mention he knew original Kaosu were voting for me that night too.'

'I'd have to say my ally, Sonic.' Espio sighed with a slight grin. 'He has a great social game, not to mention he has already won individual immunity and an immunity idol. I can see him winning this, definitely.'

'Is saying Sticks pushing it?' Vector asked with a chuckle. 'No? Okay.'

'From what I've seen of this season,' Jeff spoke on his answer. 'I'd have to say Shadow. That guy has been on the bottom ever since day one and he has survived every tribal council, half of them, he eliminated someone that was in the majority alliance! If anyone is dangerous in this game, it's him.'

 **What was your gameplay going into survivor?**

'Just playing genuine and heroic, as usual.' Sonic grinned. 'I'd like to act how I would in my everyday life. The only time I will be proud of winning something is if I was myself the whole way through. I want to be an inspiration to those where being the best will get you places.'

'Oh wow, gameplay.' Blaze said, thinking about her answer. 'My gameplay going was, trying to be under the radar, not be the biggest threat and just play the game with intelligence. I've made it through eight people like this, I bet I will make it further into this game.'

'My gameplay coming into this was to do damage without them knowing.' Espio started. 'I like to be in peace throughout my life, but the fault I made was looking for the idol day one which made me out there. It's surprising no one is putting me up ever since. It's like a disappeared, which is perfect.'

'I come here for survival and all I get is this voting off crap?' Sticks exclaims. 'If this game was all about survival skills, I win, because everyone down here are idiots!'

'I can't even describe my gameplay right now,' Silver laughed. 'I guess I'm just being myself, that's what I want to show the most in this game. I wanted to show people that I'm more than what they see me as and I think that's my gameplay. I don't think that was a good answer, but that's it.'

 **Who would you vote to win this game?**

'That's hard,' Tikal smiled. 'I was voted out day two, but from watching these past episodes, I'd have to give it to Blaze. She's full of peace and that can help someone get far in a game like this. She doesn't let emotion get to her and that's what makes her a great player.'

'We're still at twelve contestants though! We're not even at the jury!' Jet exclaimed. 'But if I had to vote, I'd give the million dollars to Sonic. He's playing the social game really well and still has an idol. He pretty much has an alliance with over half the people still in it.'

'Hm, a winner?' Wave thought to herself for a minute. 'I'd have to say Shadow. I'm not being biased because we were somewhat close before I left, but he's managed to stay safe for this long! He managed to get the majority to flip on Cream, he's a challenge beast, he got Silver to save himself and not waste it on Knuckles! Who knows what he will do next!'

'Shadow, of course!' Eggman exclaimed. 'A fellow villain should take out the title, he's been playing the game better than anyone else! He doesn't let emotional bonds get to him, not that he has any.'

'I'm going to say Sonic for this one.' Tails smiled. 'He's the best friend you could ever ask for, not to mention he won the first individual immunity, found an idol and has an alliance with so many people!'

'I would vote my best friend Amy!' Cream smiled. 'She is very confident in this game and I really hope she does win! She deserves it!'

'This may be a surprise,' Fiona started. 'But I would vote for Silver. I've seen the things he's done and it's so strange to me that he still somehow goes under the radar? Rouge is the only one who has pointed out how dangerous he really is! And I strongly agree with her, even though she turns out to be a liar at episode two.'

'Gosh, I'd vote for Sonic.' Said Sally. 'He's very charismatic and he is really using it to his advantage. Kinda regret going against him back at Kaosu, but that's my fault.'

 **Who do you think is the fan favourite?**

'Sonic, obviously!' Amy exclaimed. 'Not only is he so charming, but there's something about him that everyone likes, everyone wants to see him in the game and he's doing it really well.'

'Can I say myself?' Sonic grinned. 'Nah, in all seriousness, I'm going to say Shadow. It seems like everyone is just so interested in what that guy is going to do! I'm not surprised.'

'Amy, without a doubt.' Big smiled. 'She's very kind around camp and helps everyone out at camp. She has this energy that's makes you like being around her.'

'I feel like Shadow is.' Rouge grinned. 'He has this edge to him that the girls love, and he also has been playing the game very well. Even though he's a grumpy old bag, he somehow gets people to like him so much.'

'I think Shadow is.' Silver said. 'People appreciate the underdog and he is definitely one.'

'It's very hard to choose a fan favourite among these pathetic players.' Shadow huffed. 'But I could guess the fan favourite, I might have to say Silver. He has this personality that people seem to like around camp, no doubt people wouldn't mind him. Underdogs always seem likeable.'

 **Who do you think will be voted out next?**

'This is never a reliable question because anything can change before tribal council,' Tikal sighed. 'But if my tribe loses the challenge next, I think Marine is going home next. They've all been considering it, no doubt she will go.'

'Hm. If Kaosu lose, then it's Marine' Jet said, thinking about the question. 'If Tenshi lose, then it's either Rouge or Vector, unless they can pull something off? Maybe Rouge will just single out Silver again.'

'I hope Marine goes next, she actually annoys me. Or Sticks?' Wave laughed.

'I have my money on Silver. I think after that idol play, his time is limited.' Eggman smiled. 'Rouge has been going on about him and he just revealed how big he is in this.'

'Hm, I'd have to say Marine.' Tails sighed. 'She's on the bottom of her tribe right now, I'd be surprised to see her stay.'

'I can't really choose who should go next, they're all great!' Cream smiled.

'Pfft, that's easy to decide.' Fiona scoffed. 'Marine is going next. She's on the bottom of her new tribe and there's no way of getting out of her position.'

'Oh, well. If Tenshi still bonds together, I think Rouge will go home next, but I hope she can pull something off!' Sally exclaimed. 'You go girl!... I don't sound that good when I say it.'

'A clear fan favourite in this season is none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.' Jeff spoke. 'Not only has he played and directed three hidden immunity idols, but he has also fought his way through four tribal councils with his name being brought up every single episode! Not only that but his edgy and quiet personality appeals to the fans!'

 **How does it feel to be a favourite?**

'I'm not surprised,' Shadow scoffed. 'I'm the only one out here actually playing the game how it's meant to be played. Watchers would be a fool to not label me as the season favourite.'

…

'Another appealing player in the game is the franchises protagonist, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic's great personality and motivation for victory is what makes him this seasons hero. From clawing his way out of the bottom to winning not only individual immunity, but finding an immunity idol, he has proved himself as a worthy player of the game.'

 **How do you think you've played the game?**

'Honestly Jeff,' Sonic started. 'I've played the game the best I can, and that's what makes me happy about it. I haven't given up at all, even after all I've been through out here, I'm still here fighting for my position in the game. It's all good and fun too, don't worry about that.'

…

'Thanks for tuning into this special short episode, an insight and in depth look on what our players are thinking. Be sure to get onto episode 10 when it comes out! Here's a little preview.'

' _Over eight exciting, unpredictable episodes, we are left with twelve remaining players. These players next time, will encounter a game breaking twist.'_

' _No tribe tonight is safe from elimination tonight.' Jeff says to the two tribes. 'Which means that all of you will be attending tribal council tonight.'_

' _No way!' Knuckles exclaims._

' _The twelve remaining players will have to compete for individual immunity to keep themselves safe from tribal council in their most intense challenge yet._

 _As tribal council creeps in, each player is making their decision with the tribe merge right around the corner. It will test them mentally, they will have to make the decision that will help them in their future game, or else it will be the end of their run.'_

' _I seriously have no idea what to do.' Silver sighed in frustration. 'This is… argh!'_

' _I need to make a decision now or else, it's the end for me!' Espio panics._

' _I'm listening to two sides of the tribe, but I don't trust any of them!' Shadow complains._

' _Who will make it closer to the title of sole survivor and the grand prize of one million dollars? Make sure you catch this mind twisting episode next time on Survivor Soleanna!' – Jeff_


	10. Episode 10: Not One Is Safe

**Episode 10: Not One Is Safe**

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _The mood at the new Kaosu camp was very pleasant after Fiona's departure from the game, which brought a whole lot a peace to Sonic, as he wasn't on the bottom of the tribe anymore._

 _Both tribes knew where they stood with their alliances, and after Tenshi's loss at the immunity challenge, the Kaosu tribe decided that they needed to stick together._

 _However, Shadow approached Sticks on his idea to blindside Sally and get her to flip on her own alliance. By the end of the day, everyone was suspicious of how Sticks would vote that night at tribal council. But her plans were exposed that she voted with the original Kaosu tribe._

 _But in a surprising turn of events, Silver played his idol, but Shadow made sure he played it the right way to save his original tribe._

' _Don't play it on Knuckles!' Shadow exclaimed. 'Play it on yourself.'_

' _He's the vote tonight, isn't he?' Silver said confused._

' _They're lying to you, trust me.'_

 _This shocking idol play exposed Sticks' loyalty, but also voted off Sally from the game._

' _Sally, the tribe has spoken.'_

 _Twelve people are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Tenshi, Night 17**

The Tenshi tribe got back to camp after a shocking tribal council. Silver had played his idol, but Shadow had directed him on who to play it on in the middle of tribal council, and Sally was blindsided, sending her home. It was quite a shock to the original Kaosu tribe alliance.

'That was… something.' Vector sighed, still shocked by the result.

Silver and Shadow sat together in the shelter. Silver was of course thankful that Shadow had spoken up at tribal council and saved his place in the game.

'How did you know I was going home?' Silver asked him quietly.

'Sticks told me.' Shadow replied. 'I talked to her before tribal council. I'm surprised she still voted with them after telling me about it. But I had a feeling you would still be vulnerable.'

Silver sighed. He was still amazed by the outcome. If he had played his idol on Knuckles that night, he would be sitting in front of a camera doing his last words in shock and would be kicking himself all the way home.

'Thank you.' He whispered, he looked very genuine towards Shadow after the events. 'For saving me.'

Shadow paused, caught off guard. He was out here to be the villain, the player, he didn't expect a thank you from anyone. 'No problem.' He sighed. 'Like you said, we have to stick together.' Shadow replied, avoiding eye contact. Silver smiled at him.

'Never knew you had a soft spot for me.' Silver joked.

'Oh can it.' Shadow hissed, Silver just rolled his eyes.

 **Tenshi: Day 18**

The Tenshi camp woke up after a shocking tribal council. The weather was quite dull and lifeless that day, perfectly summing up the mood of Rouge and Vector, who were stressed out of their minds. They still had numbers, but were they safe in the game?

Rouge pulled Vector aside to have a little chat, away from the campsite.

' _After last nights tribal council, I'm paranoid. Sally was taken out because Silver and Shadow worked together to play an immunity idol which got Sally out. We need a new plan so original Kaosu can survive at the merge.' – Rouge_

'We need to have a new plan.' Vector told Rouge, who was thinking the same thing. They both knew they were in trouble. It was three to three, someone needed to flip.

'I know we do.' She sighed. 'Sticks voted with us last night, so we definitely have her. What to do…'

Rouge and Vector stood alone, trying to figure out their future moves for the game. The two had to stay safe, they wanted to be in the game so bad.

'I think I have something.' Vector replied, his smile shined on his face.

'What is it?' Rouge asked.

'We need to turn them against each other somehow. That's the only way we can do it. We will see who has the upper hand and we will work with that person.' Vector explained. It was the only way out of the hole they were in. They both needed to make a big move, and now was the time to do so.

'So, we should put a worm in their ear?' Rouge asked.

'Yes. We do it correctly, we're going to be in the merge, back with Kaosu.' Vector smiled. The two knew what they had to do, but it had to be successful for it to work.

Rouge paused, faking a smile at the plan.

'You okay?' Vector asked her.

Rouge snapped out after a few seconds. 'Yeah… it's just. I want to know how Shadow knew it was Silver. We told them all day it was Knuckles.' Rouge shot Vector a glare. 'You didn't… tell them, did you?'

'What! No way! You really think I would?' Vector defended himself.

' _We know what we have to do now, and I think I know how to pull it off. I don't care who goes home, it could be Shadow, Silver or Knuckles, I don't care. Because they're all as threatening as each other. If we manage to vote out a member of the original Tenshi, Rouge and I will dominate this game, for sure.' – Vector_

 **Kaosu: Day 18**

Waking up to the Kaosu camp on day 18 was surprisingly dull. Yes, the tribe did get along very well and yes, things were in routine such as cooking their limited amount of food and keeping their fire alive. Most of the tribe sat in the shelter, keeping to themselves.

' _I've been out here, for eighteen days now.' Amy vented during her confessional. 'I can feel myself getting smaller, I'm starving all the time, it's absolutely freezing at night, not to mention the gameplay which is taking such a mental toll on me. This life just sucks… so much is going on and sometimes,' Amy starts to sob. 'I feel like I can't control it. I just feel so horrible. I can't wait to get back to real life and just get away from this.' Amy pauses. 'But I'm not going to give up, because that's not what Amy Rose does. I came out here to win, I want to be an inspiration to women and people who think they can't conquer anything, I want to show them that you can do anything if you put your mind to it. So… I'm going to stay, and I'm going to win.'_

Sonic walked up to the pink hedgehog who was still sitting by herself in the shelter. It had been almost an hour since the tribe all woke up from their uncomfortable slumber. Usually Amy would be very pleased with Sonic's presence, but right now, she refused to look at him or even acknowledge his existence.

'You okay Ames?' Sonic asked her as he sat down next to her.

'Yeah… it's just,' she mumbled. 'this game is so hard for me. I feel like it's just draining me. I can just feel myself deflating.' She started to sob in front of Sonic. 'But I don't want to leave.'

'C'mere.' Sonic whispered to Amy, inviting her in for a hug, she accepts. Amy sobs on his shoulder while Sonic pulled her in tighter, it really was a struggle for her to be in this game, but Sonic knew that Amy was a fighter and always was. The only difference is that this challenge was like no other. 'I know how hard it is, but you're doing an amazing job.' Amy was still sobbing in his shoulder, but he didn't mind.

'Am I?' she asked him softly.

Sonic paused and smiled at her. 'Are you kidding? You are! It's not easy being out here, not even for me. I know people like Knuckles or Shadow act all tough upfront and the look like they can endure anything, but it's hard for them too. I'm even finding it difficult.' Sonic hugged Amy until she was ready to break, and when she did, Sonic was greeted with a big smile. That's all she needed, some reassurance in the game. 'But I know you Amy. You never give up on yourself, and that's what I like about you.'

'Thank you, Sonic.' She whispered, now smiling and whipping away her tears. Sonic smiled at her nervously.

'We can stay strong through this, and you know it.' Sonic told her as she nodded.

 **Immunity Challenge: Day 19**

The immunity challenge area is situated in the middle of a forest, with a large rectangle of mud in the centre. Bamboo structures were laid out on the course. No doubt, the survivors were going to get messy in this challenge.

'Come on in guys!'

The Kaosu tribe were the first to arrive to their tribe mat, all waiting to see who Tenshi voted off at their tribal council.

'Kaosu, taking their first look at the new Tenshi tribe…'

'Oh my god!' Amy exclaimed. Other shocked faces appeared on the Kaosu tribe.

'Sally voted out last night.'

'Wow!' Sonic exclaimed. It was fair to say that the Kaosu tribe didn't see that elimination coming.

'Alright,' Jeff started. 'We started with twenty players, and we are now down to twelve survivors. This is day 19 and on this day, the season introduces another twist.'

Every player rolled their eyes, sighed or just tried to contain their emotions. Another twist, two tribal councils after the unexpected tribe swap. Most were hoping for the merge while others didn't know what they were hoping for.

'Pfft.' Shadow huffed.

Others couldn't care less.

'This is an immunity challenge, we are still two tribes, however… no tribe tonight is safe from elimination tonight.' Jeff says to the two tribes. Everyone looked at the host, very confused. Some thought it was the merge, but it wasn't. 'Which means that all of you will be attending tribal council tonight.'

Everyone seemed shocked and scared by the twist. No tribe was safe? Is this even an immunity challenge?

'Both tribes will be going to tribal council tonight, which means that two people will be voted off tonight. Kaosu, I'll need to take that idol back.'

Jeff makes his way over to Blaze who is holding tribe immunity in her hands. Blaze gives it to him, but Jeff places the idol level to his feet on the ground.

'You won't be competing for tribe immunity today. Instead, you will be competing for individual immunity.'

Jeff revealed two immunity necklaces. Both had the same design. The two tribes were still surprised at the recent events but did stare at the necklaces smiling.

'One person from each tribe will go to tribal council with this necklace around their neck! The players who are immune tonight will be safe and earn themselves a guaranteed spot in the final ten!'

Both tribes clap. All were excited to get into today's immunity challenge.

'You guys ready to get into today's challenge?'

Both tribes replied enthusiastically.

 **In today's challenge, each player will make their way through their individual bamboo obstacle course in the mud, containing three different sections. They will be attached to a rope which they will have to navigate through the course. First person to reach the end of their obstacle wins immunity, safe from tonight's vote.**

'Before we get into today's challenge, Kaosu and Tenshi will have to go rock paper scissors to see which tribe will go up first.'

Sonic steps out for the Kaosu tribe, alongside Knuckles for Tenshi. The two do rock paper scissors and Knuckles comes out victorious, scissors beating paper.

'Alright Knuckles gets to pick. Who's going first?'

'Kaosu will go first.' Knuckles replied as he smiled towards the opposition.

'Alright, Kaosu first up on the challenge. Tenshi, take a seat on the bench. Let's get to it.'

Every Kaosu player was lined up in front of their obstacle courses, wearing a belt that was attached to a rope that was twisted around the obstacle course. Each player was ready to take part in the challenge and win individual immunity.

'Okay, looks like Kaosu is in position and ready to start this challenge. Survivors ready…go!'

Everyone on the Kaosu tribe immediately took off, diving into the mud as they make their way through the tight obstacle course. This course involved diving under, jumping over and weaving through the bamboo pieces. Everyone found this challenging at first, but Sonic was the clear leader in this challenge.

There are three sections to this obstacle course. The first being a fence like structure with ropes woven around it. Each player was getting through this first section quite efficiently.

'Sonic is in the lead so far, but this challenge so far is extremely close! Blaze is right on his tail!'

Sonic's strategy was to move through the obstacle as fast as possible, but Blaze went through with such grace and efficiency that she was able to catch up to the blue blur and pass him in the challenge.

'Blaze completes the first section! She's now onto the second section of this challenge!'

The second section of the challenge was much harder. The obstacle consisted of bamboo and rope of course, but it was about 15 feet high, which meant players had to climb different heights to make it through the obstacle. Following Blaze, Sonic came out of the first section, followed by Amy and Espio. Big was far behind, still struggling with section one.

'We now have four people in the lead for this challenge in the second section! Blaze is in the lead, but Sonic is right behind her!'

'Dang, they're strong.' Rouge whispered to Vector.

Blaze was still in the lead, jumping elegantly from bamboo to bamboo with her rope gliding along. From the way she was doing it, it looked so easy. Sonic was behind her, who was also doing acrobatic jumps and moves. It didn't take long for Blaze to finish the second section as she quickly moved on to the third section.

'Blaze has finished the section! But Sonic is right behind her! Big is still on the first section, he is out of this challenge.'

The third section was a grid of bamboo, rectangles formed in a line. The structure sat just above the mud, which meant players would have to dive into the mud if their rope led them there. Blaze at first found this easy, but then quickly struggled when she had to dive through the mud. However, Sonic found this easy and was determined to close the gap between the two. It was clear either one of them was going to win individual immunity.

'Blaze is in front, but she's struggling with the mud!' Jeff exclaimed. 'Sonic is closing the gap! It's neck and neck!'

Blaze didn't like getting in the mud, she liked showing elegance, but she still tried to push through it. This was Survivor after all, there was no place for appearance. Sonic however was quickly getting in the lead on his course. He sped through the third section quickly, as Sonic would. Big finally reached the second section which was still being attempted by Marine and Amy. Espio had just reached the third, but the true race was between Sonic and Blaze.

'Just a few more,' Sonic said to himself. He could feel Blaze gaining on him, he really needed to pick it up. He just needs to dive down a few more times in the mud to win the challenge. Blaze kept on pushing through to try and win immunity, she knew it was only a couple more rungs away.

'Sonic wins individual immunity! Guaranteed a spot in the final ten!' Jeff raises his hands to signal the end of the challenge for Kaosu.

Sonic looked very relieved. Blaze stood up and disconnected herself from her rope and congratulated the blue hedgehog.

'One of these days I'll beat you in a challenge.' Blaze smiled, shaking his hand.

'Sonic, here is individual immunity.' Sonic walks over to Jeff so he could receive his necklace. 'Cannot be voted out tonight. Guaranteed a spot in the final ten. Kaosu, sit tight, because Tenshi is next on the obstacle. Take a seat on the bench.'

Each Tenshi player were lined up at their own obstacle course. Each player was ready to get into the challenge.

'Alright.' Jeff exclaimed. 'Looks like Tenshi is ready to start the challenge! Survivor ready… go!'

Every Tenshi player raced off to start the challenge. Everyone moved along the first section fairly quickly. Each player had their own technique for getting through the obstacle but Rouge and Shadow were in the lead early, however the challenge was extremely close.

'Everyone is very close to finishing the first section! This will be a very tight challenge. Shadow and Rouge in the lead but Knuckles and Silver are right behind them!'

Everyone got through the first section quickly, most of the tribe were on the second section however Vector was lagging behind.

'Shadow now on the second section, but Silver and Rouge are right behind him. Knuckles just finishes the first section! Sticks is right behind him. Everyone still has a chance to win individual immunity tonight. You do not want to go home tonight!'

Shadow made quick work of the second section, jumping from bamboo to bamboo, but Silver was right behind him, jumping swiftly. Rouge was slowing down by the second section and lost her rhythm. Sticks managed to get in front of Rouge while Knuckles was also lagging in the second section. The battle for the lead was between Shadow and Silver with Sticks behind them.

Both Shadow and Silver completed the second section at the same time. The two quickly worked through the third section, which again involved diving through mud. Sticks followed them in along with Knuckles. By this time, Vector was up to the second section of the challenge, but he couldn't win this challenge.

'Shadow and Silver are neck and neck in the third section!' Jeff exclaimed. 'Both are making quick work of this section.'

The two hedgehogs dived through the mud vigorously. Silver's clean, white fur quickly turned to dark brown mud all over. Shadow's red stripes were non-existent in the third section of the challenge. The two were both in the lead, but it came down to one thing. Who would get out of the last section the fastest and claim individual immunity.

'Silver wins immunity! Safe from tonight's vote! Guaranteed a spot in the final ten.' Jeff raises his hand to conclude the end of the challenge. The Tenshi tribe congratulated him on his immunity win. Silver felt very relieved.

'Now,' Jeff started. 'A special reward is also up for grabs during this challenge.'

Everyone stopped in their paths.

'Silver, Sonic. You have both won individual immunity, cannot be voted off at your tribal council tonight, but you will now face off in a new rope obstacle for reward. The winner of this duel will earn their tribe a spot to observe the other tribe's tribal council tonight.'

Everyone looked shocked and surprised about the reward. The whole tribe would be watching someone's elimination. The whole tribe could see exactly what's going on.

'Along with spectating rights, you will also enjoy the show with hot dogs and soft drinks. I'll let you two get into position for reward.'

Both Sonic and Silver were ready to compete for reward. The two were still covered in mud from the last challenge, the other survivors would've found it hard to tell the two apart if the obstacle wasn't coloured according to tribes. The obstacle looked a lot like section two from the last challenge, just taller and wider. The obstacle was again decorated with ropes that players had to make their way through.

'Alright, looks like Sonic and Silver are ready.'

'You know I am Jeff.' Sonic smiled.

'That's the spirit.' Jeff replied. 'For reward, sitting in at the other tribes' tribal council and some food to go along with it. Survivors ready… go!'

Both Sonic and Silver took off quickly. The two immediately climbed to where the rope took them, achieved by swinging themselves and jumping to other ends of the course. Silver had the early lead, but Sonic wasn't far off from him.

'You two have already won immunity, but winning this reward gives you an insight on how the other tribe is doing!' Jeff reminded the players.

'Go Sonic!' Amy cheered from her bench.

'You can do this Silver!' Rouge cheered from her bench.

'Both tribes supporting the two!' Jeff exclaimed. 'It's neck and neck right now. Silver is still in the lead but Sonic is gaining on him!'

Silver was trying his best to make it through the obstacle, but Sonic found a good rhythm to the challenge and was about to overtake him. Regardless, it was a very close challenge, sometimes you couldn't tell who was in front and who wasn't. It all came down to the big finish, how fast they would respond when they're done.

'Sonic wins reward for his tribe!' Jeff raises his hands, ending the challenge. His tribe ran over to him and hugged him. Sonic walked over to Silver and shook his hand.

'Good game man.' Sonic smiled at him, both covered in mud.

'You did great!' Silver replied.

'Well done Kaosu,' Jeff started, both tribes were standing at their mats, all covered in mud. 'You get to watch Tenshi's tribal council tonight while enjoying hot dogs and soft drinks. For all of you, I will be seeing you at tribal council tonight where two people will be voted out tonight. Grab your stuff and head back to camp, see you tonight.'

The two tribes went their separate ways.

' _I'm so happy that I have immunity! But now it's just a matter of who is the best person for me to vote off so I can stay safe longer in this game.' – Silver_

 **Kaosu, Day 19**

The Kaosu tribe arrived back from the immunity challenge where everyone was still covered in mud. It was a bittersweet moment for the tribe. Yes, they had won reward and it was a great one too, but on the other hand they did have to vote someone off tonight.

' _I can feel that I'm the one goin' tonight. Everyone else in this camp around here is every tight. They're all mates. I'm good mates with Big but I know that I'm the one going home and not him. I have to find a way to change that or else, I'm bein' sent home tonight.' – Marine_

'Double tribal… wow.' Blaze spoke. She was with the rest of the tribe, cleaning the mud off themselves from the challenge today in the water. Sonic was absolutely covered with it, you could barely see his blue fur when he was competing for reward, Amy couldn't tell who was who.

'And we get a front row seat at Tenshi's!' Sonic exclaimed as he was washing his arms.

'Is there still rice to ration Sonic?' Espio asked.

'Yeah, plenty. But it's not like we'll need it tonight!'

Sonic remained at the water with Amy and Marine. Espio and Blaze were up and about providing for the camps lifestyle and Big was in another area of water, looking for seafood.

'I want to talk to you guys about somethin'.' Marine asked the group.

'What is it?' Amy asked.

'I know me and Big are on the bottom right now. But I just want you guys to know that if you keep me, I'll be so loyal, hundred percent.' Amy and Sonic looked at each other. 'I'm not even jokin' with ya, I will be so grateful if ya keep me in.'

Amy sighed. 'Marine, we can't guarantee anything. We need to have a full chat with everyone.'

'But,' Sonic butted in. 'It's not like we aren't taking it into consideration.'

'I just wanted you guys to hear that I'll be loyal for sure. I don't plan on getting back with Shadow.' Marine pleaded her case to the two, but in reality, it was up to them.

' _Marine, she's a pretty cool girl, she's annoying but she gets on fine with everyone. But I don't think it would sit well with me if she's in the merge instead of Big. I know either way, they can say that they will stay loyal to me, but I feel like Marine can easily flip back more than Big can. Also, Big gives us fish every day, Marine kinda just lays in the shelter or relaxes in the sea.' – Sonic_

Blaze caught up with Espio, Sonic and Amy in the forest. The four had to chat about the votes for tribal council, all knowing who were on the block for that night.

'Guys, we need to talk about the vote for tonight.' Blaze started the chat.

'I'm dead set on voting for Marine tonight.' Espio told the three. Espio thought that Marine had more of a personality, which made her stand out in a crowd. Ironically, to them, Big never stood out, he was always kept in the shadows of the tribe.

'They're both goats for Shadow,' Amy pointed out. 'Either way, it wont hurt.'

'But Marine came up to us pleading her case to stay.' Sonic brought up that conversation earlier. 'I can't tell if she was being genuine or not, but she was been begging us to vote Big. Big hasn't said anything all day.'

'I know that Sonic,' Amy sighed. 'But my gut is telling me to vote out Marine tonight.'

'We can't listen to our gut Amy, it has to come from the mind.' Sonic told the pink hedgehog.

'Well, let's list the pros and cons of tonight's vote.' Blaze suggested. 'Pros for keeping Marine… she may work with us in the merge.'

'Con, she's illogical.' Said Espio. 'Which means she could flip anytime.'

'Pros for Big, he helps the camp a lot.' Amy brought up. 'Not to mention the amounts of sea food he gets.'

'Cons… Shadow could find a way to drag him back.' Sonic pointed out.

The four paused for a second.

'Dangit! Why can't we do this?' Sonic exclaimed.

'I guess we don't hate them enough to be set on a plan.' Blaze pointed out.

'And all these pros and cons are the same for both!' Amy huffed.

'I have an idea.' Espio spoke up. 'We should come up with a general consensus now, but at the end of the day, after all the scrambling is done, we could decide officially. How does that sound?'

'I'm cool with that.' Amy agreed. 'All for Marine leaving say I.'

Blaze, Amy and Espio raised their hand.

'Guessing Sonic is for Big to leave.' Amy sighed.

'Sorry Ames, I'll stick with Marine, but I'll just wait and see what they do to convince me. But right now, Marine is the general decision.'

' _It sucks that me and Marine can't stay safe tonight, because one of us is getting voted out. There's no way to convince the four of them to vote our way.' – Big_

' _Tonight's decision could influence my future game. If I make the correct decision, great. If I don't, then I'll be kicking myself forever.' – Amy_

Sonic managed to catch up with Big who came back from the ocean fishing. Seeing all that fish made Sonic second guess his decision for tribal council, but he shook the food off his mind to search for one thing… answers?

'Hey Big! How's it going?' Sonic asked the cat.

'Not too bad, but I'm worried about tonight.' Big said with a worried tone in his voice. Of course he was worried.

'Listen, buddy. I'm very unclear about who I should vote off tonight. Why should I keep you tonight?' Sonic blurted out. He had to be bold with his questions at this point.

'Well… if you want these fish you can keep me on!'

Sonic paused for a second. 'Yeah, that's… a plus I guess.'

'Now, I have to go set these down at camp, this is getting heavy!' Big walked over to camp, leaving Sonic to himself. Was that an answer though?

' _Big totally blew me off! I mean… sure his fish is great to have around camp, but he's just clueless when it comes to the game! Heh, what to do.' – Sonic_

 **Tenshi: Day 19**

The Tenshi tribe came back from the immunity challenge. Everyone didn't care for the reward, they all just wanted to get through tribal council and survive another night. Luckily for Silver, he had individual immunity around his neck.

' _I'm so happy. I know I didn't beat Sonic for the reward today, but I can't be voted off tonight, and that's all that matters to me right now. From now until tribal council tonight, I will have to talk to Shadow and Knuckles to see where they are at, because there's no way that I can work with original Kaosu right now after what happened.' – Silver_

The whole tribe were gathered around the camp fire. All anxiously waiting to scramble and chat about the votes, but no one was confident enough to make the first move.

'Rouge, can I speak to you for a moment?' Shadow said out in the open.

'Sure thing.' She replied, getting up to follow Shadow.

The two followed each other towards the middle of the forest where the tribe couldn't hear them or see them.

'What do you wanna talk about Shadow?' Rouge asked the hedgehog.

'I'm proposing a plan to you.' Shadow started. 'I would like to vote off Sticks tonight. She's come up to me several times and has lied to me a lot. I like you as a player Rouge, I don't want you to fall into the trap of that feral badger.'

'Aww. Thank you Shadow! Nice to know I'm a favourite out here! Let me think about this though… tell me why I should get rid of my original tribe members?'

Shadow paused for a second, Rouge's left eyebrow raised, waiting for a responds. 'Listen Rouge, I know you guys think she's very shifty, and you are perfectly fine to think that. If we get to the merge, I want us to work as a five. I think we could rule the game if we do.'

'But how would you know Sticks would flip?' Rouge questioned. 'To me it seems Knuckles and Silver have bigger reasons to flip on me at the merge.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that. Think about it. Both flipped on their original alliance before the swap. Why would someone as pathetic as Amy accept them back in with open arms? It doesn't make sense. Sticks flipping does make sense.'

Rouge sighed and didn't speak for a few seconds. She wanted to think and process Shadow's case to her.

'Shadow… I'm sorry. I know you want me to flip on my own alliance, but it's very hard to do that. You haven't even flipped on your alliance.' Rouge sighed.

'I know that. But you have to know, if we keep original tribes tonight, it will go to a tie breaker.' Shadow pointed out.

'I'm not disagreeing with you. I just have to talk to Vector about this. You know how it is out here.'

'I get it, I do. Just consider it. I wouldn't want someone like Sticks to still be here.' Shadow sighed as the two smiled and walked back to camp.

Original tribes decided to talk to each other at the Tenshi camp. Rouge said it herself, it was hard to flip on original alliances, but they had to talk about the votes anyway to make sure everything was set for tonight. Rouge walked off with Vector and decided to talk it out. Sticks was out climbing trees… literally.

'You know what happened to me just now?' Rouge started.

'What?' Vector replied to her.

'Shadow pulled me aside to talk about the votes for tonight. He wants me to flip and vote out Sticks. He wants us to be a strong five in the merge.' Rouge paused to see the look on Vectors face.

'Wow… what do we think of that?' Vector sighed.

'I don't know. I guess he has a game plan. I do feel shifty around Sticks but… I don't know where to go. What do you think?'

'Silver and Knuckles are close with Amy and Blaze, I don't think a strong five in the merge would be so strong if those two are still here.' Vector told her.

'But it's not like Amy is going to forgive them easily, after what they did to Cream? No way.'

'It's risky Rouge. I say we vote out Knuckles, then we have a clear shot in the merge. Sticks will do whatever we say.' Vector said. Rouge didn't reply, instead she continued to think about her decisions and reasons behind voting each person.

'I think it would be best to stick with original alliances, but we just have to make someone flip. Shadow is no hope…'

'What if we get Silver to turn on Shadow. He has immunity right now. We could even convince Knuckles if we wanted to be that sure.' Vector brought up the idea.

' _Trying to turn the Tenshi tribe against each other is a very ambitious task. It's like we've allowed them to get closer with one another for the past few days. But I feel like we can convince them into voting one or the other out. We just need to find a weak link.' – Vector_

Silver, Knuckles and Shadow were together in the shelter while the original Kaosu tribe were out and about.

' _We seriously have no idea what to do this is… argh! We, meaning Shadow, Knuckles and I need to stick together for these votes, but Rouge, Vector and Sticks seriously won't budge on changing their votes tonight. So, I guess it's just three to three tonight. Unless something changes.' – Silver_

'I just want you guys to know,' Shadow started. 'I think we should stick together tonight and even in the merge.'

'I feel the same way.' Silver agreed with Shadow. 'We can pull through in the merge and run the game. I seriously think we can.'

'As long as we stick together, we can get through tonight.' Knuckles smiled.

'We need one of them to flip,' Shadow huffed. 'Tonight, the votes are three to three, but I think we can get them to flip.'

The three waited for awhile until both Rouge and Vector came back to the camp area. Sticks was still out in the trees somewhere out in the forest. Ever since they got back from camp, she was nowhere to be found?

'Can we talk to you two?' Silver asked the two, inviting them into the shelter.

'What do you guys want?' Vector asked the group.

'Is Sticks looking for idols or something?' Knuckles asked. 'Haven't seen her all day!'

'Nope, she really couldn't care less.' Rouge huffed.

'Listen, I think we should go into the merge as a five, us five right here.' Silver told the two, introducing their case.

'We think that it would be in our best interests to blindside Sticks.' Shadow told them. 'You may think that these two will flip on us, but I doubt that will happen.'

'You guys,' Rouge sighed. 'I know, but… we've made deals with her.' Vector looked at the bat, the two didn't know what they wanted to do. Sure, they did think Sticks wasn't committed to the game, but they still had the feeling both Knuckles and Silver would flip to the other side as soon as they can.

'I'm sure you can understand loyalty.' Vector told the two.

'Vector, this is a game.' Knuckles told him. 'This is what it's all about. Who cares if you're loyal or not?'

'We're being completely honest,' Silver told the group. 'We want to work as a five in the merge. I don't think Knuckles and I have anywhere to go when we come together as one. Amy and Blaze have pretty much shoved their trust in us in the corner. I mean, we've all been getting along well since the swap, we're great together.'

The group fell silent for a few seconds. Rouge and Vector had to really think about their decisions before tribal council. It was never easy for the two.

'I just need a minute to think about it.' Rouge said to the other four as she stood up and left the shelter.

Sticks caught up with Vector at the water well.

'Who's the vote for tonight?' she asked him. At the time, Vector was still considering his options.

'We're voting out Knuckles tonight.' Vector blurted out.

'Okay, cool.' Sticks said to the crocodile as she walked off. Along the way, she bumped into Rouge who was also making her way towards Vector at the water well. The two said sorry to each other but didn't bring up their tribal council votes at all.

'What did you tell her?' Rouge asked Vector.

'Knuckles.'

Rouge let out an awkward smile. 'Okay. I've been thinking. Why don't we just write his name down tonight. I feel like Shadow is bound to flip on him at the tie breaker.'

'Are you sure about that?' Vector asked her.

'Well, I don't know what we should do! I don't want to vote out an original Kaosu because there's more loyalty in that! Aligning with those three is very risky.' Rouge snapped.

' _Having a tied vote right now is very risky, so it's either make them flip, or make myself flip. I don't know what I'm going to do tonight. Maybe I'll write down Sticks' name, maybe I'll write Knuckles'? You never know until you do it.' – Rouge_

 **Tribal Council, Kaosu, Night 19**

The Kaosu tribe walked into the tribal council area with their torches in hand. Sonic, proudly showing off his individual immunity necklace, his second of the season. The tribe sat in their places across from Jeff.

'Sonic.' Jeff started. 'We aren't even at the merge of the season yet, and you have won two individual immunity necklaces so far.'

'Thanks Jeff.' Sonic smiled. 'I'm happy to have this baby around my neck. Hopefully, I'll own it permanently and have it as my own personal accessory.'

The Kaosu tribe laughed and rolled their eyes.

'But surely, having that achievement puts a target on your back?'

'Well… yeah. Sure, it does. But when I go into these challenges, I try my best in all of them, no matter what. If you're saying dedication is threatening, then I guess it is.'

'Amy, ever since the tribe swap, you guys have been working together extremely well. But surely, there has to be things you're paranoid of?'

'Yeah, we do get along well. I mean, the people over at Tenshi couldn't hold a torch to the people sitting next me.'

'Aww.' Marine smiled.

'It's weird Jeff,' Amy continued. 'ever since the tribe swap, I haven't felt paranoid, but I've felt down.'

'Why's that?' Jeff asked.

'This game is hard. I've been out here for nineteen days with barely any food, rough conditions every single day and night and, I have the whole game to think about. It takes a lot out of me, it seriously does. But I'm not going to give up now. I want someone who's watching this to see me as an inspiration, someone who never quits no matter what..'

'That's the spirit.' Jeff replied.

Amy smiled at the comment. Blaze hugged her with one arm around the shoulder.

'It's taken a lot out of all of us.' Blaze sighed. 'But the reason we're still here is because we can endure all of the bad conditions and continue moving forward. We all want to be here, which is why we're fighting for our lives to stay here longer.' The Kaosu tribe nodded at Blaze's comment. 'I have so much respect for anyone who plays this game, good player or not. You never expect it to be this hard coming into it.'

'A big part of this game,' Jeff started, moving on. 'is how you form bonds and work with alliances to benefit your game. Espio, what are the alliances like for you this season?'

'I feel like it's rock solid.' Espio replied. 'I've looked at all of these alliances. You have what is called a goat in a typical survivor alliance, but looking at the remaining players, I can't pick out a clear goat. My alliance doesn't have a head telling everyone what to do, because we always come to a conclusion as a group, not as followers.'

'That's different to how I see things.' Marine replied.

'Excuse me?'

'I see a head, for sure.' Marine snapped.

'In what way is there a head?' Amy asked the raccoon.

'When I look at things, Sonic is like the captain and all of you are just his little workers that follow everythin' he says. He's the one making the moves out 'ere.'

'How can you say that when we've never talked strategy Marine?' Sonic replied. 'We have never talked strategy with each other, how would you know if I'm controlling the game or not?'

'Are you saying you aren't?' she replied. Sonic paused at first, refusing to give her an answer.

'No… I'm saying neither. I don't control the votes completely, but I also don't just sit there at camp waiting for an answer.' Sonic replied, irritated at Marine.

'This is coming from the girl who listened to Shadow twenty-four seven.' Amy butted in.

'What do you mean? I…' Marine was cut off.

'Saying that you weren't a goat is a lie. You listened and digested everything Shadow told you without a question. You followed his every move like an obedient dog. You even gave him your idol!'

'You know what Amy, it was actually my decision to vote off Cream, not his.' Marine snapped at her.

'If you say so.' Amy rolled her eyes.

'Wow…' was all Jeff could say. 'This honestly just shows how quickly things can change in this game. From emotional support to bickering in the space of two minutes. I'll have to end the suspense. Sonic has individual immunity tonight, keeping it for yourself?'

'Yes, of course.' Sonic grinned.

'Cannot vote for Sonic, everyone else is fair game. Big, you're up.'

 _Big goes to vote_

 _Sonic goes to vote_

' _Hypocrite.' (Marine)_

 _Amy goes to vote_

' _You're a pretty cool girl, but you honestly annoy the hell out of me, not to mention Shadow owns you, which is why you have to go.' (Marine)_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

 _Marine goes to vote_

 _Espio goes to vote_

Espio sits back down in his place.

'I'll go count the votes.' Jeff says as he goes to collect the voting urn.

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Almost the whole tribe laid their eyes on Marine, but she didn't budge.

'Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

First vote, Marine

 _Marine let out a small grin._

 _..._

 _..._

Big.

...

...

Marine, two votes Marine, one vote Big.

...

...

Marine, three votes Marine, one vote Big.

...

...

...

...

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Marine. That's four votes, you'll need to bring me your torch.

Marine stands up and gives Big a giant hug.

'Good luck.' She whispers in her ear. Marine goes over to collect her torch from behind the tribe members. 'No hard feelings by the way.' She smiled, looking at the whole tribe who smiled back at her.

'Marine, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs her torch.

'Time for you to go.'

Marine exits the tribal council area waving goodbye and her good luck wishes to the tribe.

'It seems clear that from tonight's vote, one of you is on the bottom of this tribe. But you know better than anyone. Anything can and probably will happen in this game. I'll ask you to move you torch and sit at the jury area where you will get to enjoy hot dogs and soft drinks.'

 **Marine's final words:**

'Oh mate, I had a ball out there. This game is probably the hardest thing I've had to do in my life, but I enjoyed it. I will never forget the time I spent stranded out there.'

' _You seem great, but you're just on the wrong side. Sorry.' – Espio_

'I wish everyone in the game good luck, because they'll need it!'

 **Tribal Council, Tenshi, Night 19**

The Tenshi tribe walk into tribal council with their torches. As they walk in, they not only notice Jeff standing on the other side of the fire, but they also see the whole Kaosu tribe sitting in the jury area. Each member of Tenshi sits in a seat.

'Tenshi, as you know, Kaosu won the reward today which gives them the privilege to sit in on your tribal council, while enjoying hot dogs and soft drinks.'

The Kaosu tribe wave and smile at the remaining tribe members.

'Marine, was voted out at their tribal council. Kaosu, you may now dine on your winnings.'

A producer gave the Kaosu tribe a plate of hot dogs in buns and a jug of lemonade, cola and orange soft drink. The tribe seemed to enjoy the food that was brought to them.

'Alright, Silver. Congratulations on winning individual immunity today. How does it feel to have that?'

'At first it felt heavy Jeff,' Silver smiled as he felt the necklace. Rouge rolled her eyes smiling. 'But I don't know, I guess that's what you call victory.' The Kaosu tribe had already started to enjoy this tribal council.

'Alright, it feels heavy, I get it. It's a rather huge necklace.' Jeff said, followed by laughter from all ends of the tribal council area. 'But when it comes to the game, is there any negative connotations to having an immunity necklace?'

'Not to me. I think the tribe knows that I was almost gone last tribal council if it wasn't for my idol play.' All the players from the Kaosu tribe's eyes shot wide open, especially Amy and Blaze's. 'So, this doesn't have any negative factors at all. If I didn't have this, I'd be going home, without a doubt.'

'Shadow, walk us through what happened at the last tribal council. Why did you make that decision to speak up?'

The Kaosu tribe were very intrigued with this question. What does he mean by "speak up"?

'So,' Shadow sighed, starting his walkthrough. 'Before tribal council, Sticks informed me that original Kaosu weren't putting up Knuckles, they were actually going to blindside Silver.' Rouge shot Sticks a glare. 'I had faith in Sticks that she would flip and join us after revealing that information to me, but then I wasn't so sure after our tribal council discussion. When Silver stood up with his idol and said, I want to play it on Knuckles, I knew it was wrong, it just had to be. And so, I did it,'

'Did what?' Sonic whispered to Amy, but she was listening into this conversation and had zoned out Sonic completely.

'I yelled out to him, don't play it on Knuckles, play it on yourself. He did so, and now he's safe. Which brings me to my next point.'

'Here we go.' Blaze whispered smiling. Amy was surprised at the story of Silver's idol play. Were Silver and Shadow working together now?

'Sticks, if you told me who the vote was, after hearing stories about me with idols, why didn't you vote with us?'

Sticks sat there for a second. 'What proof is there that I told you?'

'You!' Shadow snapped. 'I told you that I wanted to work with you and at the end of that conversation, I asked you, who are they writing down tonight? And in return…'

'I didn't reply.'

'You said Silver!' Shadow yelled, shocking the whole Kaosu camp who were watching. 'Don't lie to me! If you never told me about the vote, I would've thought Knuckles was the boot and let him play it on Knuckles!'

'Why would you tell him Sticks?' Rouge hissed, butting in on the quarrel between the two. 'We had the perfect opportunity to blindside a strong player and you went behind my back and told the other side about it? Where is the strategy in that action?'

'Oh, just throw me into the fire!?' Sticks snapped. 'Is that how it is? I say we just stick to the plan!'

'And what plan are you following?' Rouge replied, very irritated about hearing this news from Shadow.

'Your plan!' Sticks snapped at her. 'What other plan would there be for me!?'

'How am I meant to trust you now? For all I know, you could be running off with Silver and Knuckles, telling them to vote me off tonight!' Rouge exclaimed. 'You were literally the reason Sally got the boot last tribal council. You talked with the three of us and I said to you, hey Silver is a social threat, we should blindside him and you stood there and nodded your head. Do you seriously not know what a blindside is?'

'This is so good.' Espio laughed quietly. The Kaosu tribe agreed with him. Jeff on the other hand just sat back and watched it all unfold.

'Good work Shadow.' Sonic laughed.

'Are you serious?!' Sticks snapped back. 'All I have right now is my words and I can't even use it as defence?'

'How do you expect to do that? It's clear you're keen on slamming the door on Kaosu and switching over to original Tenshi. Every defence that comes out of your mouth tonight to me is a total lie, how else am I meant to think?' Sticks didn't reply to her. 'I've been saving your ass for nineteen days and you decide to run off and reveal info on a blindside!?' Rouge argued louder, Sticks obviously irritated. 'Sticks, a blindside is where you vote someone off without them knowing that they will be voted off. It's pretty damn simple.'

'I know what a blindside is batty!'

Everyone was still in utter shock.

'What I don't get is,' Silver started. 'If you told Shadow the true vote, what point was there to still write my name down?'

Sticks held up her hand to Silver. 'Talk to the hand,' Amy's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. 'I ain't answering anymore questions. If you all want to live without a perfect shelter and food supply, vote me off, I dare you to.'

Silver shook his head in disappointment. Knuckles leaned over to Silver, 'Are we changing the plan?' he whispered. Silver shook his head at the suggestion.

Jeff was still in utter shock, 'Look at this! Knuckles is clarifying the plan right now in front of everyone!'

'Shadow,' Knuckles caught Shadows attention. 'You still in?'

Shadow nodded.

'Look at this!' Jeff stared in shock.

'You know what Jeff,' Rouge smiled. 'Those three have been pulling me over to their plan all day and it has been driving me crazy. I thought they were wrong. I didn't think I'd need to do it, but I think I'll change my plans too.'

Jeff and the Kaosu tribe all couldn't believe what they were seeing. Amy and Blaze were laughing out of shock, Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing and was on the floor laughing. Sticks however just sat there, very frozen but extremely irritated.

'Oh my god.' Is all Jeff could say. The Kaosu tribe were sitting back, enjoying the show, laughing and appearing very shocked. Sonic couldn't even swallow his hot dog. 'I feel like everything has been exposed just now. There's no point doing more discussion if it's all out there in the open. Okay, Silver has immunity, I'm a hundred percent sure he doesn't want to give that up.'

Silver nodded his head.

'Cannot vote for Silver, everyone else is fair game. Vector, you're up.'

 _Vector goes to vote_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

' _You know things are getting serious when Shadow says more than one sentence at tribal council. I can't believe this.'_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

' _I'm voting out Sticks!' Rouge shouts, capturing the attention of everyone. 'I think it's the time for the snakes to eat the rat!'_

 _Silver goes to vote_

' _I can't even… wow. I really suggest a book on basic social skills, I think it will really help you.'_

 _Shadow goes to vote_

' _Try to vote out someone from my alliance, this is what you get.'_

 _Sticks goes to vote._

Sticks sits down back in her seat. The Kaosu camp were still smiling like crazy. Amy had tears from laughing and Espio just facepalmed himself. Rouge winked at the Kaosu tribe.

'I'll go count the votes' Jeff walks over to the get the voting urn.

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Nobody moves from their seat. All focus was on Sticks.

'Okay, once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

First vote, Sticks

...

...

Shadow.

...

...

Sticks, two votes Sticks.

...

...

Sticks, three votes Sticks, one vote Silver.

...

...

 _Rouge grinned while the Kaosu tribe were still amused by Tenshi's tribal council._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

'Tenth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Sticks. That's four votes, and tonight that's enough. You'll need to bring me your torch.'

'Well isn't that great!?' Sticks exclaimed. 'You just lost your strongest player! Who's going to keep the fire going at camp tonight if I'm not there!?'

'We will manage just fine hun.' Rouge smiled as she waved goodbye. Kaosu laughed at her wave. This was a very interesting tribal council to watch.

Sticks frustratingly brought her torch over to Jeff.

'Sticks, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs her torch.

'Time for you to go.'

Sticks walks out of tribal council, very frustrated but without a word. Both tribes were very shocked by the result. Even though Tenshi went off their original plans, they still felt relieved.

'Well,' Jeff sighed. 'It has been very clear that this was a shocking tribal council. With ten of you left, who knows where this game will lead to? Grab you torches and head back to camp Tenshi. Kaosu, you can make your way out of here when Tenshi leaves the area.'

 **Sticks' Final Words:**

'I refuse to talk to this camera! Refuse!' Sticks screams as she runs away from the camera in anger.

 **Players left:**

 **Kaosu:** Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Espio, Big

 **Tenshi:** Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Knuckles, Vector


	11. Episode 11: New Guests

**Episode 11:** New Guests

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _The two tribes came into their immunity challenge to hear a shocking twist in the game._

' _No tribe tonight is safe from elimination tonight.' Jeff says to the two tribes. 'Which means that all of you will be attending tribal council tonight.'_

 _With both tribes going to tribal council that night, everyone competed in their tribes for individual immunity. By the end of the challenge, both individual immunity necklaces were won by Sonic and Silver. The two then had to then battle for reward, a chance to watch the other tribe's tribal council and some food to go along with it. In the end of a very tough battle for reward, Sonic won it for Kaosu._

 _Back at the Kaosu camp, everyone thought they would find the decision easy, until it came down to who would go home that night, Marine or Big._

' _I'm not even kidding, I will be so grateful if you keep me in.' Marine pleaded to Sonic and Amy._

 _This decision made the vote for Kaosu hard. But in their tribal council, after a mild debate on alliance hierarchy, Marine was sent home._

' _Ninth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Marine.'_

 _Back at the Tenshi camp, the original Kaosu camp were dead set on voting out Knuckles, a potential threat to their game, but original Tenshi flirted with the idea to blindside Sticks and stay as a strong five._

' _We're being completely honest,' Silver told the group. 'We want to work as a five in the merge.'_

 _Even after their conversation, Rouge, Vector and Sticks decided not to vote one of their own alliances off. But at tribal council, Shadow brought up a fact that shattered the original Kaosu alliance._

' _Sticks, if you told me who the vote was, why didn't you vote with us?' Shadow asked her._

' _Why would you tell him Sticks?' Rouge hissed._

' _Oh, just throw me into the fire?!' Sticks snapped. 'Is that how it is? I say we just stick to the plan!'_

' _And what plan are you following?' Rouge replied_

 _In the end of a long, heated debate which shocked everyone at tribal council, Rouge and Vector changed their plans and voted out Sticks._

' _Tenth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna… Sticks.'_

 _Ten are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Tenshi, Night 19**

The Tenshi tribe came back from an extremely dramatic and unexpected tribal council. However, everyone was relieved with the result.

'I knew I should've voted her out.' Rouge laughed as she set her torch against a tree.

'Final five baby!' Vector exclaimed as the rest of the tribe cheered. The five made their way towards their shelter to try and rest and just talk things out amongst each other. Rouge felt her foot step on some strange, handmade item as she was making her way towards the shelter.

'What…is this thing...WOAH' she immediately got lifted by a net, placed under the sand. She felt her heart stop for a solid second as the net lifted her up in under a second. She was trapped, she could barely see around her, only the fire was in sight, but everything else couldn't be seen.

'Ugh, one of Sticks' traps!' Vector growled.

'Wait…' Silver thought out loud. 'How did she put that there without anyone knowing?'

'Oh my god! Get me down!' Rouge yelled. Knuckles seemed to enjoy the sight of the bat being trapped in the net.

'Where did she even find a net!?' Silver yelled.

'I'll get you down.' Shadow grumbled as he climbed up the tall tree to untie the rope. As he did, the net fell and Knuckles was right there to catch her from above.

'I could use a man who can carry me.' Rouge winks at Knuckles as he gags at her comment.

'Thank god we voted her off!' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Tell me about it. I feel relieved.' Rouge sighed. 'It's just us from now on. We can win this if we stick together.'

The five sealed their deal by shaking on it.

 **Kaosu: Night 19**

The Kaosu tribe walked back to camp with their torches in hand. Not only had they enjoyed the reward of eating hot dogs and soft drinks, but they also got blown away at the other tribes' tribal council.

'That… was amazing!' Sonic laughed, shaking his head.

'I'm still shocked by that tribal council.' Amy smiled. 'The way they fought about it.'

'At least they won't have to deal with Sticks at their camp anymore.' Espio grumbled.

'And that thing about Shadow speaking up?' Sonic continued. 'Dang, never thought I'd see the day he would care for someone else.'

' _We got back from the double tribal council, and a lot of information was revealed about the other tribe.' Blaze started. 'Jeff brought up the fact that Shadow saved Silver using his immunity idol. I don't know what this means for them, but I have a feeling they've formed a connection. What I'm questioning right now is, will Silver come back with Amy and I or will he stay with him?'_

 **Kaosu: Day 20**

The tribe woke up early that morning. Big had brought more seafood for the camp to eat for breakfast and Amy was cooking the rice over the fire.

'I've got tree mail you guys.' Blaze announced as she walked over to her tribe mates with a rolled-up scroll. Everyone immediately surrounded her, waiting for her to read the note. 'Congratulations castaways for surviving so long. You have all proved that you can be strong. But make your camp ready and cook some rice, make sure your new visitors think it's nice. They will be staying here for the rest of the game, while you try to fight and preserve your flame. That can only mean one thing!'

'We're at the merge!' Amy exclaimed with glee.

'Well done guys.' Big congratulated the group.

'Dang,' Sonic sighed with a smile. 'We survived ten people out here.'

'Should we have a welcoming ceremony?' Amy suggested.

'And how would we do that?' Blaze asked her with a smile.

 **Tenshi: Day 20**

'Congratulations castaways for surviving so long. You have all proved that you can be strong.' Rouge was reading out the tree mail for the tribe, who were all sitting around her in the shelter. 'But pack your bags and leave camp behind, there's another camp waiting outside. You must bring yourselves and only you, as you greet your new camp with some food. It must be what's in this crate.' Rouge looked at the crate. She decided not to open it yet.

'We're at the merge!' Vector smiled. 'We did it!'

'Congrats guys!' Knuckles exclaimed, giving high fives to Silver and Vector.

'We need to bring all this stuff.' Shadow informed the group.

'Everyone should be responsible for these accessories.' Silver pointed out.

'No matter what, that hammock is still mine!' Knuckles exclaimed, making Rouge giggle.

 **Merged Tribe, Day 20**

The Kaosu camp were sitting around, talking with each other about the merge. The whole tribe were very excited that they were now at the merge, but it did mean the gameplay will have to increase.

' _Reaching the merge is a great thing to achieve out here, but it's also a bit awkward.' Amy started. 'You have ties with the people coming into this camp and now you just have to be in the same camp with them. What if nothing works out? As much as I'd like to trust Silver and Knuckles completely, I'm not sure if I can do it. My mind wants to, but I don't think I can.'_

Big peeked his head out so he could see the end of the beach. 'Is that them?' he said.

The Kaosu tribe all stood up and saw five people walking from the end of the beach. Each we're carrying items such as comfort items, torches, the crate of food and even the Tenshi banner. Sonic waved at the newcomers.

'Hey guys!' He yelled out to the five. Some waved, some didn't due to what they we're carrying, but they all responded with a smile.

'Mind if we crash here!?' Knuckles yelled out to Sonic, carrying his hammock sheets and the tribe flag on his shoulders.

'Fine with me!' Sonic yelled out.

The Tenshi tribe made their way towards the camp, all carrying items. Some people from Kaosu quickly offered to take them, but Tenshi insisted on carrying the items themselves. As all the items were placed beside the camp shelter, the five started greeting the other five with hugs and handshakes. Most were excited to have new camp members, most were excited to play in the merge.

'Welcome to Kaosu camp guys!' Sonic greeted all of them at once with a big smile.

'Thanks Sonic!' Silver thanked him and the other Kaosu members.

Each castaway briefly caught up with one another in the group. The group mainly talked about how camp life was, how they were doing. Nothing strategical at all, not yet anyway.

'It's back to ten in a shelter.' Blaze sighed.

'It's so nice to see you all!' Rouge exclaimed.

The new merged tribe sat around together, deciding to settle down. Knuckles brought over the crate that came from the tree mail to the group for them to open.

'What's in there?' Amy asked him.

Knuckles opened the box to find an arrangement of fruits and bottles of juice inside. The whole tribe couldn't think of a time they were so happy to see a fruit picnic in their lives. They've been living on the island for 20 days now, of course they want any form of food. The picnic consisted of pineapple, fresh banana, apples, grapes and strawberries along with orange, pineapple and mixed berry juice.

'This looks incredible!' Vector exclaimed, looking at the food.

'Welcome to the merge guys!' Silver exclaimed as they all cheered for each other.

' _When the Tenshi camp first arrived at camp, it was an amazing experience. Aside from the game itself, I can't wait to spend time with them and just have fun with it!' Sonic smiled._

...

'There's a note on the lid.' Rouge pointed out as she grabbed it and read the letters. 'Now that you have hopefully settled in, a new tribe name is in order. Found in a separate box will be your new buffs. Where's the other one?'

The Tenshi tribe looked around but didn't see anything, no one had brought a box in.

'Want me to check tree mail?' Sonic asked the group. 'We might've missed it this morning.'

Sonic was excused from the group as he got up and sped towards the location of the tree mail. Once he arrived there, he found a box next to the tree mail.

'This must be it.' He said to himself. He picked up the box and headed back for the tribe where the others were still sitting with each other. As Sonic sat down, he opened it and there were a bunch of black buffs there. Everyone put it on, taking off their original buffs.

'Now that we have these buffs, what's the tribe name?' Shadow asked the group.

'How about… Chaos!' Knuckles smiled. 'Get it?' everyone else looked unimpressed, all shaking their heads as Knuckles' smile disappears.

After several minutes, the tribe gave up and decided that whatever comes to mind, they'll shout it out to the whole group and see if everyone agrees with it.

…

' _I knew the minute I arrived to the Kaosu camp, I really had to catch up on some things. I know that I have a deal with Rouge, Shadow, Vector and Knuckles, but I just want to know where Amy and Blaze at for now. I'm stuck between two sides right now.' – Silver_

Silver sat with Blaze on the beach. The two thought that it would be in their best interests to catch up with each other. Amy on the other hand was too occupied with "helping" Sonic catch some coconuts in the trees. Ever since the two joined the same tribe, Amy has reverted back to her usual self, chasing Sonic around. But Blaze knew Amy still had strategical game, she just wasn't showing it off, which was fine with her.

'Hey Silver, how has things been?' Blaze asked Silver, both sitting down next to each other.

'Hectic.' Silver sighed, shaking his head and looking down to his feet. 'I was on the block during the swap. What about you guys?' Silver paused. 'I just want to know where you guys are at, I don't want to assume anything is happening.'

'What makes you say that Silver?' Blaze asked with a confused tone, surprisingly.

'You know… that blindside with Cream wasn't ever resolved properly, and that tribe swap didn't help either. We kinda left things on a bad note.' Silver sighed.

'I agree. Amy has been asking me a lot to see if you're still on board with us or not.' Blaze laughed a little. 'I've just told her that you would like to be with us in this game.' Silver smiled at Blaze's comment. 'I think she half believes it, but not at the same time.'

'I know, but that blindside was me thinking about the tribe. Shame we swapped.' Silver grumbled.

'I know you did Silver, and it's a common move to make. Yeah Cream was nice and all, but she never performed well in anything. I think the reason Amy is so down about it is how she wasn't warned out it. I think she feels that you could've voted her out if they were targeting her.'

Silver looked shocked. Amy would think that Silver would've betrayed her? Sure, he did vote Cream out, but that was Knuckles' suggestion anyway, and plus, he only wrote her name down in the re-vote. He had good intentions, but all these words supposedly coming from Amy really make him uneasy. Could he trust the two if they thought about him in this way?

'Where are we then?' Blaze asked him, acknowledging his shock at her comments. Blaze thought that in hindsight, it wasn't a good idea to tell him how Amy felt about Silver.

'I…' Silver paused. 'I want to be around you guys. You're all great! But I also kinda made connections with the other five, my swapped tribe.'

Blaze sat there for a second. "Am I down a number?" she thought to herself. 'I understand Silver.'

'Please don't take it personally.'

'I'm not.' She reassured him. 'I get it, you spend days with them trying to survive, it makes sense, not to mention Shadow saved you from elimination.'

' _My chat with Silver today went as I expected it to. I know the five of them made a commitment to each other. I need to figure out a way to pull someone out of that alliance because I really don't want a tie in the votes. Unless there's an immunity idol and we play our cards right.' – Blaze_

 **Reward Challenge, Day 21**

'Come on in guys!'

The merged tribe made their way into the area where Jeff stood in front of one black mat. The ten stopped at the mat, all looking rather excited.

'Here we are, the merge. How are you guys finding things at camp?' Jeff asked the group.

'We're actually getting along pretty well.' Espio smiled. 'We had a great day yesterday with the fruit feast.'

'Do you guys have a name yet?'

'Jeff, we've decided to call our tribe "Tenaosu"' Amy told Jeff, the whole tribe smiled at the name. 'A combination of the two names.'

'Good choice. Okay Tenaosu tribe, ready to get into your first reward challenge as a merged tribe?'

Everyone responded with enthusiasm, all ready to do the challenge.

'Today's reward challenge is a Survivor classic. The Survivor auction!' Jeff smiled as the ten appeared very happy that it was the auction. The auction consisted of a seating bench with a surface for Jeff to auction off items.

 **In the auction, each person is given $500 to purchase anything that is up for auction. As a normal auction, the highest bidder wins the item. But be careful, some items will remain covered. Bidding will be in $20 increments, you cannot share your money and the auction will end without warning, so if you see something you like, bid!**

Jeff took his place behind the auction desk with his gavel. Each person had an envelope with $500 inside, all eager to start the auction.

'First item… I'll uncover it.' Jeff lifts the cover off the item. 'A bowl of nachos and some cola.'

Everyone looked at the nachos in awe. Actual food! Almost too good to be true, it looked that good.

'$20!' Amy yelled.

'$60!' Silver battled.

'$80!' Amy challenged him again.

'$80, going once…' Jeff stated. 'Sold to Amy for $80.'

Amy walks over to the bowl of nachos and her mouth begins to water. 'Oh my god!'

'Take a bite right here.' Jeff offers, she does as he tells him to. She took one bite of a nacho and it felt like heaven to her.

'Oh! So good!' she mumbled among the food. Amy brought her bowl back to her place.

Jeff brought up another item, again covered. 'This item will remain covered.'

'$20.' Sonic smiled.

'$40.' Shadow raised.

'$80.' Sonic challenged.

'$80 going once…'

'$100!' Shadow challenged.

'$100 going once… sold to Shadow for $100.'

Shadow walked over to Jeff with his $100 in one hand. Everyone was eager to see what the covered item was.

'Alright Shadow. $100 bought you this…' Jeff lifted the cover to reveal the item. 'A steak sandwich, along with hot chips and tomato sauce.'

The whole tribe dropped their mouths at the sight, even Shadow had a positive reaction to the food in front of him.

'Take a bite right here.' Jeff offered as Shadow held the sandwich and took a large bite out of it. Shadow usually dislikes showing emotion through his face, but you could see the satisfaction covered in his face. His eyes fluttered at the taste of the sandwich. He took it back to his seat to enjoy.

'Next item,' Jeff took out another item. 'I'll show it to you' Jeff uncovered the item. 'A chocolate pudding.'

'$140!' Blaze exclaimed. The rest of the tribe whistled in surprise.

'Wow, Blaze jumps straight to a hundred. Going once… sold to Blaze for $140.'

Blaze walked up to Jeff with $140 in her hand. The chocolate pudding was perfectly cooked, covered in warm, melted chocolate with a large scoop of vanilla ice cream on top.

'What do you want from this pudding Blaze?' Jeff asked her.

'I just want that amazing taste of the melted chocolate. I've been craving it.' Blaze took a bite out of the pudding with a spoon, she felt like she was in heaven. From that one bite of the pudding, she felt so light and fluffy. She took it back to enjoy.

'Next item… will remain covered.' Jeff pulled out the next item.

'I'll go $60.' Rouge bided.

'$80.' Silver bided.

'$120.' Rouge bided.

'$140.' Silver bided.

'$200.' Vector bided.

'Vector with $200. Going once… sold to Vector, $200 for the mystery item.'

Vector walked up grinning with pride, holding his $200. The rest of the tribe rolled their eyes at his cockiness.

'What did I get Jeff?' Vector grinned as he handed Jeff the money.

'$200, got you… a survivor version of spaghetti.'

'Oh nice!' Vector exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

Jeff lifted the cover. 'Sea noodles, and slug guts,'

'Oh man!' Vector yelled as he covered his eyes.

'with, a little bit of cheese. To add flavour.' Jeff smiled as he added cheese to the small bowl of noodles, consisting of gross, unpleasant pieces of food. Vector tried to let out a smile but he cringed at his bowl of food, walking back to his spot. Even Rouge moved a little to the right when he sat down with his "food".

'Next item… you've all been eying the covered item to my left… a shower!' Jeff exclaimed as the cover in front dropped to reveal a private shower.

'$100!' Amy bided.

'$140!' Silver bided.

'$160!' Sonic bided.

'$240!' Silver challenged. Everyone seemed to back off seeing the huge raise in price.

'Silver with $240. Going once… a shower, sold to Silver for $240.'

Silver walked up with his money, very excited.

'Jeff, I've stunk for twenty-one days and my quills feel really dirty.' Silver smiled as he handed Jeff the money.

'Jump in the shower, clean yourself up.' Jeff smiled back as Silver made his way to the shower. He took off his shoes and gloves and quickly jumped in. The feeling of clean, pure water on his body felt refreshing, better than any food items in the auction, hands down. Complete with soap, shampoo and conditioner too!

'How does it feel Silv?' Sonic asked the hedgehog.

'Oh my god.' Silver moaned, enjoying the shower. The rest of the tribe laughed a little. 'This feels incredible.' He said as he washed his head.

Jeff went to grab the next item from the bench.

'Next item… a clue to the hidden immunity idol, hidden at your camp.'

'$300!' Rouge bided.

'$320!' Espio bided.

'$360!' Shadow bided.

'$420!' Sonic bided.

'$500!' Rouge challenged.

'$500!' Sonic bided.

'Okay, two people at $500. Here's what's going to happen. Rouge, Sonic, you'll both draw rocks to see who gets the clue. Person who gets the white rock, gives the $500 and gets the item. Come on up.'

Rouge and Sonic walk up to Jeff with their money in hand. Jeff held out a bag out, consisting of two rocks.

'Grab a rock, don't reveal it until I say so.' Jeff orders them.

The two put their hand into the bag and picked out a rock, not knowing the colour of it. The two then held their hands out but with their fingers closing in on their rock.

'Reveal.' Jeff ordered.

Sonic got the white rock, which meant he had to fork over $500 for an immunity idol clue.

'Sonic get's the idol clue. Rouge still has her $500.' Jeff announces as Sonic gives him his $500. An immunity idol in the merge was absolutely crucial. The thing is, so much damage could be done with two of them.

Rouge and Sonic sat back down at the bench, waiting for Jeff to bring out another item.

'The survivor auction is now over! Congratulations to those who bought something, as for the rest of you, I have nothing for you. Silver, you're gonna need to get out of that shower and then you can all head off.'

 **Tenaosu, Day 21**

The Tenaosu tribe got back from the auction. Most were happy about the reward they had won, except for Vector who was still holding his sea noodle bowl in his hands.

'Do you guys have chickens?' Vector asked the group.

'Yeah, but I don't think they'd like to eat that!' Amy laughed while Vector refused to look at this bowl.

Vector threw the contents of the bowl into the forest and placed the bowl for it to be cleaned. He then pulled out two bananas from the bunch of bananas hanging from the side of their shelter and inhaled them. Espio for once, did not like this, even though there were an abundant number of bananas in the bunch.

' _At the Kaosu camp, we've been rationing out our food sources very carefully.' Espio explained. 'We really only have one plantain before each immunity challenge and that's it. We never eat them in any other case. But now that the Tenshi tribe have come into our camp, they just take and eat food as they wish, and that's just not how we do it here! They just take our food and eat it as if we have an unlimited supply! I want to survive with a good ration of food and not run out.' – Espio_

Just as Espio glared at Vector taking a banana, Rouge comes behind him to get some of her own, followed by Silver. The three happily ate their bananas like it was a usual day, unaware of the annoyed original Kaosu tribe glaring at them.

'Aren't you going to save some you guys?' Sonic asked the three as the original Kaosu tribe stared at them.

'What do you mean?' Shadow asked him.

'Oh, I'm sorry hun! Do you want one?' Rouge jumped, pulling off another banana from the abundant group of bananas. Espio facepalmed as Rouge stared at him in confusion.

'No, I'm fine.' Sonic smiled, trying to be polite about her offer. 'It's just, we've been rationing our food in our camp so it can last for the whole game. It's how we do things here. Don't you two know about it?' Sonic asked both Vector and Rouge, both originally being from Kaosu since day one.

'Oh, I forgot about this.' Rouge sighed.

'What is it?' Vector asked the bat.

'Don't you remember the first day when we came back with supplies and Tails brought up the idea of having very small rations of food, which meant only…'

'…one banana per person before a challenge.' Vector finished her sentence.

'Well, we're still doing it.' Espio huffed.

'Are you kidding? There's hundreds of bananas here!' Shadow exclaimed. 'It would take you centuries to finish all of this!'

'Not if you guys take five a day!' Amy exclaimed. Shadow kept his cool, trying not to lose it on the tribe.

Knuckles woke up from his nap in the hammock, obviously hearing about the banana debate. 'I agree with Shadow! There's hundreds of them!'

'That's not the point!' Espio exclaimed.

'Then what is it? Are there actually only ten bananas that are good to eat?' Shadow replied sarcastically.

'It's not just the bananas you guys.' Sonic sighed, obviously irritated by the discussion. 'Ever since you guys have arrived here, you just take food without thinking.'

'You do realise there's food here to last us over a month!' Knuckles exclaimed at Sonic.

'But if we just eat it at will with ten of us here, it won't.' Espio pointed out. Everyone seemed very irritated at the argument about bananas.

'Guys!' Silver cut in. 'We don't need to argue about this. We're sorry about the amount of food we take, we're just used to different system. I think we can all move past this and move on.'

Everyone paused, refusing to make eye contact with each other. No one wanted to admit or apologise for their actions.

' _At first, I thought that the banana debate was just Kaosu trying to rub us the wrong way, but then I understood that they do things differently to us. The tension between the two tribes is so bad, we have an argument about bananas' – Silver_

' _There's an obvious tension between the two tribe alliances, which to be honest, I didn't expect.' Blaze started. 'You have the old Tenshi tribe who just eat anything they set their eyes on and on top of that, Espio is just being an ass towards them about it. I mean, tell them why you're mad at they'll understand eventually.'_

…

An hour had passed after the argument about Tenshi and the bananas. Sonic sneaked away from the tribe and pulled out his immunity idol clue that he had bought at the survivor auction.

' _I sneaked away from the group so I could read the clue that I bought from the auction, which by the way, there's so much tension around everyone. People would usually think that buying a clue in front of everyone is a bad thing to do. But now they're too scared to vote me because I might have one. And not only would I have one… but I also have the other one I found at Clash Beach. So, I'm all set.' – Sonic_

Sonic unwrapped the clue in his hand and began to… view the picture?

'Hold up!' Sonic exclaimed. 'It's not a poem?'

The immunity idol clue had no lettering on it. Instead, it had various drawings of a regular shaped plant. The only thing unique about this plan was that the colour of it was dark red instead of green or yellow like most vegetation on the island.

'A red plant…' Sonic thought to himself. 'Is there an idol in a red plant? But I've been here for over twenty days, I would've seen one by now.' Sonic whispered to himself. A red plant?

' _Usually these idol clues are poems, usually. But I got one with just a lot of drawings of a red plant. The funny thing is, I've never seen or noticed a red plant in the area at all! This idol is going to take some searching!'_

 **Immunity Challenge: Day 22**

'Come on in guys!' Jeff exclaimed as the Tenaosu tribe walked towards their mats on the beach.

All ten survivors arrived at the merged tribe mat.

'Welcome to your first immunity challenge as a merged tribe. Big, what's the mood like back at camp?'

'We welcomed our new guests, but I have seen a lot of distance.' Big told Jeff.

'Well it's a good thing that we are now at the merge. At this stage in the game, it's all individual. Sonic, Silver, going to need those necklaces back.' Jeff walked over to the two who handed their immunity necklaces back to him.

'I'll just set this one aside.' Jeff said as he lay an immunity idol on the ground while putting the other on the frame. 'You guys ready to get into today's challenge?'

Everyone nodded.

 **For todays challenge, you will be hanging onto a pole for as long as you can. Once you drop from your pole, you are out of the challenge. Last person still holding onto their pole, wins immunity, safe from the vote.**

'Losers will be vulnerable at tonight's tribal council where one of you will be the eleventh person voted out of this game and the first member of our jury.'

The tribe smiles. They were now at the jury stage of the game!

'Remember, the jury will get to vote who wins at the final tribal council and decide who receives the title of sole survivor and the one million dollars that goes with it. Let's get to it.'

…

All ten tribe members were hanging on the top of their pole. All were clinging onto their pole as if they were koala's.

'This challenge… is now on.' Jeff declared. 'You are able to move up or down your pole, the only way you can lose on this challenge is if you fall or climb off of your pole, touching the ground in any way.'

Some survivors stepped down a few levels.

'Big, Vector and Knuckles are stepping lower on their poles. Could be strategy, could be that they're struggling with this challenge.'

Big stepped out of the challenge.

'Just like that, Big steps out of the challenge.'

Big made his way over to the bench.

'What happened Big?' Jeff asked the cat.

'I knew I wasn't going to win it. Not my thing.' He replied.

Vector seemed to struggle for the early part of the challenge. He found it hard to hang onto the pole and keep his feet secure.

'Vector is struggling. This challenge is not easy at all.'

Vector stepped out of the challenge.

'Vector now out of this challenge.' Jeff announced. 'We have eight remaining. Who will hold on the longest.'

Blaze, Espio and Silver seemed to be relaxed with this challenge. The three hugged the top of the pole calmly. Sonic and Amy weren't doing as well but remained to hang onto it. Rouge thought it would be a good idea to hang onto her pole lower than the other contestants, which made it easier for her.

'This challenge is for individual immunity. You are no longer playing the game as a tribe, it's just you.' Jeff explained. 'You never know what could happen at tribal council! This necklace will keep you safe, you need it. You want it.'

…

 **Elapsed Time: 10 minutes**

'Alright, we've been out here for ten minutes.' Jeff announced to the remaining survivors.

Strong winds started to roll in from the sea, making it harder for each player, not to mention the sun made everybody very hot and uncomfortable.

'Wind is starting to appear. This makes the challenge even more difficult. If you don't think you can endure something like this after twenty-one days, then you shouldn't even be here.'

Amy started to struggle on the pole. She looked like she was clinging onto it for dear life. She then stepped down from her pole, eliminating her chances for winning individual immunity.

'Amy now out of the challenge! Seven are left: Sonic, Blaze, Espio, Shadow, Silver, Rouge and Knuckles.'

Knuckles started to move a lot on his pole. The strong gust of wind had caught him off guard, causing him to fall.

'Knuckles, falls out of the challenge. We are down to six.'

Knuckles makes his way over to the bleachers with the other survivors that are out of the challenge.

 **Elapsed Time: 15 Minutes.**

Sonic and Blaze's poles were next to each other in the challenge. Blaze noticed that Sonic was now starting to struggle with holding onto the pole, seen by his constant movement and lack of comfort.

'We've been out here for 15 minutes.' Jeff announced. 'Sonic, now struggling on his pole.'

Sonic made eye contact with Blaze. 'I think I'm going to fall off.' He whispered to her.

'It's fine,' Blaze whispered back to him. 'You have the idol clue anyway.'

Sonic jumped off the pole.

'Sonic now out of this challenge! Then there were five.' Jeff exclaimed.

All five remaining survivors, Shadow, Blaze, Espio, Rouge and Silver all seemed to be sitting comfortably with their poles.

 **Elapsed Time: 45 Minutes**

'Well, we've been out here for forty-five minutes now!' Jeff announced, followed by an applause from the other survivors.

Rouge started to wipe sweat off her face. The heat that was penetrating her made her feel very uncomfortable on the pole. She suddenly stepped out of the challenge.

'Out of nowhere, Rouge steps out of the challenge.'

Rouge made her way to the bleachers.

'What happened there Rouge?' Jeff asked the bat.

'Jeff, the sun was just killing me, it was becoming a lot to take.' Rouge sighed. 'It looks like those four could be up there all day.'

'With Rouge sitting down, we are down to four people. Silver, Blaze, Shadow and Espio.' Jeff announced. 'This shows how much someone on survivor can endure. This is not an easy challenge at all.'

 **Elapsed Time: 1 hour, 10 Minutes**

The four survivors have been holding onto their pole for over an hour, and yet no movement came from any of them.

'How the heck are they doing this?' Vector laughed, followed by shrugs from the rest of the group.

Shadow and Silver made eye contact. Shadow would admit that this challenge was becoming very challenging for him. He could feel the sun hitting him hard and the wind trying to blow him off.

'I think I'm going to drop.' Shadow whispered to Silver.

Silver replied with a nod as Shadow stepped out of the challenge.

'Just like that, Shadow drops out of the challenge.' Jeff announced. 'We are down to three. Silver, Blaze and Espio. Both Espio and Blaze came into the merge from the Kaosu tribe, while Silver is the only Tenshi member left.'

 **Elapsed Time: 1 hour, 30 Minutes**

The three were still clinging onto their pole.

'You guys have been out here for an hour and a half!' Jeff announced.

The seven on the bleachers applauded the three.

'Wow!' Sonic said in awe.

…

Silver started to move on his pole.

'Silver, now starting to lose his focus. Could this be the end of his road?' Jeff questioned.

Silver did look uncomfortable while trying to reposition himself on his pole. 'Good luck guys.' Silver tells the two as he steps off the pole.

'Silver now out of the challenge! It's down to Blaze and Espio.'

Blaze and Espio made contact with each other as they were hanging onto their poles.

'How are you Espio?' Blaze asked him.

'Quite alright, you?' Espio replied to her.

'Seems like the two are starting to chat.' Jeff points out.

The two did look comfortable on their poles.

'I'm going to jump down.' Blaze whispered to him.

Blaze made her way down her pole.

'Just like that, Blaze jumps off. Espio wins immunity!' Jeff exclaimed, raising his hands to signal the end of the challenge.

Espio jumps down from his pole.

…

'Espio, here's individual immunity.' Jeff announces as Espio walks up to Jeff. Jeff clips the immunity necklace around his neck. 'Cannot be voted out tonight. As for the rest of you, someone will be the eleventh person voted out tonight and become the first member of our jury.'

The Tenaosu tribe walk out of the challenge area. Espio has still holding onto his immunity necklace, feeling how great it felt.

' _Now that the challenge is over, it's time for the knives to be pulled out. We need to get together and find a way to get to the next day out here.' – Rouge_

 **Tenaosu, Day 22**

The Tenaosu tribe arrived back from their individual immunity challenge. Espio had won the first immunity necklace of the merge, leaving nine others vulnerable at tonight's vote. As you would do on survivor, everyone scrambled with their alliances to discuss the votes.

Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge and Vector walked off together into the forest, trying their best to not be seen by the original Kaosu tribe.

'Shadow, do you think you can get Big to come with us?' Rouge asked Shadow, starting off the voting discussion.

'Yes. He's on the bottom of his alliance, he should know that after Marine was voted out.' He confirmed.

'Guys, we should vote for Amy tonight.' Rouge told the others, all nodding at her suggestion. 'If Sonic does find his idol before tonight, he definitely won't give it to her. He'd play it on him or Blaze. If we can get Big to join us, we can make this work.'

'Okay, then it's settled.' Vector smiled.

'Cool.' Silver replied, Knuckles also nodded his head.

' _Tonight, it's five on Amy and five on whoever they want to vote out.' Rouge started. 'I need to make sure that as a five, we stick together so we can get through this merge. Getting Big on board will help us tonight so this game becomes a piece of cake.'_

…

Amy, Sonic, Blaze, Espio and Big were sitting around in the camp area. The Tenshi alliance were out somewhere, also speaking about the votes for tonight's tribal council.

'I say we vote out Silver.' Amy suggested.

'Why him when we can take out someone strong like Shadow or Rouge?' Espio questioned her.

'Shadow might have an idol! They probably think were voting him out anyway.'

'But Silver knows his position in the game.' Espio cut in. 'He betrayed you two and left on the tribe swap on a bad note, he's using Shadow to protect him more than anything, but Shadow is the type who cares for only himself.'

'It's not like Shadow created that alliance with old Kaosu,' Sonic brought up. 'They just decided to vote Sticks off and were just like, hey! We should just stick with this.'

'Shadow doesn't care at all, you think he'd play his idol on those four?' Amy pointed out. 'Silver is a wild card out here. Shadow stays put and only defends himself with idols.'

'I don't care who gets voted out from their side.' Blaze moaned. 'Sonic, you have that clue from the auction, right?'

'Yeah, I haven't found it though.' Sonic sighed.

'Maybe you can search for it. If we can find out the boot for tonight, we'll play it on that person.' Blaze suggested.

'Easier said than done.' Espio sighed.

…

Big had spent most of the day not talking to anyone about strategical game or tribal council that day. He just wanted to go fishing and provide for camp life. He thought he stood with the Kaosu alliance, but was it better for him to go back with Shadow?

Shadow managed to catch up with Big. The two were somewhat close before the tribe swap and haven't spoken to each other since. The two were on the beach.

'Hey Shadow!' Big greeted the hedgehog.

'Hi Big.' Shadow sighed. 'I just want to let you know that I will be happy to let you back in my alliance.'

Big paused and only stared at the hedgehog.

'The Kaosu tribe are big threats in this game. If you stay with them, your time here will be limited.'

'Okay.' Was all Big could reply.

'I would like you to write down Amy's name down tonight. I hope we can stay on the same page in the future.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Big replied, however Shadow wasn't convinced that he was being genuine.

' _My conversation with Big didn't bring an outcome I wanted. His responses left me feeling uneasy. I don't trust that Big will do the right thing tonight. If he does write down Sonic's name tonight, he might just be the most unpredictable person on survivor.' – Shadow_

…

Amy walked along the beach with Blaze, wanting to discuss the votes for that night.

'I'm still so lost in who the vote is for tonight!' Amy told Blaze, walking next to her with a coconut in one hand.

'I say we write down Shadow's name tonight. To me, it makes a lot more sense to do that.' Blaze told Amy.

'But what if Shadow has another idol?'

'I doubt that. If he had the time to find some bond between the four of them, he didn't have the time to find an idol anywhere. We shouldn't vote Silver or Knuckles out now. If we need them in the future, we can work them.'

Amy thought about the two options for a little.

'I just recommend writing down Shadow. It makes more sense than voting out anyone else.'

'Okay then.' Amy replied.

' _Amy really just needs to open her eyes and see that Shadow is still the biggest threat in this game and that he should be the priority when it comes to the votes for the merge. Voting out anyone else would keep him here, which might create dents for my game.' – Blaze_

…

Shadow caught up with his alliance who were sitting around at camp.

'Did you have a talk with Big?' Knuckles asked him as he walked over to the four.

'I did.' Shadow replied.

'What did he say?' Vector asked. 'Is he going to join us?'

'I don't… know. He did say 'sounds like a plan', but it didn't feel right.' Shadow sighed, sitting down next to Silver.

'So, you don't trust him?' Silver asked him.

'No.' Shadow said bluntly.

The five paused for a few seconds.

'Did you say we were voting Amy?' Vector asked.

'I did.' Shadow replied.

'He could've told the others that Amy was the vote for tonight.' Silver pointed out.

'If Sonic has that idol, he will play it on her.' Rouge suggested, followed by a pause from the group. 'I think we should change to Big.'

'Vote out Big? Seriously?' Knuckles asked her.

'I think It's the safest vote for tonight.' Silver said to himself, loud enough so the others could hear. 'There's no way they will suspect Big to be the vote.'

'And even if he does follow our vote, there's no tie and we still have the numbers after it.' Vector pointed out. 'Voting him out will give us five to four.'

'Are we now voting for Big?' Shadow asked the group.

'Yes!' The others exclaimed.

…

Big walked up to Sonic, Amy, Blaze and Espio who were all sitting at the beach. The two alliances had been very divided, rarely talking to each other after that immunity challenge.

'What's up Big?' Sonic asked the cat as he arrived.

'Shadow told me that they're going to vote out Amy.' Big blurted out.

'What!' Amy exclaimed, standing up in an instant. 'That's ridiculous!'

'Although it does make sense.' Blaze said. 'They know Sonic has an idol clue with him. They're trying to vote someone else so Sonic will be paranoid and play it on himself.'

'Since when do you take me as someone to be paranoid?' Sonic grinned.

'What are you thinking Sonic?' Espio asked him.

Sonic stood and thought about his options. He didn't reply to the group.

'I'll see what happens.' He said after a while. 'And if I get the feeling, I'll do it.'

…

Blaze caught Silver off guard at the water well. He volunteered to fill up everyone's canteens, wanting to be alone for a little while.

'Hey Silver.' Blaze says as Silver jumps a little, not expecting her to come.

'Jeez Blaze, you scared me.' Silver sighed. 'What's up?'

Blaze wanted to see if Silver was willing to flip back to her side. She wanted to keep her alliance safe for the night, which meant someone did have to flip.

'Silver, I'm just going to be honest with you.' Blaze started. 'I want you to flip to our side tonight.'

Silver didn't say anything.

'I know, it's a big ask. But I really think that joining me will really benefit your game. Shadow is someone who only cares about himself. If he wants to vote you out, he has no problem.'

'Listen Blaze.' Silver sighed. 'I'll think about it. I really will.' Silver paused, Blaze was still silent. 'I need to think about my game tonight, because this is a big decision.'

 **Tribal Council, Night 22**

The Tenaosu tribe walked into tribal council with their torches in hand. It was the first time coming into tribal council as a merged tribe, someone will become the first member of the jury tonight, and no one wanted it to be them.

The ten placed their torches and sat across Jeff.

'Tenaosu, this is your first tribal council as a merged tribe. You have been out here for 22 days now!' Jeff reminded them as the ten smiled. 'Sonic, what was the mood like back at camp?'

'When Tenshi first arrived at our beach, it was all smiles and the day went well. But recently, the tribe has been very divided.' Sonic explained.

'How so?'

'Well… you have the Tenshi alliance all sitting and talking with each other on one side of the camp and then the Kaosu alliance on the other. There was barely a time when the two tribes communicated with each other after the challenge.'

'Rouge, Sonic has just pointed out that the tribe is very divided because of their alliances. Would you say his statements are true?'

'Yes, absolutely.' Rouge agreed. 'We may all get along, but this is a game and we have to discuss strategy. It's the merge, the most important and crucial part of this game. It's no longer doing what's best for the tribe, it's about yourself.'

'I wouldn't say we all get along.' Espio cut in.

'Why's that Espio?' Jeff asks him.

'Jeff, ever since the Tenshi tribe came into our camp, they've been ruining how we ration the food to keep us alive. Everyone on the Tenshi camp just comes and eats whenever they feel like and how much they feel like. We have this system that saves bananas, we only eat them before a challenge. But for example, some of them ate about four bananas and it wasn't even before a challenge.'

'So, what you're saying is that the Tenshi camp has disturbed a system that has been working for the Kaosu camp?'

'Yes.' Espio replied. 'We tried to confront them about it but they all just dismissed it and didn't apologise or anything.'

'Can I defend my alliance Jeff?' Knuckles raised his hand.

'Go ahead.' Jeff allowed him.

'First of all, the highest number of bananas I saw one of my allies eat is two bananas. Have you ever consumed over two bananas? It's not a pretty feeling at all.' Knuckles pointed out. Espio wanted to speak but Knuckles proceeded to talk. 'And second, it's not like you didn't react badly to our response either. You didn't acknowledge that we've done things differently to you guys in the past and some of you just got really bitter over it for nothing.'

Jeff started to smile in amusement.

'At the end of that stupid argument, Silver wanted to make amends with the tribe, but you all just blew him off and gave us all the silent treatment.'

'Silver,' Jeff cut in. 'Is tribe unity important to you?'

'Of course.' He replied. 'If we're going to be living with each other, we might as well just get along. I don't think a dysfunctional camp will make anyone's game enjoyable and I think we all know that.'

'Amy, it seems that the tribe tonight is at a five to five split.' Jeff pointed out. 'There would've been talks about people flipping to other sides.'

'Yeah. No one wants to go to rocks tonight,' Amy sighed. 'so, the first thing you would have to do is try to get someone to flip to your side.'

'Do you think that will happen tonight?'

'I'm not too confident about this Jeff, but you never know.' Amy told him.

'Well, it seems that this tribe is very divided when it comes to the votes so I'll end the suspense here. Espio has individual immunity, cannot vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. Sonic, you're up.'

 _Sonic goes to vote_

' _To take other the pack, you must kill the leader.'_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

 _Shadow goes to vote_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

' _You're a sweetheart, but I'm here to make big moves and win this game.' (Big)_

 _Silver goes to vote_

 _Amy goes to vote_

' _I hope Sonic does play his idol on me so I can still be here tomorrow. As for you, your time is up.'_

 _Big goes to vote_

 _Espio goes to vote_

 _Vector goes to vote_

Vector sits back in his seat.

'I'll go count the votes.' Jeff says as he walks to collect the voting urn.

…

'If anyone has a hidden…'

'Jeff!' Sonic stands up, cutting off Jeff.

'Yes?'

Sonic stands up and pulls out an immunity idol. 'What is this, the fourth immunity idol play of the season? I would be stupid to waste this baby tonight, but I would like to play this on Amy.' Sonic announced as he gestured towards Amy. Sonic hands Jeff the immunity idol.

Rouge hid her grin.

'I can confirm that this is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Amy will not count. It's a bold move by Sonic. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

Sonic smiled, seeing that Amy looked very shocked but relieved while Rouge sighed, dropping her shoulders.

…

First vote… Amy. Does not count

 _Sonic and Amy smile._

…

Shadow.

…

…

…

Big.

 _Blaze and Sonic looked very confused._

…

…

Shadow. Two votes Shadow, one vote Big.

…

…

Shadow. Three votes Shadow.

…

…

Shadow. Four votes Shadow, one vote Big.

 _Rouge looked a little stressed._

…

…

…

Big. Four votes Shadow, two votes Big.

…

…

Big.

…

…

Big, we're tied. Four votes Shadow, four votes Big. One vote left.

 _Sonic's alliance looked very confused while Vector and Rouge were smiling._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Soleanna and the first member of our jury… Big. That's five votes. You'll need to bring me your torch.'

Vector and Rouge sighed in relief while Shadow sat still, knowing that he wouldn't be going home. Sonic, Amy, Blaze and Espio couldn't believe what had just happened as Big stood up to grab his torch. Amy stood up and hugged Big, still shocked by the result.

'I'll miss you Big.' Amy whispered. She pulled away from the hug and let him grab his torch, bringing it over to Jeff.

'Wow.' Sonic mouthed.

Big stood in front of Jeff with his torch in the ground.

'Big, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs his torch.

'Time for you to go.'

Big looks back to the Tenaosu tribe.

'Good luck guys!' He exclaimed, waving goodbye to everyone. Everyone waved back as he left the tribal council area.

'It seems to me, whether you did have past connections or not, it seems to me that you have stayed together as your swapped tribes. The question is, will these bonds last or will it break apart?'

The original Tenshi tribe smiled at their move.

'But before you guys go…' Jeff announced, getting everyone's attention. 'We have unfinished business here.'

Everyone looked very confused. Unfinished business? Someone got voted out tonight, didn't they?

'Oh my god.' Sonic sighed, very confused with Jeff.

'I would like to welcome our eliminated contestants.' Jeff announced to the group. Everyone's mouths dropped.

'Tikal.'

Tikal walked in, smiling at the group.

'Jet.'

Jet walked in, still having a cast on his leg. He didn't greet the remaining players at all.

'Wave.'

Wave walked in, also avoiding eye contact with the players.

'Dr. Eggman.'

Eggman walked in, making eye contact with Shadow, as if he was congratulating him on his efforts. The last time Eggman was in the game, Shadow was on the very bottom of Tenshi. He expected him to be voted out next.

'Tails.'

Tails walked in with a very positive manner, waving enthusiastically to Sonic. Sonic felt very ecstatic and light to see Tails again.

'Cream.'

Cream walked in, waving to everyone smiling. Everyone waved back to her.

'Fiona.'

Fiona walked in and gave everyone a menacing glare.

'Sally.'

Sally walked in, smiling to the remaining players.

'Marine.'

Marine walked into the area and was shocked to see Big gone, but still waved to the remaining players.

'And Sticks.'

Sticks walked in, avoiding any contact with the players, any camera and any producer.

'Oh crap.' Silver sighed.

'You guys have outlasted these ten faces.' Jeff said as the former survivors, now sitting at the jury bench, smiled. 'You may be wondering, what they are doing here tonight at tribal council. For the first time ever, you will vote one of these faces to be the second member of the jury.'

The nine players looked shocked and dropped their mouths. They couldn't believe it, what a twist! The eliminated players obviously knew about this beforehand, they laughed at the others reactions.

'All nine of you have outlasted these ten players. Now it's time for you to vote someone into the jury. Remember, the jury decides who wins at the end of the game, your vote tonight will be based on who would favour your qualities. It's time to vote, Sonic, you're up.'

Sonic took a deep breath and walked towards the voting shack.

 _Sonic goes to vote_

' _Buddy, you're my best friend. I know I can count on you at the end. I feel great seeing you here again, I've missed you.' (Tails)_

 _Amy goes to vote_

 _Silver goes to vote_

 _Shadow goes to vote_

' _We haven't seen each other for a long time, but I feel that I can trust you with rewarding the true winner.' (Wave)_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

 _Vector goes to vote_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

 _Espio goes to vote_

Espio sits back in his place.

'I'll go count the votes.'

…

'Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The eliminated player voted into the jury will leave the tribal council area and make their way to Ponderosa where they will be the second member of the jury. I'll read the votes.'

First vote… Cream

 _Cream smiled._

…

Tails.

…

Wave.

 _Wave looked surprised._

…

Sally.

 _Rouge winked at Sally._

…

Tails, two votes Tails.

…

Cream, two votes Cream.

…

Sally, two votes Sally.

…

Tails, three votes Tails, two votes Cream and two votes Sally, one vote left.

 _Tails smile grew larger._

…

…

…

…

…

'The second member of our jury… Tails. That's four votes, you'll need to go to Ponderosa where you will become the second member of the jury.'

'Yes!' Tails shot up. 'Thanks you guys!' he said his goodbyes to everyone and walked out of the tribal council area to head to Ponderosa.

Jeff looked at the remaining nine. 'Well it seems that a majority of you feel that you have earned a vote in the finale, but only time will tell if it will work out. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night.'

The Tenaosu tribe stood up to collect their torches. On their way out, they waved goodbye to the eliminated contestants.

 **Big's Final Words**

'I really had fun playing Survivor! I didn't like being voted out though, I wanted to be there longer. Shadow lied to me about the votes.

'You could flip so easy, which is why we have to vote you out.' – Silver

'But I did have fun!'

 **Big: Arriving at Ponderosa**

Big walked out of the tribal council area. He was shocked that his name was brought up at tribal council, sending him home. Even thought he did vote with Shadow, he still had to go.

'I was just voted out of Survivor.' Big explained. 'And now I'm the first member of the jury, which means I get to choose who wins! I can't wait to eat good food again!'

Big reached a small hut with some medics and producers in it. The hut consisted of a mirror, a scale and a chair. The purpose of this hut was to measure the weight of the contestants leaving the game and for them to see how their appearance has changed.

'Hi Big!' The medic greeted him. 'You're here to see the changes that have occurred over the past twenty-two days in this game! How much did you weight before the game?'

'280 Kilo Grams.' He replied. (616lb)

Big stepped onto the weight scale, waiting for the scale to determine his current weight.

'Alright Big, you have lost about 10 Kilograms.' The medic informed him. (about 20 lbs)

Big also checked out his appearance and saw that his whiskers were significantly larger and his belly size had decreased a little.

Big arrived at the Jury Villa, also known as Ponderosa. It was a nice, tropical house with native plants. The structure was breathtaking to someone who had lived in a bamboo shelter for 22 days. He walked in to be greeted with a table of food. Big's mouth watered at the sight of the food. Pizza, hot dogs, roast chicken and a variety of drinks at the bar!

'This food looks so good!' Big exclaimed as he walked over to the table. He had eaten until he couldn't eat anymore, which was a strange statement for a Survivor player to make.

 **Tails: Arriving at Ponderosa**

'This… is…awesome!' Tails exclaimed. 'To even be told that I have the chance to be a jury member was enough for me, but now actually being voted a member thanks to this twist… I can't believe it. I still get to be a part of this game! Even if it is to vote for a winner that isn't me.'

Tails kept on walking down the path that led out of Tribal Council.

'It was great to see them all, especially Sonic. I've missed him ever since I got voted out, it's great to see he's still surviving out there.'

…

Tails arrived at Ponderosa in a different car than Big. He stepped out and took everything in, standing in front of the mansion that was Ponderosa.

'Man, this looks amazing!' Tails sighed.

He made his way up some stairs towards the entrance of the house. It was beautiful.

'I was the fifth person voted out and now I'm the second member of the jury. My luck is starting to turn, but I think the person being voted out next owes me answers.'

Tails opened the double doors to enter the house. Walking in, he saw Big stand up, shocked to see him walk in.

'Tails! What are you doing here?' Big exclaimed.

'I got voted into the jury!' Tails told the cat.

'But you got voted out a long time ago.' Big questioned. He was still confused on the whole situation.

'I know, but the twist was that the people still there could vote an eliminated player into the jury. I got four votes.' Tails shrugged, smiling.

'Nice!' Big exclaimed as he sat back down and ate his food. 'Want anything?'

'I'll… have some pizza. I'm not as hungry as you would be right now.'

Tails grabbed a slice of pizza while Big was devouring his food.

'So, what's been going on in the game ever since I left?' Tails asked him.

Big gave him the basic rundown. How the tribe swap occurred, making Sonic on the top of the swapped tribe. Sonic's adventure with Blaze to Clash Beach and pretty much every vote out he had witnessed before the merge.

'Right now,' Big started. 'It's swapped Tenshi against swapped Kaosu. We have Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Knuckles and Silver against Sonic, Amy, Blaze and Espio.'

'Dang.' Tails replied. 'I thought Silver was allied with Amy and Blaze?'

'He was… but Shadow saved him from the chopping block on his tribe.'

…

' _Just from hearing stories from Big tonight about the game, it's crazy. Ever since I left it's like hell broke loose. I really hope Sonic and Espio make it far in the game, they've been through a lot this season and they seriously deserve this!' – Tails_

 **The votes:**

 **Elimination:**

 **Big:** Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Vector, Knuckles

 **Shadow:** Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Espio

 **Amy:** Big

…

 **Jury Vote Twist:**

 **Tails:** Sonic, Espio, Silver, Knuckles

 **Cream:** Amy, Blaze

 **Wave:** Shadow

 **Sally:** Rouge, Vector


	12. Episode 12: Who Cares? I'm Safe

**Episode 12:** Who Cares? I'm Safe.

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _The two tribes merged into one tribe, beginning a crucial part of the game, creating the new Tenaosu tribe. However, the tension between the two tribes were high, leading their camp life to spin out of control._

' _You do realise there's food here to last us over a month!' Knuckles exclaimed._

' _But if we just eat it at will with ten of us here, it won't.' Espio pointed out. Everyone seemed very irritated at the argument about bananas._

' _Guys!' Silver cut in. 'We don't need to argue about this!'_

 _At the Survivor auction, Sonic walked away with a hidden immunity idol clue but had no idea where to find it._

' _A red plant…' Sonic thought to himself. 'Is there an idol in a red plant? But I've been here for over twenty days, I would've seen one by now.'_

 _At the immunity challenge, it was a battle to see who could last the longest, resulting in Espio winning individual immunity._

 _Back at camp, the two original tribes were very divided, keeping to themselves for the rest of the day. The original Tenshi alliance consisting Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and Vector wanted to bring in Big to vote out Amy. The original Kaosu alliance of Sonic, Amy, Espio, Blaze and Big planned to vote out Shadow for his past resume. But before tribal council, Rouge made the decision to blindside Big instead._

 _In the end, her strategy worked, sending Big home shocked and confused, making him the first member of the jury._

' _Big the tribe has spoken.'_

 _But once the vote was dealt with, a new twist shocked the nine remaining contestants as they came face to face with voted out survivors._

 _In a new twist, the remaining players had to vote in a past player to become the second member of the jury. After all the votes were read, Tails earned his spot as the second jury member, following Big to Ponderosa._

 _Nine are left, who will go home tonight?_

 **Tenaosu: Day 23**

The Tenaosu tribe woke up to another morning on the island. Unlike other days, clouds filled the sky, however there was no rain yet, which perfectly symbolised Sonic and his alliance after tribal council, confused.

' _Oh man, the Tenshi alliance are so sneaky. Getting Big to blindside himself was a move for the books, heck, they even got me to play my idol!' Sonic exclaimed. 'But I bet they're thinking, Sonic doesn't have an idol anymore, but oh boy that isn't true. Still have a clue in my hands, I can do what I want! Not to mention Tails is now on the jury, which means that's one vote for me in the finale.'_

' _I am so happy with myself.' Rouge grinned. 'How we even managed to vote Big out is beyond me but thank god it happened! Plus, Sonic has no more idol? Talk about luck!'_

'I'm so happy that all worked out.' Rouge smiled as she talked to Silver and Knuckles. 'Sonic plays an idol and we still get our way.'

'Now we know he's empty handed from now on.' Silver pointed out. Knuckles and Rouge nodded their heads in joy.

' _Sonic doesn't have an idol now which makes it super easy for us!' Silver stated in his confessional. 'The numbers right now are five to four. The bittersweet moment to this though is how Blaze keeps trying to make me flip to her side. I just can't do that right now, I can't risk it. I've seen the power Shadow and Rouge has, if I flip, they'll get me out instantly.'_

…

Amy and Blaze were lying together on the hammock. The two were shocked about the blindside that happened last night. A lot was going through their minds about the vote and what to do next.

'What the hell even happened last night?' Amy laughed to herself.

'They're better than we thought.' Blaze sighed.

'They managed to get Big to pretty much send himself home!' Amy exclaimed. 'What a move.'

'Regardless, we're down an angler.' Blaze smiled.

' _Yeah I'm pissed at the vote last night,' Amy exclaimed. 'But I can't let one move that didn't go my way interfere with my game. This is the merge, there's no way someone will stay completely loyal to their alliances! I've just got to keep my head high and battle.'_

The girls looked out into the beach to see Sonic, Shadow and Silver in the water with nets and fishing gear.

' _Once Big was gone, I think everyone realised that we needed to fish for ourselves now. Sadly, no one is as good as he was.' Silver laughed._

The three male hedgehogs were trying to get anything they could, however they were usually unsuccessful. They wondered how Big managed to capture a large amount of fish for the tribe, fishing was extremely difficult.

'Can we not go any deeper?' Sonic pleaded. 'I think this level is fine.'

'There's no fish swimming through.' Shadow huffed.

The three proceeded to walk deeper in the water, Sonic walked with the two very reluctantly.

'Can I ask you two something?' Sonic spoke up, holding one end of the net.

'Sure.' The two others replied.

'What was that last night?' Sonic blurted out. 'I mean, blindsiding Big, even if he did vote with you guys.'

Shadow and Silver thought about their answers for a little.

'We didn't want to risk anything.' Silver answered. 'But I'm still surprised Big didn't vote with you guys.'

'I mean, you guys could've kept him for numbers.' Sonic laughed.

'We weren't sure with Big.' Shadow stated. 'I was never confident in him.'

'So, who made that decision?' Sonic asked the two, which did stop Shadow and Silver for a few seconds.

'It was Rouge… wasn't it?' Silver asked Shadow.

Shadow paused for a moment. 'I'm sure it was.'

Sonic grinned at the answer the two gave him.

'What's so funny?' Shadow asked him.

Sonic stopped for a second. 'Says a lot about your alliance. Seems like she makes the decisions while you guys follow her.'

'What? No!' Silver defended himself. 'She came up with an idea, and we liked it.'

 **Reward Challenge: Day 24**

'Come on in guys!' Jeff exclaimed as the merged tribe made their way into the challenge area. Everyone set their eyes on nine tables, all in a row while arriving to their mat in front of Jeff.

'Tenaosu, ready to get into today's reward challenge?' Jeff asked. Everyone nodded.

 **In today's challenge. A series of questionable and unpleasant food will be given to each of you. You must eat and swallow the food to pass to the next round. If you can't do it or you're last to finish the dish, you're out of the challenge. Last one standing, wins reward.**

'Want to know what you're playing for?' Jeff asked the tribe, all nodding again.

'The person that wins reward today will be taken on a river cruise, where they get to eat and learn about the culture of Soleanna.'

Everyone looked very excited for this reward.

'In addition to food and knowledge, you will be staying the night on the cruise. I know it's worth playing for, let's get to it.'

…

All nine contestants were standing in front of a covered item, all anxious to see what it is.

'All right let's start. Reveal your item!' Jeff directed as everyone lifted their cloche's, all scared to see what is under it.

'Oh gross!' Amy exclaimed, looking away from the item. The action was repeated by Rouge, Silver, Sonic and Vector.

'That right there is balut. A bird, usually a duck embryo, that is boiled in its egg.' Jeff explained.

'People eat this!?' Knuckles yelled. Sonic was already gagging at the dish.

'It's considered a delicacy. If you're the last to finish or you want out, you won't have a chance at winning reward. Survivors ready… go!' Jeff yelled.

Each contestant grabbed the small dish and tried to eat it. Shadow, Espio, Vector and Blaze popped it into their mouth without hesitation, but still found it strange and disgusting. Amy and Sonic seemed to struggle with it.

'It's a nice, slice of cake Amy.' Amy said to herself, putting the food in her mouth.

Espio was the first person to swallow the food, opening his mouth for proof.

'Espio finishes!' Jeff announces. 'Along with Blaze and Shadow.'

Vector finished the dish, followed by Silver, then Rouge. It was down to only two people.

'This is gross!' Sonic gagged.

The two tried their best to down the food but found it very hard. But the reward seemed so great, an opportunity no one wanted to miss! They just had to get through it.

Amy opened her mouth for proof.

'Amy finishes it, which means Sonic is out of this challenge!' Jeff announced.

'Bleh!' Amy gagged, drinking the water that was given to her.

…

'Next item, you can uncover it.' Jeff told the eight remaining players.

Everyone lifted their cover to reveal a bowl full of…

'Are those locusts!?' Silver yelled in shock.

'Indeed.' Jeff confirmed, grinning. 'Locusts, which are said to be very nutritious for you.'

'They aren't playing around.' Rouge sighed, cringing at the sight of the dead insects.

'Survivors ready…go!' Jeff exclaims. Each player tries to eat their first one. 'You must eat the whole bowl! If you are last, you sit out!'

Shadow, Vector and Knuckles quickly ate their servings, followed by Blaze and Espio. The five found it quite disgusting but ate the insect anyway. Amy, Rouge and Silver were the last few remaining.

'Most of you have already eaten it, but it seems some are having problems! Silver and Amy, looking at the bowl in disgust.' Jeff pointed out, walking towards them.

'I don't think I can eat these Jeff.' Amy said to him.

'Me neither.' Silver told him.

'So, you two want out of this challenge?' Jeff asked. 'Throwing away a great reward?

The two nod their heads.

'Alright, Silver and Amy can't do it, they're now sitting out. Rouge, if you can eat your serving, you will still be in this challenge.'

Rouge looked at the "food" strangely. It looked all gross and unpleasant. But she just shut her eyes shut and put it in her mouth.

'Rouge finishes! We now move onto the second stage!' Jeff announced.

…

Rouge, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Shadow and Blaze were standing at their stations, waiting to uncover the next item.

'You can uncover your items.' Jeff instructed, all doing so. The remaining six survivors didn't like the look of the dish at all.

'What is that?' Shadow asked himself.

'That you're all looking at is… chicken feet.' Jeff smiled, looking at the disgusted reactions of the survivors. 'Survivors ready… go!'

All six picked up their servings and tried to find ways to eat it. Knuckles was the only one who shoved it straight into his mouth without hesitation. Rouge and Vector were left, looking at their food while the others had finished.

'Rouge and Vector, taking a long time.' Jeff points out. 'You can choose to quit or one of you could eat it whole and move on to the next round.'

After a few seconds of looking at the item in disgust, Vector decided to eat his serving.

'Vector finishes, which means Rouge is out of the challenge.' Jeff declares and she sits down with the others.

…

Vector, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze and Espio were the last to remain in the challenge. They all had their next item covered in front of them.

'Alright, you can uncover your items now.' Jeff ordered as the five uncovered the food to see something rather unpleasant.

'What the heck is that!' Knuckles growled, staring at the black blob in front of him,

'Those are sea slugs.' Jeff named as the five gagged. 'You may have swum past these over the past few days, but just haven't noticed. You only need to eat two. Survivors ready…go!'

All of the five remaining players quickly grabbed one slug and tried to eat it. Some decided it was best to swallow them whole while others took fast bites at it, but only one person failed to finish their serving in time.

'It was very close but Espio is out of the challenge!' Jeff announces. 'Which leaves Blaze, Knuckles, Shadow and Vector!'

…

The four remaining contestants stand in front of new covered items.

'You can now uncover your items.' Jeff ordered.

The four uncover their items and are immediately grossed out by what's underneath.

'That you're looking at, are fish eyes.' Jeff smile as the four contestants cringed at their servings. The eyes were so beady and looked… gross. 'Said to be very nutritious. Survivors ready…go!'

The four started to shove the fish eyes in their mouths very quickly. All of them have been eating fish on this island for days now, eyes shouldn't be a problem, plus they were nutritious according to Jeff. Sure, it was gross and weird, but they all did it, but it came down to the survivor who unfortunately didn't eat the serving fast enough.

'It was again very close, but Vector wasn't fast enough!' Jeff announced. 'Which means Knuckles, Blaze and Shadow are up to the next round.'

…

The three remaining contestants, Knuckles, Blaze and Shadow were ready to face off in the final round of the challenge. New items were placed in front of them, covered of course.

'Alright, here's how this round is going to work. Again, you will down the servings you get in front of you, but the first person to eat their serving, wins reward! Ready to uncover your items?

The three nodded their heads.

'You can uncover it.' Jeff ordered.

The three uncovered their items and immediately felt grossed out by the item that they saw.

'This right here is beetle larva. The first person to finish their serving, wins the reward. Survivors ready… go!'

The three immediately dug into their servings of beetle larva. It was very hard to tell who was in front at this stage of the challenge, the three had proved that they can pretty much eat anything that is given to them. But only one could finish first, and that was done fast.

…

…

'Shadow wins reward!' Jeff exclaimed, raising his arms above his head to signal the end of the challenge.

Shadow looks very relieved, lowering his shoulders as he goes for a drink of water beside him. Knuckles and Blaze congratulated him for his efforts.

…

'Shadow, congratulations,' Jeff said as everyone around him applauded. 'you will be going on a cruise where you will get to enjoy some food, some knowledge and a nice, comfy bed. A plus to this, you get to choose someone to go with you.'

Everyone immediately looked positive, shooting Shadow a begging expression.

'I'll pick Silver Jeff.' Shadow said as Silver walked towards Shadow, looking extremely happy.

'And, it's always better with another person. You can choose one more person.' Jeff told everyone.

Shadow had to think for a little while as everyone begged Shadow to choose them.

'I'll choose Knuckles.' Shadow said as Knuckles walked over with a grin on his face, patting Shadow on the back.

'Alright' Jeff turned back around to the other six survivors. 'Shadow, Silver and Knuckles will be going on their reward, they will arrive back to camp tomorrow morning. As for the rest of you, I've got nothing for you. Grab your stuff and head back to camp. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, a car will transport you to your reward where you will get to stay the night.'

 **Cruise Reward: Day 24**

Shadow, Silver and Knuckles boarded the cruise boat at a Soleanna river. Shadow had won the reward challenge and chose the two to come with him.

' _Shadow chose me to go on the reward with him today, and I'm really happy about it.' Silver explained. 'I think Shadow and I have this connection, which grew after he told me to play my idol on myself. I'm thankful that he did because I wouldn't be here without him. And funnily enough, he's the person I trust the most here.'_

The cruise took off with the three on the upper deck, sitting in the clean air, looking at their surroundings.

' _Shadow taking me on this reward is nice.' Knuckles started. 'I haven't talked that much with him, but it's nice to know that I'm on his good side, because I've seen what he can do.'_

The two sat on some armchairs on the top deck and were presented with a big selection of food, which included a roast chicken, roast potatoes with sour cream and cheese, bread and some drinks. There were also small snacks like chips and guacamole. The three looked at the food in awe and immediately started eating.

As the three sat on the boat, the cruise passed by some ancient structures, followed by a tour guide talking about the areas. The lesson included how civilisations lived before the enhancement civilisation, leading to a monarchy system. Cultural lessons were also touched on, the fact that anyone who has lived in Soleanna has worshiped to the deity named Solaris, The Eternal Sun God, who is honoured each year during a festival, where citizens pay respects and honour the sun god. The three appreciate the island and its beauty, along with the culture that came along with it.

After all the tourist attractions and food was over with, the three got their own room, all to themselves. The three didn't mind sharing a bed, they have been sharing a shelter for the past twenty-five days with a lot more people. It was then that Shadow thought it was a good idea to discuss the game.

'This was a fun day.' Silver smiled.

'It really was. That food was delicious!' Knuckles sighed with a smile. 'Not to mention this bed is super comfortable.'

Shadow and Silver nod in agreement.

'Thanks for taking us here Shadow.' Silver thanked him, along with a nod from Knuckles.

Shadow acknowledged their thank you's. 'I want to talk to you two about something.'

'Go ahead.' Knuckles replied.

'We're close in this game, right?' Shadow asked them.

'Of course. We came from the same tribe.' Knuckles replied to him, Silver nodding.

'But… I just want to discuss.' Shadow paused for a second. 'How about it's us three at the final three. We're sitting at a great position in the game right now, if we continue like this, it will be easy for all of us.'

Knuckles didn't reply for a few seconds, however Silver was nodding his head throughout Shadow's proposal. This is probably the first time someone has discussed a final three alliance, even if the three were in a five person alliance.

'I think it's a good idea.' Silver smiled. 'It makes sense for us to do this.'

'Yeah.' Knuckles sighed. Silver knew something was up with him. 'Great.' Knuckles spoke up again.

'I just think it's a good idea.' Shadow let the two know. 'It makes sense ya know?'

'It does.' Silver agreed.

' _Final 3? I'm not even thinking about that right now!' Knuckles exclaimed. 'I just wanted to get on this cruise, eat a lot of food and just rest all day. But then Shadow has to come up with this idea for me, Silver and Shadow getting to the final three together and it just ruins the day. Can we not have game talk during the reward?'_

…

'I'm going to step outside. The air is nice.' Knuckles stood up, leaving the room. Silver and Shadow watched him exit the room, stepping onto the deck.

'I got a weird feeling from him Shadow.' Silver told him.

'Me too.' Shadow agreed. The two had noticed that Knuckles decided not to speak up during the discussion. 'I just want you to know Silver,' Shadow spoke again. 'I think you and I are tighter together than him. If it's a final two, I'd probably take you over him.'

'Do you just think I'm not a jury threat?' Silver laughed.

'Pfft, jury.' Shadow huffed. 'I just want to make it to the end. Making it that far is the hardest part. The jury is all about words, and no matter how well you played, you need a good case. You have my word Silver.'

'And you have mine.' Silver shook his hand. 'But should we keep a close eye on Knuckles?'

'Of course. He would be stupid to not work with us, but we just want to be cautious.' Shadow confirmed.

'His words did feel shady, definitely.' Silver replied.

' _For me to get to the final three in the best way possible,' Shadow informed. 'I need to form an alliance early on without two people knowing. I think choosing Silver was a great idea, let's be honest, his biggest moves weren't made by him entirely and I guess he thinks loyalty will win the jury over the end, which he hasn't been in my eyes. Regardless, I still think he's a good person to work with, we have nice conversations at camp and get along. Knuckles on the other hand is just a grump twenty four seven, so I'll be happy to get the million dollars.'_

 **Tenaosu: Day 24**

The survivors that didn't win the reward that day were all sitting around at camp. Amy cooked them all a meal with the small amount of fish that Rouge and Blaze could find in the water. It was routine, some doing camp work, including getting more firewood, getting food from the water and the trees. Others just lounged around, however Blaze's mind was thinking a mile a minute.

' _Now that Sonic is down an idol,' Blaze started. 'We need to think of a game plan fast. I think we can ignite something from the reward challenge today.'_

Amy, Blaze and Vector all sat in the shelter together. Blaze was tending to Amy's quills as Amy had a conversation with Vector.

'What's the best memory of your detective agency?' Amy asked him.

'Best memory huh?' Vector smiled. 'Hmm… that one time we tried to investigate where Vanilla's cooking pan went.' Vector started laughing to himself. 'There we were, walking past her house when I decided to give her a lovely bunch of flowers. But when I came into her house, she looked very stressed and so I said to her, darling, I'm gonna get you that pan even if I have to risk my life trying, all for you.'

Amy rolled her eyes, laughing at his story so far.

'We looked for so long, maybe even the whole day. I scanned the kitchen with ultraviolet to see what I could find… but nothing. You know what happened next?'

'What?' Amy smiled at him.

'Cream came home with the exact pan in her hands, which she used to…'

'Wait!' Amy exclaimed. 'She brought a pan one time when she visited because I told her I wanted pancakes… wow!' Amy laughed. 'You guys looked around all day for that? She was at my place the whole day!'

'You're telling me!' Vector and Amy laughed at the story, even Blaze let out a chuckle, still fiddling with Amy's quills.

'That reward Shadow got seemed fun.' Amy sighed.

'I know.' Vector replied.

'This country is so beautiful, I would love to go on that cruise. Just not enough for me to make me wanna eat that stuff in the challenge.' Amy gagged at the thought.

'Aren't you upset he didn't choose you for it?' Blaze asked Vector.

'To be honest, not really.' Vector replied to her. 'Knuckles and Silver were his original tribe mates, they have been pretty tight. Plus, I don't talk to Shadow a lot, so it made sense.'

' _I always had this image that the original Tenshi alliance were very strong together,' Blaze said in her confessional. 'but hearing that Vector barely hears from Shadow is strange… tells me a lot about them.'_

…

Sonic was in the jungle collecting firewood for the tribe. He had collected a lot, purely because he was bored and just wanted to do something productive.

'What is this? Eight pieces?' Sonic said to himself. 'Dang, that's plenty.'

Sonic walked past a range of shrubbery and trees on his way back to camp when something stood out in the corner of his eye.

'Wait.' Sonic whispered, stopping in his tracks and looking over to his right. 'Is that…'

Sonic walked over closer, and closer to what he was looking at.

'It's a red plant!' Sonic exclaimed with joy. 'It's not even that big, it's like a few leaves.'

Sonic walked over next to the red plant and immediately dug under it and sure enough, he stumbled across a hard object, wrapped around with string. He immediately uncovered it and sighed in relief.

'I found it! Yes!' Sonic lay on his back in relief. He uncovered the item and sure enough, it was an idol with the usual note in it. Sonic read over it carefully to make sure, and it was a normal idol. Exactly what he needed.

' _I'm so happy! I wasted an idol at the last tribal council but now I have another one! This feels awesome. Watch out everyone, because Sonic is going to bend this game!'_

 **Immunity Challenge: Day 25**

'Come on in guys!' Jeff yelled as the castaways made their way onto their mat, looking out into an obstacle course, all thankful that it wasn't an endurance challenge.

The nine arrive to their mat.

'You guys ready to get into today's immunity challenge?'

Everyone nods, all smiling.

'First of all, Espio, you look ready to give up immunity.' Jeff says as Espio walks over to him and hands over the necklace. 'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.'

 **In today's challenge, you must dig up a peg which you will use to manoeuvre through a table maze. First five to make it, move onto the next section where you will use four individually shaped pegs to get on top of the wall. First three that makes it to the top will move onto a slide puzzle.**

'First person to complete the puzzle, wins immunity and guarantee's themselves a one in eight shot at winning this game. I'll let you take your spot, and then we will get started.'

…

'All right, for immunity. Survivors ready…go!'

All nine survivors dashed off to the dirt and started to dig for their pegs. Knuckles dug quite fast, digging up large amounts of dirt.

'Knuckles is quickly digging up some dirt!' Jeff observes.

Knuckles then pulls up a peg from the group, racing over to the table maze.

'Knuckles, in just a matter of seconds, gets his peg! He's now working on the table maze!' Jeff exclaimed. 'Everyone else has got some digging to do.'

Everyone dug at a much slower rate than Knuckles did. The next people to uncover a peg were Vector and Sonic, who raced over to the table maze. Rouge and Silver were digging quite slowly, compared to the other survivors.

'Vector and Sonic now at their table maze!' Jeff observed. 'Knuckles is now halfway through his maze! He's not wasting his time on this challenge!'

Espio and Shadow were now up to the table maze with their pegs in hand. Amy, Silver and Rouge were still lagging behind with digging. By this time, Knuckles was already finished.

'Knuckles is the first to finish!' Jeff announces. 'We just need four more!'

Vector worked quickly though his table maze, guaranteeing him a spot in the five, followed by Sonic. By this time, Silver had dug up his peg and started to work on the maze, but Shadow and Espio were close to finishing their maze.

'Shadow is the last person to cross! Which means Amy, Silver and Rouge and Blaze are out of this challenge.' Jeff announced.

'Dang.' Rouge sighed as she followed the three to the benches.

…

Knuckles, Sonic, Vector, Shadow and Espio all stood in front of the second section of the challenge. A wall with a steep slope, with holes for individual pegs for people to climb on.

'All right, the second section of this challenge. Remember, each hole is designed for an individual peg, which will help you climb up. Again, you are digging up pegs, but this time it's five pieces. First three to the top, move on to the last round. Survivors ready…go!'

The five immediately started to dig for their lives. Knuckles again, dug efficiently to get his pegs, finding his first one quickly, then moving onto his second. Unlike the last round, the pegs weren't as deep.

After a certain amount of time, Knuckles was the first to dig up all of his pegs, now onto placing them in the correct places. He was then followed by Vector and Espio, now working on the wall puzzle in front of them. Shortly after the three had started on their walls, Sonic and Shadow had caught up with them.

Everyone was now on the wall. Five pegs had to be placed in a hole each, each hole specific to one peg. As expected, because of his early lead, Knuckles finished the wall first.

'Knuckles finishes the wall first!' Jeff announces. 'He's onto the final round! We need two more.'

Out of the four remaining, Espio was in front but Shadow was catching up to him. Soon enough, Vector was the second person up the wall.

'Vector is now over! We need one more person. Seems like it's between Shadow and Espio.' Jeff exclaimed. 'Sonic is behind in this challenge.'

It was a battle between Espio and Shadow. The two were trying to put in their last two pegs. Shadow wanted this immunity, Espio just wanted to win again. The two frantically put in their pegs and climbed up them as fast as they could. It was a very close match, but only one stood victorious.

…

…

'Shadow is the last person up! Which means Espio and Sonic are out of this challenge.' Jeff announced as Espio stepped down frustrated and Sonic just shrugged as he dropped his pegs.

…

It was onto the final part of the challenge. A slide puzzle, for immunity.

'Alright. In the final round we have Knuckles, Shadow and Vector. You are going to complete a slide puzzle. For immunity, survivors ready…go!'

Knuckles, Shadow and Vector quickly dashed over to their puzzle. Knuckles quickly moved around pieces, trying to see if anything would go. Vector studied the puzzle for a little and slowly moved pieces around. Shadow on the other hand tried to get corners in their right place, but it was harder than he thought. The slide puzzle was meant to form the logo of this season of survivor.

Time passed and only one person was really making any progress. Knuckles was still trying to move pieces around frantically, which wasn't working for him. Shadow tried getting corners in their places, but it wasn't working out. He needed a new approach. Vector on the other hand was starting to form something.

'Vector is making excellent progress with this puzzle! Knuckles and Shadow need to pick it up.'

Shadow wanted to win immunity, he needed to think of a different approach to the puzzle. If he wanted to beat Vector, something needed to change. He needed to win.

Shadow paused for a second and tried to observe the puzzle. He didn't want to rush, even though Vector was making some progress. Shadow decided to move pieces around slowly.

'Vector is still making progress, but it seems like Shadow is trying something different. Could this be a big comeback?' Jeff exclaimed.

Vector heard this in the background but still worked efficiently with his puzzle. Shadow was starting to form some parts of the puzzle. Knuckles was still making no progress in his puzzle, still shifting pieces around everywhere.

'One of you will win immunity tonight!' Jeff pointed out as Shadow and Vector worked on their puzzles. 'A guaranteed spot in the final eight, a one in eight shot of winning a million dollars!'

Shadow and Vector started to panic a little. They were both so close, however they didn't know how close their competitor was. It all came down to one thing, who finished first.

…

…

…

'Vector wins individual immunity!' Jeff raises his hand to signal the end of the challenge. 'Safe from tonight's vote!'

Vector celebrates in joy, jumping up and down and even throwing punches into the air.

…

'Vector, congratulations on winning individual immunity.' Jeff congratulated him as Vector walked over to claim his necklace. 'Cannot be vote out tonight, a one in eight chance of winning this game. As for the rest of you, after twenty five days, someone's journey will come to an end. Grab your things and head back to camp, I'll see you tonight.'

 **Tenaosu: Day 25**

The Tenaosu tribe arrived back from the immunity challenge. Vector was proudly showing off his immunity necklace, especially to Rouge who just got annoyed of it.

' _The vote tonight will be easy.' Rouge smiled. 'Sonic has already played the idol he found in the merge so it makes sense to vote him out tonight. He's a big jury threat, you do not want to be the end with him.'_

Rouge walked over to Vector who was talking to Knuckles about the puzzle.

'I admit, I knew I wasn't going to do that puzzle.' Knuckles laughed.

'You know what, you were amazing in the first two parts.' Vector complimented him.

'Well thanks!' Knuckles grinned.

'So, we know who to vote for tonight right?' Rouge whispered to the two.

'Of course.' Vector replied. 'It's going to be nice and clean.'

'Rouge can I talk to you for a moment?' Knuckles dragged Rouge aside. Of course, she played along with it, making flirty jokes with him. Knuckles was always annoyed at it, but it did work, Knuckles did feel comfortable talking to Rouge more than anyone.

'What's up Knuckle head?' Rouge asked him.

'I just wanted to talk to you about the reward.' Knuckles sighed and paused, making Rouge lose her flirty aura. 'Shadow wanted to make a final three alliance with me and Silver. He seemed pretty serious about the whole thing.'

'Darn.' Rouge hissed. 'What did Silver say about it?'

'He was down for it.'

'I should go talk to them.' Rouge moved away from Knuckles.

'No Rouge! Don't start something out of this!' Knuckles pleaded. 'We need an easy vote tonight.'

'Relax red head, I'm not.' Rouge walked away with a grin on her face, giving Knuckles a wink. He just gagged.

…

Amy and Sonic were hanging out under the trees, looking out into the ocean.

'Oh Sonic, what are we going to do? It's five to four tonight.' Amy sighed, looking over to him. He didn't show any fear. 'How are you not worried about this!?'

Sonic gave Amy a smirk and moved in a little closer. 'Keep this between us for now.' Sonic whispered as Amy also inched closer. 'I have another idol.'

Amy raised her left eyebrow, not believing what he was saying. 'You're kidding.'

'Oh Amy, you seriously don't believe me.' Sonic laughed, pulling an object out of his sock. He held it in front of her, the immunity idol.

'My god! You're serious.' Amy's expression grew lighter and more ecstatic. 'But don't give that to me, it's been in your socks this whole time hasn't it?'

Sonic shrugged. 'Who cares, I'm safe for tonight.'

Amy clapped her hands in joy, hugging Sonic, who was caught off guard. 'But you have to make sure… don't look too cocky. They might think you have one.'

'Don't act confident, got it.'

' _It's so great that Sonic has an idol, and the fact that he only revealed it to me is special. I think we have a really tight bond in this game, which is great!'_

'Maybe tell the others who we're voting.' Sonic suggested.

'Okay… but who are we voting?' Amy questioned him.

'Shadow. Go big or go home.'

…

Rouge found Shadow sitting in Knuckles' hammock, taking a nap under the shade.

'What do you want Rouge?' Shadow asked her bluntly.

'I just wanted to talk. Ya know, alliance member conversation.' Rouge replied, not getting a response from Shadow. 'So, I heard about this final three alliance…'

Shadow sat up from his position, surprised that she knows. 'I'm guessing someone told you.'

'Knuckle head did.' Rouge paused for a second, trying to eye Shadow. 'Look, I'm not that bothered that you did that. I just want to keep the next few votes simple. You do know it's Sonic tonight, right?'

'Obviously.' Shadow replied to her, obviously wanting to go back to napping. 'And you don't think he has any other advantage that could save him tonight?'

'I doubt it… unless… you think he does?' Rouge replied, in a confused tone.

'It's just, most of the time, easy votes don't turn out the way you hope.' Shadow replied.

'So, you think it shouldn't be Sonic tonight?' Rouge asked him.

'Oh, I want it to be Sonic. Let's make that clear.' Shadow huffed. 'It's just, we should be cautious about these things. You do you though.'

Rouge looked annoyed at Shadow's conversation with her. 'I'll write down Sonic's name tonight, I suggest you do the same.'

Rouge was sick of how vague Shadow was being with her and she decided to talk away from him. She wanted to vote out Sonic, there was no way he has found another idol.

…

Amy found Blaze and Espio sitting together in the water. Blaze was trying to wash her fur while Espio just wanted to sit in water, he found it relaxing.

'Guys, we're voting for Shadow tonight, right?' Amy asked the two.

'Really?' Blaze replied.

'What's so wrong with that?' Amy asked, confused as to why Blaze didn't approve of voting off Shadow.

'I know Shadow has done shady things in the past,' Espio started. 'But I don't think he's the one controlling that alliance. My best bet would be Rouge or Vector.'

'I still think Shadow is the best way to go right now.' Amy told the two, Blaze and Espio still not agreeing with her.

'Get Sonic over here so we can discuss this.' Espio suggested.

Amy found Sonic and dragged him all the way to where Blaze and Espio were waiting for him in the water. He just eyed the two and sat on the sand.

'What's up guys?' Sonic asked the group.

'We don't think voting Shadow tonight is the way to go.' Blaze started. 'I think it's better if we vote out Rouge tonight.' Sonic looked confused by her proposal. 'Rouge is controlling the group, and if we take her out, that alliance is shattered.'

'Guys come on!' Sonic exclaimed. 'Shadow is a big threat. If he stays here, he could find another idol and use it against us.'

'Plus, taking out Shadow leaves Rouge defenceless.' Amy pointed out. 'Rouge has never found or had any intention on finding an advantage. She's all words. We can take her out then.'

'Rouge has a tight bond with Knuckles and Vector.' Espio brought up. 'Once she's gone, those four are nothing.

The four were annoyed, no one wanted to budge on the decision.

'Let's just talk it out calmly you guys.' Amy sighed. 'What's the pros for both?'

'Before we proceed,' Espio started. 'We don't even have the numbers for this.' Espio looked concerned, so did Blaze. Amy on the other hand acted as if she was.

'Where there's a will, there's a way.' Sonic replied.

' _Discussing these votes is going to be hard.' Amy groaned. 'I want Shadow gone, he's played an amazing game and I can't risk being around him. Rouge on the other hand does have all the boys wrapped around her finger. Regardless, we're safe tonight. Sonic has his immunity idol.'_

 **Tribal Council: Night 25**

The Tenaosu tribe walked into tribal council, doing the usual routine. Place your torch and sit across from Jeff. Only this time, it was different.

'I'll now bring in the members of our jury.' Jeff announced as the nine all sat down. 'Tails, voted in at last tribal council.'

Tails walked in, smiling at the contestants. He also noticed that Sonic has won individual immunity, giving him a thumbs up.

'And Big, voted out at the last tribal council.'

Big walked into the tribal council area, smiling at the remaining players. The two sat down in the jury benches.

'So last tribal council, things were quite obvious to me.' Jeff spoke. 'Your tribe is very divided in their alliances. Amy, has this changed at all?'

'Well I mean, the next day some of us eased up a little.' Amy explained. 'We started talking just as people, not taking the game into account. It's something you forget about the game, just talking with others about life like you're best friends. Like, I've talked with Rouge and Vector and they're great people.'

'But does personal friendships factor into the game?' Jeff asked.

'Well, it does in one way. To the people you like, it makes it harder to vote them off.' Amy sighed.

'There's game relationships and personal relationships.' Vector chimed in.

'Silver, Vector makes a good point. You can have personal relationships and game relationships, but can't you have both?'

'Of course you need both.' Silver agreed. 'Personal relationships help build trust with one person and if you don't have trust, then you shouldn't be working with those people.'

'I think personal relationships reflect on who you bring to rewards.' Amy spoke up. 'How would you feel if you were in an alliance of three but the winner could only take one, and they end up not taking you? Pretty crap, right? It's almost like, you're just being used, there's no connection.'

'That's a pretty big statement.' Rouge huffed. 'So, you're saying Shadow is just using me as a pawn?'

'That's exactly what she's saying.' Blaze replied.

'I get it, you guys want someone to flip tonight. If I flipped, regardless, I'd be on the bottom of another alliance.' Rouge rolled her eyes. 'It's a five to four vote tonight, I don't see the point in anyone here flipping. What move is that?'

'You see, it's a move.' Espio replied.

'Espio is right.' Jeff chimed in. 'A move can be anything, from something small to something big and powerful. A move can also be flipping to the other alliance.'

'That's a stupid move though.' Knuckles smiled. 'You have the numbers, stick with it.'

'Who are you trying to get to flip anyway?' Rouge asked. 'If you all think we're so tight, why do you think there's a weak link?'

'There's always a weak link in this game.' Amy smiled. 'Trust me on that. In every majority alliance there's always someone who is ready to make a move, and you don't even see it. I've already seen it happen in this game, I know first hand what it can do.'

'My question was who?' Rouge persisted.

'Anyone. Literally anyone.' Amy replied.

The rest of the tribe kept their cool while the jury consisting of Tails and Big looked amused with the whole discussion.

'Well, I'm going to stop you guys right there.' Jeff smiled. 'It's time to vote, Vector has immunity, cannot vote for Vector, everyone else is fair game. Sonic, you're up.'

 _Sonic goes to vote_

' _They all think there's no more idol in play, but I'm gonna prove them wrong.'_

 _Espio goes to vote_

 _Amy goes to vote_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

' _You really just missed your chance to make a big move tonight. Hope you're happy with this.'_

 _Silver goes to vote_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

' _It's highly unlikely you do have another idol. I'll be happy to see you go home tonight.' (Sonic)_

 _Vector goes to vote_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

 _Shadow goes to vote_

' _Sonic, I'm voting for you. Hopefully you go home tonight and not one of us.' (Sonic)_

Shadow sits back down.

'I'll go tally the votes.' Jeff says, walking towards the voting booth.

…

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.' Jeff announced, holding the urn in his hands.

'You know what Jeff.' Sonic stood up with an idol in his hands. Tails in the jury area smiled for his friend, clapping his hands together. 'Even if this is another drained idol, I hope the tribe doesn't underestimate me.'

Sonic handed his idol to Jeff and walked back to his spot, noticing that the original Tenshi alliance were both shocked and now uncomfortable.

'The rules of Survivor state that if someone plays a hidden immunity idol, then any votes cast against that person will not count and the person with the next highest number of votes will be sent home. I can confirm that this is an immunity idol. Any votes cast for Sonic will not count. I'll read the votes.'

Sonic and Amy grinned at the other side of tribal council. They knew they had the win this time.

'First vote…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sonic, does not count.

 _Sonic grins, looking over to Rouge who is covering her mouth._

…

…

Sonic, does not count.

 _Silver looks over to Shadow. 'Who is it?' he asks._

…

…

Sonic, does not count.

…

…

Sonic, does not count.

…

…

Sonic, does not count.

 _Sonic grins, proud of himself._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Shadow, one vote Shadow.

 _Silver's jaw dropped_

…

…

Shadow, two votes Shadow.

…

…

…

…

…

'Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna and the third member of our jury… Shadow. That's three votes and tonight that's enough. You'll need to bring me your torch.'

Shadow lets out a grunt and gave Silver a bro hug, which caught Silver off guard, but he wasn't against it. 'You win this thing, okay?' he whispers.

'Of course.' Silver replied.

Shadow stood up and grabbed his torch. Tails looked shocked but satisfied with the results of tribal council. Big seemed positive about the result. Rouge, Vector and Knuckles were also stunned by the results. They did not expect another idol from Sonic. Sonic and Amy on the other hand were smiling.

Shadow placed his torch in front of Jeff.

'Shadow, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs his torch.

'Time for you to go.'

Shadow walks out of the tribal council area, shaking his head in disappointment.

Jeff turns to face the eight remaining castaways. 'With one big gameplayer gone and another idol played at tribal council, it does show how unpredictable this game truly is. With fourteen days to go, who knows what could happen? Grab your torches and head back to camp, good night.'

Everyone went to grab their torch and walked out of the tribal council area.

 **Shadow: Arriving at Ponderosa**

Shadow walked out of the tribal council area to be greeted by a camera wanting to ask him questions.

'How was I so stupid!' He cursed at himself. 'I should've known, he's more than just cockiness.'

Shadow continued to walk towards a small tent with a medic and a mirror inside, where each survivor went to observe themselves after the game.

'Evening Shadow.' The medic greeted him, wearing saturated green clothes and brunette hair tied in a ponytail. 'You're here to see the changes that have occurred over the past twenty-two days in this game! How much did you weight before the game?'

'35 kilograms.' He replied. (77 pounds). Shadow stepped onto the weight scale, waiting for his current weight to be revealed.

'Well Shadow, due to your experiences in the game, you're now 29.5 kilograms.' The medic replied. (65 pounds).

'Wow.' Is all he could say.

'You've lost about six kilograms. Want to look in the mirror?'

Shadow stepped off and looked at himself in the mirror. He was much thinner than day one, it was obvious. Shadow didn't eat as much as others in his tribes, he wanted to endure the challenges in survivor to make him stronger. Now that he was out, he saw the cost. He also noticed how scruffy his quills and fur were.

…

Shadow arrived at Ponderosa to see Tails and Big sitting at the bar, both drinking some soft drinks with nachos. Tails didn't have any grudges against Shadow in the game, all he knew is that he was a strong player, but Big did have questions for the hedgehog.

'Hey Shadow.' Tails greeted him. 'How's it going?'

'Well, I just got blindsided and now I'm thinner. I wouldn't say I'm good.' Shadow replied. He looked over to Big who didn't care to look at him.

Shadow sat down next to him, getting a bowl of nachos for himself and a drink.

'Can I ask you something Shadow?' Big looked over to Shadow. 'Why did you guys decide to blindside me?'

'We weren't certain about you. We also didn't want to risk being voted out from someone playing an idol. You were our choice.'

'But I voted with you guys!'

'From the way you spoke to me about it, I wasn't certain that you would.' Shadow replied to him as the three sat there eating their food. If you could pick an awkward group from the whole cast, this would be it. The three sat silently, enjoying their meals until they felt like turning in for the night.

' _Being at Ponderosa was a little awkward tonight, not that I cared.' Shadow sighed. 'Tails didn't mind me being there, but Big was just acting very shady towards me. But regardless, I'm upset I didn't get further into the game. I think I would've won if Sonic didn't play another idol or if we voted someone else out.'_


	13. Episode 13: My Gut is Telling Me

**Episode 13: My Gut is Telling Me...**

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _After Sonic wrongly played a hidden immunity idol, he didn't feel so down knowing that he had a second idol, ready to use at the next tribal council._

 _After winning the second reward challenge of the merge, Shadow decided to bring along Silver and Knuckles, planning to form an alliance for the final three. While Silver was onboard with the idea, Knuckles didn't feel so confident about it, telling Rouge and Vector the whole story. But it instead of igniting a drama, the alliance decided to stick together anyway._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was a long lead by Knuckles, however he failed to earn immunity at the final section of the challenge, resulting in Vector being immune that night._

 _At tribal council, Sonic played his second hidden immunity on himself, shocking the original Tenshi alliance, saving himself from being voted out. In the end, Shadow, one of the biggest players in the game, got blindsided, leaving Silver, his closest ally._

 _Eight are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Tenaosu:** Day 26

The whole tribe woke up after a thrilling blindside from Sonic at last night's tribal council. The only person who saw his idol coming was Amy and no one else, not even Blaze. Regardless, everyone knew that the numbers were tied again, four to four. With eight left in the game, everyone could feel the end coming closer with thirteen days to go but it felt so far at the same time.

Silver woke up feeling unsatisfied and gloomy that day. ' _Last night, my closest ally, Shadow, was voted out last night because Sonic had another idol to play. Shadow has saved me in the past and he was very willing to go to the final three with me. But waking up today at the camp, I don't feel close to anyone, not even my own alliance. I don't feel secure at all, I'm more vulnerable than ever. It's like I lost a big asset to my game, but that just means it's time for me to play for myself now.'_

Vector and Espio were sitting in the shelter with Silver as most of the tribe were walking around camp, helping with the food, the fire, the usual work that needed to be done. Sonic took responsibility of adding another day to the three with the machete.

'Sucks that Shadow is out eh?' Vector said to Silver. 'Seems like you two were the closest in the game.'

Silver looked up at Vector and let out a small smile. 'Yeah. He saved me from getting voted out when you guys came into my tribe. Felt like I owed him, ya know?'

'I can understand that.' Espio agreed, nodding his head. 'When someone saves you from anything, you feel like you need to dedicate everything towards them.'

' _I can understand losing a friend in survivor.' Espio spoke in his confessional. 'Silver had Shadow, and even though Shadow was quite a shady character and a great mystery to everyone, he was quite loyal to Silver. I've gotten close with Sonic at this stage in the game and losing a friend really does affect things. Regardless, this is survivor, and I'm here to play the game.'_

'It's sad, but I'm here to be on survivor.' Silver replied as Espio and Vector nodded.

' _I'm not giving up easily.' Silver grinned. 'It's time for me to play.'_

…

'Amy, did you know Sonic had an idol?' Espio asked her as the two were trying to fish. No one could ever do it as good as Big.

'No, I didn't,' Amy faked. 'I had no idea. Never saw it coming.'

Espio hummed before moving the net. 'That's a lot of power.'

'Gosh I know.' Amy sighed, nodding her head.

' _Sonic just proved to me how much power he actually has in this game,' Espio said 'and it's quite scary. He could be the biggest threat for my game.'_

 **Reward Challenge: Day 26**

'Come on in guys!' Jeff yelled.

The remaining eight survivors walked into the challenge area. The area was near the beach, but surrounded with shrubs, bushes and trees. The challenge itself consisted of a tube and a puzzle area with the usual colours to show the different teams.

'Ready to get into today's reward challenge?' Jeff asked.

The tribe replied enthusiastically, all excited for the challenge.

'That's what I like to hear! Enthusiasm!' Jeff exclaimed with a smile.

 **In today's challenge, you will be divided into two teams of four. Your objective is to toss buckets of water from one person to the other, where that person will fill up a tube. Once you have filled the tube, you are able to grab a key to unlock a chest. Once that chest has opened, two people from your team will complete a puzzle.**

'First team to complete their puzzle, wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?'

The tribe nodded with a smile.

'The winner of today's challenge will get…a big barbeque lunch.' Jeff smiles, waiting for the reaction of the tribe.

Everyone's mouths started to instantly water, just hearing about the reward.

'Barbeque chicken, lamb chops, steak, sausages, you name it.' Jeff could see the survivors collapse just hearing about it. 'And it wouldn't be good without some drinks to wash it down.' Jeff smiled, watching the faces of the castaways crave the food. 'Judging by all of your faces, this is a great reward. We will get sorted into teams where you will strategize your positions, and then we will get started.'

…

The survivors were lined up at the start of the challenge, with one person on one end of the beach and the fourth next to a long tube for the two teams. The person at the end was holding a wooden bucket.

'Alright, here's the line-ups for this challenge.' Jeff observed. 'On the red team, we have Sonic, Amy, Vector and Knuckles. On the yellow team, we have Rouge, Silver, Espio and Blaze. For reward, survivors ready…go!'

Amy for the red team and Rouge for the yellow team run to the beach and scoop up as much water as they can in their buckets. The objective was to toss the one bucket to another person until it reaches to tube, where you will fill it up with water to retrieve a key.

'You will soon realize that throwing the bucket to the person next to you, will result in a loss of water!' Jeff pointed out. 'You must figure out how to pass the bucket efficiently, so you don't lose a lot of water!'

Amy tossed her bucket to Sonic, thankfully not losing too much water. Rouge tossed hers to Silver, also not losing too much water. Sonic then passed his bucket to Knuckles and Silver passed his to Blaze. Both teams did not lose too much water on the first rotation, although it was a difficult task. At the end of the first rotation, the red team, consisting of Sonic, Amy, Vector and Knuckles had the most water in their tube, but the yellow team weren't so far behind.

After three rotations, one team filled up their tube all the way first.

'Yellow team finishes their tube first! They can start working on their puzzle!' Jeff observed as Rouge and Espio run over to do the puzzle. 'Red team, the next bucket should do it!'

Rouge and Espio had all their pieces from the chest they unlocked. The pieces were square, all having one letter on each cube.

'This puzzle is a vertical, eleven letter word puzzle.' Jeff stated as Rouge and Espio looked at the pieces in front of them.

As the two got to their puzzle, the red team were able to open their puzzle box. Amy and Vector rushed over to the puzzle area with their pieces in their hands, ready to figure out what the word was.

'Red team is now up to the puzzle! They can now start working on the word puzzle!' Jeff observed. 'Both teams arranging their pieces in a random order, trying to figure out what the eleven-letter word could be.'

The puzzle makers of both teams inspected their pieces to figure out what the word was. Rouge and Espio arranged their pieces in random order, just to get some perspective while Amy and Vector laid out their pieces to see what it was. All the puzzle makers needed was a eureka moment to win.

'Take your time guys!' Silver called out to Rouge and Espio.

After a few minutes, Amy had a eureka moment, quickly jumping up and getting some pieces together.

'What is it Amy?' Vector asked, confused by her sudden moment.

Amy quickly ran towards Vector and whispered into his ear, followed by a nod back. The two quickly arranged the pieces they had.

'Looks like Amy and Vector have an idea!' Jeff exclaimed. 'But is it correct?'

Rouge and Espio looked to see what they were doing with their puzzle. The two still couldn't connect the dots, even after looking at Amy and Vector.

'That piece goes here Vector.' Amy told him as Vector swapped around the letters.

'Amy and Vector making quick work of the puzzle!' Jeff observed. 'They're getting very close! Espio and Rouge need to pick it up if they want to win that reward!'

Rouge and Espio again look over to their puzzle to figure out what the eleven-letter word is.

'I know the word!' Espio chirped, quickly letting Rouge know and rearranging the pieces.

'Looks like Espio and Rouge now have the word!' Jeff exclaimed. 'Question is, do they have the right word?'

After minutes of scrambling for pieces from both teams, one team completed the puzzle, both jumping away from their puzzle and calling for a Jeff.

'Amy and Vector think they have it.' Jeff ran over to their puzzle.

…

'And they do! Amy, Vector, Sonic and Knuckles win reward!' Jeff exclaims as he reads the word "perspective" on the puzzle.

The four jump up and down, cheering as the other team look disappointed in their performance at the challenge.

…

'Amy, Vector, Sonic and Knuckles.' Jeff started as the eight were standing on their mat again. 'Congratulations. You will be taken to another location where you will enjoy your barbeque meal and drinks. Grab your stuff and head on out.'

The four walk away from the mat, waving goodbye to the others, still standing on the mat.

'Rouge, Silver, Espio, Blaze, I've got nothing for you. Grab your stuff and head back to camp.'

 **Reward: Day 26**

Sonic, Vector, Amy and Knuckles arrive to a hut on the beach with a table of food and drinks. The food consisted of steak, hot dogs, barbeque chicken and burgers, along with some soft drinks.

' _I'm sooooo happy that we won the challenge today!' Amy smiled. 'I've been starving out here for the past twenty-six days, the best thing that can happen to me right now is this reward. And everything looks so amazing!'_

The four arrive to the table, all staring at the food in awe. It was all there, chicken, lamb, steak, sausages, everything. Immediately, they grabbed a plate and took whatever they wanted from the table and started to eat. Everyone inhaled their food, not that it mattered because the four have been out on an island for almost a month.

Sonic took one bite of the hot dogs in front of him and was instantly pleased. 'Oh my god.' He said happily with food still in his mouth.'

'I know!' Vector exclaimed, also with food in his mouth.

'Best reward yet you guys.' Knuckles smiled.

'Totally!' Amy agreed, drinking some cola.

…

It had been almost half an hour and the four were all lounging around holding their stomachs after a very satisfying meal. Sonic was asleep while Knuckles and Vector were gazing out into the ocean lazily. Amy was slouched over the chair, her stomach felt like it was going to blow, but it was worth it.

Amy went to grab a napkin in front of her on the table. Opening it, she felt an object hit leg. Confused, she looked down and saw something she didn't expect to see.

' _After everyone ate their meals, everyone was just sleeping and lounging around the hut.' Amy started. 'And then I decide to grab a napkin to maybe just clean myself up a little bit and I feel this scroll drop on my leg, and I'm like, oh wonder what this is. I pick it up and…_ it's _the idol clue, seriously. I was so excited, I quickly stuffed it in my top and just sat like everything was normal.'_

'This reward is a dream you guys.' Sonic said softly, getting nods back from the three.

…

'I'm gonna take a walk you guys,' Amy said as the guys just groaned as a reply.

Amy walked away from the hut the reward was in and made sure no one could see her. She hid behind some bushes and some trees and pulled out the tiny immunity idol clue.

'I need to read this thing.' Amy mumbled, unwrapping the clue. 'The idol you seek hides within camp. Start at the sign and face away from the water. Walk one hundred paces and there your idol will lay. Wow.' Amy grinned. 'Can't believe I have this thing.'

' _Having the idol this far into the game can make me super powerful. This is probably the best time to have an idol with you and I'm happy that I was the one who got the clue.'_

 **Tenaosu: Day 26**

The four Tenaosu members, Blaze, Rouge, Espio and Silver were all standing around as Espio cut open a coconut, while all of them ate rice and beans.

'This is all we need.' Rouge smiled, holding her small bowl of rice. 'Who needs that reward anyway.'

'Rice for the win.' Blaze replied.

' _We got back to camp and, of course we're all disappointed that we didn't win the reward today. But this could be a great opportunity to break some people into voting with me tonight because things really need to change around here.' Rouge said._

'Espio can I talk to you for a second?' Rouge said quietly as Espio nodded and walked with her, leaving Silver and Blaze alone.

Rouge and Espio walked towards the water well, a common place for discussions about strategy.

'What do you want Rouge?' Espio mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

'I just want to ask.' Rouge sighed. 'Would you consider blindsiding Sonic at the next tribal council?'

Espio paused for a few seconds. He knew that Rouge was going to ask him something like this, but he wasn't clear on what to do. He knew the power that Sonic had in the game, but he also wanted to stay loyal to someone he made an agreement with on day one.

'I know you guys have been tight since day one, but there comes a time when you have to vote them off.' Rouge pushed.

'I know that.' Espio spoke. 'I think I just need to think things through. I'm not saying no though.'

Rouge looked down, and then made eye contact with Espio again. 'Okay, then just tell me if you are. You know he's a threat in this game. He can't stay here any longer.'

' _Espio is probably the shiftiest guy I've ever met, even more than Shadow to be honest.' Rouge started. 'He's always very reserved and every time you ask him something, you always get, I'll think about as an answer with the most blank facial expression. I mean, seriously?'_

…

Silver and Blaze were both sitting by the fire. Blaze kept poking at it out of boredom while Silver sat against a nearby rock.

'It's a shame I can't use my own fire in this game.' Blaze said, letting out a small smile. 'Imagine how much easier it would be if I could.'

'Heh,' Silver giggled. 'It really would be.'

The two were silent again for a few seconds until Blaze decided to speak up again. 'Where are you at with this game Silver?'

Silver looked up at her with a confused expression. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, you know. Shadow got blindsided last night, one of your closest allies in the game.' Blaze started, sitting up. 'And now, to me, I don't think you're that close with Rouge.'

Blaze awaited a response from the hedgehog 'I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about voting out Rouge.' Silver blurted out, making Blaze's eyes widen.

'So, you would blindside her?' Blaze asked, more enthusiastic than before.

'Honestly, my gut is telling me to do it.' Silver said, looking up to Blaze. 'I'm not even kidding.'

'Would you consider voting with us tonight?' she asked again, for confirmation.

Silver paused for a little, thinking it over. 'Yes.'

' _Looks like the tribal alliances are blurred.' Blaze smirked._

 **Immunity Challenge: Day 28**

'Come on in guys!' Jeff yells.

The eight survivors walk into the challenge area to be greeted with eight individual planks with a sculpture sitting on one end. The sun pierced the sky, making it quite a hot day in Soleanna.

'You guys ready to get into today's immunity challenge?' Jeff asks the tribe.

'Yes!' They all reply with enthusiasm.

'First things first, Vector.' Vector walked towards Jeff, taking off his immunity necklace. Jeff put the idol in its place. 'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.'

 **For today's challenge. You will put one foot on one end of a beam with an idol on the other end. You must balance and keep your idol in position for as long as you can. If your foot steps off of the beam or your idol falls off, you are out of the challenge.**

'The last person with their idol still standing, wins immunity, safe from tonight's vote. As for everyone else, someone will become the thirteenth person voted out of survivor Soleanna and the fourth member of the jury. Let's get to it.'

…

Each survivor was standing in front of their individual beam. An idol had already been placed at the end, waiting to be lifted up.

'You can put your leg up on the beam now.' Jeff instructs the survivors, all doing so. Jeff waited for everyone to get the beam to balance. 'Everyone seems to be in position. This challenge is now on.'

All eight survivors had their legs up, trying to keep their idols up.

'This challenge requires you to be in the zone, eliminating any distraction.' Jeff pointed out.

'Might wanna keep your mouth shut.' Knuckles mumbled.

'What was that Knuckles?' Jeff smirked.

'You said eliminate distractions.' Knuckles grinned back.

'Day twenty-eight, and Knuckles is getting feisty with the host.' Jeff laughs.

Some survivors laugh a little.

'I'm going to make an offer to all of you right now.' Jeff brought up suddenly. 'If you feel that you are safe from tonight's vote, and that you don't need immunity tonight, listen to this. You can step off the challenge right now and indulge in…' Jeff walks over to a covered item, everyone watched him. 'nachos and some drinks to go along with it. If you are willing to give up immunity for food, step off now.'

On cue, Vector and Blaze step off of their beams, giving up individual immunity and a guaranteed spot in the final seven.

'Vector and Blaze want in on the nachos.' Jeff observed. 'Day twenty-eight with eight people remaining and you two feel safe tonight?'

'Not gonna lie Jeff, I do feel safe tonight.' Vector smirked, only wanting to eat the nachos. Blaze and Vector brought over the big bowl of nachos and started eating while the other six were still trying to keep their idols up.

'Anyone else willing to step off?' Jeff asked the remaining six.

They all shook their heads.

'Alright, so it's Blaze and Vector, enjoying a big bowl of nachos while you six, battle for immunity at tonight's tribal council.'

…

 **Elapsed Time: 5 Minutes**

'We have been out here for five minutes now and no one has fallen out of this challenge just yet, but this challenge is not easy.' Jeff spoke up.

Strain was starting to show on everyone's faces. By now, their legs were starting to hurt and even wobble a bit. Not only that, but the wind started to pick up, making it even harder to be in control on the beam.

Two idols dropped once a stronger breeze came in.

'Just like that, Amy and Knuckles' idols fall off.' Jeff observed. 'That shows just how difficult and fast this challenge really is.'

Amy and Knuckles made their way to the bench where Blaze and Vector were eating their nachos.

'Good try you guys.' Vector consoled the two.

'Sonic, Silver, Rouge and Espio are still in position.' Jeff observed. 'Immunity is on the line, you don't want to be at tribal council without it.'

…

 **Elapsed Time: 10 Minutes**

The four were still standing with their legs up to support the idol on the other end of their beam. Sonic, Espio, Rouge and Silver all stood there, using different techniques to concentrate. Espio looked straight at his idol while Silver looked down on the group. Sonic just looked straight ahead while Rouge didn't really have a viewing point.

'You guys have been out here for ten minutes.' Jeff announced. 'No doubt, pain is penetrating your leg, making it harder for you to keep it up in this challenge. You have to dig deep in this challenge in order to win it, not to mention the wind is working against you today.'

The four looked very concentrated, however some started to show signs of pain in their faces. Sonic didn't look too comfortable in the challenge.

'Sonic starting to show signs of discomfort.' Jeff observed.

'What are you talking about Jeff?' Sonic smiled, breaking a sweat. 'I could stand here all day.'

But just like that, Sonic's leg wobbled a bit, making the idol fall off the beam in front of him.

'Sonic is now out of this challenge.' Jeff announced as Sonic made his way towards the benches. 'We are down to three. Silver, Espio and Rouge.'

The three looked very concentrated on their idol. No pain could be seen on their faces as the other five survivors sat on the bleachers, all watching the three left in the challenge. Blaze and Vector just finishing their nachos.

…

 **Elapsed Time: 30 Minutes**

'You three have been standing there for thirty minutes now.' Jeff announced.

'Wow!' Amy said in awe. The five survivors clapped for the remaining three survivors.

'The wind is starting to pick up again, which can break your concentration, sending your chances of winning immunity crashing down.' Jeff said as the three still payed attention to their idols.

Rouge's idol drops very suddenly.

'Out of nowhere, Rouge's idol falls off! We're down to Espio and Silver.' Jeff announced.

'Darn.' Rouge cursed, walking towards the bleachers.

'Shows how sudden things can change in this challenge!' Jeff commented.

…

 **Elapsed Time: 35 Minutes**

'Two people left in this challenge.' Jeff repeated. 'Winning individual immunity today guarantees you a spot in the final seven. One step closer to winning one million dollars.'

Espio and Silver stood there, not even breaking a sweat or drawing attention off of their idol.

'Wouldn't everything be hurting right now?' Vector whispered to the group.

'You'd think.' Blaze replied.

'But it looks like they're in their element.' Rouge replied. The five had no idea how the two were doing this. But once you consider that Silver has been doing yoga at camp and Espio is a practising ninja, you can understand it.

…

 **Elapsed Time: 45 Minutes**

'You two have been standing in the same position for forty-five minutes now.' Jeff pointed out.

'Holy crap.' Rouge spoke.

'That's crazy.' Sonic smiled.

'You've all been out here for twenty-eight days.' Jeff reminded the two. 'To be going this long in a challenge like this takes a lot of strength and will power. You have to dig super deep to reach the point you two are in right now.'

…

The two stood there still. The wind around them seemed to get even stronger while the clouds started to block the sun. A storm is coming, a perfect situation for a tribal council, and a survivor challenge.

Pain started to show on Espio's face, however he kept concentrating on the idol in front of him. The five heard a big thud, an object hit the ground, signalling the end of the challenge.

'Espio's idol drops out of nowhere which means Silver wins individual immunity!' Jeff announced, raising his hands. Silver stepped off, and contrasting to his state in the challenge, he looked like he was in pain, but not too much.

'Well done Silver.' Espio came over to him, patting his back. 'That was a great battle.'

…

'Silver,' Jeff started as Silver came up to receive the immunity necklace. 'congratulations on individual immunity. Cannot be voted out. A one in seven chance of winning one million dollars and the title of sole survivor.'

The others applauded for him as the immunity necklace got placed around his neck.

Jeff turned to face the rest of the cast. 'As for the rest of you, one of you will be the thirteenth person voted out of this game and the fourth member of our jury. Grab your things and head back to camp, good night.'

Everyone picked up their bags and walked away from the challenge area.

' _I won individual immunity, which means I'm completely safe for tonight.' Silver smiled. 'I can make moves tonight that can better my future game.'_

 **Tenaosu: Day 28**

The Tenaosu tribe arrived back from the immunity challenge to their camp. The clouds were starting to grow larger and darker as the wind picked up, signs of an oncoming storm. Blaze and Vector looked tired from the number of nachos and drinks they had consumed at the immunity challenge. As for tribal council, Silver was safe for tonight, which put him in a great position in the game.

' _Silver won immunity today, and I think I can use that to my advantage.' Blaze said. 'Right now, I think he's feeling somewhat disconnected from his alliance of Rouge, Vector and Knuckles, because Shadow was the really the only person he interacted with in that alliance. He has immunity and he can make whatever bold move he wants. Tonight, we need to get out a big threat, which is Rouge.'_

'You think we can get Silver to flip tonight?' Blaze asked Amy as the two were opening coconuts.

'Definitely.' Amy replied with enthusiasm. 'I want Rouge gone tonight.'

'Seems to be the consensus of the alliance.' Blaze shrugged as she cracked open another coconut.

' _As far as I can see, Rouge is biggest threat still here.' Amy said. 'I think she wanted to hide behind Shadow and use him as protection, but now that he's gone, her strategy is out in the open. She came to me earlier and asked if I wanted to blindside Silver, but he's safe tonight. I mean, who else is there to vote out but her? As for my idol, I have a strong feeling that I'm not on the block for tonight and counting a hundred paces at camp right now can seem suspicious.'_

…

Rouge was sitting with Espio, tending to the fire, both knowing the rain will come soon.

'We might need to shelter the fire.' Espio pointed out as Rouge nodded.

Rouge looked up from the fire, making contact with Espio. 'How do you feel about blindsiding Sonic tonight?'

Catching Espio off guard, he stopped what he was doing and looked up at Rouge.

'I know that was blunt, but I really think he's the biggest threat here.' She continued. 'I think two immunity idols back to back should tell you something.'

Espio sighed as Rouge awaited his response. 'I know Sonic is the biggest threat.' He agreed. 'Two immunity idols and never informed me about them.'

'What's stopping you from voting him out?' she persisted. She knew it made Espio uncomfortable but persisted anyway.

'Loyalty.' He sighed. 'It sounds idiotic in a game like this. But one half of me doesn't mind blindsiding Sonic at all.'

'So, you'll do it?' Rouge asked, sitting up.

'I'll think about it, but that doesn't mean I'm not open to it.' Espio finished, standing up and walking towards his bag.

' _This is the merge, and now everyone is just playing for themselves.' Espio started. 'At this point, I have to do what's best for my game and I'm not sure if Rouge or Sonic is the best way to go for me right now.' – Espio_

…

Amy met up with Silver at the end of the beach. She wanted to have the numbers on her side for tonight's vote, and she needed to get their trust again in order to do so.

'I just want to know where you're at with tonight.' Amy asked him as the two sat down near the water. 'Are you still considering joining us for the vote?'

Amy waited for Silver's response. He thought to himself for a few seconds before responding to her. 'I've thought about it.' He said softly. 'I don't want to vote with Rouge. She's been leaving me in the shadows lately and I just don't feel comfortable with her.'

Amy's eyes lit up from the response Silver gave her. He smiled back at her seeing how happy she was. 'I'm gonna assume you want to Rouge tonight.'

'Exactly.' He replied. 'I just… she's got the guys wrapped around her finger, even Knuckles is just following everything he does. Of course, I'm going to write her down tonight.'

' _My gut and my mind are telling me that I need to vote out Rouge tonight. She's played a very manipulative game so far and that's not someone you want next to you when you come face to face with the jury.' Silver said in his confessional._

…

Vector walked off with Espio, Knuckles and Silver towards the water well. The four volunteered to fill up everyone's water canteens after the immunity challenge. But as usual, it was an opportunity to talk strategy.

'You guys are voting Sonic out tonight, aren't you?' Espio asked the three.

'Correct.' Vector replied. 'I heard that you were considering voting him out tonight too.'

'I think it's time for me to start thinking about myself right now.' Espio sighed. 'It's the merge after all. I just need to know that I have trust from all of you tonight.'

'Of course, bud!' Knuckles replied with a grin. 'You can count on us! Sonic is a great guy, but damn he can play the game well.'

The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

'You guys in?' Vector asked the group.

'Yeah totally.' The three replied, however Silver had to lie in that moment.

'They won't see this coming you guys.' Knuckles grinned.

…

Amy caught up with Sonic and Blaze, both standing near the camp under a tree.

'What did you get from Silver?' Blaze asked her. 'How is he voting tonight?'

'He said he would vote Rouge.' Amy smiled, seeing the relief on Sonic and Blaze.

'It's five to three then!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Are you sure he's on board?' Blaze asked her.

'I'm positive.' Amy smirked. 'He was very genuine about voting out Rouge. She has Knuckles and Vector wrapped around her finger at this point. She needs to go.'

'Has anyone talked to Espio about tonight?' Blaze asked the two.

On cue, Espio came into appearance, with Silver by his side. The two were doing some small work around camp, but they weren't conversing or talking about tribal council.

'Oh, there they are.' Amy pointed out. 'Great timing.'

'Yo Espio! Silver!' Sonic yelled out to the two, both looking at the group in confusion. Sonic waved his hand, making it clear that he wants the two to join the three. Once the two made their way to the three, Espio and Silver were still very confused as to why they were called over.

'We've got the numbers.' Sonic grinned. 'We can flip this game around.'

'As you said Silver,' Amy spoke up. 'Rouge is very manipulative.'

Espio listened in on what Amy had to say about her, while at the same time processing that Silver was planning to blindside Rouge that night. Espio found it uncomfortable that Sonic, Amy and Blaze didn't know that he has considered a blindside himself.

Amy continued with her reasons, using Silver as backup. 'She has Knuckles wrapped around her finger, ready to take action. She's a sneaky little bat, always ready to throw anyone under the bus.'

'And not to mention the only reason she aligned with me is because of the merge.' Silver cut in. 'Ever since she met me, she wanted to get me out of the game asap.'

'We're doing this right?' Espio asked the four. 'We're all writing down Rouge's name.'

'Course we are,' Blaze replied. 'Unless there's a better suggestion.'

'Then it's a deal.' Silver smiled.

'Yes! We've got this!' Sonic grinned.

' _I thought I was going to have to use an idol tonight, I was planning on looking for it,' Amy started. 'But now that we have five votes on our side, I don't need to.'_

…

Rouge made sure she met up with Espio, just to confirm their plans for tonight.

'You good for tonight?' Rouge asked him.

'Yeah I'm good.' Espio said, proceeding to pause in silence for a second. 'But I don't think we will have the votes we need tonight?'

Espio caught Rouge off guard, causing her to raise one eyebrow. 'What are you talking about? It's Me, Vector, Silver, Knuckl…'

Espio cut Rouge off. 'It's me, you, Vector, Knuckles… but not Silver. He's planning on blindsiding you.'

'What!' Rouge exclaimed. 'Are you serious?'

'I'm not kidding. He's told my old alliance that he's going to flip.' Espio kept a straight face while Rouge looked betrayed.

'What a snake!' she hissed. 'He's lucky that he has immunity tonight.'

…

The sun started to set in the horizon, meaning the eight castaways had to bring their torches and go to tribal council. The eight walked in a line along the beach, towards tribal council, all not knowing what could happen tonight.

' _Knowing that Silver is planning to flip is a big game changer tonight.' Rouge started. 'Tonight, I have to give it everything I have to make sure that Sonic is going home tonight.'_

' _I have two options for tonight.' Espio started. 'I can either stick with my original alliance and vote out Rouge, or I can vote with Rouge to get Sonic out. I'll see what happens, but I need to think about my future game.'_

 **Tribal Council: Night 28**

The Tenaosu tribe walked into tribal council, carrying their torches and some carrying their belongings. The eight survivors put down their torches and sat down in the seats across from Jeff.

'We will now bring in the members of our jury.' Jeff announced.

'Big.'

'Tails.'

'And Shadow, voted out at the last tribal council.'

Shadow sat down and made eye contact with Silver, seeing that he won individual immunity.

'So, Silver, you won individual immunity today,' Jeff started as Silver smiled back. 'you're second individual immunity win. Did you need it tonight?'

'Everyone needs it Jeff.' Silver replied. 'There's eight people left and at this point, everyone is thinking about what they need to do for their game. Who knows what could happen with eight people left?'

'You're right,' Jeff agreed. 'This is the merge where you're not in tribes anymore, it's an individual game now. But it seems to me like the last two votes were mainly tribal alliances. Vector, have those lines been blurred?'

'In my eyes, they haven't been blurred yet, but who knows. Maybe someone is working undercover with the other side.' Vector replied.

'Rouge, has forming a new alliance been discussed in the tribe?' Jeff asked her.

'Of course, it has.' Rouge replied strongly. 'It's an individual game now and I do think it's time for us to see everyone as one instead of a team. I know, I've talked with some guys and they've probably talked with my alliance.'

'But wouldn't that concern you that people are trying to take away someone from your alliance?' Jeff asked.

'It would Jeff. But I have trust in the people that I work with. I know, you should always be paranoid, but I do have these strong connections.' Rouge admitted. 'To me, you can't really get far without other people in this game.'

'Sonic, do you agree with what Rouge is saying?' Jeff turned over to face Sonic.

'Yeah, completely.' Sonic replied. 'Even though the merge is an individual thing, you still need some allies beside you. Yeah, you need to think about what's best for your game, but you can't do it without others.'

In the middle of Sonics reply, Rouge leaned over to Silver, wanting to whisper in his ear.

'You not voting out Sonic tonight is a big mistake.' Rouge whispered. 'You know he's a threat.'

'Where did you hear that from?' Silver whispered back.

'I know you're planning to flip.' Rouge whispered back. 'Espio told me about it and you better stick with me on this. Trust me.'

This mini conversation caught Jeff's eyes. 'Blaze, what do you think… of this.' Jeff gestured towards Silver and Rouge, having a conversation.

'That's scary.' Blaze mumbled back.

Rouge then got up and walked towards Espio, sitting in his spot. 'Is Silver really flipping or are you lying to me?' she whispered.

Sonic then walked over to Silver, whispering in his ear. 'What are you two discussing?'

'She knows that I'm voting her out tonight.' He replied, making sure she couldn't hear. 'Espio wants to flip on you tonight.'

'Are you serious!?' Sonic hissed in a whisper.

Espio then looked back at Rouge, wanting to reply to her question. 'Of course he is,' he whispered back. 'Sonic's in his ear as we speak.'

'Oh my god!' Jeff smiled. The jury seemed very shocked at the scene that they were witnessing.

Amy then walked over to Sonic and Silver, wanting to know what is going on.

'What the hell is happening!' she whispered harshly to the two of them.

'Espio wants to flip on us.' Sonic whispered back.

On cue, Espio walked over to Sonic.

'Man, what are you doing!' Sonic hissed.

'I'm sorry Sonic. She's just trying to phase me.' Espio whispered to him.

'You know Rouge is a threat in this game, she needs to leave tonight!' Sonic replied to him.

Vector walked over to Rouge who was now sitting with Knuckles.

'What's going on?' Vector whispered to Rouge specifically. 'I thought the plan for tonight was Sonic?'

'Silver is flipping on us tonight.' She whispered to the two. 'And now Sonic is in Espio's ear right now.'

Just as Vector wanted to say something else, Knuckles wanted to chat with Espio while Blaze went over to Amy.

Jeff just watched the eight in shock. 'Oh my gosh!' He grinned.

'Dude, which way are you voting?' Knuckles whispered harshly to Espio.

'Silver is flipping on you guys tonight.' Espio whispered back.

'Answer the question.' Knuckles hissed.

'I wish I could inform you on that.' Espio replied. 'But I can't.'

Blaze caught the attention of Sonic and Amy. 'What's going on for tonight?' she whispered.

Amy leaned in. 'Rouge is trying to get Espio to flip.' She hissed. 'He told her that Silver flipped.'

'What's the vote for tonight?' Blaze asked back.

'Keep it the same.' Sonic told her, then running over to Silver and Espio. 'Keep it the same you two, I swear to god.'

'Is Espio still on our side?' Blaze asked.

'I hope he is.' Amy whispered back.

'Wow!' Jeff exclaimed, smiling with shock, along with some wows from the jury. 'Guys! What do you want to do? Do you want to vote now?'

Everyone stopped the discussions and looked around, analysing everyone's faces, then nodded yes to his question.

'Wow.' Jeff sighed. 'The tribal councils this season are a lot to take in. I think it is time to vote. Silver has immunity, I'm sure he won't be giving that up. Cannot vote for Silver, everyone else is fair game. Vector, you're up.' Jeff finished, shaking his head with a grin on his face, along with shocked faces from the jury.

 _Vector goes to vote_

 _Espio goes to vote_

 _Amy goes to vote_

 _Sonic goes to vote_

 _Silver goes to vote_

' _You tried to vote me out when you first saw me, I think it's time to return the favour. Love you.' (Rouge)_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

' _I have no idea… what that was.' (Rouge)_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

Rouge sits back down in her place.

'I'll go tally the votes.'

…

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Everyone glanced around to different people, but no one stood up.

'Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

First vote… Sonic

 _Sonic nods his head._

…

…

Rouge.

 _Rouge nods her head._

…

…

Sonic, two votes Sonic, one vote Rouge.

…

…

Rouge, two votes Rouge, two votes Sonic.

…

…

Sonic, that's three votes Sonic, two votes Rouge.

…

…

Rouge, we're tied, three votes Rouge, three votes Sonic.

…

…

…

…

…

Rouge,

 _Rouge shoots Espio a glare._

That's four votes Rouge, three votes Sonic, one vote left.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna, and the fourth member of our jury… Rouge.' Jeff turned over the vote.

'What!' Rouge hissed, dropping her mouth in shock, along with the rest of her alliance and Tails in the jury.

'That's five votes, you'll need to bring me your torch.' Jeff instructed.

'Oh my god.' Rouge laughed a little, shocked by the result. 'That was crazy.'

Rouge stood up and walked towards her torch. While doing so, Shadow winked at Silver who was grinning back at him.

'Rouge, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs her torch.

'Time for you to go.'

'Bye guys.' Rouge said softly, walking out of the tribal council area, still irritated by the results.

Sonic hugged Silver tightly by his shoulder as Knuckles and Vector shot the two a glare.

'Wow.' Knuckles mouthed. 'Unbelievable.'

'Well it appears to me that tribal alliances have been blurred. With eleven days to go, who knows what will happen? Grab your torches and head back to camp, good night.' Jeff concludes tribal council, sending the remainder of the tribe back to camp, waving goodbye to the jury.

 **Rouge Arriving at Ponderosa**

Rouge walked out of the tribal council area, annoyed at the face that she was blindsided by an ally but also relieved that she can finally eat regular food, even if it meant facing the current jury members.

'I'm not even sure how to describe that move.' Rouge huffed. 'Part of me is bitter about it, but the other part respects Silver's move.' She spoke up a little louder. 'I knew he's a good player, I knew he was going to make some moves.' She smiled at the camera.

She arrived at the car that was meant to transport her to Ponderosa.

'I just really want to indulge in some chocolate right now.' She sighed.

…

Rouge arrived at Ponderosa after getting her medical check-up after the game. She was very surprised about how much weight she had lost and never considered how skinny she's become throughout the game.

After walking up some stairs, Shadow and Tails were waiting for her at the front, both wearing leaf crowns, although she knew that Shadow did so reluctantly from the pressure of a cheerful Tails.

'Hey Rouge!' Tails exclaimed. 'That was a pretty shocking tribal.'

'Oh, tell me about it sweetie.' Rouge sighed, smiling at the two.

'Good to see you Rouge.' Shadow greeted in her usually grumpy tone.

'Same for you Shadow.' She smirked, making Shadow roll his eyes.

The three walked into the bar and dining area to see Big sleeping on a couch next to a window. The rain was starting to come in, causing a patter on the roof.

'He was very tired from the canoeing we did today.' Tails laughed.

…

Rouge enjoyed her stay at Ponderosa. Binging on chocolate cake, ice cream, you name it. Now she was in her room, ready to get a comfortable nights sleep.

'An actual bed!' She smiled. 'This is great.'

She collapsed on the bed, groaning in satisfaction.

'This is a hundred times better than bamboo.'


	14. Episode 14: Such a Baddie

**Episode 14: Such a Baddie**

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _At the reward challenge, Amy, Sonic, Vector and Espio enjoyed a large barbeque meal where Amy found a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idol at the Tenaosu camp._

 _As individual games started to evolve, Espio considered voting with Rouge to blindside his longest ally, Sonic. However, Silver planned to blindside Rouge at tribal council by siding with Sonic and Amy, Rouge's biggest targets._

 _In the immunity challenge, it was a tough showdown for immunity, but in the end, Silver came out victorious, winning his second individual immunity of the season, ensuring him a spot in the final seven._

 _Back at the Tenaosu camp, both Espio and Silver scrambled to make sure they had the right vote in mind for that night, with both players wanting to flip over to the opposing alliance, but it didn't get confirmed until tribal council where each alliance discussed plans right before voting in front of the jury. But in the end, Rouge was sent home after Espio chose to stick with Sonic, sending another big player to Ponderosa._

 _Seven are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Tenaosu: Night 28**

The Tenaosu tribe arrived back from tribal council after the most shocking tribal council yet. Knuckles and Vector were shocked by the vote off, now knowing that they were on the bottom of the merged tribe. The rain was starting to pour heavier than before, and that only seemed to get people more agitated.

'That was crazy you guys.' Blaze sighed, leaning her torch against a tree.

'The most dramatic tribal council yet.' Sonic smiled.

'I still think the Sticks vote off was.' Silver laughed as the people around him nodded, remembering that tribal council.

' _Tonight, at tribal council, Rouge was sent home.' Sonic started. 'Silver flipped on her, which would've made things perfectly easy but there were talks of Espio wanting to blindside me that night. I haven't heard any story about it so my mind is still confused about it all. I guess that's what happens when someone fails a blindside.'_

'Espio, wanna chat for a second?' Sonic asked him, getting a nod back.

The two walked over to the beach under a tree where Sonic just lay down, leaving Espio to sit up and wait for what the hedgehog had to say. Espio was bothered by the rain but Sonic didn't really care for that at the moment.

'Can you answer me honestly please?' Sonic asked, speaking up over the rain.

'Of course.' Espio replied, feeling a little nervous.

'Did you plan on blindsiding me tonight?'

Espio knew this question was going to be asked. Even though he did vote with Sonic that night, it was all out in the open. But Espio sat in silence.

'The fact that you're not answering the question worries me.' Sonic spoke up in a harsh tone.

'Yes, I did!' Espio hissed. 'Happy?'

Sonic covered his hands over his face, now frustrated. 'Espio, I know this is survivor, but I don't get it.' He mumbled. 'Rouge was a big threat in the game and you knew that.'

'Sonic I'm going to make it clear.' Espio said, wiping the rain off his face. 'You've been on the block at tribal council for the past two tribal councils.' Espio reminded him. 'You're obviously a big threat and someone that could easily win this game at the finale. So, forgive me for trying to play my own game in the _merge_.'

'I'm sorry it's just. I'm very frustrated right now.' Sonic said with a blank stare. 'The person I've had an alliance with since day one abandoned me.'

Espio chose not to respond and walked back to the shelter, leaving Sonic out there.

' _Espio and I have been aligned since day one, and I'm now at that stage in the game where I seriously can't trust him at all. Tribal alliances have been blurred, it's now a game for ourselves.'_

…

Vector and Knuckles were sitting in the shelter while the rest of the tribe, excluding Espio and Sonic, were walking around the camp area, placing their things around the shelter so they wouldn't get wet.

'I just don't get why Silver flipped on us?' Knuckles whispered to Vector, both sitting in the corner of the shelter. 'Seriously, what were his reasons?'

'I don't know man.' Vector sighed. 'Espio didn't even vote with us.'

' _After tonight's tribal council, Knuckles and I are now on the bottom of the tribe, which sucks. But we have to make sure that the majority alliance, now including Silver, doesn't just pick us off one by one. Because there have been cracks in that group.'_

The two saw Espio make his way over to them, after having a chat with Sonic about the votes.

'What happened Espio?' Knuckles asked him.

'I'm sorry guys, I thought the votes we're going to tie tonight.' Espio tied, getting some nods from both Vector and Knuckles. 'But I just had a chat with Sonic and he's being very immature about it.'

'What's he saying?' Vector asked.

'He's just acting like a child about the whole thing.' Espio groaned, sitting next to them. 'He's just so emotionally charged right now. Didn't think I would see him like that.'

'Yeah, he's always been so optimistic.' Knuckles mentioned.

'Crazy things happen on survivor.' Vector stated. 'You expect to be one way, but then you change.'

 **Tenaosu: Day 29**

Vector marked off another day on the tree with the machete. All seven survivors had wakened up to a sunnier morning, needed after a night of rain. The went out last night and Espio volunteered to find more dry wood around the camp.

Amy on the other hand thought that it was time to find the hidden immunity idol. While no one was looking, she quickly ducked into a bush and quickly read the scroll she found at the reward. 100 paces away from the beach it read.

' _Today I decided that it was time for me to search for the idol. The clue reads something along the lines of a hundred paces from the sign, away from the beach.' Amy said. 'Looks like I'm going on a little field trip today.'_

'I'm gonna get some palm fronds guys, these ones are starting to undo themselves.' Amy announced, grabbing the machete, only receiving a nod from her tribe mates.

She walked away and went towards the tribe sign.

'Undoing themselves?' She said to herself. 'Is that even a thing with palm fronds? Whatever.'

Carefully, Amy started at the tribe sign and counted one hundred paces walking away from the beach, while still trying to make it seem like a regular walk to some trees at camp. She counted one hundred paces until she reached a tree with roots sticking out of the ground. It did look like an unusual tree, large roots were sticking out, as if the tree was close to coming out of the ground.

'The idol must be hidden in the dirt.' Amy said to herself. She quickly dug near different roots of the tree, trying to find the idol. After one area, she moved onto another area and kept digging for the immunity idol. She kept on digging next to the same root until she felt something hard scrape against her hand. Knowing what it was, she quickly pulled it out of the dirt.

'Oh my god I found it!' she chirped. 'Oh!'

Amy unwrapped the wrapping to reveal a hidden immunity idol. She read the note that came with it.

'Congratulations, you have found the hidden immunity idol.' Amy read with a smile. She didn't want to read any further, she knew it was the idol, the same old, powerful immunity idol.

Amy paused and collected herself for a few sections and thought and strategized on what to do with the idol. Firstly, she put the idol in her top to keep it safe, unable to fall out due to the way she wore her buff around her chest with her top underneath.

'I can make a fake one.' She whispered with a grin starting to appear on her face. 'I have plenty of time.'

Amy grabbed the machete that was next to her and search for a small piece of wood. Luckily, she didn't have to search that far. Referencing from the real idol she had in her hands, she eventually crafted a fake idol, wrapping it up along with the confirmation scroll and hid it in the same place as before.

'Good thing arts and crafts class came in handy.' She smiled, holding the real immunity idol in her hands, still staring over the carvings of Solaris.

' _When I found the immunity idol, I decided to make a fake hidden immunity idol just to trick anyone who finds an idol, which will be great for some sort of blindside in the future. As for the clue I was carrying around, I decided to roll it up again and stick it in the rope that holds the camp sign together. You might think it's an obvious place, but you'll be surprised how many people won't notice it.'_

As promised, Amy did come back with some palm fronds. Most of the tribe were lounging in the shelter.

' _Gosh, I feel like such a baddie.' Amy laughed. 'I'm going to have so much fun with this idol!'_

…

After an hour of sitting around at camp, Sonic knew he had to talk strategy with his alliance.

'Amy you wanna go for a walk?' Sonic asked, pulling her aside.

The two walked along the beach, walking away from camp. Amy noticed that Sonic walked within about two inches of her clue but didn't notice it at all. She knew everyone would just not pay attention to it.

' _I need to talk to Amy about the future of this game,' Sonic said. 'because Espio, my closest ally, has flipped on me and who knows what could happen at the next tribal council. So, I just want to ensure my safety with her.'_

'I don't think we can trust Espio anymore.' Sonic blurted out. 'I just… I can't trust him.'

Amy turned around to face him. 'Because he tried to flip on us last night?'

'Exactly.' Sonic sighed.

'Have you talked to him about it? He might be willing to come back if we try. If he really didn't want to work with us, he could've written down your name.'

'I doubt it, we had a heated conversation last night. Doubt he wants to work with us again.' Sonic stated, walking along the beach. 'And plus, he probably didn't want to draw rocks in the end of it. He knew Silver was down on voting out Rouge that night, he wouldn't risk it.'

Amy sighed as she continued to walk too. 'You should've been graceful about it.' Amy shook her head. 'We could've had the numbers easily for next tribal council.'

'Sorry but, when you have someone close to you trying to flip, it makes it hard to be graceful.' Sonic hissed a little.

' _Great, now we don't have Espio as a number because Sonic screamed at him about flipping!' Amy rolled her eyes. 'It shouldn't stop us since it's four against three, but who knows what's going to happen from now on. For all we know, Espio might try to drag Silver back to Vector.'_

 **Tenaosu: Day 30**

On day 30 at the Tenaosu camp, the day begun with rain, and continued with rain. The camp just couldn't get enough of it. The clouds created a dark ambiance around the beach. Thanks to the tree mail, the tribe was informed that there will be no reward challenge for that day, meaning that the seven would have to sit around at camp for the day, while trying to keep dry again. Most of the tribe were in the shelter, either napping or quietly chatting amongst themselves. However, Knuckles was standing outside, looking out into the beach. He didn't care about the rain at all. He considered it a shower.

Walking towards the fire, something hidden in the tribe sign caught his eye. He immediately took a large step backward where he found a scroll, tied around some string.

'Is this a clue?' Knuckles whispered to himself.

He took the clue and unwrapped it to read it. He did make sure no one was around him, luckily, everyone wanted to keep themselves out of the rain, so the chances of someone being able to see him was slim. Knuckles started to read the clue in his mind. Walk 100 paces from the sign, facing away from the beach.

' _I found a clue right in the tribe sign, just wrapped in the string on the sign.' Knuckles started. 'It was perfect timing too because everyone was huddled in the shelter, so I went out to find it. Not to mention, I am on the bottom of this game right now. I could change everything with this one idol.'_

Knuckles walked 100 paces, as the clue told him. He reached a big tree and saw a lump in the dirt next to a section of root. He quickly went over to dig up the lump in the ground. Digging it up, he found a wrapped up hidden immunity idol with a clue attached to it. It was a wooden idol with the sculpting of Solaris.

'I found it!' Knuckles exclaimed, holding up the idol up high.

Knuckles quickly hid the immunity idol in his shoe, not wanting to be caught with it in his hands, but he was overjoyed that he found one.

' _Finding this idol gives me great power in the game! I can use it on my own alliance to make sure that we can survive another tribal council and take a threat out of this game.' Knuckles sat, showing the idol and putting it around his neck._

…

Silver and Amy were sitting beside each other, opening coconuts they found from the trees earlier.

'Where are we at right now?' Silver asked her.

'Easy vote against either Espio, Vector and Knuckles.' Amy told him. 'Sonic's having a really hard time to trust Espio now. So, I think we should vote off next tribal council, simple as that.'

'You got it Amy.' Silver nodded.

' _I think I'm in a great position in this game.' Amy smiled. 'I've got Silver and Blaze on my side, Sonic is my most trusted ally and, I have the hidden immunity idol. So, if one of us is in danger of getting voted off, I can use this bad boy to keep us in and hopefully make a big move in this game.'_

As Amy stood up, she made sure she checked the sign to see if anyone had grabbed the clue already. Surprised, she saw it wasn't there anymore.

'Someone has it.' She giggled quietly. 'Oh my god.'

 **Immunity Challenge: Day 31**

'Come on in guys!' Jeff yelled.

The seven castaways walked into the challenge area, situated on a beach. Some tables were set up for each castaway with one tube on a table, containing a key. The second table had a pyramid structure, made of wooden blocks.

'Alright, you guys ready to get into today's immunity challenge?' Jeff asked.

The tribe nodded, wanting to compete.

'First things first, Silver. Gotta take back immunity.' Jeff instructed as Silver walked up to Jeff, giving the immunity necklace to him. 'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.'

 **For todays challenge, you will be given a bucket and you must run over to the water to retrieve as much water as you can in your bucket. You must then transport your water and pour it down a clear plastic tube. Once you have filled up the tube high enough, you will then grab a key which you will then use to unlock a chest filled with sandbags. Using those bags, you must knock down wooden blocks that are stacked in a pyramid shape. Once all your blocks are off the table, you must reconstruct it. First person to do so, wins immunity.**

'In addition, you will be playing for reward.' Jeff stated. 'For one night only, you will get a nice, comfy bed.'

The seven castaways were all obviously happy about the reward up for grabs.

'Mattress, pillows, blankets, everything you need for a good night's sleep. I know this reward is worth playing for, let's get started.'

…

The seven castaways were all lined up, ready to dash into the water with their buckets.

'Alright, for immunity and reward,' Jeff called out. 'Survivors ready…go!'

The seven castaways raced towards the water with their buckets in one hand. Everyone tried to scoop as much as water as they could in their bucket. Sonic ran back to his tube the fastest, while trying to stay within' the rules and keep a natural pace. Blaze was behind him.

'Sonic is in the lead early, but everyone still has a shot!' Jeff called out.

Sonic and Blaze both had a fair amount of water in their tubes. It was clear that everyone in the challenge was quite close with one another, no clear leader was seen this early in the challenge. It all comes down to the final part of the challenge.

Sonic was always the first back to his tube, filling it up to a good amount, but Blaze, Vector and Knuckles were close competitors in the challenge.

'Everyone is neck and neck in this challenge so far! Sonic looks like he could reach the second section first, but Vector and Blaze are continuing to pour a lot of water into their tubes!' Jeff observed as the seven castaways kept fighting in the challenge. Immunity is what everyone wanted more than anything in this game.

Time passed, and everyone was coming closer to finishing the first section of the challenge.

'Blaze gets her key!' Jeff called out. 'She's unlocking her chest. Now Sonic and Vector have theirs!' Jeff turned his attention to the two. 'Silver now has his! Everyone is still neck and neck in this challenge. Everyone is up to the sand bags section of the immunity challenge.

Blaze, Sonic and Vector got their chest open first and started to throw sandbags at their pyramid structures. It wasn't long until everyone was up to that stage of the challenge.

'Blaze knocks down some blocks off of her table!' Jeff announced. 'Vector connects!'

While Blaze was the first person to throw bags at the pyramid, Vector kept knocking down a large number of blocks with every throw he made.

Vector and Blaze were in the lead early, but Knuckles was starting to catch up to the two, throwing strong towards the pyramid structure, knocking down a large number of blocks on the table.

'It's Blaze, Vector and Knuckles in the lead for this challenge!' Jeff announced. 'Nobody wants to go home tonight!'

The three all had their bottom blocks left on the platform, the hardest blocks to knock off of the ledge. Amy and Silver were having trouble knocking down enough blocks while Sonic wasn't performing as well as the three in the lead.

'Vector knocks over one! Knuckles knocks over one!' Jeff called out. 'Blaze knocks out two blocks! She has two to go!'

Blaze lined up her next shot, attempting to knock over the two blocks left on her edge.

'Blaze has knocked over her blocks!' Jeff announced. 'She now has to rebuild her pyramid!'

Blaze raced over to the surface to collect her blocks.

'Vector now has his blocks down! Time for him to rebuild his blocks!' Jeff announced. 'It's now Blaze and Vector, racing to win immunity! You do not want to be vulnerable tonight with the final day so close!'

Vector and Blaze quickly got all the blocks and arranged them as quick as they could. The two completely blocked out any distractions around them.

'Blaze and Vector are neck and neck!' Jeff exclaimed. 'Make sure you call me once your done!'

'Jeff!'

Jeff runs over to the castaway calling out his name.

…

…

'Blaze wins immunity and reward! Safe at tonight's tribal council!' Jeff raises his hand to signal the end of the challenge.

…

The seven castaways stood on their mat at the end of the challenge. Waiting for the ending formalities.

'Blaze, here's individual immunity.' Jeff walks over to give the necklace to her. 'Cannot be voted out tonight, with a one in six chance of winning the title of sole survivor. For your reward, your bed will be at camp when you get back from tribal council and back at camp, you can choose one person to use it with.'

The other six smiled, all wanting a comfortable surface to sleep on.

'As for the rest of you, after thirty-one days in this game, someone will be going home tonight and will become the fifth member of our jury. Grab your things, I'll see you tonight.'

 **Tenaosu: Day 31**

The Tenaosu tribe came back to the camp, ready to talk about what was going to happen tonight at tribal council. With seven people left, the competition was getting more intense than ever.

Sonic knew that he had numbers with Silver, Amy and Blaze, but he wasn't sure about Espio. He caught Espio opening a coconut by himself, wanting to drink out of it.

'Espio, buddy. Can I talk with you?' Sonic walked up to the chameleon.

'Sure Sonic.' Espio looked up, moving over so Sonic could sit next to him.

 _Sonic sat with a serious stare. 'I need to have a chat with Espio before tribal council tonight because I just need to know if I have him for the numbers. He wanted to blindside me at the last tribal council, but because of that whole whisper outburst, he stuck with us. But honestly, I don't think he wants to work with me anymore. He's playing the game, and I need to stop him.'_

'I just need to know,' Sonic started. 'are you with me or against me?' he snapped.

Espio paused for a little, surprised about seeing Sonic so serious. 'What do you want me to say to that?'

'Tell me the truth.' Sonic rolled his eyes. 'You tried to throw me under the bus last tribal council, you admitted it to me even.'

'And what does that tell you.' Espio looked up at Sonic, making eye contact with him.

'You're against me, obviously.' Sonic stood up frustrated, groaning. 'We could've made it far but you wanting to throw me over, it's not happening anymore.'

' _I can't trust him anymore,' Sonic sighed. 'He's the kind of person that I need to get out before anyone else. I'm not in the mood to be graceful at this stage in the game, no matter what Amy says to me.'_

…

Blaze, Amy and Silver met up in one area of camp. The three had a lot of history in the game, but now they were officially together again.

'The vote is Espio,' Amy told the two. 'He seriously needs to go, like honestly. He wants to flip on Sonic tonight and take control of this game. And if he achieves that then, we're gone. One by one.'

'I agree with you.' Silver agreed with Amy. 'He's probably one of the most mysterious people I've ever met in this game. You never know what he's thinking until someone actually tells you what he's said or he tells you straight up.'

'So, the vote is Espio tonight?' Blaze confirmed with the two.

'Yep.' Amy nodded. 'If we get him out now, the rest of the game will be easy.'

' _When it comes to Amy and Sonic, I'm not sure what to think now.' Blaze said, sitting on a rock. 'Amy has been my closest ally since day one and Sonic is someone I've formed a bond with early on, ever since clash beach. But looking at Sonic and Amy now, they have full control of the game and they're calling the shots, it's to the point where I don't feel so… in on the alliance.'_

'This vote has to be easy tonight.' Silver chimed in.

' _So tonight, if I want to blindside Amy or Sonic, I will. No doubt about it. I'm here to play survivor.'_

…

Blaze caught up with Vector, Silver and Espio, both were cutting open more coconuts either using a rock or a tree.

' _I know I had a chat with Amy about voting out Espio today, but I just can't let a threat like Sonic stay in the game. There needs to be a change or else I won't win in the finale.'_

'I need to talk to you two.' Blaze asked as the two looked up at her. 'About the votes for tonight.'

The two looked up getting her full attention and the go for her to talk.

'I feel like it's best if we vote out Sonic tonight,' She blurted out, causing a shocked reaction from Silver. 'I feel like I can trust the two of you and you should know that deep down, Sonic and Amy would beat anyone in the end, without a doubt. Trust me, I don't want to be sitting in the final two or three with either of those two.'

Espio nodded while Silver stared blankly at Blaze.

'I agree with you Blaze.' Espio nodded. 'Sonic is one of the strongest people in this game right now. If we take him out, we can take out Amy and there's two threats gone for tonight.'

'Silver, any thoughts?' Blaze asked, turning to the white hedgehog.

'I think you have a good plan.' Silver nodded, still having a blank expression.

'You guys, all we need to know is that Sonic and Amy are on the path to getting the million.' Blaze sighed.

'Don't worry Blaze, we're on it.' Espio nodded, turning to Silver, who also approved.

' _I actually didn't expect Blaze to flip on Amy,' Silver sat. 'someone she's been close to ever since our days back at the Tenshi tribe. But I feel like she makes a good point. Amy and Sonic are big threats in this game and this move will go down in history if it works.'_

'We just have to play it up like Espio is going home.' Blaze instructed them.

'Got it.' Espio nodded his head.

…

Amy was sitting with Sonic on the beach, looking out into the water. Looking around, Amy noticed that Blaze and Silver looked like they came out of a conversation with Espio. Confused, Amy turned to Sonic.

'Call me crazy, but I don't trust Blaze today.' Amy sighed.

Sonic glanced over to Amy and then back to camp, then back to Amy. 'What makes you say that?'

'To me, she's being very shifty. I keep seeing her have little conversations with Espio and Vector. Part of me thinks she also wants to flip.' Amy shook her head, sounding disappointed.

Sonic groaned at Amy's paranoia. Not because he thought it was stupid, but because he believed it. 'Do we still have Silver on our side at least?'

Amy thought for a second. 'Maybe not… I don't know for sure. Blaze is close with Silver. But I just don't see his old alliance forgiving him that easily for voting out Rouge.'

'What are we gonna do then?' Sonic sighed, shaking his head. 'That's five against two tonight, if you're right about all of this.'

Amy sat up and turned herself to the blue hedgehog. 'I can save you tonight.' She whispered.

Sonic looked at Amy, 'But how?'

'I have an idol.' Amy grinned, making Sonic's eyes widen.

'Are you serious?' Sonic hissed a little, trying to keep his voice down.

Amy pulled out the idol from her top and showed it to Sonic. 'You bet.'

Catching Amy off guard, Sonic pulled her in to a tight hug around the shoulder. 'Oh my god, we're just too good at this game, aren't we?'

'Is it just me or is there too many idols this season?' Amy laughed.

…

Blaze caught up with Vector and Knuckles, wanting to inform the two about the votes for tonight.

'So, I was thinking,' she started. 'For the votes against Sonic tonight, we should split it. Three votes against Sonic, two votes against Amy, and then there's two votes on one of us. If one of them plays an idol, the other is going home. We can't lose you guys.'

Vector stopped walking. 'Knuckles and I will write down Amy. You, Espio and Silver write down Sonic tonight. If we stick to that then we can't lose this tonight.'

'Seriously you guys, we can't go wrong with this vote.' Blaze smiled.

' _At first I didn't think I could trust Blaze when she said she wanted to work with this,' Vector sat. 'But now that she's actually looking passionate about voting off her own alliance, I think she's for real. She actually wants to blindside her closest friends in the game.'_

' _I don't see the point in the split vote.' Knuckles rolled his eyes. 'I've got my idol anyway. Play this baby on Espio tonight, and Sonic is going home. I don't see the need for the split vote, honestly, but if that's what the alliance wants, I'll do it.'_

…

Knuckles walked over to where Espio was standing under the tree. The rest of the tribe were in the water.

' _Espio is on the block for tonight and I want to prove my loyalty to him by telling him that I put an idol in his back so he can use it tonight so Sonic finally goes home. It's a big move in this game I'm willing to take.'_

'I have an idol for you.' Knuckles whispered to Espio, catching him off guard. 'Use it tonight to save yourself.'

'Can I have it first?' Espio turned out, shocked. 'I'd like to see if before tribal council tonight.'

'I put it in your bag.' Knuckles replied. 'Use it tonight, I don't trust Blaze right now. She could vote with anyone.'

Espio groaned as he walked over to his bag, which was sitting on the side of the shelter. He saw Sonic, Amy and Silver sitting in the water, cooling off from the sun before tribal council tonight. Espio opened his back and found a wrapped item and uncovered it. He thought it was an idol. The note and the wrapping were there, but it still felt odd.

'This isn't it.' He whispered to himself. 'There's no way.' Espio studied the idol. 'This is stupid.'

Espio walked back to where Knuckles was with the idol in his hands, clearly irritate. He caught Knuckles off guard as he walked back, clearly irritated.

'Knuckles, what are you trying to pull on me!' Espio hissed, making Knuckles confused.

'What do you mean?' He replied, confused.

'This isn't the idol!'

'What makes you say that?'

'It's a wooden carving but it looks nothing like the real one. This can't be the idol.'

'Yeah it does, look.'

Espio looked annoyed. 'What do you have the real one to compare it with?'

'That's an idol. It is the real one.' Knuckles stood strongly.

'It's not the idol!' Espio hissed back.

'Yes, it is.'

'It's not!'

'That is the idol!'

'This can't be the idol!'

'That has to be the idol! It's Solaris, look at it!'

Espio paused, frustrated. The two could bicker about this all day, eventually thinking this whole argument was completely stupid.

'Should I try and play it?' Espio asked him.

'Are you kidding? Of course.' Knuckles said, genuinely thinking that it was the idol. Espio rolled his eyes and walked away.

' _I honestly I have no idea what Knuckles is trying to pull on me. I may as well just play it to make a fool out of him tonight.' Espio huffed._

…

Amy, Blaze and Silver were catching up before getting their torches.

'We're good right.' Amy whispered to the two. 'All votes on Espio.'

'We're good.' Blaze smiled back at her as the tribe left for tribal council. Everyone had their own plans for tribal council tonight, but everyone was anxious for it work well.

' _If this plan all goes well tonight,' Blaze said. 'it will probably be one of the most important and crucial votes for my game this season. Voting out a strong player and my closest ally will ensure that my game is something to be proud of, the jury loves that stuff. If it doesn't work out for some crazy reason, then it will be a very awkward night for me.'_

 **Tribal Council: Night 31**

The Tenaosu camp arrived at tribal council with their torches in their hands. After putting their torches behind them and sitting down, they looked at Jeff, waiting for him to bring in the members of the jury.

'We will now bring in the members of our jury.' Jeff announced.

'Tails.'

'Big.'

'Shadow.'

'And Rouge, voted out at the last tribal council.'

Rouge sat down with a grin on her face, staring at the seven castaways.

'So, Silver, let's start off with you.' Jeff turned to face Silver. 'At the last tribal council, it appeared that the tribal alliances were blurred and each plan was made public before the vote. Is there new trust in new people for you?'

'Definitely.' Silver replied. 'I've jumped ship, obviously, because I thought it was the best decision for me. Once Shadow got voted out, I still had an alliance but I didn't feel any trust with them at all.'

'Sonic, when someone decides to flip, does it make you worry and think, well this person flipped on their own alliance, what about me?' Jeff turned to Sonic.

'It can, but Silver to me is honestly a trustworthy guy.' Sonic replied. 'Whenever we talk, we just have this connection and I really do think we can work together. As for others right now, I don't feel it.'

'What do you mean by that?' Jeff asked.

'Obviously, people have been wanting to flip to the other side, and I know that this is survivor we're talking about, but now I just think most people are lying to me so they can have it their way.'

'Blaze, has anyone come across as shifty for the past two days?' Jeff asked.

'Of course.' Blaze replied. 'People have been trying to make decisions for their own game tonight, and I think a four to three vote is the perfect time to do that.'

'Espio, why should someone flip tonight?' Jeff asked him, turning around.

'Blaze said it herself, this is the perfect time to flip.' Espio answered. 'And if you're someone who's been controlled for the entire game, then I think you should come over. Amy and Blaze for example have been listening to Sonic's orders ever since they met him.'

'Woah hey,' Amy shot up. 'who told you that I'm a goat in this game? You were in this alliance too ya know? The way I saw it, you kept listening to Sonic.'

'But I had the thought to not work with him. I wanted to be in control of my own game because in your alliance, Sonic is the boss and you just absorb that information. Whatever Sonic said, you did.'

'But I trust him!' Amy snapped back. 'It's not like I'm going to flip, not because it isn't strategy, but because it's flashy.'

'Vector,' Jeff turned to him. 'Is this a matter of, who's controlling who? Or is it purely just, I don't trust him or her.'

'In every season of survivor,' Vector started. 'there are goats, and there are the people that make the main decisions for their game, which is great and all, but it makes you wonder if the goats are going to do something.'

'The question was about trust too.' Jeff asked again.

'When it comes to trust, it plays a big factor in this game.' Vector replied. 'Espio obviously doesn't trust Sonic anymore but with Amy, she could be with him because she trusts him. Does that make a goat? Not sure.'

'Amy,' Jeff turned to her. 'How does it feel to be labelled as a goat?'

'I think it's false,' Amy replied. 'I've been playing my own game and making decisions that I thought was right. If I thought voting was Sonic was the best way to go, I would do it. It's not like Vector, Knuckles or Espio can throw me under because as far as I'm concerned, they were following Rouge's orders until she left.'

'And now you're saying I'm a goat?' Knuckles spoke up. 'What makes you think that?'

'Hmm, let's see big guy,' Amy replied with a sassier tone. 'For the entire game, you've just been lounging around in your hammock, waiting for someone to feed you info for tribal council. If that to you, is someone who's playing the game, then that must make me the queen of survivor cause honestly, you do nothing.' Amy snapped.

'Sounds like the perfect choice for a final three.' Silver grinned.

'Exactly, thank you Silver.' Amy snapped her fingers together.

'I am a gameplayer ya know?' Knuckles snapped back at her.

'Care to tell me your moves big guy?' Amy asked him. Cause I'm gonna be all open at tribal council, everyone knows about you and everyone knows what everyone else has done.'

'I made that move against Cream?' Knuckles replied. You could see Rouge roll her eyes in the jury.

'You don't have any moves.' Amy shook her head.

'That's a big statement.' Jeff chimed in.

'You see Jeff, everyone's trying to make moves right now.' Amy continued. 'Espio tried to flip on Sonic last tribal, that's one example. No doubt someone is making a move here tonight too.'

'But is someone who doesn't make flashy moves still worthy of winning?' Jeff asked.

Blaze was the one to reply. 'It depends on perspective Jeff. If someone is at the finale, they obviously did something right to be there. But on the other hand, big moves are appreciated more because it showed you played the game hard.'

'That's the thing about this game,' Jeff chimed in. 'You can make any move you want, but it's up to the jury and how they perceive good gameplay.' Jeff said, gesturing towards the jury.

The jury looks over and nods at Jeff.

'I think it is time to vote. Blaze has immunity, cannot vote for Blaze. Everyone else is fair game. Amy, you're up.'

 _Amy goes to vote_

 _Silver goes to vote_

 _Vector goes to vote_

 _Sonic goes to vote_

 _Espio goes to vote_

' _You said it yourself, you don't trust me.' (Sonic)_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

' _Everyone is relying on me for their votes tonight, hope this is the correct decision.' (Sonic)_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

Knuckles sits back down.

'I'll go tally the votes.' Jeff says, leaving to collect the urn.

…

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Everyone looked around to Espio and Sonic, seeing if anything would happen.

'Jeff.' Espio stood up, holding an idol in his hand.

Amy hid her grin, trying not to laugh.

'I'd like to play this on myself tonight.' Espio handed the idol to Jeff.

'The rules of survivor state that if someone plays a hidden immunity idol then any votes cast against that person will not count and the person with the next highest number of votes will be sent home. This is _not_ an idol.'

Knuckles dropped his head, embarrassed that he thought the immunity idol was real.

'That means someone has the idol.' Espio blurted out. 'And they're doing a real good job of hiding it.'

Jeff threw the fake idol in the fire. 'That means any votes cast for Espio will still count. Once the votes are read…'

'Hold on Jeff.' Amy cut him off.

'Yes?' Jeff stopped.

Amy looked into her bag and pulled out an item. 'Is it too late to play this?' she grinned.

'Not at all.' Jeff smiled.

Amy walked up to Jeff and handed him the idol. 'I'd like to play this on Sonic.' She grinned, walking back to her seat.

'I can confirm that this is a hidden immunity idol,' Jeff stated, making Espio's eyes grow wide in shock. 'So any votes cast for Sonic will not count.'

'Good job Amy.' Espio laughed. Blaze just shook her head, knowing that Amy was going home after the re vote she had planned out.

…

First vote… Sonic, does not count.

 _Amy clapped her hands together._

…

Sonic, does not count.

…

…

Sonic, does not count. That's three votes Sonic, none of them count.

 _Sonic hugged Amy tightly._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sonic, does not count.

 _Blaze looked confused at the fact that Sonic had four votes cast against him._

…

Amy, one vote Amy.

' _Wow' Amy looked over to Blaze, not making eye contact with her._

…

…

…

…

…

…

Espio, one vote Espio

…

…

…

…

'Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna, and the fifth member of our jury… Espio. You'll need to bring me your torch.'

'Wow.' Espio sighed, getting to get his torch. 'Good play Amy.'

'Thanks, Espio.' She grinned. The jury seemed please with the play from Amy, but still questioned why she didn't perceive Sonic as a threat. Regardless, Amy was irritated by Silver and Blaze.

Blaze was confused after the final vote was read. It was meant to be two votes against Amy. 'Do you know what happened?' Blaze whispered to Silver. He shook his head in response.

Knuckles covered his face in embarrassment.

Espio brought his torch over to Jeff.

'Espio, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs his torch.

'Time for you to go.'

'Thanks to the idiot who didn't follow the split vote, whoever you are,' Espio grumbled. 'As for the rest of you, good luck.' Espio walks out of the tribal council area, trying recover from his blindside.

'How do you even fail a split vote.' Sonic grinned. But Blaze was beyond disappointed.

'One thing stands out from tonight's tribal council. Big moves are being played in order to score a spot in the finale. But one thing always remains the same, you are always at risk of being played by that move. Grab your torches and head back to camp, good night.'

 **The Votes:**

 **Espio:** Sonic, Amy.

 **Sonic:** Blaze, Silver, Espio, Knuckles.

 **Amy:** Vector

 **Espio: Arriving at Ponderosa**

Espio walked out of the tribal council area, carrying his bag around his shoulder.

'I'm very shocked,' Espio sighed. 'today was a crazy day. I haven't even processed what has happened. Apparently, we had a split vote planned but that was messed up, obviously, don't know why. Knuckles was pathetic for giving me a fake idol and actually thinking it was something real.'

After walking, Espio reached a car to transport him to Ponderosa where the current jury members would be waiting to meet Espio. He got out of the car and saw the Ponderosa resort.

'I'm here!' Espio smiled, still trying to be humble about his vote off earlier. 'Ponderosa.'

Espio walked into the front of the house and saw all the jury members, waiting to greet him. Rouge, Shadow, Tails and Big.

'Hey hun! How are you?' Rouge walked over, giving Espio a hug.

'I bet a stink.' Espio mumbled.

Rouge pulled out, still smiling. Rouge and Tails were wearing their leaf crowns while Shadow refused to put his on for the rest of the season. Big wore a large robe, provided by the staff at the villa.

'What happened? I'm so confused!' Tails exclaimed.

The five walked towards the bar and the bartender gave Espio a cup of lemonade and chips.

'Wow, okay what happened you ask?' Espio started. 'A lot happened. After the tribal, when you Rouge got eliminated, Sonic confronted me and he was quite angry, acting very immature when he found out about my plans to blindside him. Fast forward to before tribal council, Blaze and Silver agree to blindside Sonic with me, Vector and Knuckles.'

'Wow.' Rouge shook her head, grinning.

'She wanted to split the votes. Three votes on Sonic, two votes Amy.'

'Obviously something went wrong.' Shadow huffed.

'But the next thing I know, Knuckles comes up to me and tells me that he put an idol in my bag and tells me to use it tonight. But I got it and it was a fake, so I thought to myself, Knuckles is trying to play me? Right? But when I confronted him about it, he insisted it was real, but I knew it wasn't. He genuinely thought it was a real idol.'

'Wow, what an idiot.' Shadow shook his head.

'And you saw what happened at tribal council.' Espio finished is story, digging into the bowl of chips. The chef for Ponderosa then came out with the meals for everyone.

'Time for dinner,' Rouge hopped off her stool. 'You're gonna love this.'

The five went to the wide table. Tonight's meal, pizza, with some salad and garlic bread.

'This looks amazing.' Espio smiled.

'Told you.' Rouge winked at him.

' _Arriving at Ponderosa has been a great experience, but I did have some time to think over what my game was and where it all went wrong. I'll be taking my role as juror seriously because I think we should reward the most deserving winner. Right now, Sonic and Amy are strong contenders for the title, but who knows what will happen between now and the finale. All I can say for now is, the conditions the game puts you under is tough. Coming back to the real world, I've lost a lot of weight and I appreciate the little things like a decent meal or a nice shower and a regular bed.'_


	15. Episode 15: But I'm Not Complaining

**Before you get into this chapter, just a reminder to post your pick for the fan favourite in a review!**

 **Cast List:** Tikal, Jet, Wave, Eggman, Tails, Cream, Fiona, Sally, Marine, Sticks

Rouge, Amy, Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Espio, Big, Vector, Blaze, Knuckles.

 **Voting closes when the finale is uploaded!**

 **Episode 15:** But I'm Not Complaining

 _Previously on: Survivor_

 _Knuckles and Vector were the two remaining players who were a part of Rouge's alliance, with Silver flipping to Sonic's side, leaving the two on the bottom and at high risk of being voted off at their next tribal council._

 _After being in possession of a clue to the hidden immunity idol, Amy not only found the immunity idol but also made a fake hidden immunity idol to fool the player who finds it._

 _At the immunity challenge, Blaze came out victorious, making herself safe for tribal council. Because of her guaranteed safety at tribal council, Blaze and Espio planned to blindside her own alliance of Sonic and Amy. But at tribal council, Amy caught onto her plan and played her idol on Sonic. Knuckles also revealed a hidden immunity idol, but it was revealed to be Amy's fake hidden immunity idol._

 _In the end, Espio was sent home._

 _Six are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Tenaosu: Night 31**

The Tenaosu tribe came back from yet another shocking tribal council. Everyone was shocked about the events of tribal council, including Blaze, who was wondering why her split vote plan didn't go ahead.

While she did have intentions on confronting everyone about it, she spot a bed just in front of the shelter, her reward from the immunity challenge.

'Oh wow!' Blaze exclaimed, seeing the double size bed, complete with pillows and blankets.

'I'm so jealous!' Amy squealed as the six survivors ran up to the mattress.

'Jeff did say you could pick another to sleep with ya.' Vector winked.

'Ugh, Vector, you're gross.' Amy rolled her eyes while Vector just laughed.

'Who will it be Blaze?' Silver asked.

'Yeah who?' Sonic asked eagerly.

'Guys settle down!' Blaze tried to get the other five to calm down. 'I need to think about it, because everyone needs a change from that bamboo surface.'

The five waited in front of her, eager to hear who she will choose to spend the night on a comfy mattress, pillows included.

'I think… I've made my decision.' Blaze concluded.

She stared at the other five castaways, all wanting to know so badly.

'I've been close to this person and I think I should just stick with someone I've been very loyal to and I think I owe them something in this crazy game. Silver.' Blaze smiled.

'Wait you want me?' Silver asked confused. 'Why me?'

'Silver, you do so much for everyone around you, and I just want to pay you back.' Blaze smiled.

'It's not like I'm rejecting the offer, I'd love to.' Silver smiled as he walked towards the mattress.

The guys in the tribe looked at each other and all raised one eyebrow.

'Ugh, you guys are so immature.' Amy rolled her eyes, with a sense of playfulness.

Silver made his way towards the mattress, feeling the soft pillows and the comfortable surface of the mattress. If felt like a dream after being out on survivor for thirty-one days.

'Thanks Blaze.' He groaned after lying on the mattress. 'This is super comfortable.'

' _It's obvious Silver and Blaze are so close.' Vector laughed. 'Ever since they got the merge, they're always next to each other, always conversing. I swear they love each other everyone sees it! They just don't want to admit it. It's like an awkward… high school romance. I bet if Silver, at some point in his life would ask me about love advice, I'd help the man out.'_

The two were now laying on the mattress, staring into the sky. The other tribe members just walked off, smirking at each other as they made their way towards their bamboo shelter.

'Have fun lovebirds.' Vector smirked.

'What!?' Blaze and Silver both jumped up from their bed.

…

Amy and Sonic sat together in the corner of the shelter. The two knew that something was coming at the last tribal council, and now they had to deal with it to keep themselves safe in the game.

'What do we do Ames?' Sonic whispered. 'It's us two on the bottom, and you know we're the biggest threats right now. Seems like everyone wants us off.'

Amy thought for a little while, hugging her legs to keep her warm for the night. 'Our best bet would be to… reconnect with Silver and Blaze.'

Sonic stared at her, bewildered. 'Are you serious?'

'It's our best option.' Amy sighed. 'There's no hope for us to work with Vector and Knuckles right now, even if they did approach us, they would want to vote us out anyway. Silver and Blaze are forgetting that Knuckles and Vector can still get votes from the jury.'

'Are you saying I can't?' Sonic joked.

'Maybe I'm just saying I will.' Amy raised a brow, smirking at the blue hedgehog.

'Ouch, gonna need an ice pack for that.' He laughed.

' _Believe it or not, sticking with Silver and Blaze is the best option right now.' Said Amy. 'There's no way that Sonic and I can continue this game and not get blindsided if we don't work with those two. It's going to take a lot out of me but I think we can do it. My goal right now is to vote off Knuckles and Vector.'_

 **Tenaosu: Day 32**

The Tenaosu camp woke up to a sunny day, which was always appreciated on the island. No clouds were seen in the sky, making it the perfect day. Everyone was in an unusually good mood after last nights tribal council, but that didn't mean that some castaways wanted closure with others.

' _After last night's tribal council, I really just wanted to have a chat with Blaze.' Amy said in her confessional. 'Honestly, I feel like at this stage in the game, staying with her is a better move for me, even if it does mean blindsiding Sonic down the road. Silver and Blaze are in the middle of this tribe right now, if I can get them on my side, then I'll be here for the long run.'_

Amy caught up with Blaze at the water well while Blaze was filling up her own canteen.

'Hey Amy.' Blaze turned around, smiling at the hedgehog. 'Listen, about last night…'

'It's fine Blaze, really.' Amy smiled. 'I get you wanted to make a big move. But I just need you to see that, me and you sticking together, is the best move for both of us. Think about it.'

Blaze stood there, nodding along to Amy's plan.

'We're the only two girls left up against these guys who are all out here to play the game and they're all crushing these challenges!' Amy explained. 'Vector and Knuckles are going to get votes from Rouge, Shadow and possibly Espio, not to mention Vector is such a great personality to be around.'

'Would you consider blindsiding Sonic?' Blaze whispered.

'You tell me. Would you consider blindsiding Silver?' Amy replied with a smirk.

Blaze rolled her eyes smiling. 'So, I guess we're down for voting out the guys then.'

'You got it.' Amy smiled. 'We just need to have each other's backs.'

' _Do I trust Amy… yeah?' Blaze questioned. 'I mean, it was me who wanted to blindside her, not the other way around. But she has done a lot to stay in this game, and… I guess I'm not completely sure. But she does make a good point, the two of us sticking together would be the best for our game. As long as she's happy with voting out Sonic, then I'll stick with her.'_

…

Sonic was sitting with Silver and Knuckles in the shelter while the rest of the tribe went out and did their own tasks. The weather was getting quite hot, which made the boys want to stay in the shelter instead of burning themselves in the sun.

'Listen, guys.' Knuckles spoke up. 'I honestly think, for our game, it would be best to all stick together. Straight up.'

Knuckles' plan caught the attention of Sonic and Silver, who were both napping beside each other.

'Those girls… they're so dangerous! You've seen the moves they've made in this game so far.' Knuckles talked louder. 'Amy with her idol, Sonic did you have any idea that she had it?'

Sonic thought for a little, creating a dramatic pause in the conversation. 'Now that I've thought about it, she never told me.'

'Exactly! She's a threat!' Knuckles exclaimed.

' _Knuckles is desperately trying to prove his point to me and Silver.' Sonic laughed. 'I knew that Amy had that immunity idol, she told me before tribal council. I know Knuckles is just trying to get himself off of the bottom, but I'm in a great position in this game. It would be stupid to flip on Amy right now!'_

'So, you're saying,' Silver sat up. 'You want me, you, Sonic and Vector to stick together?'

'Exactly what I'm saying.' Knuckles nodded his head. 'If we have each other's backs, we can get far in this game. What do you guys say?'

Sonic and Silver looked at each other briefly before responding to Knuckles' proposal.

'I'd be down.' Sonic confirmed as Silver nodded along. 'But I think you should go over to Vector and talk to him about it.'

'Right now?' Knuckles smiled.

Sonic nodded back.

'Thanks you guys.' Knuckles stood up, still smiling. 'We all need this, seriously.'

Silver nodded. 'I know we do.'

Knuckles ran towards the beach where Vector was trying to fish, leaving Sonic and Silver alone in the shelter. The two remained silent for a few seconds before deciding to speak about what just happened.

'Are you really in on that?' Silver asked.

'Of course not!' Sonic hissed with a smirk. 'Do you know how stupid that would be?'

'He's really just trying to get himself off of the bottom.' Silver shook his head.

'As far as I'm concerned, it's either Vector or Knuckles next.'

'So, we're good right?' Silver asked.

'Totally. We can't let those two get away like that.'

' _Kind of strange that Sonic feels so attached and down to work with me, when I literally voted against him at the last tribal council.' Silver said, confused. 'But I'm not complaining, not complaining at all.'_

'Silver, I really trust you.' Sonic smiled. 'I think that we can protect each other from now on and get to the end together.'

Silver nodded after Sonic's statement. 'Alright.' Silver grinned. 'I have your word, that it's you and me to the end.'

 **Reward Challenge, Day 32:** Jailbreak

'Come on in guys!' Jeff yelled.

The six castaways walked into the challenge area. The area was set in the forest with six individual rows, containing a large bamboo grid door and a fire pit at the other side of the challenge.

'You guys ready to get into today's reward challenge?' Jeff asked the tribe.

Everyone nodded with smiles on their faces.

 **For today's challenge, you will each be given a set of wood and string which you will use to construct a long pole. Using this pole, you must retrieve a key on the other side of the bamboo cell. Once you have retrieved your key, you must then unlock your cell. On the other side of your cell, a torch is sitting, waiting for you. Once you have your torch you will race to the opposite side of the challenge where you will light it. First person to do so, wins reward.**

'Want to know what you're playing for?'

The tribe all nodded excitedly.

'The winner of today's reward challenge will get take a car to a separate beach where you will have a big meal and stay the night.' Jeff revealed.

The six castaways all looked eager to win the reward.

'We'll set up, and then we will get started.' Jeff smiled.

…

The six survivors were all standing at one end of their challenge, waiting to start.

'Alright, for reward. Survivors ready… go!' Jeff yelled.

The six raced off to their cell with a range of sticks and string in front of them. Everyone immediately tied string and wood together and attempted to make a wooden pole long enough to reach the key on the other side.

'You need to construct a pole long enough to reach your key!' Jeff instructed. 'But you have to make sure it's strong enough to reach that distance or else your pole will fall!'

The six survivors were tying up their poles in order to retrieve their key. Everyone was tying up different pieces at different lengths.

Blaze was the first one to stand with a completed pole in her hands.

'Blaze has her pole finished,' Jeff observed. 'but is it enough to get the key on the other side?'

Shortly after, Vector and Amy stood up with their poles in their hands.

'Now Vector and Amy are giving it a shot!' Jeff called out. 'You may have completed your pole fast, but is it enough to get your key?'

Blaze reached into a square of her cell, trying to reach for the key. She held up the pole high, trying to get it to be somewhat stable enough to get to the key she needed. But in a second, it collapsed in front of her.

'Blaze's pole falls, she needs to start again!' Jeff exclaimed.

Amy and Vector were now trying to reach the key with their pole, followed by Sonic now giving it a shot. Silver and Knuckles were still adjusting their own poles.

'Amy's pole, can't reach far enough!' Jeff yelled. 'Vector's pole falls!'

Sonic was now ready with his pole in his hands.

'Sonic now giving it a shot. Silver and Knuckles, still slowly adjusting their poles before they have a crack at it.'

Sonic reached as far as he could with his two hands, gripping on the end of the long, unsecure pole, trying to get the key he needed from the other side of the cell. However, a snap ruined his chances.

'Sonic's pole snaps! He needs to start again!' Jeff yelled.

Sonic quickly gathered his pieces back and started to work on this pole again. By this time, Silver and Knuckles were up, trying to get the key with their poles, but the two were not successful with their first attempt.

Vector was now ready to try again, coming in with a more secured yet shorter pole than last time.

'Vector now having another shot!' Jeff observed.

Vector leaned into the cell as much as he could, raising his pole up high, trying to get to the key on the other side. Unfortunately, the pole fell short and couldn't even touch the key on the other side.

'No, the pole does not work! He has to work on it again!'

Vector stomps his foot in frustration and works on his pole again. 'Dang!'

Amy and Blaze were now up again, trying to reach their keys for the second time.

'Amy and Blaze now up again!' Jeff observed. 'Will it work for them this time?'

The two reached into their cell and held their poles up high. Both trying to retrieve their keys carefully, while also making sure they could get it before the other. The two kept trying to stabilise their pole, trying to keep it in a position where the key was retrievable.

'Amy's pole drops, she has to go again!' Jeff calls out.

Blaze was left to try and retrieve the key, now knowing that Amy was now out of it.

'Sonic's up again!'

Blaze started to panic a little, but still tried to maintain her pole. On the other end, Sonic reached into the cell with his pole, trying to get his own key.

…

…

…

'Blaze's pole drops out of nowhere!' Jeff yells. 'She has to start again! Now Sonic is up by himself.'

Blaze pulled in her pole, very frustrated. Sonic was now left, trying to retrieve his key with his new pole. He reached higher and higher so he could be able to hook the key onto the wooden pole.

'You have to be steady when getting your key.' Jeff reminded. 'If you move it too much, the pole will not be able to recover.'

Sonic was still concentrating, trying to keep the pole in place. The end of the pole got closer and closer to the key.

…

…

'Sonic gets the key! He has to now bring it back.' Jeff pointed out.

Sonic made sure he lifted the key off of it's place carefully. Standing up taller, he raised the pole so the key could drop down towards him. Grabbing the key from the pole, he unlocks his cell and opens the bamboo door.

'Sonic has his cell unlocked!' Jeff exclaims.

Sonic dashed to the torch in front of him and immediately raced to the opposite side to light it.

…

…

'Sonic wins reward!' Jeff throws his hands in the air to signal the end of the challenge.

Sonic punches the air in victory as the other survivors run over to him to congratulate him on the win.

…

…

The six survivors were standing in front of Jeff on their tribe mat.

'Sonic, congratulations.' Jeff smiled while the rest of the tribe applauded. 'Reward is yours. You can also, pick someone else to come with you.'

In that instant, the five other tribe members were begging Sonic to take them on the reward with him. Sonic found choosing a second person hard.

'How hard is it for you to choose someone right now?' Jeff asked the hedgehog.

'Really hard.' Sonic shook his head, thinking about who he should take on the reward with him.

The five in front of him on the mat were waiting for his decision.

'I think I'm going to choose… Silver.' Sonic decided.

Silver looked surprised that Sonic had chosen him and just walked up to Sonic, speechless.

'Sonic, Silver,' Jeff nodded. 'Enjoy your reward. A night in on a bed and a big meal to go along with it. A car will pick you up shortly. As for the rest of you, I've got nothing for you. Grab your stuff and head on out.'

 **Reward: Day 32**

Sonic and Silver were sitting in a car together, on their way to their reward destination. As they were in the car, the storage compartments offered bags of chips, soda and some chocolate, something that anyone on Survivor would be dreaming of.

'I've been dreaming about this moment.' Silver groaned, taking one bite of the block of chocolate. 'Oh my god.'

'This is so good!' Sonic muffled while chewing on the chocolate.

'Thanks again Sonic.' Silver smiled. 'For bringing me on the reward.'

'Oh no problem dude.' Sonic shook his head. 'The two of us have just been struggling out here. We really need this, ya know?'

' _It was really nice for Sonic to take me on the reward with him!' Silver smiled with glee. 'Out of all the rewards I have seen in this game so far, this one sounds like the best one yet, and I'm glad I'm going with Sonic, someone who, to me is trustworthy in this game and just a fun guy to be around.'_

The two arrive to their destination, and immediately, both Sonic and Silver couldn't believe their eyes.

'This… is…' Silver gasped in awe.

'Beautiful? Incredible? Amazing? Radical?' Sonic replied.

'All of the above.'

'I wouldn't call it radical.' Sonic laughed a little.

The two set their eyes on a rather luxurious, outside canopy. Complete with a bed, a view towards the ocean and a table full of food and drinks, containing cakes, pastries and juice.

' _We get to the reward right, and it's… a double bed, with food, with drinks, with a killer view!' Sonic smiled. 'This is probably the best reward yet. Doesn't beat the chilidogs thought, I have to say that.'_

Silver opened a bottle of juice and poured some for the two of them while Sonic immediately went for the pies in front of him.

'Wow, slow down there.' Silver laughed. 'I'm just as hungry as you are but you gotta be careful.'

'Oh Silver, when you're this hungry, you don't care.' Sonic muffled with pie in his mouth. It did seem like he was inhaling every bite.

Silver sat down, now starting to eat a piece of the apple pie and drinking the pineapple juice in front of him. 'This is amazing.' Silver smiled, staring out into the clear ocean in front of him.

'It really is.' Sonic muffled, still devouring his pie.

The two continued to eat the food that was in front of them, enjoying every single bite that they had while looking out into the ocean.

After their time devouring the many servings of food in front of them, the two decided to flop on the comfy bed and just, lie there.

'This is the second night where I've slept on a mattress this season.' Silver pointed out.

Sonic didn't reply, he just continued to lie on the mattress. After minutes of silence between the two, Sonic sat up from his position.

'I just wanted to confirm with you.' Sonic spoke. 'That we're sticking together from now on. I mean, six people left, and I really feel that I can trust you man.'

Silver sat up too. 'Yeah, of course. I really do think keeping Knuckles and Vector around could damage us at the finale. I mean, they have people who would vote for them.'

'Exactly.' Sonic nodded. 'You have my word, I have yours.'

Silver nodded and shook hands with the hedgehog.

'Also,' Sonic smirked. 'What do you think of Blaze?' the blue hedgehog raised his eyebrows.

'Oh, come on, not this again!' Silver snapped.

'What!? I mean, you two are just with each other all the time.' Sonic smirked. 'Come on Silv, I know somethings up.'

Silver rolled his eyes. 'Well… uh… you know, I could say the same with you and Amy? Something up?' Silver smirked, trying to imitate Sonic's voice.

'First of all, that sounds nothing like me.' Sonic shook his head. 'And me and Amy, just work in the game.'

Silver's grin faded away. 'Yeah, _sure_.'

'Heh, I'm just pulling you leg dude. Don't worry about it.' Sonic laughed a little, patting Silver on the back.

Silver was caught off guard, but still trying to act as if he knew. 'Pfft, obviously.'

 **Tenaosu: Day 32**

The other four survivors came back from the reward challenge, all upset that they missed out on a chance to go and stay at another location, away from the struggles of survivor camp life.

' _Coming back from that reward challenge is hard.' Vector nodded. 'Once you've been out here for so long, you start to crave every single reward that Jeff puts out for us. And yet I haven't won a single one! The only sort of food that I've gotten in this merge is when I sat out of that challenge with Blaze, and I didn't win that!'_

'It's okay guys.' Knuckles told the tribe. 'We have rice.'

' _The least I can do is it eat more rice than usual, just to be a bit of a bitter jerk. Ah well, all a game.'_

The four tribe members were now holding their rice in their coconut bowls.

'Here's to rice and beans.' Amy held out her bowl as if she was wanting to toast. The tribe clinked their bowls of rice and started to eat.

'Good thing we can forget about that stupid rice rule.' Vector muffled while eating.

'Tell me about it.' Blaze replied.

…

Vector and Knuckles sat together in the water after the tribe ate rice together. Amy and Blaze were still sitting at the shelter.

'Whatever happens,' Vector started. 'Sonic or Amy are going home. That's it.'

Knuckles nodded in agreement.

'If we can get Silver and Blaze to vote with us at tribal council. We can split the votes. It makes it impossible for them to save each other or themselves.'

'I like that idea.' Knuckles nodded with a grin on his face.

'We just need to make sure that we have Silver and Blaze on board with us for tribal council. Which will be a challenge.'

' _Silver and Blaze have been hanging around Sonic and Amy lately.' Said Vector. 'But they did try to blindside Sonic at the last tribal council, so I know there is a part of them that would be on board with voting them out later on in the game. It's just making sure Sonic and Amy don't have them on their side, because those two are dangerous.'_

'When Silver gets back tomorrow, we need to convince him to vote with us.' Knuckles pointed out. 'We all know that Sonic will be up his ass about sticking with him for the vote at the reward.'

 **Tenaosu: Day 33**

Amy, Blaze, Knuckles and Vector all woke up to another sunny day at Soleanna. The air was humid, which made it quite hot early in the morning. Looking up to the beach, Amy saw two figures walking towards camp.

'They're back you guys!' Amy exclaimed as she walked with the rest of the tribe to welcome back Sonic and Silver.

'How was it?' Vector asked the two hedgehogs.

'Oh, where to begin? it was amazing!' Silver replied. 'That bed was so comfortable and the food was great! Pies, pastries, you name it. Different story for Sonic though.'

Sonic did seem a bit sluggish walking into camp. 'I ate too fast.' Sonic groaned.

'Oh Sonic.' Amy shook her head, getting giggles from the rest of the tribe.

'We had fun eating rice.' Knuckles grinned. 'Plain old, white rice.'

'Good for you man.' Sonic replied.

…

'Silver, can we take a walk?' Vector asked the hedgehog.

'Sure.'

Silver stood up and followed Vector away from camp while the rest of the tribe were doing their own thing at camp, which largely involved lounging around and grabbing random pieces of wood or fishing.

' _I need to talk with Silver, I just need to!' Vector exclaimed. 'If we don't have him on board, then we are screwed for tonight's tribal council.'_

'I just wanted to have a chat with you buddy.' Vector began the conversation. 'Knuckles and I, really want you and Blaze to vote with us to vote out Sonic or Amy.'

Silver nodded for Vector to proceed.

'You two know they're big threats in this game! They've both played idols before, they're running every single vote. You know we have to do this Silver.' Vector pleaded, but then collected himself. 'There's no pressure on you, I just want you to consider it for your game.'

'Oh no I understand.' Silver nodded. 'I get where you're coming from.'

'So, are we good?' Vector asked the hedgehog.

'I'll have a chat with Blaze. If you don't mind?'

'Oh no, have a chat with her! We need her on board with this plan too.' Vector blurted out. 'Just, shout out for me, okay?'

'Okay.'

The two walked back to camp after the quick discussion.

' _In order for me to move forward, I have to chat with Blaze.' Silver said. 'The two of us are right in the middle, the swing votes for the next tribal council. So, if I want to vote someone out at the next tribal council, Blaze needs to be voting the same person. As for the person I'm voting, I have no clue yet. No clue at all.'_

 **Immunity Challenge: Day 34**

'Come on in guys!' Jeff yelled out.

The six survivors walked into the challenge area, along the beach. The challenge was set up with a large, rectangular structure for each castaway. The six stopped at their mat and waited for Jeff to give instructions for the challenge.

'Alright, you guys ready to get into today's immunity challenge?' Jeff asked the tribe.

The six nodded in reply.

'First things first, Blaze. Going to take back immunity.' Jeff walked towards Blaze as she handed her immunity necklace over.

Jeff walked back to his place with the necklace in his hands. 'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.'

 **For today's challenge. You will all be making a fire with the resources found in your bucket, ingredients essential for a fire. You must make fire in a pale, attached to a long piece of rope. On the other side of your structure, you have another bucket, which will be used to carry water in order for your fire to reach the top, by filling a pale on the other side. First person to get their fire to the light the top, wins immunity, safe from tonight's vote.**

'Losers, as usual, you will be heading to tribal council where one of you will be the fifteenth person voted out of this game. Let's get to it.'

…

All six survivors were lined up in their sections of the challenge, ready to start.

'Alright, for immunity and a spot in the final five! Survivors ready… go!' Jeff started the challenge.

Everyone dashed for their buckets which contained the essentials to make fire. Wood, husk flint and a machete. Each person got to work straight away, trying to ignite a spark in their husk with some wood standing around it.

'Every single one of you have been out here for thirty-four days!' Jeff yelled as the survivors made their fires. 'You should know how to make fire by now! If you don't, it will really show in this challenge!'

Each player was scraping their magnesium with their machete so they could eventually get a spark going to create a fire.

Vector was the first person to light a spark in his fire, but it quickly faded in the husk. Along with Vector, everyone desperately tried to light a spark in their bucket to make the fire they needed to advance.

'With six people left in this game, you do not want to be vulnerable tonight!' Jeff exclaimed while watching the survivors. 'Safety is what you need, this close to day thirty-nine!'

Amy was the first person out of the six survivors to get a good flame from a spark, unlike everyone else who were unsuccessful with theirs. But just after Amy had her flame starting to grow, Knuckles was right behind her.

'Looks like Amy and Knuckles' fire are growing!' Jeff observed. 'They finally have a flame. The rest of you need to pick it up!'

Sonic, Silver, Blaze and Vector were desperately trying to get a good flame going with the sparks they created, but they weren't successful at all.

Meanwhile, Amy and Knuckles both had a very successful fire, now burning away at the wood they had placed in their buckets.

'Once you have a fire going, you need to run out for water!' Jeff reminded as the two ran out to the water with a separate bucket in their hands. 'You need enough water on the other side to lift your fire, while at the same time, making sure your fire is still going strong enough to burn that rope!'

The two scooped up as much water as they could, later dumping the water in the opposite side of the structure. However, the two needed a lot more water for the fire on the other side to elevate. The pale on the opposite side of the structure was elevated, which meant the two had to throw their water into it, requiring some strength.

By this time, Vector was now done with his fire.

'Vector goes out for water!' Jeff observes. 'Vector, Amy and Knuckles, all fighting to fill up their buckets. Sonic, Silver and Blaze, still working on their fire.'

Ironically, Blaze had trouble lighting the fire in front of her. She kept cursing at the game that she couldn't use her powers to get her through the challenge. With all the cursing and attitude around her, it didn't get her any closer to lighting a successful spark, let alone keeping it alive.

Meanwhile, Amy and Knuckles were very close in the challenge. Even though the two never bothered to check their fire while running out for water, their fires were still burning strongly. It was back and forth for the two, filling up their buckets with water.

Vector was not so far behind the two, quickly filling up his bucket with a large amount of water from the beach. This however, made the bucket heavy and harder to carry back.

'Thirty-four days out here,' Jeff started. 'Your body is getting lighter, weaker and hungrier. Winning this challenge will be an incredible achievement.'

As Knuckles and Amy kept running up and down the beach, the pale on Knuckles' structure began to lower slightly. A sign that he was almost at the end of the challenge.

'Knuckles' pale, now coming down! He just needs some more water!'

Knuckles ran to the water as fast as he could, scooping a lot of water in his bucket and then throwing that water into the pale. Amy didn't give up, she kept running in for some more water, in an effort to beat Knuckles and win immunity and tonight's tribal council.

'Knuckles' pale is coming down quickly!' Jeff observed.

With one more load of water, thrown into the pale, the pale had now reached the ground.

'The fire is now up! But is it enough to end the challenge?'

Knuckles ran over to the other side, watching to see if he was successful with keeping the fire alive. His fire was just touching the rope, but he was scared that it wasn't enough.

…

…

…

…

'And he does it!' Jeff yells as the fire breaks the string. 'Knuckles wins immunity! Safe from the vote!'

Knuckles falls to the floor, tired from the effort in the challenge, but satisfied that he won immunity.

…

…

'Knuckles, congratulations.' Jeff walks over to the echidna with the immunity necklace. 'Safe from the vote tonight. Guaranteed a spot in the final five and a one in five chance of winning this game.'

Knuckles nods, happy with himself.

'As for the rest of you, one of you will be the fifteenth person voted out of this game and the sixth member of our jury. Grab your stuff and head back to camp. See you tonight.'

The tribe picked up their belongings and left the challenge area. Knuckles walked away proudly with the immunity necklace around his neck.

' _I'm stoked that I won immunity today! I felt like I really needed it. As for tonight, I think I can stir something up so the vote goes my way. This is going to be a very good night for me.'_

 **Tenaosu: Day 34**

The Tenaosu camp came back from the immunity challenge with Knuckles wearing his immunity necklace proudly around his neck.

'Good job Knuckles.' Sonic smiled at the echidna.

'Why thank you.' Knuckles smirked, admiring the immunity necklace he had around his neck before placing it on the branch of a nearby tree.

Vector made his way over to both Silver and Blaze as the two were just putting down their bags. Tapping them on their shoulders, he gestured the two to follow him, away from the camp.

' _I'm dead, and I know it.' Vector shook his head. 'If something doesn't happen between now and tribal council, I'm going home. After the immunity challenge, I grabbed Blaze and Silver to go for a chat. I need to get those two on my side.'_

'What's up Vector?' Silver asked the crocodile.

'I'll just cut to it.' Vector spoke seriously. 'We all know that Sonic and Amy are the biggest threats right now.'

Silver and Blaze nodded.

'I'm telling you. We need to get those two out of here! Two votes on Amy, two votes on Sonic. We got this you guys. I just need you two to be on board with me tonight.'

Vector seemed very serious about his plan, however he didn't get an answer out of them. Silver and Blaze stood there, not giving him the reaction he thought they would.

'What do you want us to?' Silver asked, after a long pause. 'As in, who to vote of course.'

'You two vote for Amy tonight, while Knuckles and I write down Sonic's name tonight. If one of them plays an idol tonight, the other goes home. If we do tie the votes, we should vote Sonic out of this game. He's a threat to win this game and we all know it.'

The two nodded again to Vectors plan. 'Sounds fair.' Blaze nodded.

'So, we have a deal?' Vector asked the two, still unsure about their intentions in the game.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Blaze replying with a simple, 'Yes.'

'Good day.' Vector smirked as he walked back to the middle of camp, leaving Silver and Blaze to themselves among the trees and the bushes.

Silver and Blaze looked around, making sure that Vector was officially out of sight.

'Oh crap,' Silver facepalmed. 'What do we do?' he shook his head. 'I made a deal with Sonic at the reward.'

Blaze looked over to the hedgehog. 'I too, made a deal with Amy to stick together.' Blaze scratched her head, thinking about where the two had caught themselves, the middle.

' _This game really messes with you.' Blaze groaned. 'Even though I did try to blindside Amy at the last tribal council, it hit me afterwards that, one of my morals is loyalty and trust. But at the same time, this is a game about big moves, and I just happen to be working with someone who has played an idol, who has made many strategic decisions and who has manipulated others. Again, I do trust Amy and I know that she will be willing to take me further into the game.'_

'This is tough Blaze.' Silver sighed. 'What do we do?'

Blaze stood there thinking for a while. Her mind was going a mile a second, trying to figure out what to do. 'Part of me is telling me to stick with Amy, and Sonic.' She sighed.

Silver wanted to object, but he felt the same way. 'I made a deal with Sonic.'

'And I made a deal with Amy.' Blaze sighed. 'This game really hits you, doesn't it?'

Silver nodded a long to Blaze.

'God are we idiots?' Blaze hissed. 'Sonic and Amy have been running the whole show.'

Silver shook his head. 'We're not idiots Blaze. We just play a different way to those two.'

…

Sonic and Amy were walking a long the beach, carrying a coconut each.

'We have those two, right?' Sonic stopped walking, turning towards the pink hedgehog. 'Silver and Blaze?'

'I've got Blaze on my side.' Amy replied. 'Have you got Silver?'

'After that reward we went to yesterday, I say yes.' Sonic nodded. 'He looked sure that he wanted to stick with us. I think Blaze is on board too.'

Amy drank out of the coconut she held in her hand. 'I'm just worried, that they will flip on us tonight.'

Sonic nodded. 'We can't go with Vector. You know that.'

'I know.' Amy nodded.

' _I'm very confident that if I take either Blaze or Silver to the finale, I'll have a better chance of winning this game.' Amy stated. 'I mean seriously, their moves in this game have never worked, ever. Regardless of what they do, I have a big shot at winning this game, I'm confident about that.'_

Amy was about to open her mouth once more but Sonic cut her off. 'Here they come.' He pointed behind them.

The two saw Silver and Blaze walking towards them, perfect timing for Sonic and Amy.

'What's up guys?' Sonic called out to the two. 'You guys know the plan for tonight?'

'Vector of course.' Blaze replied.

'It's a shame,' Silver sighed. 'Vector's a really cool guy.'

The other three nodded in agreement.

'Have they talked to you at all?' Amy asked the two.

'Yeah.' Blaze nodded. 'Vector came up to his just now. Guess he's getting desperate to stay in the game.'

'Can't blame him.' Sonic replied. 'Which one did he say to get out.'

Blaze paused for a little while, which did add some sort of suspense to the conversation. 'I think he said… Amy.'

'What a change.' Amy smirked. 'So, we're cool right?'

'Oh yeah totally.' Blaze smiled.

' _Do I trust Blaze?' Amy asked herself. 'Hmm… not entirely. She did try to blindside me before, but it's not like I have any other choice. I want Vector and Knuckles out of this game because, they are potential jury threats. It's just, I have to put my faith in this game in the hands of someone who was completely down for voting me out. Seems risky.'_

…

Vector and Knuckles were standing around at camp.

'You talked to them?' Knuckles asked.

'I did.' Vector nodded.

'Are they on board?'

'I hope they are.' Vector looked up, but something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. 'Ah crap.'

'What?' Knuckles eyes widen in concern.

'There they are, talking to those two.' Vector shook his head. 'Back to square one.'

'You can't be serious.' Knuckles shook his head. 'They know how big those two are. They're not voting you tonight.'

'I don't know man. They seemed pretty still when I talked to them.'

'Still, that ain't happening.' Knuckles huffed. 'I'm going to talk to them later today and we will settle this whole thing out. If you're going home, there's no hope for those two. Not a chance.'

Vector didn't say a word. He instead just kept fiddling around with the machete.

'I'll go talk to them and try to get them on our side. I'll make sure of it.'

Vector nodded. 'You do that.'

' _It would be stupid for Silver and Blaze to not vote with us tonight!' Knuckles shook his head. 'I need to make sure that me and Vector are still strong until the end. Sonic and Amy have to go, that's it. That's all I want from this game.'_

…

Hours passed at the Tenaosu camp and Knuckles wanted to have a chat with Blaze. The two were sitting at the edge of the beach, away from everyone else at camp. The sun was starting to set in the horizon, which meant tribal council was approaching.

'We have to do this.' Knuckles told Blaze. 'You know we have to do this.'

Blaze stared out into the horizon. 'It's just. I'm a very loyal person and I'm scared it will hurt my game in the future.'

'I'm scared too Blaze. But I'm doing this for you and Silver. We both know that those two are running the game.'

'I hear you… I just don't feel certain about anything right now.' Blaze sighed.

'Blaze,' Knuckles sighed. 'I know I'm just trying to save myself tonight. But you know for a fact, that we have to do this now.'

Blaze didn't answer. Instead, she watched the sun set.

' _I have no idea what is going to happen at tonight's tribal council.' Blaze shook her head. 'I have two options tonight and I honestly have no idea which way to go for the vote tonight. Silver can do what he wants and I'll do what I want. Can't wait for tonight to be over.'_

 **Tribal Council: Night 34**

The Tenaosu tribe walked into tribal council with their torches in hand. The six did the usual, put their torches behind their seats and wait for Jeff to start tribal council.

'We will now bring in the members of our jury.' Jeff started.

'Tails.'

'Big.'

'Shadow.'

'Rouge.'

'And Espio, voted out at the last tribal council.'

The jury members were all sitting down.

Jeff sat down in his spot. 'Tenaosu, day 34 in this game and it appears that clearly, the alliances are shifting in this camp. Blaze, what's it been like in terms of alliances?'

Blaze sat up. 'With me, I think I've been reconnecting with my previous alliance of Amy and Silver, which is different to how I started at the merge where Silver and I were in opposite alliances.'

'Do you think each vote off changed this?' Jeff asked.

'Absolutely. Once Shadow was gone, Silver switched sides and now Knuckles and Vector are trying to make moves to stay here. They're fighting to stay here.' Blaze stated, glancing at Knuckles.

'Knuckles, from that statement, it appears you are on the bottom of this tribe.'

'Yep.' Knuckles confirmed.

'Is there anyway of building connections with others or do you just not trust them?'

'I don't trust them, straight up.' Knuckles nodded. 'I've had a previous alliance in the past with Amy, Silver and Blaze, but they're the most untrustworthy players you can meet on survivor. For example, with Silver, he has flipped so many times, I'm not sure why anyone could trust him.'

Silver looked over to Knuckles with a slight eye roll. 'For one, after my closest ally went home, none of you actually bothered to make me, feel…'

'How we're you meant to feel? Make you feel how? Is that why you went running off with Amy and Blaze because you didn't feel good? Because I wasn't comforting you that someone got voted out? Was there any strategy to vote own your own alliance Silver when we still had a good plan in place?' Knuckles raised his voice.

'I don't get what _your_ problem is. As far as I know, last tribal council you were happy for me to vote with you guys. And now, as a last resort you're going to talk about me? Are you kidding?' Silver rolled his eyes.

'I don't think you understand how untrustworthy you really are though.'

'I'm sorry but you were the one, before the merge, who literally gave up on your hope in the game. After me wanting to actually play an idol you're going to call me untrustworthy.'

'But you've been flipping on everyone, 24/7 throughout the whole merge. You tell me if your trustworthy.'

'Silver,' Jeff stepped in. 'Is it a matter of trust or is it just gameplay?'

'If it's gameplay then you can't trust anyone.' Silver answered. 'We're at the merge, which means it's an individual game, and I think people like Knuckles are getting too emotional about trust because they still think they're playing as a team.'

'Who said I was emotional!?' Knuckles snapped.

'I mean, you're overreacting at the fact that I make moves for my game, in the individual part of the game.'

Knuckles shook his head. 'You're not getting the million Silver, I can tell you that right now. I really do think they should keep you for the long run because there's no way someone would give you a million dollars.'

'Ditto.' Silver smirked.

'That's a big statement to make.' Jeff voiced, appearing shocked.

'It's funny because Knuckles has been trying to get me to vote with him all day,' Silver grinned. 'but I don't think he is aware of other people socially, like just now. If you want someone to vote with you, why would you call that person out?'

'Jeff, to be fair.' Amy spoke up. 'Every person on the jury has been aligned with people sitting here right now, at tribal council. So really, anyone has a shot to win this game, it just depends if you're bold enough to play.'

'I like that.' Jeff nodded. 'Because juries are commonly impressed by big and strategical moves when they make their decision to vote.'

'But you know Jeff.' Blaze smiled. 'It's not always like that. Survivor has seen the biggest jerks lose to the jury, but they have indeed played the best strategical game. Relationships do factor into the game. For example, Knuckles would count on Rouge's vote while Sonic would count on Espio's, most likely if it came down to the jury.'

Rouge was seen raising her eyebrows in the jury.

'You never know what the jury is thinking.' Sonic spoke up. 'You don't until Jeffrey reads those votes for the winner.'

Jeff sat up, wanting to move the conversation along. 'Vector, if what I'm seeing here is true, Sonic, Silver, Blaze and Amy are tight four tonight, does that mean you're going home?'

'Oh yeah.' Vector snapped, without thinking. 'I tried to make deals with them, but for some reason they won't budge on the idea that I shouldn't be going home.'

'People think you're a threat?' Jeff asked.

'I don't think they do.' Vector smiled. 'I think they don't want to risk anything. Even if Sonic has played two idols and Amy, strategizing her way through this game, they just want to play it safe.'

'So, you're going home tonight. That's what I'm hearing.'

Vector hummed. 'Who knows? They could change their mind. I'm reaching out to you guys because Sonic and Amy are huge threats to win this game and I think voting with me tonight will certainly help everyone's game. We need to consider what the jury would think now and what they consider as worth their vote at the end.'

'On that note, I think it is time to vote. Knuckles has immunity, you cannot vote for Knuckles. Everyone else is fair game. Knuckles, you're up.'

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

 _Vector goes to vote_

 _Sonic goes to vote_

 _Amy goes to vote_

' _It's a shame that your own ally dug yourself a grave to the point where there's no hope for you. Sorry big guy.' (Vector)_

 _Silver goes to vote_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

Blaze spends time in the voting booth thinking about her vote, which worries the rest of the players at tribal council.

'Is she still there?' Knuckles whispered. Vector nodded in reply.

Blaze facepalmed and found it hard to come to a decision on who to vote.

Blaze sits down in her place.

'I'll go count the votes.' Jeff announces, heading towards the voting booth.

…

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Everyone looks around, but no one moves.

'Once the votes are read the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

…

First vote… Amy

…

…

…

Amy, two votes Amy.

 _Amy nods her head._

…

…

…

…

Vector.

…

…

…

…

Vector. We're tied, two votes Vector, two votes Amy.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Vector.

That's three votes Vector, two votes Amy, one vote left.

 _Knuckles shot Blaze and Silver a glare._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna, and the sixth member of our jury… Vector.'

Vector looked shocked by the result, even thought he knew his name was out there.

'You'll need to bring me your torch.' Jeff instructed.

As Vector stood up, everyone around him stood up to give him a hug as he gathered his belongings. Holding his torch in hand, he walked towards Jeff.

'Wow me,' Vector said to the remaining five. 'and you'll get my vote.'

Vector places his torch in front of Jeff.

'Vector, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs his torch.

'Time for you to go.'

'Good luck guys.' Vector waves goodbye to the final five castaways.

'Bye Vector.' The five waved goodbye to him as he walked out of the tribal council area.

Jeff turned to the final five. 'Five players left in this game with five days left for three of you. You all still have a long way to go. And as Vector said during his exit, you really have to impress the jury. Grab your torches and head back to camp, good night.'

 **There you have it. Down to our final five: Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles. Post your review of who you think will win the title of sole survivor in the next and final chapter of the season!**

 **Don't forget to post your fan favourite vote too!**


	16. Episode 16: Finale Part 1

**Just want to say thanks for sticking around this long. Writing this season was fun to do and I'm glad it has come to an end. Enjoy the finale!**

 **Season Finale**

 _Previously on Survivor:_

 _After trying to execute a blindside to vote out her closest ally, Amy, Blaze decided that it would be best for her and Amy to make a deal and go to the end of the game together and put their gameplay differences aside. However, this meant that Vector and Knuckles were still on the bottom of the game being the only members of the old Tenshi alliance left._

 _Meanwhile, at the reward, Sonic had the privilege to stay the night at a luxurious canopy on the beach, filled with food and drinks. By bringing Silver along with him, the two promised to stick together, further connecting the two as an alliance and as friends._

 _At the immunity challenge, Knuckles pulled off a stunning win to keep himself in the game for another day, however this meant that his only ally in the game, Vector was vulnerable at tribal council._

 _Back at camp, everyone was trying to make sure that Silver and Blaze were on board with their plans. While Sonic and Amy made sure they had a strong bond with Silver and Blaze, Knuckles and Vector wanted to convince them that Sonic and Amy were the biggest threats to win this game and that they needed to be voted out as soon as possible._

 _But in the end, Silver and Blaze decided to vote out Vector from the game, staying true to their alliance of Sonic and Amy._

…

 _35 days ago, twenty characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise were divided into two tribes, the Kaosu tribe and the Tenshi tribe. Right from day one, the two groups competed for fire and supplies and started to work on their camp where they will have to live for the next few days while living among the elements and each other._

 _In the first four days of the game, Kaosu had experienced a successful idol play by Espio and a severe injury to Jet's leg, while Fiona made herself to be a clear villain in the camp, making herself one of the most controversial personalities in the game. The tribe lost the first two immunity challenges at the start of the game, which decreased morale within the tribe after having to vote off two people. At Tenshi's first tribal council after their winning streak, Shadow proved himself to be a strong game player by blindsiding the whole tribe with his hidden immunity idol, making him a strategic threat within the Tenshi tribe, but he couldn't match the strategy of Amy, who agreed with Silver and Blaze to cast three votes against his only ally to keep their tribe safe, sending Wave out of the game confused._

 _From that point on, the two tribes experienced many blindsides at tribal council. Intelligent minds like Dr. Eggman and Tails were blindsided by their tribe in a very close vote. Before the first tribe swap of the season, Silver and Knuckles decided to blindside their alliance, which formed a broken alliance in Amy, Blaze and Silver, further broken up by the tribe swap that followed._

 _Fiona, one of the biggest villains of the season, was voted out after the tribe swap, followed by a big blindside towards Sally which involved Shadow dictating Silvers idol play during tribal council. In a survivor twist, the double tribal council, the Tenshi tribe produced one of the most dramatic tribal councils of the season. Shadow and Silver saved themselves from the bottom of their tribe by exposing Sticks to her alliance, portraying her as untrustworthy, which led to a massive discourse during Tenshi's tribal council._

 _Once the merge came around, it was clear that the alliances were based on tribes. With the two alliances even at five to five, everyone had to strategize hard to make sure their alliance would stay another day. But the Tenshi alliance, consisting of Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Vector and Knuckles, decided to blindside Big, while at the same time, making sure Sonic wasted his hidden immunity idol. Rouge convinced Big to cast a vote towards Amy, while her alliance voted him out, making sure that they had the numbers for the vote._

 _But little did the Tenshi alliance know that Sonic had a second idol to play at the next tribal council which he used to blindside Shadow, one of the toughest players of the season. At this point in the game, it was neck and neck between the two alliances. But it seemed that after the absence of Shadow, Silver decided to shift the game and joined forces with the Kaosu alliance by blindsiding Rouge, another strong player at one of the most dramatic tribal councils yet. From there, the game proceeded with brutal gameplay, blindsiding others who players assumed to be allies._

 _In this spectacular finale, five survivors remain, fighting to claim the title of sole survivor and the grand prize of one million dollars._

 _Sonic. He's been using his charm and his charisma to get himself through the game. While having a strong social game, he has also gotten his way at tribal council to keep him safe throughout the game while being a public enemy. From finding two immunity idols to being on top of most of the votes in the merge with his alliance, Sonic has proven himself to be a strong player in the game._

 _Amy. She's been using her personality and mental strength to carry her through the game. She has made strong bonds with her alliance members to ensure her safety in the game while proving herself to be a strong player by playing an immunity idol correctly while tricking another with a fake idol. Her gameplay is widely social and strategic and it proves to work in her favour, always getting her way at tribal council._

 _Silver. He's been using his social skills and his quirky, charismatic personality to get him through the game. By working with different alliances, he's made decisions that he feels is the best for advancing forward in the game, taking him closer to winning the title of sole survivor. Silver has risked his game several times, from flipping alliances to finding an idol during an immunity challenge._

 _Knuckles. He's spent the majority of his game being under the radar and trying everything he can to not be a public enemy to the tribe. He has proven himself to be a challenge powerhouse, always performing greatly in each challenge. Knuckles has always been a great help to his tribe by ensuring their safety, usually doing what he can to help life around camp._

 _Blaze. She's been using her strength and mentality to get herself through the game. From making strong connections with Silver, she's been carrying herself in the game and proving herself to be a strong contender for the title. She's considered to be a challenge powerhouse in the game, always performing well at challenges which her castaways tend to overlook when it comes to the vote._

 _Who will make it to the end of the game to plead their case to the jury? And who will claim the million-dollar prize and the title of sole survivor? Find out tonight in the spectacular finale of Survivor: Soleanna._

 **Tenaosu: Day 35**

The five were all awake at camp as the sun rose over the horizon. Silver and Knuckles were out fishing while Sonic was trying to keep the camp fire going by collecting dry wood. Amy and Blaze were back at camp, cutting open coconuts and cooking rice for the tribe.

A shriek of horror deafened the ears of anyone nearby, piercing the ears of Blaze as she quickly turned her head towards the source.

'Oh my god!' Blaze turned in shock. 'Amy what happened?'

Amy was on the ground, tears starting to form. 'I cut… my finger while I was cutting coconuts!'

'Oh my god!' Blaze exclaimed.

Blaze kneeled down, taking off Amy's buff off of her uninjured arm and wrapping it around the injured thumb, applying pressure to it.

'We need medical assistance!' Blaze requested.

' _Amy cut her thumb while cutting coconuts this morning.' Blaze sighed. 'And… I'm not sure what the cut looked like or how bad it was or anything like that. I just sat down and helped her out and I tried to look calm because, if I looked like I was anxious about it, it would make her feel scared and I didn't want that on her.'_

'Hey, what's going on?' Sonic approached, looking concerned as he dropped the pile of wood he was carrying. 'I heard screaming.'

'I cut my finger!' Amy replied in pain.

'Oh my god!' Sonic kneeled down next to Amy, trying to comfort her.

Coming down the beach, the three saw a medical team rushing towards the camp area, with a set of different tools with them. Sonic stood up an approached one of the medics as the team arrived at the camp area.

'What's the problem here?' the medic asked the group.

'Amy, she's cut her thumb.' Sonic informed her.

The medic approached Amy, taking out some bandages. 'Alright Amy, I need you to breathe and stay calm.'

Blaze got up and saw Jeff approaching the camp area. By this time, Knuckles and Silver saw the commotion at camp and decided to make their way back from their fishing trip, only brining back two small fish.

'What up you guys?' Jeff asked, approaching the medical team, who were now examining the thumb.

'Seems like Amy has cut her thumb,' one of the medics informed Jeff as he kneeled beside Amy. 'Down here, she seems to have a very deep cut down her nail. The good news is, she hasn't chopped her finger off. It's still together, just fine.'

Amy was starting to calm down a little, but she still seemed distressed by the pain.

'What needs to be done?' Jeff asked.

'Her finger needs to be bandaged up with some pressure applied for now. But after a simple cleaning of the wound, she will be able to continue with the game as long as the wound isn't exposed, which means she will need a bandage on her thumb.' The medic informed as she applied pressure to the wound.

'What I'm hearing is, she can continue but you will have to compete with an injured thumb?'

'Exactly. She will be fine.' The medic confirmed.

Amy sighed in relief. 'That's great. Thank you doc.'

All of her tribe mates around her smiled, glad she didn't have to leave the game over a thumb.

'Amy, you're very lucky it wasn't anything worse. Hope you feel better.' Jeff smiled. 'I'll see you guys at the next immunity challenge. Be prepared and come in with a strong mindset because all of you will need it! I'll see you guys later.'

Jeff walked away from the camp as the castaways waved goodbye to him. Amy was looking at her now injured thumb. She still felt pain coming from it, but it wasn't as bad or as distressing as before.

'Does it hurt?' Silver asked with a concerned face.

'A little.'

 _I can't believe I cut my thumb today!' Amy laughed. 'I'm literally so close to the end of this game and… argh, I just feel stupid for injuring myself.'_

…

 **Immunity Challenge: Day 36**

'Come on in guys!' Jeff yelled.

The five survivors walked into the challenge area on the beach. Five tall colour coded poles were situated out in the water with a bucket hanging from each. The tribe were now standing at their mat, waiting for Jeff to start the challenge.

'Amy, how's your thumb doing?' Jeff asked the pink hedgehog.

'Honestly Jeff, it sucks,' Amy replied. 'It stings a little, but I hate that it had to happen this close to the end of the game. But I'm all good.' Amy said, giving Jeff a thumbs up with her injured thumb.

'You guys ready to get into today's immunity challenge?'

The five nodded in response.

'First things first, Knuckles. Going to need to take immunity back from you.' Jeff said, walking over to the echidna as he handed his immunity necklace back to him.

Jeff walked back to his place in front of the mat with the necklace in his hands. 'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.'

 **For today's challenge, you will be perched on a tall, narrow pole out in the water where you will have to get a bucket of water in order to grab a key by filling up a tube with water. Once you have enough water in order to grab your key, you will swim back to the beach where you will unlock your pieces and complete a puzzle. First person to complete their puzzle, wins immunity.**

'As for the rest of you, someone will be the sixteenth person voted out of this game after thirty-six days in this game. Winning today's immunity challenge gives you a chance to choose someone to go with you to the final three and a chance to plead your case to the jury if you win the next challenge.'

…

The five were perched on their poles, bucket attached to rope in their hands, waiting to start the immunity challenge.

'This pole is so unstable.' Blaze said, shaking a little.

'Things are never easy this far in the game.' Jeff smiled, looking up at the five. 'The wind will make it hard for you guys to be on up on those poles today. Let's get started… for immunity, survivors ready… go!'

Everyone dropped their buckets into the water below them, quickly lifting it back up with their rope and tried pouring the water into a wooden tube.

'Silver has an early lead in this challenge!' Jeff observed. 'Pouring a lot of water into his tube.'

Silver's key raised based on the amount of water he put into his tube, but not far behind him was Knuckles, also pouring in a good amount to his tube. Meanwhile, Sonic was shaking a lot while squatting on his pole, making little progress with filling up his tube.

'Sonic is struggling out here!' Jeff observed. 'Can't seem to balance correctly while also having trouble pouring the water. Blaze also having trouble staying on!'

Sonic and Blaze were far behind in the challenge, pouring very little into their tubes. In the lead, Silver, Knuckles and Amy were making good progress. Their keys were almost in arm's length.

Silver and Knuckles were almost able to reach their key while Amy wasn't far behind from the two, making steady progress in the challenge. Sonic and Blaze however, made little progress on their tubes and still struggled to balance on their poles. Eventually, one survivor filled up enough water to reach their key.

'Knuckles grabs his key!' Jeff yells. 'He can swim to the puzzle now!'

Knuckles dives off of his pole and swims toward the puzzle with his key in his hand.

'Silver now trying to reach for his key, but is it enough?'

Silver reached down, desperately trying to retrieve his key so he could proceed with to the next part of the challenge. Reaching as far as he could, he struggled to get to it, but he wasn't giving up.

'He can't reach it!' Jeff exclaimed. 'Another bucket will do it!'

Amy now had another bucket of water in her hands. Filling up the tube, the key lifted high enough for her to reach it successfully.

'Amy now has hers!' Jeff exclaimed. 'Silver now has his key! This leaves Sonic and Blaze, still struggling to fill up their tubes.'

Knuckles, Silver and Amy were swimming to the beach to start on their puzzle.

'Knuckles arrives to his puzzle first!' Jeff yelled. 'Now unlocking his pieces. Silver and Amy are catching up behind him!'

Knuckles got his pieces out of the net and inspected all of them. Silver and Amy had now reached their pieces.

'Looks like Blaze's key is high enough,' Jeff exclaimed. 'Is she able to get it?'

Blaze reached down, trying to retrieve her key. Still shaking from the height of the pole, her fingers tried to grip onto the key.

'Blaze grabs her key, she can swim to the puzzle! This leaves Sonic, still struggling to fill up his tube.'

Blaze climbed down from the pole instead of diving into the water and then started to swim towards the puzzle. By this time, Knuckles and Amy were starting to put down pieces in their puzzle.

'This puzzle is not meant to be easy at all!' Jeff stated. 'It may look correct on your side, but is it correct on the other side?'

Silver was starting to place pieces on his puzzle while Knuckles was throwing pieces around everywhere, trying to find the perfect fit but turning out unsuccessful.

'Blaze is now at the beach, she can unlock her pieces and start the puzzle!' Jeff observed as Blaze arrived at her pieces. 'Sonic, still out in the water, pretty much out of this challenge.'

'Everything about this challenge is messed up Jeff!' Sonic yelled out, shaking on his pole.

'Blaze is starting to make progress with her puzzle! Catching up to Silver and Amy who are still trying to work out where some pieces need to be!'

Amy was almost halfway done with her puzzle but she needed to rearrange some pieces in order for other pieces to fit in the puzzle. Silver was also struggling to get certain pieces to fit together, quickly shifting through pieces. The puzzle appeared easy, but when put into action it was quite complex.

'Blaze is now halfway through the puzzle!' Jeff exclaimed. 'Sonic only just starting to make his way back from the pole with his key!'

Sonic was clearly out of the challenge, very panicked about the idea of swimming to shore.

'Making his way back slowly.' Jeff laughed.

'I can't swim Jeff.' Sonic let out a laugh, doggy paddling to the beach.

Jeff shook his head with a grin on his face. 'Out on an island for thirty six days and can't swim.'

Back at the puzzle, Blaze was making excellent progress on the puzzle, overtaking Silver and Amy who were still struggling to place pieces.

'Blaze approaching this puzzle calmly, stacking pieces flawlessly!' Jeff exclaimed. 'This is an amazing comeback!'

Blaze kept putting pieces together while Silver, Amy and Knuckles tried to catch up to her, throwing pieces around everywhere trying to find a perfect fit.

'Blaze puts in another piece! And another!'

Blaze was about to complete the puzzle with two pieces to go. She held the two pieces in her hands, ready to place them down.

…

…

…

'Blaze wins immunity!' Jeff yells, raising his hands. 'An amazing comeback! Proves that you should never give up in this game!'

Blaze sighed in relief as she put in the last piece of her puzzle. Her tribe mates around her hugged her, congratulating her on the win.

…

'Blaze, congratulations.' Jeff congratulated her, putting the necklace around her neck. 'Safe tonight at tribal council, a one in four chance of winning this game and a chance to choose someone to take with you to the final three if you win the next challenge.'

The other players clapped for Blaze.

'As for the rest of you, after thirty six days in this game, one of you will be the sixteenth person voted out of this game and become the seventh member of the jury. Grab your stuff and head back to camp, I'll see you tonight.'

The five picked up their bags and made their way out of the challenge area.

' _I'm so happy that I won individual immunity today! It makes me safe and it means I will be going to the final four. Tonight is easy, I think Amy wants to vote out Knuckles tonight, but I need to make a big move tonight to keep me safe for later.'_

…

 **Tenaosu: Day 36**

The Tenaosu tribe came back from the immunity challenge, all exhausted. Blaze walked into camp, wearing her immunity necklace proudly around her neck, happy that she would be safe at tribal council

'Good work Blaze,' Sonic smiled at the cat. 'that challenge was a tough one.'

'Yeah seriously!' Knuckles chimed in. 'That challenge was super difficult!'

'Thanks guys,' Blaze nodded. 'Just concerned about what Jeff has planned for the next challenge since that one was so hard.'

' _Now that I'm immune tonight,' Blaze smiled. 'I can make decisions knowing that I will be safe tonight and that it really won't affect me a lot. Tonight, I'm confident about voting out either Sonic or Amy, but I need to make sure that they still think that I'll be sticking with them tonight, just because I assume, they would want Knuckles gone tonight. On top of that, I need Knuckles to be on my side tonight.'_

Blaze walked off to the beach with Silver next to her, away from camp.

'Great win by the way,' Silver affirmed as the two reached the water. 'That puzzle was difficult to figure out.'

'Thanks,' Blaze smiled. 'So, about tonight.'

Silver paused and looked at Blaze, making sure that she knew he was all ears.

'I know, we both made deals with Sonic and Amy… but they have to go.' Blaze started off. 'Like what Jeff said, the person who wins next immunity gets to choose someone to take with them and if either of those two wins, they're taking the other, which…'

'…Means that we will compete against each other.' Silver finished her sentence. 'Got ya.'

Blaze nodded but didn't see any positive emotions come out of Silver at all after they had arrived from the immunity challenge. 'What's wrong Silver?'

Silver shook his head and huffed. 'I just… I know it's in my best interests for the game, I know that… but I feel bad for voting one of them out ya know? They're both so nice to be around.'

'Silver, you know this has to happen.' Blaze spoke firmly as Silver nodded his head.

'Yeah… yeah I know.' Silver nodded. 'Would be stupid to not do that. I mean… they're amazing players.'

' _Tonight's vote will be hard,' Silver admitted. 'I've grown close with Sonic and Amy in this game, but for my place in this game, I need to take one of them out. I know Knuckles will be on board with this plan since he's wanted Sonic out ever since the merge, and I think tonight, he's finally going to get it.'_

…

Knuckles and Amy were sitting alone in the shelter while Sonic was out getting some water. Silver and Blaze were still at the water talking to each other. The two pairs hadn't confirmed any plans since coming back from the immunity challenge, which made it the perfect excuse for Knuckles to make a move. He saw that the two duos had no intentions on being together that night.

'Amy,' Knuckles called.

Amy looked around to him. 'What's up?'

'I'm just going to be bold with you. Don't vote me out tonight.' Knuckles pleaded.

'I don't want to vote out Sonic tonight Knuckles.' Amy shook her head.

'No no no… not that,' Knuckles shook his head. 'I meant, Silver.'

Amy then appeared to be listening more attentively, surprised he hadn't brought up Sonic being the vote for tribal council.

'Jeff said, if you win final four, you can take someone to the final three with you, right?'

Amy nodded.

'If Blaze wins again, or Silver wins, they're not going to take either of you.'

'But Knuckles, if you're pushing the idea that Sonic and I are the ultimate power couple, why haven't you considered that I would take Sonic?' Amy brought up.

Knuckles leaned in closer. 'I want to make a deal. If either you or me win, we take each other.'

Amy thought about this for a little.

'Come on Amy. I know you know Sonic could win this game, but I'm telling you, increase your chances and choose me. I'll choose you for just sticking with it and out of loyalty. There's no way I'm picking Sonic or Blaze to come with me if we vote out Silver tonight. Out of everyone still here, I trust you the most.'

Amy paused for a second, still considering his plan. She nodded a little. 'Okay.'

'Okay as in…'

'I accept the plan.' Amy smiled. 'You have my word.'

'If you go back on this it's going to cost you.' Knuckles smirked.

'Oh, don't worry, I won't.' Amy nodded. 'What if Sonic or Blaze wins immunity?'

'Then let it be. They'll probably choose you.'

As the two shook hands, making their plan official, they saw Sonic walking towards camp. Knuckles and Amy immediately broke their handshake.

'Hey there Sonic!' Amy exclaimed.

'Hey you two!' Sonic smiled, taking a sip of water from his canteen. 'So, what's happening for tonight?'

'It's Silver.' Knuckles put bluntly. 'Silver's the vote for tonight. I'm with you guys one hundred percent.'

Sonic looked over to Amy, looking for some confirmation in her face. What he got in return was a serious nod.

'Oh.' Sonic sighed, his excitement disappeared.

'What's wrong?' Amy asked him, cocking her head to the side.

'I don't know… Silver's just a great guy ya know?' Sonic nodded. 'But I get it, it's the game. He could win… I think?'

'Yeah he could.' Knuckles nodded. 'You've talked to Silver, right? Insanely charismatic and quirky?' He said in a playful tone.

Sonic laughed a little, nodding his head. 'Oh yeah! Silver!'

' _As far as I'm concerned, it's Silver going home tonight.' Amy confirmed. 'I feel like I can trust Knuckles and Sonic to bring me to the final three at the next immunity challenge and ff Silver or Blaze are still here, then that just makes things even harder for me.'_

…

'Knuckles, I need to talk to you.' Blaze called the echidna while Sonic and Amy were at the beach.

Knuckles followed Blaze towards the trees. The two arrived behind the trees.

' _I need to talk to Knuckles. We HAVE to blindside Sonic, it's long overdue. If Knuckles can't see a reason on why we should blindside him, then I feel sorry for him.'_

'I know what you're going to say Blaze.' Knuckles started, catching her off guard. 'You want to vote out Sonic tonight?'

'Exactly.' She replied. 'I think it's long overdue. If we can get Sonic off tonight, then Amy could go next.'

Knuckles nodded along to her explanation.

'Anyway, that's all I wanted to say to you.' Blaze broke her serious tone. 'Obviously Silver's on board, we just need you with us.'

'I'll consider it. I'm very open right now.' Knuckles replied.

' _Tonight's tribal council, I have two options to choose from tonight.' Knuckles stated. 'One, I could stick with Amy to vote out Silver tonight, hoping that she keeps her word. Two, I could vote with Blaze and Silver to vote out Sonic tonight. Whatever happens, I have the upper hand. I have the deciding vote tonight and I can do whatever my mind desires.'_

…

 **Tribal Council: Night 36**

The five finalists walked into tribal council with their torches in their hands. Placing their torch behind them, the survivors sat down in their place, waiting for Jeff to start tribal council.

'I will now bring in the members of our jury.'

'Tails.'

'Big.'

'Shadow.'

'Rouge.'

'Espio.'

'And Vector, voted out at the last tribal council.'

Vector and the rest of the jury sat down. Jeff too sat down in his place in front of the remaining survivors.

'Blaze, congratulations.' Jeff smiled at Blaze, wearing her immunity necklace. 'You looked like you were out of that challenge early on, but you really pulled through and managed to win immunity today.'

'Jeff, my biggest fear is heights.' Blaze smiled a little. 'Getting through that challenge was probably the hardest thing I've had to do out here, and the fact that I won the challenge, it makes the victory even more special to me.'

'Now that you've won immunity, you do have a chance to choose someone to take to the final three if you do win the next immunity challenge,' Jeff pointed out. 'Has that been the centre of most strategical conversations?'

'It really has. Everyone has been considering what would happen if what person wins the next immunity challenge. But it's a fair shot, one in four chance of winning.' Blaze pointed out.

'Sonic, final five,' Jeff looked towards the hedgehog. 'the last night for anyone to play any hidden immunity idols they may have and right now I'm seeing three people who have played idols before. Has there been any talk about idols at camp?'

Sonic sat up. 'Surprisingly, they haven't even been mentioned. It's just been talk about who would take who to the final three.'

'Silver, after tonight, there's three more days to go in this game, the final stretch. Is everyone feeling the stretch or the anticipation now?'

'I know I am. Three days to go and it's over. But even though it is only three days, it still feels like a long time when you're out here on this island.'

'On that note, I think It's time to vote. Blaze has immunity, you cannot vote for Blaze. Everyone else is fair game. Silver, you're up.'

 _Silver goes to vote_

' _I've grown really close to you, but for you to be here after tonight puts a dent in my game. Hope we can laugh about all this once it's over.' (Sonic)_

 _Knuckles goes to vote_

 _Sonic goes to vote_

 _Amy goes to vote_

' _Sorry it had to be you tonight, but I gotta do what I gotta do.' (Silver)_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

Blaze sits back down at her place.

'I'll go count the votes.' Jeff says, walking towards the voting booth.

…

'If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.'

Everyone looks around at one person to another, but no one stands up.

'Okay, once the votes are read the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.'

…

First vote… Sonic

…

…

…

…

Sonic. Two votes Sonic.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Silver.

 _Silver appears surprised._

…

…

…

…

Silver. We're tied, two votes Silver, two votes Sonic. One vote left.

 _Silver looked surprised while everyone waited for the result._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Soleanna, and the seventh member of our jury… Silver. You'll need to bring me your torch.'

'Wow.' Silver sighed, standing up from his place. Everyone stood up and gave him a hug before getting his torch. 'I can't wait for this story at the finale.' He laughed.

Silver stood in front of Jeff with his torch.

'Silver, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs his torch.

'Time for you to go.'

'Good luck guys.' Silver waves as he exits the tribal council area as the four remaining survivors waved back at him.

'Bye Silver!' the four waved goodbye to him as he exited the area.

Jeff turned to the remaining four survivors. 'With one down and four to go, the end is creeping up closer and closer, but that doesn't mean you should ease up now. Grab your torches and head back to camp, good night.'

 **Final Words: Silver**

'Wow… this game has been crazy. Honestly didn't expect it to be me tonight, but it was fun while it lasted. I had so much fun out on this island and I wouldn't change what I did at all.'

' _I love you man, but this has to happen tonight. No hard feelings.' – Sonic_

'I had so much fun out here. I know I was so close to winning the title, but I don't feel disappointed at all, I feel great leaving the way I did.'

 **Rites of Passage: Day 37**

The remaining four survivors walked along a trail the next day, carrying their bags and most importantly, themselves. In the late afternoon at camp it was time for them to begin the long walk to the final immunity challenge. They had been out in Soleanna for thirty-seven days now, the end was so close to them yet it was still a long way to go.

The first torch they came across was Tikal.

'Ah Tikal, I wish I could've talked with her.' Amy sighed.

'It sucks that she's gone, she was a great help to the camp.' Sonic smiled.

' _Being the first person voted out of survivor is not the best feeling. But while I was out here, I worked hard and I did the best I could.' – Tikal_

The second torch the four came across was Jet's, metres away from Tikal's.

'Jet! What a fighter.' Sonic laughed. 'Miss ya bud.'

'Sorry I destroyed your leg.' Knuckles laughed a little.

' _Looking back at my time on survivor, I would've voted out an injured player too. But I hope that my motivation to still be in the game inspires a lot of people.' – Jet_

The third torch they came across was Wave's torch.

'Wave, I didn't know you much.' Blaze sad softly. 'But I'm sure she was a great girl.'

'Just aligned with the wrong person.' Knuckles shook his head.

' _I made so many bad moves in this season, I wish I could turn back time and do it all again. But I don't regret coming out here and playing the game.' – Wave_

The four then came to Eggman's torch.

'Eggman!' Sonic exclaimed. 'Shame you went home big guy.'

'He dug is own grave for sure.' Amy nodded.

' _I hated being on a tribe that was so dysfunctional. If I ever come back, I need to make sure my tribe is in great shape and not like the buffoons I worked with!' -Dr. Eggman_

The four arrived at Tails' torch.

'Tails, my best bro.' Sonic smiled. 'I've missed you a lot, but seeing you being added to that jury makes things a little easier.'

' _I learnt firsthand that survivor is tougher than you think. I don't regret my time here, I loved it. Even if the rain made my shoes soaking wet and the mud made my fur disgusting and sticky.' – Tails_

The five reached the sixth torch, Creams torch.

'Ah cream.' Knuckles smiled a little. 'Sorry about my vote, you were too innocent for this game.'

'You better be sorry for that vote.' Amy laughed.

' _I loved being on survivor! It was so fun and challenging, but I had people around me that were so nice to hang around! I wish them all good luck!' – Cream_

The four reached the next torch, which belonged to Fiona.

'Never liked her, but she was a great villainess.' Amy said.

' _I was robbed! If that swap didn't happen, I would've made it so far into the game!' – Fiona_

Sally's torch was the next to come on the trail.

'Ah Sally, you were such a good competitor.' Sonic smiled.

'Shame we didn't cross paths.' Blaze said.

' _I don't regret anything about this game. I enjoyed every second of it and I'll never forget it, ever.' - Sally_

The next torch on their journey was Marine's.

'Marine was actually quite fun.' Knuckles smiled.

'She helped us a lot around camp.' Blaze mentioned.

' _Far out, my time on the island was great! I loved spending time with my mates.' – Marine_

The next torch on their journey was Sticks'.

'This girl was crazy.' Amy laughed.

'She managed to set up traps around our camp.' Knuckles mentioned. 'Definitely shocked Rouge.'

' _All the people on this island were a bunch of chicken heads with no brain. I had to do everythin' around camp, just to get picked on later.' – Sticks_

The next stop along the way was Big's torch.

'Big, I really miss your fishing skills.' Knuckles sighed. 'We starved a lot after you left.'

' _I had so much fun being on this show. Everyone was so nice and it was a great challenge!' – Big_

The next torch along the trail was once held by a big gameplayer, Shadow.

'Shadow. I have mad respect for you man.' Sonic smiled. 'You played the game like a beast.'

'Shame Sonic gave you a taste of your own medicine.' Amy spoke softly.

' _I never expected for this game to be harder than I thought it was. The game was way too easy at the start. It's a shame the ultimate lifeform couldn't make it to day thirty nine.' – Shadow_

The next stop along the trial was Rouge's torch.

'This girl was amazing.' Knuckles admire the torch with her name. 'A very smart player in my books.'

' _My goal out here was to make sure things went my way in the game. For most of this season, I did it. I still kick myself thinking about my blindside, but I don't regret anything.' – Rouge_

The next stop was Espio's torch.

'This dude was insane.' Sonic laughed. 'Played an idol on the first day and remained a mystery to everyone.'

'Sorry about blindsiding you Espio.' Amy smiled.

' _I know I played a great game out there. I was myself the whole time, and that's what makes a worthy player in survivor.' – Espio_

The next torch on their journey belonged to Vector. By this time, the four were making more progress along the rocky cliff next to the ocean.

'Vector was so fun to be around.' Amy chirped. 'Love this guy.'

' _I have no words for what it was like to be on this show. All I can really say is that my back hurts from the shelter.' – Vector_

The four reached the fifteenth and final torch, Silver's.

'We really miss you Silver.' Blaze smiled. 'The tribe felt weird without you.'

'He was such a character.' Knuckles mumbled as Sonic and Amy nodded in agreement.

' _I'm proud of everything I achieved in the game. I loved being in the nature, being around friends and just being a player in this game. If I could come back and do it again, I would.' – Silver_

The four walked away from the last torch and made their way down the remainder of the trail. The four got closer and closer until they could see Jeff standing beside a rather small configuration of wood, on the edge of a cliff with the waves spraying water to the land.

 **Final Immunity Challenge: Day 37**

'Come on in guys!' Jeff yelled.

The four survivors walked towards Jeff, who was standing on a cliff with waves crashing against the rocks, spraying water everywhere. Sitting on the rocks was a tall pole with smaller pieces of wood placed around the centre.

The four arrived at their mat, all anxious to get into their last immunity challenge.

'Sonic, Amy, Blaze and Knuckles. Welcome to your final individual immunity challenge.' Jeff smiled. 'You have just completed the rites of passage where you walk past the players who have all fallen so you can stand here, so close to the end. Sonic, how did you feel, walking through there?'

Sonic breathed out, overwhelmed by where he was in the game after walking through the fallen castaways. 'It was, amazing. I mean… I've survived all these people and it doesn't really hit you until you see if for yourself.'

'I think it is time, to get into today's immunity challenge.' Jeff decided. 'First things first, Blaze.'

Jeff walked up to Blaze.

'Need to take immunity back from you. Hopefully you'll see it again.' Jeff walked back with the necklace in his hands. 'Once again, immunity is back up for grabs.'

 **For today's challenge, you will each take a position in front of the idol. There are two logs, you will have one foot on each while having one hand on the idol. If at any time your foot comes off the log or your hand comes off of the idol, you are out of the challenge. Last person standing, wins immunity.**

'Winning this immunity will guarantee you a spot in the final three and a chance to plead your case to the jury. This is the final stretch of the season, you want this immunity, you need it!'

The four nodded, all smiling.

'Let's get to it.'

…

The four survivors were now standing in their places. One foot on one narrow piece of wood with one hand placed on the idol in the middle.

'Alright, for immunity, and a chance to plead your case to the jury. This challenge, is now on.' Jeff started the challenge.

The waves were crashing against the cliff, spraying cold, sea water on the four survivors as they stood still, competing for immunity.

'Day thirty-seven in this game,' Jeff reminded them. 'Don't expect this challenge to be easy at all. Not only will your body start to break down in this challenge but you will be extremely wet from the crashing waves. Whoever wins this challenge, completely deserves it.'

The four were squinting their eyes, bothered by the water now dripping down their faces, thanks to the waves.

'You have all survived 16 others to get to this point. You have been through countless challenges and clearly, you have all been out here for thirty-seven days. What you're capable of at this point of the game will show right here.'

The four started to feel the struggle of the challenge. Already soaked, the four kept holding onto the idol.

'We will be out here until someone is the last person standing.'

…

 **Elapsed Time: 25 Minutes**

'We've been out here for twenty five minutes now.' Jeff stated. 'Pain is starting to show on everyone's face.'

Everyone on the challenge was starting to feel pain in their feet, not to mention the water from the waves, spraying on everyone and soaking them.

A big wave crashed against the cliff, spraying a large amount of water onto the four survivors, catching them off guard.

'Wow!' Sonic exclaimed, shivering from the cold water.

'That's ice cold!' Knuckles yelled out.

'As the sun sets.' Jeff began. 'This challenge will become more difficult. The waves will grow, making it harder for you to concentrate. Not only that, but your body will be tired and exhausted from standing there for a long period of time.'

Sonic was adjusting himself, the most he could without taking any foot off of the thin wood or taking his hand off the idol. The pain was starting to get to the survivors at this point, but they all wanted to stay for a long time to win immunity.

Blaze seemed to be concentrated on the idol while Knuckles and Amy were trying to breathe through the pain.

 **Elapsed Time: 1:30 Hours**

'You've all been out here for an hour, and thirty minutes.'

'Dang.' Amy mumbled.

'The sun is starting to set out here, which means that this challenge will not get any easier from this point on.'

Sonic and Blaze looked out into the sunset in the horizon. The four watched the sky get darker and the waves get bigger.

Sonic and Knuckles were adjusting themselves to try and avoid pain in their legs.

'Everyone, starting to adjust themselves.' Jeff observed. 'This is a painful challenge but it will be amazing to win it.'

 **Elapsed Time: 2:30 Hours**

'You have now been out here for two hours and thirty minutes.' Jeff stated.

'Wow.' Blaze mumbled.

'No one has fallen off yet in this challenge. It just shows everyone here wants to win this challenge more than anything.'

The four were adjusting themselves, trying to stay comfortable, however the pain would not go away no matter how many times you adjusted yourself, the position was that uncomfortable.

The sky was now getting dark as the sun faded away in the horizon. As the sun started to fade away, the waves crashed against the cliff harder than before.

'Blaze has been adjusting herself a lot during this challenge.' Jeff pointed out. 'She's in pain but she is committed to being in this challenge.'

Blaze did show signs of pain on her face, but it did seem similar to the pain that was shown on the faces of Sonic and Amy. Knuckles on the other hand, while he was in pain from the challenge, he didn't show it as much as the other three.

'My legs aren't doing too well.' Blaze moaned as her legs were shaking. She then adjusted her legs again, trying to relieve any major discomfort.

'Blaze, doesn't look like she's doing too well.' Jeff observed. 'Adjusting her legs to stay in this challenge.'

Blaze then regained her confidence. 'I can't give up.' She groaned again.

'Blaze is still fighting.' Jeff smiled. 'That's the mentality you need for this game.'

Blaze kept holding onto the idol in front of her, water in her eyes from the waves were making her cold, but she pushed through it.

The four kept holding on to the idol in front of them and kept still in their poses. Everyone obviously wanted to win individual immunity to get them through to the final three.

'I think I'm gone guys.' Someone sighed through the crashing waves.

…

'Blaze is out of this challenge,' Jeff declared. 'Two hours and thirty minutes.'

Blaze's legs were obviously stiff and she found it hard to stand up properly.

'You okay Blaze?' Jeff asked.

'Should be,' she replied with tiredness in her voice. 'Just give me a few minutes.'

'We'll get you something to warm up in minute okay?' Jeff walked over to the cat.

Jeff saw that Blaze looked quite upset when she came off of the challenge. She didn't seem sad, she just looked disappointed.

'What's wrong Blaze?' Jeff asked her, putting a blanket around her.

Blaze shivered a little. 'I could've stayed there for longer. I really wanted to win individual immunity.'

'Blaze, this is nothing to be ashamed of. It takes great strength to do what you've been doing and I don't think you should take this loss too heavily at all. You've fought to be here and being on those wooden poles for two and half hours is an amazing achievement. You should be proud.'

'You go girl.' Amy smiled, face covered in water, still holding onto the idol in the middle.

…

 **Elapsed Time: 2:38 Hours**

The three remaining survivors, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were left in the challenge, fighting for immunity and a spot in the final three. The sun was now completely set with no light in the sky. Only the fire torches around them to light up the area.

'Sonic you're shaking.' Knuckles looked over to the hedgehog.

'Pfft,' Sonic grinned. 'No I'm not.' It was quite obvious however that Sonic was shivering from the conditions of the challenge.

'Sonic showing signs of struggle in this challenge.' Jeff observed. 'Knuckles and Amy, look like they're in the zone in this challenge.'

Sonic adjusted himself again to keep himself in the challenge. The water was dripping from his quills and he could barely see with the waves, spraying water into the faces of everyone. Sonic could feel his legs starting to struggle, but he kept pushing through the challenge.

Unfortunately, the water got the best of him. His foot slipped when the next big wave sprayed onto the cliff, ending his chances of winning individual immunity.

'Dangit!' Sonic yelled.

'Sonic now out of this challenge.' Jeff confirmed. 'Two hours and thirty eight minutes into this challenge.'

'Good job Sonic.' Knuckles said, still concentrating on the idol in front of him.

'We are now down to Knuckles and Amy, fighting to win individual immunity.'

…

 **Elapsed Time: 2:50 Hours**

Knuckles and Amy were still holding onto the idol in front of them with their feet on the thin, wooden logs. The waves seemed to crash into the cliff even harder than before, which made concentrating on the challenge even harder.

'How much pain are you in?' Knuckles asked Amy.

'A lot.' She replied, repositioning herself as much as she could.

'I protect the master emerald all day back at home,' Knuckles started. 'I can honestly do this challenge all day if I wanted to, but I don't have to. You have my back, right? You'll take me to the final three, won't you?'

'Of course I will.' Amy said through the noise of the waves. 'I promise… I will take you with me if I win. And you have to promise me the same if you win.'

Knuckles paused for a second, still holding onto the idol. Amy was waiting for an answer from the echidna but for some reason, he didn't reply. Instead, he let out a grin and looked at the pink hedgehog.

'I won't have to.' Knuckles grins. Amy looked at him, very confused.

He steps off the challenge.

…

…

'Just like that,' Jeff smiled. 'Amy wins final individual immunity!'

Amy fell to her knees as she got herself off of the challenge. Her legs were extremely tired and stiff from standing in the same position for a long period of time. She couldn't believe what had just happened. While she was happy that she won individual immunity, she was confused why Knuckles decided to step off instead of taking the win for himself.

'You okay Amy?' Jeff said, looking down at Amy who was still collapsed on the rocks.

'Huh… yeah I'm fine.' She muttered, picking herself up.

…

'Amy congratulations.' Jeff said as Amy walked up to him. Jeff put the immunity necklace around her neck. 'Safe tonight from tribal council where you will make the decision on who to bring with you to the final three. Plus, a chance to plead your case to the jury on why you should win the title of sole survivor.'

'Thanks Jeff.' She smiled, absolutely happy.

'As for the three of you, after thirty eight days in this game, one of you will become the eighth and final member of this jury and the seventeenth person voted out of this game. Grab your stuff and get some rest at camp. Good night.'

The tribe walked away from the challenge area.

' _Now that I've won the immunity challenge, I'm completely safe tonight and I have a chance to plead my case to win the title of sole survivor.' Amy smiled. 'This win feels amazing for me, and it was probably the most important win of the game.'_

' _I know Amy will choose me tonight and that makes me feel amazing!' Knuckles grinned. 'I can't believe I got myself to be safe at tribal council. I did it.'_

' _I saw Knuckles having a conversation with Amy in the challenge.' Sonic stated. 'And I honestly thought Amy would take me to the end with her, but the fact that Knuckles stepped off the challenge makes me concerned.'_

…

 **Tenaosu: Day 38**

The Tenaosu camp woke up after an intense immunity challenge last night. Amy had won individual immunity when Knuckles voluntarily stepped off of the challenge. This fact made Sonic suspicious.

' _At last night's immunity challenge, I fell short.' Sonic sighed. 'I wasn't concentrating and when I thought I had it in the bag, I dropped. But the weirdest thing about the immunity challenge is that Knuckles stepped off not long after I did. Like, he didn't fall, he stepped off, which makes me worried that maybe Amy has some sort of deal with him.'_

'How's your thumb Ames?' Sonic asked the pink hedgehog, both sitting in the shelter.

'I can't feel it anymore,' Amy smiled. 'but I really don't want to look under the bandages.'

Sonic laughed a little in response, but soon remembered what he wanted to talk to Amy about. 'So, about the immunity challenge…'

'Ugh, it was painful.' Amy groaned. 'But I'm so happy I won.'

'Amy listen!' Sonic snapped a little, breaking Amy's joking tone. 'Why did Knuckles step down for you?'

Amy cocked her head to the side, confused.

'You know…' Sonic sighed. 'It looked like you two were talking about something and then once you guys were done, he just… stepped off.'

Amy groaned and leaned back against the shelter. 'Okay here it is. Knuckles promised me earlier that if he won individual immunity, he would take me to the finale.'

Sonic's eyes widened. 'Really?'

'Yeah. He told me on that challenge that he trusts that I would do the same. We were both so tired and exhausted at that point that I don't think we were thinking straight. And he just stepped off.'

Sonic paused for a little.

'That means you have to do the fire challenge Sonic.' Amy sighed. 'Are you okay with that?'

Sonic didn't reply for a few seconds. 'Um… sure. I get it though, he trusted you and all. I don't feel confident about going up against a girl who has fire powers.'

Amy giggled a little. 'Oh come on. She's not allowed to use it anyway. Plus, have you ever seen her make a fire in this game at all?'

Sonic thought for a little while, his eyes lightened up. 'Nope.' He replied with a grin.

'There you go.'

' _I feel bad for putting Sonic in the fire challenge tonight.' Amy huffed. 'But I made a deal with Knuckles and honestly, if we're talking about the game, it's the best decision for me at this point.'_

…

Blaze came back from the water well where she had refilled her canteen. She saw Amy lounging on the beach and figured it would be a perfect time to talk to her.

' _Amy won immunity last night, which means she can pick someone to go with her to the final three.' Blaze stated. 'She might… most likely pick Sonic tonight, but I want to convince her that she should take me instead of him or Knuckles.'_

'Amy, mind if we chat?' Blaze asked as she arrived at the beach next to Amy.

'No problem.' Amy replied. 'Beautiful day isn't it?'

Blaze looked out into the horizon, into the blue sky. 'Sure is.'

'I'm guessing you wanted to talk about tonight.' Amy started.

'Correct.' Blaze nodded. 'We've been close and… not to mention that we did make a deal to stick together until the final three. I think it is in our best interests to stick together.'

'I hear ya.' Amy nodded. 'It's just everyone's been talking to me about taking them to the final three, but I'll think about it.'

'Oh… that's fine. I understand.' Blaze replied. 'Just, think about it, please.'

' _Ah! Everyone's bugging me about this!' Amy grins. 'I know I'm taking Knuckles to the final three, and that's my decision, just, it's still so annoying when you have two others trying to convince you otherwise.'_

…

Sonic met up with Blaze near the water well.

'I have something to tell you.' Sonic started. 'Won't be that easy.'

'Amy chose you?' Blaze asked.

'Nope.' Sonic replied as Blaze's eyes widened. 'She's taking Knuckles.'

'Really?' Blaze looked shocked, surprised that Amy didn't choose her number one ally. 'So, you and I are doing the fire challenge then?'

'Seems like it.' Sonic nodded.

'Wow.' Blaze sighed, still surprised. 'Honestly thought she would choose you.'

'I know. I know.' He huffed. 'But there's nothing you and I can do now. She's made up her mind.'

' _Knowing that Amy didn't pick me is worrying.' Blaze informed. 'This means that I have to compete in the fire making challenge against Sonic tonight, and to be quite honest, without my fire making powers, I can barely make fire using a machete and flint, but at the same time, I don't think I've seen Sonic start his own fire before either. I don't know, we might be there for an hour.'_

'May the best survivor win.' Blaze smiled.

 **Tribal Council: Night 38**

The four survivors walked into tribal council with their torches in their hands. As usual, Sonic, Amy, Blaze and Knuckles all sat down waiting for Jeff to start.

'I will now bring in the members of our jury.'

'Tails.'

'Big.'

'Shadow.'

'Rouge.'

'Espio.'

'Vector.'

'And Silver, voted out at the last tribal council.'

The now seven jury members sat down in their place, waiting for tribal council to start.

'Amy, congratulations on winning immunity today.' Jeff congratulated the pink hedgehog. 'You have guaranteed yourself a spot in the final three where you will plead your case on why you should win the title of sole survivor.'

Amy smiled, happy about her efforts.

'So here's how tonight's tribal council will work. Amy, you will get to choose one person to bring to the final three while the two remaining people who weren't chosen, will face off in a fire making challenge. The winner of that challenge will earn themselves a spot in the final three while the loser will become the eighth and final member of the jury.'

Amy nodded.

'Have you made your decision on who you would like to take?'

'Yes I have Jeff.' Amy replied, sitting up. 'The person I've decided to take to the final three is… Knuckles.'

Some of the jury looked shocked that she didn't pick Sonic, but the rest nodded. Knuckles smiled at Amy.

'So Knuckles,' Jeff turned to the echidna. 'congrats, you will be going to the final tribal council where you will plead your case to the jury. This leaves Sonic and Blaze.'

Sonic and Blaze smiled nervously.

'Right now, you will be competing in a fire making challenge. The rules are simple, you will be given flint and some items that are essential to making fire. The person to burn their rope first using their fire, gets to advance to the final three. As for the loser, after thirty eight days in this game, they will become the eighth and final member of the jury. Take your spots.'

Sonic and Blaze walked over to their right and sat at their individual fire making station.

'Good luck Blaze.' Sonic whispered.

'You too Sonic.' Blaze sighed.

Jeff stood up, ready to start the fire challenge. 'Alright, for a spot in the final three and a chance to plead your case to the jury. Survivors ready…go.'

Sonic and Blaze immediately found some husk, flint and a machete and started to scrape off magnesium. The two quickly scraped their flint, wanting to create a spark in the husk before the other.

'Here it is. 38 days into this game comes down to this.' Jeff spoke. 'We're looking for one more person for the final three. By now, you should know how to make fire out here.'

Sonic and Blaze were now trying to get a spark after scraping magnesium. Using their machetes, the two created sparks but they needed a flame to start in the husk.

'Blaze has the first flame.' Jeff observed

Blaze gently blew air into the flame, trying to keep it alive.

'It goes out.' Jeff calls as the small flame disappears.

Blaze then again tries to create another spark in the coconut husk. Sonic was still trying to get a spark in his husk.

'Sonic now gets a flame. Can he keep it alive?'

Sonic blew on his small flame, trying to keep it alive in the husk. The flame grew and Sonic immediately stacked some wood to keep the fire alive.

'His flame is growing very nicely.' Jeff then looked over to Blaze.

Blaze was creating sparks with her flint. Shortly after Sonic's success with one spark, Blaze had a small flame going.

'Blaze now has a flame going. Can she keep it alive?'

Blaze blew on the flame but unlike her first flame, the flame grew. She quickly grabbed some pieces of wood to support the growing fire.

'Blaze now has a flame going,' said Jeff. 'Sonic is currently in the lead in this challenge but Blaze is catching up to him.'

Sonic's flame was growing, but he saw Blaze next to him catching up with her flame.

'This is going to be a close challenge.'

Sonic and Blaze kept adding wood to their piles to get their fires to grow large enough to reach the rope. The first person to burn their rope will be the one moving onto the last stage of the game.

'This is so close.' Tails whispered to Silver, nodding along.

'Wow.' Amy sighed in awe.

Sonic and Blaze were very close in the challenge. It was quite hard to see who would finish the challenge before the other.

'The fires are growing at the same rate.' Jeff observed. 'It all lies on who's rope burns first.'

Sonic and blaze kept stacking their wood to keep their fires alive. The two wanted to be slightly in front of the other so they could beat them.

'Those fires will do it.' Jeff nodded. 'It's going to be a very close win here.'

…

…

…

Someone's bell rang once their rope was burned, signalling that someone has made it to the final three.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'Sonic wins the fire making challenge!' Jeff exclaimed.

Sonic had his hands on his head, shocked that he had won in that close challenge.

'Which means Blaze, you are the seventeenth person to leave this game and the eighth and final member of the jury.'

Sonic hugged Blaze tightly as she got up from her fire making station.

'I'm sorry Blaze. You did good.' Sonic mumbled.

'You deserved it Sonic.' Blaze replied as she broke the hug, going over to Knuckles and Amy.

'I'm sorry girl.' Amy hugged Blaze.

'It's fine.' Blaze replied.

Blaze eventually got to her torch and brought it over to Jeff who was waiting for her.

'Blaze, the tribe has spoken.'

Jeff snuffs her torch.

'Time for you to go.'

'Good luck guys!' Blaze waved goodbye to the three finalists.

Now, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles sat, the three finalists for the season.

'Congratulations.' Jeff smiled towards the three. 'Sonic, Amy and Knuckles, you have made it as far as you can in this game. The only thing getting in your way from winning this game is the jury. Head back to camp, get some sleep because you will need it. Good night.'

 **Tenaosu: Day 39**

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles woke up to day thirty nine, the final day of survivor. Knuckles got up from the shelter and marked off the final day on the tree with the tribe's machete.

'Day thirty nine!' Knuckles exclaimed with a grin.

'We did it guys!' Amy clapped.

'Eh I knew I could do this.' Sonic shrugged with a grin while Knuckles rolled his eyes at the comment.

'I'm going to see if there's any tree mail.' Amy said, walking into the trees.

' _It's day thirty nine and I can't believe it.' Amy smiled. 'Today I walked to the camp tree mail and I see this note, attached to a big crate on the ground.'_

'Congratulations on to getting to your last day.' Amy read. 'Now reminisce about your experience over this crate. Hmm.'

' _I know I had to walk back to camp and get the boys to help me lift this thing because, it looked way too heavy for me to do it alone.'_

Amy walked back into the Tenaosu camp and saw Sonic and Knuckles sitting in the shelter, lounging around.

'You guys, I need your help.' Amy raised her voice, walking into the area.

'What is it Ames?' Sonic asked as she came in.

'There's a big crate and I need your help lifting it.'

Knuckles stood up with a smug grin on his face. 'Leave it to me you guys.'

…

Knuckles came back into the camp area with the crate in his arms. Putting it down, Sonic opened the crate with the latches on the lid. While opening it, the three couldn't believe their eyes.

'Oh my god!' Amy squealed with joy.

'A feast!' Sonic exclaimed with a wide smile.

' _We open the big crate and there's so much food inside!' Sonic grinned. 'Bagels, eggs, bacon, bread, jam, butter, the list goes on! I don't think I've been more glad to see butter in my life!'_

'I can cook the eggs and bacon for you guys.' Amy offered.

'Then I'll make you guys some toast.' Knuckles then offered, pulling out the different spreads that were in the crate.

Sonic was looking through the crate but something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Investigating the object, he sees another crate inside that one. Opening it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

'There's drinks here too!' Sonic exclaimed. 'Juice, milk, everything!'

The three were ecstatic about the amount of food that they had be given and started grabbing some cups to pour them in.

' _To be honest, when this day came,' Knuckles started. 'It didn't feel like it was the last day, but then we have this big breakfast feast delivered to our camp. This is when I felt like it truly was the last day and all this surviving I've been doing for the past thirty nine days has really payed off. I didn't think I would like being in the camp with just Sonic and Amy, but it's been fun today.'_

…

The three were eating their food together on the beach near the camp, staring out into the horizon. It was very fulfilling and satisfying.

'So much has happened.' Amy mumbled with food in her mouth. 'Can't believe we've survived like, 17 other people.'

'It's incredible.' Knuckles nodded. 'Glad we've kicked off all of the annoying people.'

'I'm glad for that.' Sonic nodded with food in his mouth.

…

The sun was starting to set on day thirty nine at the Tenaosu camp. This would be last time they see their camp. The three were leaving behind thirty nine days of hard work, struggle and one of the most memorable experiences of their life.

As the three were leaving, Sonic lit the shelter on fire and then ran towards Knuckles and Amy who were looking at their camp in awe. Their home for the past thirty nine days was no more.

'I will not miss that shelter.' Amy giggled.

'I don't think anyone will.' Knuckles replied.

'This is it you guys.' Sonic sighed. 'We go to tribal council and that's it.'

' _This is the last challenge in my way,' said Sonic. 'But I'm sure it will be very easy to get through. I've probably played the best game out of anyone in this season. I mean, two immunity idols… who does that? This is the end, and I'm here to win.'_

' _I'm not sure how tonight will go down for me.' Knuckles said. 'But I will be giving tonight everything I've got. I know I haven't played as big as Sonic and Amy, but I think I have some reasons on why I should win tonight. I can't wait to get this over with.'_

' _I've made it to day thirty nine and the only thing in my way is the jury.' Said Amy. 'I'm confident I can persuade the jury and get the votes tonight. I don't know if I would call myself an underdog or not, but I was a gameplayer. Bring it on.'_

…

 **Final Tribal Council: Night 39**

The three finalists, Sonic, Amy and Knuckles walked into the tribal council area. The idea didn't wrap around their heads that this would be the last time they come into the tribal council area. Seeing Jeff on one side, the three sat down in their places.

'I will now bring in the members of our jury,' Jeff announced.

'Tails.'

'Big.'

'Shadow.'

'Rouge.'

'Espio.'

'Vector.'

'Silver.'

'And Blaze, the final member of our jury.'

All jury members sat down, to the finalists, they looked menacing to the three finalists. They were the last obstacle in the way of winning the title sole survivor and one million dollars.

'Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, you have made it as far as you can in this game. Over 39 days you have been using your individual games to get you here and you have been in control of how things pan out for you. However tonight, the power is in the jury's hands.' Jeff stated, 'Firstly, the three of you will plead your cases to the jury on why you should win the title of sole survivor tonight.' Jeff then turned to the jury. 'After that is done, jury, one by one, you will come up and deliver a speech to the finalists while they answer any questions you may have. Sonic, you're up first.'

Sonic stood up from his seat. 'Hey jury. I just want to congratulate everyone, including Amy and Knuckles on an amazing season, it really was a challenge for me to get where I am right now, to be standing here and pleading my case to the jury. I'm going to get down to the point. I deserve the title of sole survivor tonight. I think I deserve every single vote tonight because of how I've been playing the game for the past thirty nine days. I'm telling you, most of the tribal councils I've been to in this game, my name was written on that piece of paper and yet somehow, here I am. I was the target every single day, but here I am at the final three, standing here and pleading my case to the eight of you tonight. I had my social game for to rely on, forming alliances with Blaze, Espio, Tails, Amy and then in the merge, I charmed Silver into sticking with me and not writing my name down when it felt like the end for me. Overall, I played the best game out of anyone here and I think that deserves an something.'

Sonic sat down.

'Knuckles, you're up.' Jeff said.

Knuckles stood up from his seat. 'Jury, I think I deserve the win tonight. The two players sitting here tonight will rave on about how, maybe I'm the least deserving here just because I didn't make any big, flashy moves, but I want to say that I do think I played the best game and a game worth giving a million dollars for. I went thirty-nine days on this island and out of the thirteen tribal councils I've been to, my name wasn't written down once! I believe that the only reason that most of my "big" moves weren't carried out is not by how I managed them, instead, it's because people were too scared to make the moves that I wanted to make. Once my alliance at the merge broke apart, I had to fight for myself and I had to make sure that my name wasn't coming up at tribal council, and it worked. My name never did, as long as someone else was getting the boot that night, I was happy. Again, congratulations Sonic and Amy and jury, go with your gut, always. Thank you.'

Knuckles sat down.

'Amy, you're up.' Jeff said.

Amy stood up to greet the jury. 'Hi jury. I also wanted to say congrats on the game everyone played, it was really tough and it was a great challenge for everyone. Why should I win you might ask? I know, most of you are thinking that Amy clearly isn't the best choice to win survivor. She wasn't as big of a threat as Sonic was and certainly didn't dominate in challenges like Knuckles, but I just wanted to say that I probably played the best game out of anyone this season. Very early in the game, I made very strong alliances which guaranteed my safety before the merge. I had Silver and Blaze by my side very early on and we worked together well. I conducted most of the votes early and always made sure I had the numbers to keep myself in the game and the people I was working with at the time. For example, at my first tribal council, everyone wanted to direct all votes to Shadow, but I knew that wasn't a good idea. He played his idol, which was great, an amazing play, but I thought one step ahead and split the votes on his closest ally to keep my alliance safe. Eggman then turned on me and he want home straight after. The swap was fairly easy since it was just picking off anyone who wasn't a part of my alliance. The merge was where I think I truly started becoming a player. Sure, Sonic has played two immunity idols and was on the block twenty-four seven, but I was the one who made the moves. I was the one, directing each move for my alliance, and yet somehow, I was able to stay under the radar while Sonic was on the block every single tribal. Even after playing an idol successfully, people still didn't view me as a bigger threat than Sonic. My ability to stay somewhat under the radar made me shine as a player. Again, thank you jury.'

Amy sat down in her place.

'Okay. The power now shifts to the jury.' Jeff stated. 'One by one, the jury will confront you three in order to confirm their vote tonight. Tails, you're up.'

Tails walked up to face the three finalists. 'Congratulations you three on getting this far. Admittedly, I didn't get a clear look in the game beforehand due to the twist that put me in the jury. Sonic, you played an amazing social game. You made sure people liked you and trusted you and you used it to your advantage. But one thing I'm confused about is your strategy in the game. Why should your strategy be acknowledged tonight over these two tonight?'

Sonic sat up. 'Good question.' Sonic sighed. 'My strategy was my social game. Like you said, I made sure people were on my side when I needed it. I'm not sure if you can call me wasting my first idol a strategy, but I knew everyone thought that was it for me, they assumed that I didn't have a second idol to play. Then I played my second and I got out one of the toughest players in the game. I did have strategy in the game, I did. If everyone was gunning for me at every single tribal council, how am I still here?'

Tails nodded his head. 'Amy, I'm surprised, honestly. For the longest time, I thought you were a goat in this game being led to the field with Sonic as your farmer, but when you pulled out your idol that night and blindsided Espio, another huge idol player, you revealed how capable and intelligent you are. But my one question is, why should I vote you tonight over Sonic who clearly, has been at risk for every single tribal in this game?'

'I was probably more accurate and diligent than Sonic was. I made sure I knew what was happening and I made sure I voted off the right people to get me here. Whenever I was in trouble, I found a way to get me to the next day. When it was just Sonic and I on the outs, and we thought all hope was lost, I played my idol and I sent home a strong player. After that, I formed a stronger connection with Silver and Blaze, stopping them from voting me out. Whenever I was in trouble, I found a way. I knew for a fact, Blaze wouldn't stick with me when it came to voting out Espio, I knew that. I knew what was happening every single time. To me, Sonic didn't really think things through as much as I did in this game.'

'Knuckles,' Tails finally turned to Knuckles. 'To put it bluntly, your game to me was just… nothing.'

The jury opened their mouths wide in amusement after Tails' comment.

'You literally did nothing and to be honest, I'm not sure if you can say anything to convince me otherwise. But I will be listening in closely to your responses from the jury tonight. Thank you and good luck.'

'Hang on Tails,' Jeff stopped the fox. 'Knuckles, do you have anything to add?'

Knuckles huffed. 'Tails, you're an intelligent kid and I appreciate that. But I think being that blunt with me is the opposite of what you are, completely. If I did nothing in this game, I wouldn't be here. That's all.'

Tails sat back down in his place at the jury. Knuckles stared right at him as he walked back to the jury area.

'Big, you're up.'

Big walked up and faced the survivors. 'Congratulations you three!' Big smiled. 'Sonic, Amy, I just want to ask you two one thing. Just one… question. Did you know I was going home that night?'

'No.' Amy replied. 'I really didn't.'

'I didn't know either buddy.' Sonic replied.

'So, it was just a blindside, no one knew about it?'

Sonic and Amy nodded.

Big walked back to his spot in the jury.

'Shadow, you're up.' Jeff announced.

Shadow walked up to face the survivors. 'I have questions for all of you tonight and I hope that you can be honest with me tonight. Knuckles, starting with you.' He said, facing Knuckles. 'Your speech to me was the definition of delusion. The whole game, you sat at camp doing nothing, Rouge had you wrapped around her finger until it was time for her to go, and to me it seems like Amy just dragged you along because you would be easy to beat. Why should I vote you tonight?'

'Delusion? How wrong.' Knuckles replied. 'I was never Rouge's servant in the game, ever. I always provided the camp with everything they needed, I stayed under the radar at every tribal council. Me sitting here says something about how I played the game, I did something right. You can't deny the fact that my name never came up on that piece of paper. It's all about perspective. I'm over here and you're over there. Simple'

'Next.' Shadow growled then turning to Sonic. 'Sonic, half of me wants to congratulate you on a great game, but the other half thinks you played a pretty foolish game, which was achieved by luck. You had two idols, but the only reason you used the second one correctly is because of the fault of your first idol. I admit, it was a good move against me, but it was a move any fool would make. Secondly, you failed to protect Tails back at Kaosu and the way I see it, throughout the merge, you were just Amy's shield, who by the way, played the game the way that I think is respectable and worthy of the title after hearing her words tonight. Why should I vote for you for your gameplay that relied on luck over Amy who actually made the right moves?'

Sonic sat up. 'I played the game with my giant ego, as you said. Sure, I was threat, but I cannot tell you how many times my name was written at tribal council and I survived all of them. I was the public enemy for the entire merge and I had to fight my way through that. Amy on the other hand, hid behind me and didn't have to have a target on her back every single day.'

Amy rolled her eyes. Shadow then turned to her. 'Amy, why should you win over Sonic?'

'Sonic says that using him as a shield is a bad thing, but that's a strategy. Sure, Sonic played a great game, but I played a very strategical game and yet no one actually thought of putting me on the block no matter what I did. I found an idol and played it correctly, I made a fake one, I was able to see that there was going to be a blindside, I was able to convince people the way I wanted to at the right times, I made deals with so many people that got me here. And yet no one thought of writing my name down, I somehow stayed hidden while making big moves in the game. No matter how many times you say using someone else as a shield is bad, you're wrong. Because this is survivor where there are no rules to your social game. If anything, having a shield to protect me was a great move for me.'

Shadow nodded at her answer. 'Okay, thank you.' Shadow walked back to his spot in the jury.

'Rouge, you're up.' Jeff called up Rouge.

Rouge stood in front of the survivors. 'Hey you three. Just wanna say congrats on getting to day thirty nine. Amy, I'm going to start with you. I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure why everyone here has been saying you're a huge threat in the game. When we got to the merge, I never saw you as… threatening at all. But it's like, the minute I left, everyone coming in was going on about how much of a strategic threat you are. I just have one question. Why are you, sitting in the final three tonight while I'm standing over here.'

Amy sat up, preparing to answer her question. 'I think you are in the jury, because you were a threat and a big player in this game. I may have not appeared as someone who would usually be a big threat in a game like this, but that was my strategy for most of it. I wanted to make moves in the shadows, I wanted to play the game strategically, and not having a permanent target on my twenty four seven meant that I could play the best game I possibly could. Rouge, you controlled your alliance and you did play a great game, but that's why I couldn't work with you, because you would beat me at it.'

'Good answer,' Rouge nodded. 'Knuckles now to you. Everyone on the jury tonight has very vexed opinions on your gameplay. While I was on the island, it was always someone else telling you what to do for tribal council. Did you make any move to get you there respectfully?'

'I admit,' Knuckles huffed. 'I didn't make strong and flashy moves like these two over here, but I made moves to get me where I have to be. At the final five, I was in the middle of the vote, it was all up to me on who would go home, but that also meant I have to think about the next tribal council. I made a deal with Amy that, if she wins immunity, or I win immunity, we take each other. That saved me from doing the fire challenge and it meant that I put two big gameplayers on the block, guaranteed that one of them will be voted off. I might not be a flashy strategist, but I made moves to get me here.'

'Okay.' Rouge nodded. 'Finally, Sonic. I've got to say, you had a very interesting and very strong game and I think everyone here is seeing that tonight. But no matter how many times you tell the jury tonight that you had the best social game, I won't believe you. You never really made an effort to talk to me at all about strategy or about anything. A big part of me honestly thought you were intimidated by me. Am I wrong or?'

'Rouge, I wasn't intimidated by you.' Sonic clarified. 'I just think that we had very different interests when it came to the game and that's why I couldn't really talk strategy with you, because we wanted different things.'

Rouge nodded at his answer and walked back to the jury area.

'Okay, Espio, you're up.' Jeff called him up.

Espio walked up to face the final three. 'Alright, I have words for each of you tonight. Knuckles, starting with you.' Espio faced towards Knuckles. 'I've never seen someone play the game more mismanaged, idiotic and lazier than you have. To me, it looked like you were on vacation the whole time because you didn't give a damn about the votes, the game or anything. You just sat on your ass, staring out into the ocean while literally everyone around you was playing the game. The way you insisted that Amy's fake idol was a real idol was a joke to me. I was the first person in the season to play an idol, I know what they look like, but for some reason, you actually thought it was real. You literally had an argument with me that it was a real idol but in actual fact, it wasn't. And Shadow is right, you were delusional in this game. First it was Amy that controlled you in Tenshi, then it was Shadow at the swap, and then it was Rouge in the merge and to me the only reason you got here tonight is because Amy thought you'd be easy to beat, which is believable.'

'I'd like to just say that,' Knuckles talked. 'No matter what you say, everyone played the game. I made it to the final three while all of you are sitting there on the jury. Calling me an idiot is not true, because I made it to the final three, which must mean that I'm as dangerous as Sonic or Amy.'

'You know what, not even going to deal with you right now.' Espio turned over to Sonic and Amy. 'Sonic, in my opinion, you played the toughest game out of anyone here. Constantly, you were on the block to be voted off but yet you still persisted, and then you had a lot of people, including me, wanting to blindside you and they're all sitting there in the jury tonight. I can honestly say, you deserve the votes tonight.'

'Amy,' Espio turned to face Amy. 'Everyone tonight on the jury has been saying tonight, you have played a fantastic game, and part of me agrees. But you didn't suffer through bring at risk every single tribal council in the merge like Sonic did. In my eyes, the game has been tougher on him then it was for you. Why should I give you my vote tonight over him?'

'I feel like I've already answered this question...' she giggled a little. 'Well, again. I was the one in my alliance to make the decisions and yet somehow, I was never on the block. I think myself, being the strategist I was, deserves some sort of recognition because no matter what I did, I was never on the block for that night.'

Espio nodded. 'Okay, thank you. I wish you two luck.' Espio said, specifically talking about Sonic and Amy, leaving Knuckles in the dark.

'Vector, you're next.' Jeff asked as Vector stood to face the finalists.

'I admit, I was never a big player in this game.' Vector smiled. 'I was the type who tried to use my social skills to get me thought it all and I acknowledge the game that both Sonic and Amy played this season. I just want to ask you two about your game. Amy,' Vector turned to Amy. 'Who is on your list?'

'My list?' Amy asked confused.

'Who have you been responsible for voting out?' Vector asked again.

'To be blunt,' Amy sighed. 'I was responsible for voting out Wave, because no one wanted to split the votes when it came to Shadow. If that split didn't happen, then I would've been gone that night. Fiona was an easy vote, obviously.' The jury members giggled a little. 'I was the one who convinced my alliance to vote out Shadow, which lead to the blindside against Rouge because Silver wanted to join us. Then I pretty much controlled the votes from there. I knew what was happening at each tribal council. I knew that Silver and Blaze were targeting Sonic and I that night.'

'Sonic, same question.' Vector turned to Sonic.

'My hitlist…' Sonic thought for a second. 'First off, I'd have to say Fiona, pretty easy. Marine was an easy vote too. Shadow is definitely on my hitlist, he was a huge threat in this game and getting him out was probably the biggest part of the game. Rouge, definitely. Espio, then it was all easy from there.'

'Isn't hitlist the objective… not the result?' Rouge whispered.

'So really, you and Amy worked together all the time, basically.' Vector confirmed. 'And I just want to say something to Knuckles, because, I think it's best to talk to each of you tonight. Knuckles, you're here tonight, getting pushed around because everyone here didn't think you played the game at all. But to me, I feel like you did play the game, except a lot of people just slammed the door in your face. But I can say this… the people who didn't listen to you, who just slammed the door on your plans, were voted out. Silver and Blaze had the opportunity to vote with you and me to get rid of the two strongest players of the season, but they didn't. Look at where they're sitting. In the jury. My point is, I don't think anyone should say to you, that you didn't play the game, because you did.'

'Thank you.' Knuckles nodded.

Vector sits back in his place at the jury.

'Blaze, you're up.' Jeff instructed.

Blaze made her way in front of the jury, facing the final three. 'Before I start this, I just want to say one thing. I'm conflicted. Absolutely conflicted.' She said strongly. 'Amy, I'm shocked. Early on, back in the Tenshi tribe, me, you and Silver, promised that we would go to the final three together. So why is it that you're sitting there, and I'm standing here and Silver is sitting there? Sonic, we met at clash beach and you kept saying to me, that you would stick by me and be one of my closest allies. Yet, when the merge came, it felt you like you didn't care about having me as your alliance. You didn't talk to me, you barely tried to keep your connection with me and yet again, I'm standing here, you're sitting there. If this was a game where Knuckles played a strategical game, I would've voted for him over you two, yet I acknowledge, that you two have played a much better game than he has. Knuckles, you did not make any move that made me want to think that you should win the title of sole survivor. But again, conflicted. I have two people who broke strong promises and lied to my face and one who literally did nothing the entire season.'

'Can I say something? If I may?' Amy rose her hand.

Blaze nodded. 'Go ahead.'

'Blaze, I really did want to take you to the end with me. I really… really did.' Amy responded. 'But you have to know that you tried to blindside me, and you have to know that, if you were in my shoes, you would feel insecure and see yourself as rather shifty and untrustworthy. I know I said we would stick together from then on, I know that. But you have to realise that, you broke the pact first.'

Blaze nodded again at Amy's answer. 'Okay.' She then looked over to Sonic and Knuckles. 'Do you guys have anything to say?'

'I do.' Sonic rose his hand. 'Blaze, I'm really sorry that you felt that I left you in the shadows, but at the merge, I had to play for myself. I mean, everyone was out to get me.'

'What I don't get though is… you always checked up on Amy, twenty-four seven, you were with her. I think even if Amy had to go to some sort of, exile island or whatever, you would gladly follow her or at least take her place. And you even made sure you had Silver, wrapped around your finger, but nothing for me. An ally you've had longer than those two.' Blaze paused for a second, waiting for someone else to speak up, but no one did. 'Congratulations and good luck to you all.'

Blaze made her way to the jury area.

'Silver, you're up.' Jeff asked.

Silver stood up to face the jury. 'Just wanted to say congrats on you all for a great game this season! I'm going to keep this short and just say a couple of things to, not only you three, but the jury tonight. When it comes down to who I thought played the best game in this season, I would have to say, Amy, you played the best game out of anyone in this season. People have been saying tonight, "Amy, you betrayed me," or "Amy, you weren't as bold as Sonic," but this game isn't necessarily about being flashy at all. You technically didn't betray anyone in your alliance, what you actually did was once someone you were with wanted to turn on you and blindside you, you flipped it. You always seemed to know what was happening and if you got the slightest whiff of someone wanting to blindside you, you turned it around and set the target on them. You did it with me, with Blaze, with Espio, and you did it well. The two sitting next to you right now played the game with their emotions. Sonic, getting his way through pure luck and the strategy of another mind, and Knuckles, just being a middle man.'

Silver then turned towards the jury.

'I now turn to you, the jury. If you want to reward someone who played a game to the best of someone's ability, to someone who did it flawlessly, do that. Whether they betrayed you or not shouldn't matter, because we need to reward excellence.'

Silver made his way back to his seat.

Jeff stood up from his seat. 'Okay, jury. You have had a chance to listen to the final three and gather as much information as you need to make a decision on who should win the title of sole survivor and the million dollars that goes with it. Just a reminder, you are voting for a winner. It's time to vote, Tails, you're up.'

Tails stood up, a little anxious to get to the voting booth.

 _Tails goes to vote_

' _Sonic, I'm super proud of you. Not only are you the best personality and the best social player, but you have been an amazing survivor player.' (Sonic)_

 _Big goes to vote_

 _Shadow goes to vote_

 _Rouge goes to vote_

' _Oh crap…' Rouge sighed. 'Who do I vote for. Oh my god.'_

 _Espio goes to vote_

 _Vector goes to vote_

' _I didn't think I would be writing your name down tonight at all. But you proved to me tonight that you are an amazing player and someone who deserves the win. Good luck.' (Knuckles)_

 _Silver goes to vote_

' _You did amazing out there! Lots of love.' (Amy)_

 _Blaze goes to vote_

' _I'm still conflicted.' Blaze laughed, shaking her head._

Blaze sits back down in her place.

'I'll go get the votes.' Jeff announces.

…

Jeff comes back with the voting urn in his hands and places it down. 'Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, jury. Thank you all for an amazing and spectacular season. It has been a long journey for all of you. I will see you in Station Square for the live reading of the votes.'

Jeff walks out of the tribal council area with the voting urn in his arms, leaving the castaways at tribal council. The season was done, the end of day 39. There was only one obstacle left.


	17. Episode 16: Finale Part 2

**Live Finale:**

Jeff walks into the tribal council set with the voting urn in his hands, greeted by a live audience, the jury and most importantly, the finalists. Amy, Sonic and Knuckles, all happy to be there, along with the jury. Jeff placed the voting urn and turned to face the audience, smiling. The crowd were cheering and clapping loudly, anxious to see who would be winning the title of sole survivor that night.

'All right.' He says as the crowd quiets down. 'Let's get to this. Thank you for the welcome! It's been nice being live with you guys!'

The audience becomes silent, all eyes focusing on the finalists, however, the applause faded away as Jeff started to talk.

'Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, jury. I've got to say, after watching this season and hearing from the fans, I have to say, this has been an amazing season!' Jeff applauded the survivors, along with cheers from the audience. 'There's no game like this that forces you to work together and compete under the conditions you went through. It was clear that there were many, many people who came to play the game. There were blindsides, drama and pretty shocking events throughout the season which made it great to be a part of!'

The audience cheered.

'Sonic, how are you feeling right now?' Jeff asked.

'I'm going to be honest with you… scared.' Sonic laughed.

'You think you played the game well?'

'I think I played the game very well. Apart from a few mistakes, I wouldn't change what I did, at all. I loved being out there.'

'Knuckles, how are you feeling?' Jeff asked the echidna.

'It would take a miracle for me to win tonight.' Knuckles laughed, along with the audience. 'I don't think I realised at the time how amazing everyone was on this season, especially these two next to me until I watched the season. It was still a fun experience to be on the show.'

'And Amy, how about you?'

'I'm excited, but also scared.' Amy smiled. 'I think it will be a close vote tonight.'

'Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, you all sit here, contenders for the title of sole survivor. Here, in my hands, I have eight votes from the jury. The jury has spoken, I'll now read the votes. In case you have forgotten, these are votes for a winner. Here we go.'

…

…

First vote… Sonic

…

…

…

…

…

…

Amy. One vote Sonic, one vote Amy

…

…

…

…

…

Knuckles. We're tied.

…

…

…

…

Sonic. Two votes Sonic.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Amy. We're tied again. Two votes Amy, two votes Sonic, one vote Knuckles.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Amy. Three votes Amy, two votes Sonic, one vote Knuckles. Two votes left.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'The winner of Survivor Soleanna… Amy!' Jeff turned over the last vote.

The crowd cheered loudly as Amy froze in shock, all she could let out was a smile, but she couldn't comprehend that she won. Sonic hugged Amy tightly.

'Congratulations!' Sonic exclaimed as he continued to hug her.

Amy then made her way to Knuckles to give him a hug. 'I can't believe it.' She laughed, now walking towards the jury and thanking them.

'You did it!' Blaze exclaimed with a smile.

Amy and the two runner ups gave the jury members hugs, thanking all of them for the season.

'Well there we have it!' Jeff smiled. 'Amy is the sole survivor for this season! It was a wicked game from start to finish, shocking vote offs, dramatic tribal councils and overall amazing gameplay. Coming up, a special preview at what we're doing for our next season of survivor and the Survivor reunion show, where we will settle some questions from the cast and reveal who won the fan favourite award for this season. All coming up next.'

 **Season Statistics:**

Jury votes:

 **Sonic:** Tails, Espio

 **Amy:** Silver, Shadow, Big, Blaze, Rouge

 **Knuckles:** Vector,

 **Ranking:**

1stAmy

2nd Sonic

3rd Knuckles

4th Blaze

5th Silver

6th Vector

7th Espio

8th Rouge

9th Shadow

10th Big

11th Sticks

12th Marine

13th Sally

14th Fiona

15th Cream

16th Tails

17th Dr. Eggman

18th Wave

19th Jet

20th Tikal


End file.
